After Ten Years
by Bleachfan493
Summary: Ten years after 'In the Blink of an Eye' Ichigo, Rukia, and their children, Homura, Shizuku, and Rena are now living in the Soul Society. The story continues as Homura and Shizuku discover their powers, but also fight their growing pains.
1. Chapter 1

After Ten Years – Chapter 1 – Recap

_**The story continues, ten years after the first installment, 'In the Blink of an Eye'. The thirteen-year-old Kurosaki twins, Homura and Shizuku, plus their ten-year-old sister Rena, have learned that their parents are extra-human beings called Soul Reapers, charged with the duty of protecting the Soul Society, the other world that their father fought to save ten years ago. Since then, the Ichigo Kurosaki family has moved into the Soul Society, and Ichigo has been graciously given a position in the still-vacant Squad Five, Rukia has resumed her position in Squad Thirteen. Homura and Shizuku have since discovered the incredible Spiritual Power their parents knew they were born with, and, at their Uncle Byakuya's request, have been enrolled in the Shino Academy. Unfortunate Rena was born with weak Spirit Energy. She has yet to be enrolled in the Academy, and probably never will, much to her entire family's grief... Here, our story resumes, after ten years...**_

The clock in the large auditorium of the Shino Academy ticked mindlessly as the minutes drew on... Thirteen-year-old Homura chewed on her pencil as she worked on the assignment before her. She racked her brain for the much-needed answers, but they didn't come to her. She looked back at the clock. Five minutes had passed, and the bell was due to ring any moment. She let her eyes wander as they fell on her brother, Shizuku, on the other side of the room, who looked like he was struggling with the assignment as well. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the turned sharply back to the papers in front of them. Homura had noticed that the rest of the students in the large auditorium were making decent progress with their work.

Homura pushed a lock of her bright orange hair out of her face and began to madly scribble answers on her paper. She knew most of them were going to be wrong, and that the professor would undoubtedly say something to her, but she didn't care. She wanted to get out of class as soon as possible.

The bell rang sharply, jarring Homura from the Algebra II paper in front of her. She had forty-eight problems left undone, and that was going to affect her grade. Homura sighed and gathered her papers and pens. Amidst the confusion of every other student in the large hall, Homura heard snickering and sneering in her and Shizuku's direction.

Homura sighed again as she slung her pack over her shoulder and began to walk slowly over to her brother's seat. She knew that everyone in the Shino Academy looked down upon them both. Apparently, being the child of a human was something to be ashamed of. Even though their father, Ichigo, was now the Third Seat of Squad Five in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and their mother was the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen and a member of the Kuchiki Family, they still were barely treated as normal students. The way they were treated, they felt more like they had just come to the Academy from the Rukongai. They were treated like literal trash, and many of the other students constantly sneered in their face, claiming that she and her brother would fail before they got their Zanpakutos...

Although the other students in the Shino Academy were supposed to be nobles or the children thereof, they still acted no better than high school bullies. Homura had a hot temper, regrettably, something that she inherited from her father. She had many extra assignments and punishments from the fights that she had started. At the other students' spurring, of course. The last fight she was in was three weeks ago, and she had broken a student's nose with an untamed punch. What made it worse was the student was a distant relation of the Fon clan, which meant that the student, Tomoko was her name, fought back... Homura had come home that day after a sound beating, with bruises all over and a fractured arm. Rukia and Rena instantly tended to her, but that didn't dull the pain of anger she felt towards the rest of the student body, who had stood back watching and cheering, not for her of course.

The only person that stood up for her that day and the rest before, was her brother. As Tomoko viciously dropped her foot down on Homura's already battered ribs, Shizuku had barreled in, grabbing the girl and dragging her to the ground, where he bombarded her face with punch after punch. He didn't care that he held a sharpened pencil in his hand that had come dangerously close to Tomoko's eye several times.

Homura shook her head as she tried to forget the torturous memories that flooded her mind. The Head Captain had been hard on them; they lost a letter grade in all of their subjects and were suspended for two weeks, they also had to clean up the blood 'they had spilled' and were forced to apologize to the entire Fon family for disgracing one of their members.

Homura and Shizuku had complained to their mother, and although Rukia agreed that even the Head Captain was being biased towards her children, as Tomoko had started the fight, she gently reminded them that it was not their place to go against the orders of the Head Captain.

Homura sat down beside her brother, who was still consumed by his work. This class was the only class she had with her brother, and she barely saw him the rest of the day. Her closeness startled him.

'I didn't hear the bell ring.' Shizuku said as he jumped and began to hurriedly shuffle his papers. 'What did you get for number 117?' he asked, studying the math paper before him as he fiddled with his pencil.

Homura looked over his shoulder and studied his neat script, which detailed the involved process of solving a complex velocity-related word problem. The scratch work had been erased and reworked several times and the paper was worn thin, but Homura could easily make out Shizuku's solution.

'Not that...' She sighed dejectedly, pulling her own pencil from behind her ear. 'What about 163? What did you get for that?'

Shizuku flipped through a couple pages of his answer sheet. Homura began to read his solution, but a sharp rapping on the table in front of them caused them to jar. They looked up into the squinty eyes of the professor.

'I'm sorry children, but if you wish to discuss your assignments, you will have to do it elsewhere...' He stated simply and coldly, frowning down upon the children. 'My next class is in five minutes, I expect you two to be gone by then...'

Homura and Shizuku nodded fervently. 'Yes sir, Mr. Tsukada...' They said in unison as they hurriedly picked up their few meager belongings and rushed out of the auditorium. As they walked away, they felt his judgmental eyes bore through their bodies, watching them... waiting for them crack under the pressure of their education.

'This sucks...' Homura groaned as she kicked a stray pebble as she and Shizuku walked through the Sereitei towards home, their shoulders still laden with their crammed book bags.

Unlike the other students in the Shino Academy who lived on-campus, Homura and Shizuku still lived at home, since they were what the Soul Society deemed 'under-age'.

Shizuku nodded silently, as he was still deep in thought about his Algebra homework.

'Oh come on!' Homura's violet eyes flashed. She was getting agitated, as it seemed her brother was ignoring her. 'How long can they continue to treat us like that?'

'Treat us like what?' Shizuku asked meekly.

Shizuku was one that, if troubles arose around him, he would retreat off to a corner in his mind, and completely ignore the conditions surrounding him. He had tried to ignore everything about the Academy except the assignments.

'You haven't noticed?' Homura scolded gently. 'Can't you feel that air everyone has around them? Can't you feel that they're appalled by us?'

Shizuku thought for a moment... 'There will always be a stranger in every school.' he reasoned. 'Two in our case...'

'But you know why they hate us!' Homura started to raise her voice, trying to get her reasoning through her brother's head. 'They treat us like dirt just because our father was human, because _we're_ human!'

Shizuku's eyes flickered. 'Don't blame it on Dad! Don't ever bring him into this!' He yelled, but quickly lowered his head in shame. He never liked to yell at his older sister.

'Shizuku can't you see?' Homura pressed. 'Our mother is a member of the Kuchiki family and a Lieutenant, and Dad practically saved the Soul Society three times over! Just because he's a human and bore children with a Soul Reaper isn't reason enough to-'

'Please!' Shizuku yelled, trying to hold back his anger, his eyes shining. 'Can we just focus on our school and not the other people watching us? If we act like we know we'll fail, it'll only make them frown on us more?'

'But Shizuku, you saw what Tomoko and the Head Captain did to us! They-'

Shizuku interrupted again. 'Please! Can we just cool it?'

Homura couldn't believe her normally calm brother's change of attitude. She raised an eyebrow as they continued walking home.

After a few minutes of silence, Shizuku spoke again. 'I'm sorry I yelled...' he said meekly.

Homura cracked a smile towards her brother. 'No, I'm sorry... I should keep my problems to myself.'

'I'm glad you did... I would've been too afraid to talk about them myself.' Shizuku continued. Everyone that knew Shizuku, knew that he was a timid, quiet-spoken fellow.

Homura looked at her brother eyes. Amidst the violet hue, she saw tenderness in her younger twin. Her gaze was interrupted by a deep growl from Shizuku's stomach.

Shizuku groaned. 'I'm so hungry...' He winced as he dug through his book bag, looking for something to eat.

'Didn't you eat lunch?' Homura asked, concerned for her brother.

Shizuku shook his head. 'Huh-uh... Hiroki and Yuji threw a fit when I walked past them, and they dumped my lunch all over the floor...' Shizuku rolled up the sleeve of his blue uniform and exposed a large, blackened bruise on his forearm. 'They beat me, too.'

Homura gasped, but immediately her horror turned to anger towards the older students at the Academy that dared to claim they were nobles. Shizuku caught on to her emotions and quickly tried to calm her down. Her temper was getting the best of her. Shizuku could tell by the way her eyebrows quivered.

'It's okay, though!' Shizuku tried to sound cheerful, quickly rolling down his sleeve. 'The lunch at the Academy is disgusting anyway, so I wouldn't have eaten much if they had just left me alone!'

Homura tried to relax a bit, but her anger continued to simmer.

'And don't worry about my arm!' Shizuku continued. 'It's just a bruise, which only hurts if I think about it!' Shizuku forced a smile, but knew his sister couldn't be fooled by his fake cheer.

Homura looked and studied the pleading eyes of her brother, which wanted her to not worry or be angered more than anything. She giggled lightly as she realized just how pitiful Shizuku looked. The paleness of Shizuku's skin didn't bother her, as she knew he had always been the fairer of them anyway.

Homura dug through her book bag, and crammed between the many textbooks and papers, she found a rather crushed rice ball. Rukia usually put some form of snack in their bags, as the walk home from the Academy was rather long.

Homura offered her brother her snack, because she was sure if he had gone without lunch, he had already eaten his...

'Here you go.' She said with her usual pleasant smile, her violet eyes beaming.

Shizuku eyed the food hungrily, feeling his empty stomach growl once more. 'Are you sure?' He asked. 'Aren't you hungry? It's yours after all.'

Homura forced the rice ball into her brother's hungry hands. 'I'm sure Mom will have dinner ready by the time we get home... Take it.' She answered gently.

Shizuku held the rice ball; his hands shakily undid the wrapper. Before he shoved the snack into his starving mouth, he broke it in half and offered it back to his sister. 'Please take at least some of it... I can't eat all of it in front of you. You have to be hungry too...'

Homura smiled genuinely at her brother's persistent thoughtfulness and chivalry and took half of the rice ball.

As she chewed her half thoughtfully, she was glad she had such a brother... She was hungrier than she thought.

'You know...' Shizuku started, his mouth still full. He swallowed before he continued. 'We still have three more years in the Academy... That's three years for us to make them eat their words. Three years for us to prove that we're no different than them, cuz we aren't, really.'

Homura listened to her brother intently.

'I'm going to put my all into my studies... especially this Algebra. And if we want to be able to stand up to them... we have to stand together... As brother and sister.' Shizuku finished and looked to his sister. He had put some deep thought into his words.

Homura continued to ponder her younger brother's wise words. She knew he was smarter than her. He always was, and always will be... She finally spoke. 'Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing already?' she smiled, fighting a stray tear. He brother's words had touched her deeply.

Shizuku smiled back and gently hugged his big sister, although he was slightly taller than her.

'But do you think we could walk a little faster, and save talking for later?' Homura asked gently, adjusting her book bag over her shoulder and smiling. 'I'm still hungry...'

Shizuku chuckled, and walking in step together, they picked up the pace and eagerly walked towards home and the delicious dinner they knew their mother, Rukia, was cooking.

AN: As promised, the sequel! After a few weeks off from 'In the Blink of an Eye', I had to beat my head against my desk to figure out a story for the sequel that many begged for... I had many ideas, but only one of them I _really_ liked, so here it is... hopefully everything will work and make sense. :D If anyone can't tell, I have preformed what some call a 'time-skip'. Homura and Shizuku are now thirteen years old... They are the subjects of cruel bullying due to their human father. Homura and Shizuku's appearances are similar to Homura and Shizuku's appearance in Fade to Black. Only, Homura's eyes are violet and her hair is solid orange. Shizuku doesn't look quite as sickly, but still timid and quiet-spoken. I figured the Homura and Shizuku from Fade to Black actually did look like possible children of Rukia and Ichigo, so I kept their appearances very similar. Actually, I think of the Homura and Shizuku of these stories as being one and the same as the Homura and Shizuku of Fade to Black... If it's stupid, I don't care...

I really hope everyone enjoys the sequel. Thanks so much for following the stories! Feedback and Reviews Please!

Updates will be on Tuesday mornings, and, same as before, _will_ be up before Noon EST. Enjoy everybody! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

After Ten Years – Chapter 2

Homura and Shizuku were greeted by the smell of Rukia's cooking when they walked through the door of their home. Rena came running to welcome her older brother and sister.

'Hi hi hi!' She squealed as she hugged Shizuku's long pantleg.

'Hey...' Shizuku and sighed exhaustedly, pushing his bangs from in front of his eyes. Homura and Shizuku were depressed when they entered their home, but the smell of dinner and their younger sister greeting them happily drove the gloom away. They tried to smile at their eager sister, Rena.

'Come see what I drew today!' Rena begged, her large brown eyes pleading.

'How about you give your brother and sister a minute to get in the door?' A gentle voice urged from the kitchen.

'Okay!' Rena nodded and skipped out of the room back to her own homework. The Kuchiki family sent a tutor to educate her, as she couldn't enter the Shino Academy due to her low Spirit Energy.

Moments later, Rukia emerged from the kitchen with two forks and two small bowls filled with rice mixed with beans and onions.

'Hey guys...' Rukia chuckled, handing them the bowls of food, which the twins took. Before they began to eat eagerly, they hugged their mother hello. Rukia was still as short as ever, and her teenagers easily towered over her. She loved them so much, no matter how much bigger or older they ever got.

'How was school today? Any better?' Rukia asked gently, watching her children eat their snack hungrily. But she already knew the answer by the look in their eyes...

Homura and Shizuku looked up from their bowls. 'Hiroki and Yuji threw my lunch on the floor...' Shizuku said glumly between bites.

'And I hate Algebra...' Homura added, equally depressed.

'I think I understand the concepts well enough... But I'm still struggling with Latin...' Shizuku finished.

'And we still have lots of homework to do... During our second study hall the teacher made us sweep the hallways.' Homura finished.

Rukia was sad for her abused children, but chuckled; she didn't remember taking Latin when she went through the Academy years ago... She walked back to the kitchen, hanging her oldest children's bookbags on a nearby hook as she went. 'Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes... Go wash up...' She called, adding: 'And take Rena with you!'

'Okay Mom!' Homura and Shizuku called in unison as they raced up the stairs to their rooms to change out of their Academy uniforms.

'Wait for me!' Rena called as she raced after her older siblings, taking the stairs two-at-a-time.

-XX-

Normally, Homura and Shizuku would have changed out of their Shino Academy uniforms and into clothes fitting the Soul Society fashion, but at the moment, they really didn't care about anything the Soul Society told them to do or not do...

Homura changed into a simple skirt and blouse, probably similar to what her mother would have worn once upon a time, while Shizuku changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Homura was glad to get out of wearing the ancient-Japan style dresses, and Shizuku was happy to not be wearing the tunics the younger boys usually ran around in.

It felt great to them to be dressed like normal kids again. They had lived in the Soul Society for a little over a year now, and they still found it difficult to adapt to the different customs. Dressing in the World of the Living street clothes helped them to feel just a little bit more human, although they were taunted about almost every single day. They found themselves only slightly jealous of Rena, who got to stay home all day, away from the cruelty of the student body. It was true that they were treated like dogs for no rational reason, but they both knew the value of the education they were receiving. The Shino Academy's education couldn't be matched in either of the worlds that Homura and Shizuku had learned to call 'home'. But above all, they knew that they wanted to be like their parents, and prove the rest of the Sereitei wrong by becoming the most powerful Soul Reapers they could.

Shizuku was the first of the three Kurosaki children to bound back down the steps and help their mother with the final dinner preparations. His sisters had been held up in the bathroom, as Homura claimed that she couldn't come down to dinner looking like a mess. If she was referring to her hair, Shizuku knew that there was little she could do, as her wild orange hair, which was cut in a cute bob just below her ears, sprung out in unnatural directions. There was no possible way she could ever tame her locks.

'Watcha making?' Shizuku asked Rukia timidly as he walked into the kitchen in search of napkins for the table.

'Oh, a little this, a little that...' Rukia responded sweetly, not taking her eyes from the pot and stove she worked over. 'Here, taste this...' She said with a smile as she offered Shizuku a steaming spoonful of whatever she was preparing for dinner. 'I can't tell if it's too spicy...'

Shizuku instantly set the napkins down and took the spoon from mother, being careful to blow on it before shoving it into his still hungry mouth. He had burnt his tongue on his mother's delicious cooking too many times...

As the flavors dissolved in Shizuku's mouth, he couldn't help but moan his appreciation. His mother's curry was like nothing he had ever tasted. 'It's delicious!' He crooned as he attempted to steal another scoop from the pot.

Rukia gently batted his hand away. 'I know you're hungry, but wait for dinner okay?' She finished sweetly.

Shizuku nodded sheepishly and went back to his task of setting the table. As he folded the cloth napkins and delicately set them on the table, his sisters finally came downstairs. As Shizuku predicted, Homura's hair that she was attempting to 'fix' was still as unruly as ever.

Homura and Rena breezed past their brother with a smile and went to fetch the glasses and a pitcher of water, then came back to join their brother and help set the table.

Rukia smiled as she watched her three children set the table together. She and Ichigo had really been better parents than they could've hoped when they first learned that Rukia was pregnant the first time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open.

'Hi everybody!' Ichigo called from just inside the front door.

'Hi dad!' Rukia heard all three of her children echo happily as they ran to greet him after the table was completely set.

By the time Rukia untied her apron and went to join her children in greeting her husband, Ichigo had already removed his customary sandals that went with his robes.

'Got out a little early did ya?' Rukia asked as she greeted her husband.

'Only a little...' Ichigo sighed. 'There's always a mountain of paperwork the Captain will find...' Ichigo chuckled as he pulled his wife close to him for a quick kiss.

Rukia kissed him back, but quickly pulled away. 'Can we save this for later Ichigo? Dinner's ready, and the kids are starving...'

Ichigo released Rukia and she hurried back to the kitchen to fix the family's plates, followed by the two older children, which were also the two hungriest. Ichigo was left alone with Rena.

'How was your day?' He asked Rena.

Rena flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder and shrugged. 'It was okay... Mr. Sadayuki was a grouch, as usual... I have a bit of homework left.'

'Are you glad it's Friday?' Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

Rena nodded enthusiastically. 'Yep!'

'Dinner's on the table!' Rukia called from the kitchen. 'I don't think the twins are going to be able to wait much longer!' She added. Ichigo heard conformational giggles from the aforementioned teenagers.

Ichigo and Rena hurried to the dining room, where Homura and Shizuku were already seated at the table and practically drooling over their plates loaded with Rukia's deliciously steaming food.

The happy family quickly sat down at the table, with Ichigo sitting at one head, and Rukia at the other, with the three other children sitting on either side of the table in between their parents.

'It's absolutely delicious!' Ichigo raved happily through his stuffed mouth.

'Thanks...' Rukia giggled. 'My cooking has greatly improved over the years...' She added as she delicately scooped food into her own mouth.

Shizuku snorted a laugh, but quickly pretended like he was coughing. Homura patted his back to help with his deception.

Rukia eyed her teenage son warily, but quickly turned her attention back to her husband, who was still happily stuffing his face.

'I have to go to the office tomorrow...'

'Wha fo'?' Ichigo asked through a full mouth. He caught sight of Rukia's glare and he quickly swallowed. 'What for?' He corrected himself.

'A Lieutenant's meeting was unexpectedly called for this afternoon... I have to report first thing tomorrow morning.' Rukia sighed. She really didn't like having to report to the Squad on the weekends, the Soul Society already promised her that she would have the weekends off, as she still had a family to take of and she told them that she would absolutely not let her duties to the Squad distract her from it...

'What could they want?' Ichigo asked.

'Oh who knows?' Rukia sighed tiredly. 'They probably want to discuss something ridiculous, like which new shrubberies to decorate the Captains' offices or something...'

Rukia really disliked the Lieutenant's meeting... They never discussed anything that actually pertained to the good of the Soul Society. More often than not, they discussed something completely frivolous.

'Probably...' Ichigo agreed as he stared mindlessly at his now empty plate, wondering if he was hungry enough for seconds.

'You don't need any more...' Rukia poked playfully as she read her husband's thoughts. Ichigo had filled out a bit over the years.

Ichigo looked bummed, but he quickly got started clearing the table as dinner was coming to a close. Homura and Shizuku followed their father shortly after.

'Go help them...' Rukia told Rena.

Rena sighed exasperatedly, but obediently got up to help clean. It wasn't her favorite chore, but she knew better than to make her mother repeat herself.

Rukia leaned back in her chair and groaned. It had been a long, tiring day, and she had spent the majority of it on her feet.

Only moments later, Rukia got up from the table and helped put the leftovers away... She never liked sitting around while others worked, it wasn't her style...

'Homura, that container isn't big enough...' Rukia sighed as she watched her daughter try to scoop the leftovers into an obviously too small plastic container. Homura looked curiously from her mother to the leftovers, to the container and back to the leftovers.

Rukia dug through a cabinet and pulled out a larger container and lid, then handed it back to Homura.

Homura took the container with a smile and a pleasant 'Thank you'. She proceeded to dump the leftovers from the smaller container into the larger one.

Rukia had her hands in the dishwater when she felt Ichigo's hands start to massage her shoulders.

'Ohhh...' She groaned happily as Ichigo's thumbs dug deep into her back. 'That feels so good...'

'Mom?' Shizuku asked meekly, not wanting to interrupt his parents. 'May Homura and I be excused? We have lots of homework to start...'

Rukia looked over her shoulder to inspect the kitchen. She found it to be cleaned to her standards. Her kids were the best...

At that moment, Rena returned from the dining room after having wiped off the table. 'Can I be excused to?' She asked hopefully.

With a smile on her face, Rukia nodded, and her children were gone in a heartbeat.

After the sound of feet thundering up the steps, and Rukia and Ichigo were sure all three of their children were out of earshot, they began to talk again. Ichigo had since stopped rubbing Rukia's shoulders and begun to dry the dishes she was washing.

'How was school for them today?' Ichigo asked her.

Rukia sighed; she really hated to think about what her children were enduring. 'The biggest bullies threw Shizuku's lunch on the floor...' Rukia heard Ichigo gasp. 'Then they beat him...' She continued. 'Homura didn't say anything about her day, so I can only assume it was as 'good' as it could possibly get. She said she's having trouble with Algebra though...'

'I think it runs in the family...' Ichigo sighed as he dried a saucer, referring to his own days in high school, where he had failed Algebra II...

Rukia read his mind. 'You got a 57... That's an F+. Keigo got a G...' She said humorously.

Ichigo scoffed playfully at his wife's wit. 'Are you going to help her tonight, or should I?'

Rukia thought for a moment. 'I think I'd better help her...'

She began to rifle through a drawer for a pencil. Then, she headed to the steps. 'Wish me luck...' She mused.

-XX-

Homura sat at the desk in the room she shared with Shizuku and erased her scratch work for the tenth time. She was so frustrated she could cry, and if she didn't control herself, she probably would. This problem simply wasn't working out, no matter how many times she double and triple checked her work.

As her tears of frustration finally unleashed themselves, Homura heard her brother enter their room. His nose was shoved deep into his own books and studies, and he hardly noticed his sister sobbing quietly.

Shizuku flopped down on his bed and immersed himself in his Latin, twirling his long raven bangs as he did so. He usually did that whenever he was thinking.

No sooner than Homura put her own eyes back to her Algebra, she heard the floorboards creak under a delicate tread. Moments later, a small shadow crossed her papers. Homura looked up to find herself staring up at her mother, her own eyes engrossed in Homura's homework. Homura wiped her stray tears away. All the pressure at the Academy was finally getting to her, and she felt herself beginning to break underneath the load of everything.

'Are you okay?' Rukia asked gently as she noticed her daughter's tears.

Homura inhaled deeply, desperately trying not to cry. 'I don't know...' She half sobbed, half moaned. 'I can't do it... There's no way I can make it through the Academy Algebra... I'm nowhere near good enough...' Homura rubbed her eyes and turned her gaze back to her assignment. Homura pointed her pencil to the problem she was currently working. 'Do you remember anything from Algebra class?' Homura asked hopefully.

Both Homura and Rukia didn't notice Shizuku's ears perk up from behind his Latin.

Rukia thought for a moment... She was about to correct her daughter that she wasn't _that_ old, but if she thought about it long enough, she realized that she really was _that _old_._..

Rukia pulled a pencil from behind her ear. 'I think I remember a thing or two...' She mused as she stooped down beside her daughter to get a clearer look at the Algebra.

'Oh!' Rukia exclaimed somewhat happily. 'Here's what you're doing wrong!' Rukia erased Homura's incorrect work. 'See, here you have an equation consisting of a complex fraction on one side, then a simple fraction on the other...' She instructed, but soon noticed that Homura was staring at her dumbfoundedly, like she was speaking another language or something... Rukia tried to put into easier terms, she remembered more than she thought... 'First you have to simplify the complex one here...' Rukia pointed.

Homura did the work her mother instructed, simplifying the fraction.

'Now,' Rukia continued. 'to clear the entire equation of fractions, you have to multiply everything by the least common multiple...'

Homura nodded shakily and while struggling, tried to do the work.

'2x to the fifth...' Rukia offered.

After Rukia helped a little bit more, Homura finally solved the problem, to both her and Rukia's glee.

'And what does 'X' equal?' Rukia finally asked, after it appeared that Homura was finished with the problem.

'4.73!' Homura exclaimed proudly. 'Thanks Mom!'

'Is that the only one you were having trouble with?' Rukia asked, ready to offer more of her help.

Homura flipped the page and showed Rukia the fifty problems she had yet to complete. 'All of these...' She said.

Rukia felt her jaw drop to the floor... There was no way they were going to be able to get through all of them tonight, as it was almost ten o'clock.

'When's it due?' Rukia asked with a sigh.

'Monday morning...'

Rukia studied the problems. 'Can we do half tonight and half tomorrow?' She asked.

'Please!' Homura grinned, happy that she wasn't going to have to do all of them in one sitting.

'Okay...' Rukia began. 'The best way to start these kinds of problems is to set up a table... Why don't you do that while I get my pajamas on? Then you get yours on... I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while...'

Homura nodded and Rukia went to her bedroom to get changed.

Minutes later, they were both back at Homura's desk, ready to dive into the Algebra.

'Hey Mom?' Shizuku finally popped up... 'You wouldn't happen to be good at Chemistry too, would you?'

Rukia sighed once again. 'A thing or two...' She replied.

So two hours later, at exactly twelve o'clock in the morning, Rukia found herself slipping into bed beside her husband, feeling immensely exhausted.

'You have fun?' The half-asleep Ichigo slurred from under his pillow.

'I'm more of a geek than I thought...' Rukia sighed as she herself passed into the much demanded slumber.

AN: So here's the second chapter... It's great to see many of my old readers! :D I might have to update twice a week, but I'm not sure if I can crank out two chapters a week, but I'll try my best... Hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you, Feedback please!


	3. Chapter 3

After 10 Years – Chapter 3

Homura sighed as she turned in her assignments for the week. She was glad the semester was almost over, she had spent all weekend working on homework, and she really needed a break, if it was only for a week.

More importantly, she was glad that at the start of the new semester, her studies would transition from the boring core subjects to the 'what seemed more interesting and fun' Soul Reaper training. The Shino Academy made the first semester a basic recap of lower studies. The last three semesters were solely dedicated to intense training and conditioning. Homura would never have to look at Algebra again, and Shizuku would never have to dissect Latin roots.

Homura was especially excited to hopefully be getting into swordsmanship soon. That was what appealed to her the most about becoming a Soul Reaper.

As Homura passed the professor's desk, he handed her the last assignment that she had turned in, fully marked up in red pen. Homura continued walking out of the auditorium, studying the paper dejectedly. Her stupid mistakes made her sick...

'_Failing are ya?'_ A voice sneered from behind.

'_Surprise, surprise..._' Another voice joined.

Homura felt her blood pressure begin to rise. She shoved her paper deep into her bookbag.

Homura was about to exit the auditorium when two larger boys blocked her way. Homura recognized the two to be Hiroki and Yuji, the students that had been giving her and Shizuku hell from day one... (Tomoko had been giving her hell as well, but only twice.)

'Excuse me...' Homura said forcefully as she tried to shove herself between the boys blocking her from the exit. But Hiroki and Yuji were way stronger together than she was alone.

'You're not going anywhere...' Yuji sneered.

'Hey watcha got in the bag?' Hiroki took over the taunting as he reached for Homura's bookbag.

'Buzz off...' Homura growled as she clutched her bag to her.

'Oh come on... Just a peek...' Hiroki wrenched Homura's bag from her, and her trembling hands released it too easily.

'Hey!' Homura struggled to get her bag back, but Yuji held her back as Hiroki thumbed through a notebook.

'So you're in the Ancient Japan studies class? Aren't you supposed to be in the pop culture class or something humans would actually care to study?' Hiroki sneered again, flipping through the notebook. 'Oh, an entire written essay in the original tongue?' He asked sounding genuinely interested.

'Yes.' Homura said curtly as she reached for her paper.

Her fingers were almost around the binding when Hiroki yanked the notebook away from her open hands. In one fluid motion, he ripped the two-page essay that took her an entire week to write, in half, clean down the middle, a look of deep satisfaction on his and Yuji's face.

Homura felt her heart stop as she watched him drop the four sheets of paper and they fluttered to the floor. Hiroki and Yuji burst out laughing as Homura instantly tried to reclaim the mutilated work, feeling tears of hatred spring to her eyes.

'What was it about anyway?' Hiroki sneered.

'How to get knocked up in record time?' Yuji finished, eliciting more jeering laughs from both of them.

Homura looked up sharply, her eyes burning with hatred from the embers the boys had blown on. She was about ready to break somebody's face, but Hiroki dropped her bag. Hiroki and Yuji made their exit after the heavy bookbag landed on Homura's back with a heavy thump.

Homura heard their disdainful laughter. She began to pull herself to her feet, when a pair of female students tripped over her, causing their own books to crash all around her.

'Hey watch it!' They growled as they hurriedly picked up their books.

Homura tried to help pick up the belongings that she had accidentally caused them to splay on the ground. Her hand wrapped around a book, but one of the bitches wrenched it sharply from her hand, snorting sharply and stalking off with her equally bitchy companion, their noses turned up in disdain.

Homura felt like crying. Not because she was sad or hurt. She never remembered herself crying because she was sad. Homura only cried when she was angry. The tears she ever shed, were boiling tears of hatred.

Homura continued to pick up her books and her torn essay. That paper was due the next day... As she held up the ripped pages, she pieced them back together, as if she were hoping they would magically rebind themselves. Homura felt anger flare up again.

Her hair was about to catch aflame when a familiar hand reached down to help her up. Her brother had come to stand beside her, like he said he would.

'Thanks...' Homura tried to say without growling.

Shizuku only nodded and tried to smile, as he continued to his next class. Homura looked at the large clock on the wall and picked up her pace. If she didn't, she was going to be late for her next class...

-XX-

Homura and Shizuku went home, dejected and rejected as usual. Every step that carried them back to the solace of their home felt lighter.

When they returned, no one met them at the door. Rukia was busy in the kitchen, but yelled a quick 'Hello'. Rena was sitting on the couch reading a book.

'No homework tonight?' Homura asked her younger sister.

Rena shook her head behind her book. 'Nope, I finished it already...'

'Lucky...' Shizuku mumbled under his breath.

Rena only raised an eyebrow.

'Do you wanna come sit in my room while I work on homework?' Homura asked her sister, she felt really bad about ignoring her most of the time, and felt that Rena was being unusually standoffish lately. 'I can put on some music, and we could talk maybe...' She tried to sweeten the lame-sounding proposal.

Rena thought for a moment before shutting her book and following her sister to their room. 'Sounds good...' She supposed. She wasn't going to have much more time with her sister than this, and it was better than nothing.

-XX-

'What do we want to listen to?' Homura asked as she thumbed through her CD collection. Her radio was one of the few things she was allowed to keep from the World of the Living. She was glad about it; her music was the one thing in the world she couldn't live without. Rena peeked over her shoulder.

'Yui?' Homura asked, holding up a case.

Rena shook her head.

'Uhh... Aqua Timez?'

Rena shook her head again, making a face this time.

Homura flipped through her CDs. Finally she found a band she knew they would both agree on.

'Scandal?' She asked.

Rena shrugged. 'Whatever you want...' She said indifferently, her nose still in her book.

'You aren't making this easy...' Homura tried to smile.

'Sorry.' Rena said shortly.

Homura sighed and popped the CD into the player and set the volume down low.

Homura did her work and Rena read her both, while the rock music played quietly in the background. Homura's pen on her paper was the only other noise in the room, with the occasional page-flip from Rena.

'This is a good song...' Homura tried to break the tense silence between her and her sister.

Rena nodded, eyes still glued on her book. 'Turn it up...'

Homura obeyed, but the silence in the room made her uneasy. Never before had Rena seemed so distant. It had been a while since they actually talked and had fun together like sisters should.

'How's school going?' Rena finally asked.

Homura turned around in her chair to look Rena in the eye. 'It sucks like hell...'

'You should be more appreciative...' Rena said, flipping her page. 'You treat it like it's nothing, but if you couldn't have it, and really wanted it, what would you do then?' She asked.

Homura looked questioningly at her sister. 'Huh?'

Rena shut her book to look fully at Homura. 'If I had that privilege, I would treasure it with my life, and not treat it with such disdain...'

'Have you heard what goes on in the Academy?' Homura scoffed in disbelief. 'It's not all rainbows and cupcakes...'

'I'd still be pleased to go there...' Rena said, her eyebrows narrowing into a glare.

'Is something wrong?' Homura asked gently, catching onto Rena's obvious resentment.

Rena shook her head and returned to her book. 'Nothing, I just don't see why you and Shizuku get to be Soul Reapers, and I don't...' She looked up again, sorrow in her eyes. 'Why can't I have powers too? Why do we even have to live here?'

So that was the problem... Rena had lived in the shadow of her gifted older brother and sister, and finally, she couldn't take her insignificance any longer. Rena didn't even like living in the Soul Society. Homura didn't blame her, she was taken from everything she knew and thrust into something completely different. Homura shut the radio off.

'I don't know, Rena...' Homura shook her head. 'I don't know why anything happens... But please don't let that get you depressed. It's not like we love you... We do, even if you don't have powers.' She tried to soothe.

Rena glared again. 'It's still not fair! How come you and Shizuku have powers and get to go to the Academy? How come I'm different?' Rena started to cry. 'It's not fair...' She repeated again.

Homura tried to reason with Rena. 'Please don't cry... You're not different... Please-'

'I'm going to see if Mom needs any help with dinner...' Rena said as she dried her tears and set her book down.

Rena walked out of the room, but a few seconds later, she reentered.

'I'm sorry...' She said quietly.

'For what?' Homura asked genuinely.

'I'm sorry I have to be like this...'

Homura was about to say something, but Rena left the room. Homura turned back to her work, and moments later, Shizuku entered.

'What was that about, with Rena?' He asked. 'She looked upset...'

Homura stood up and turned her desk light off. 'I'll tell you later... Let's go see if Mom needs help.'

Shizuku nodded and followed her down the steps to the kitchen.

-XX-

By dinnertime, Rena had dried her tears, and any appearance of distress or sorrow had disappeared from her complexion.

Dinner had felt uncomfortably quiet for the Kurosaki family, especially Rukia and Ichigo, who knew that their children were usually more vibrant at home. But at dinner, all three of their children fiddled absentmindedly with their food, so Rukia had to remind them to eat. When they asked what was wrong, the children answered with an obscure, one word response: 'Nothing...'

'I have to go finish my Ancient Japanese Cultures paper... May I be excused?' A disheartened Homura asked as she stood up from the table and pushed her chair in.

'I thought you said it was done?' Ichigo asked, concerned.

'No... I found some things I want to change before turning it in tomorrow.'

Rukia nodded her excusal.

'Thanks.' Homura bounded up the steps, with the eyes of her sister trained on her, glazed heavy with resentment.

'So the semester's almost over, huh?' Ichigo asked Shizuku.

Shizuku nodded slowly. 'Our last day is Friday, and then we have a break for a week...'

'And I bet you two are looking forward to that?' The father asked his son again.

Shizuku shrugged. 'But then we get into the actual Soul Reaper training...'

Ichigo nodded understandingly.

'Can I be excused as well?' Shizuku asked. 'I have some last minute work that needs done...'

Ichigo nodded as he began to clear the plates. Once Shizuku was gone, Ichigo turned his attention to Rena.

'Do you have any work to do?'

Rena shook her head proudly, hoping that it would please her father.

'Then how about we start cleaning up?'

Rena's hopeful eyes fell as she helped her parents clean up. She was about to ask why Homura and Shizuku weren't helping, but she knew her parents' answer. Undoubtedly, they would reply that her siblings had important work that needed done, and then gently shame her for trying to rope her siblings into cleaning up.

Rena felt the resentment begin to simmer again. She couldn't live like this for much longer.

AN: So now everyone can _kinda_ guess where the story is going. I hope everyone likes it so far... (I say that because already, I have had one that expressed great dislike...) Enjoy everyone, Feedback please!

PS: My sincerest apologies for the update mishap. It was merely an accident and oversight on my part. This is the correct Chapter 3. I think my mind was in other places. I had a seemingly very unhappy reader that I was trying to appease, and, it turns out I had three papers due this week that I forgot about. I'm guessing everybody here knows that feeling, right? I'm glad I only re-updated a previous chapter and not a long boring research report on Tolkien or something... I would live in a permanent blush for the rest of my life... Anyhoo, This Is The Correct Chapter 3. My apologies again, and thank you for your most polite patience.


	4. Chapter 4

After 10 Years - Chapter 4

_Two Weeks Later_

When Homura and Shizuku returned to the Academy for their second semester, they quickly learned that the Soul Reaper training was much harder than they expected.

Instead of getting out at four o'clock like the last semester, since much homework wasn't given for sword-fighting or Kido, they were expected to stay at school later into the evening to train.

Today was an assessment of the students' endurance.

Homura and Shizuku sat at the edge of the training room with their legs crossed Indian-style and their hands on their knees, taking great care to make sure their backs were as straight as possible. Homura wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. It had to be about 80 humid degrees in the Soul Society today.

_'Homura Kurosaki!'_ The instructor called.

'Hai!' Homura yelled as loudly and deeply as her voice would let her and ran to the front table where the examiners were sitting. She bowed deeply, making sure she made no eye-contact whatsoever with the examiners.

'Push-ups...' The Head Examiner barked.

'Yessir!' Homura yelled, still not looking her examiners in the eyes.

'Down...'

'Sir!' Homura dropped to the floor and lifted her body off of the ground. Already she could feel her arms shaking.

'As many as you can do...'

'Sir!' Homura yelled, balancing herself on one arm as she wiped more sweat away.

'Begin...'

Homura instantly began to pump her arms up and down, making sure her nose and chest touched the floor every time.

_'Five... Six... Seven...'_ The counter called.

Homura gulped for breath and continued her drill. Her sweat-soaked uniform felt like ten extra pounds weighing heavy on her back.

_'Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen...'_

Homura felt herself begin to slow. The fatigue and the heat was finally getting to her, but she wouldn't let herself stop. She didn't know how many the other students would be able to do, but she set a goal of twenty-five for herself. She thought that would be good enough to start...

_'Sixteen...'_

Homura wanted to stop, but she knew she couldn't. The good speed and momentum she had when she began was long gone by now. Right now, she was pumping at a slowing pace of one push-up every three seconds. Normally, the examiners should have stopped her by now, but Homura was still making sure that her nose and chest were still touching the floor every time.

_'Nineteen...'_

Homura couldn't steady her breathing any more. She had worked so hard on breathing properly until now, but now that she was so close to the goal she set, she was throwing everything to the wind. Homura gulped in air at every second she could and tried to pick up her pace.

_'Twenty-one... Twenty-two...'_

Homura couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant as she neared her goal.

_'Twenty-three... Twenty-four... Twenty-five..._'

She had made it... but now she was trying to go beyond.

_'Twenty-six...'_

Suddenly, Homura felt a stitch in her wrist. She quickly dismissed it. She couldn't let herself stop now.

_'Twenty-seven... Twenty-'_

Homura didn't exactly know what happened next. A sharp pain shot up her wrist, coursing up her arm and through to her shoulder. Her wrist had given out and buckled underneath her, dropping her to the ground.

'Done!' The examiner called as he wrote Homura's count on his paper.

Homura rolled over and winced. She sat up and held her wrist gingerly. Already it looked swollen. Homura caught a glimpse of Shizuku watching intently, worried for her wrist. Do her dismay, she also noticed the other students snickering to each other. At the sight of the examiners, Homura hurriedly staggered and struggled to her feet, standing at attention.

'Sit-ups...' The examiner barked, giving Homura not five seconds to catch her breath.

'Yessir!' Homura called breathlessly. She dropped obediently to the floor, lifting her feet off the ground and threading her fingers together behind her head. She winced as more pain shot through her wrist.

'Begin...'

Homura began crunching as fast as she could. Her goal was thirty crunches, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it.

Homura couldn't even hear the counter calling out. Already her stomach muscles were aching, and she wasn't even sure how long she had been at it. She knew she wasn't breathing right like her instructors had shown her during the whole week before, and that was affecting her performance now.

The only sound in the large room was Homura's labored breathing as she continued her sit-ups.

Homura sat up one last time, and with a large gasp of breath, fell back onto the floor. She was preparing to start again, but the Examiner called time.

'Done!' He called as he wrote on her paper. 'Thirty-five...'

Homura slowly stood up, mentally pleased with herself; she truly hadn't expected to do so well. Although her results were surprising her, Homura knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. It was so hot...

'Six-inches...'

Homura got back down on the floor and laid flat on her back. She groaned mentally, as she knew what was coming. When she first heard of the exercise, simply lifting both legs off the floor, she thought it seemed easy. When she actually got on the floor and tried it, her legs felt like lead, and the thirty seconds they usually held for, felt like forever.

'Ready... Up!' The examiner barked. The counter hit the button on a stopwatch.

Homura painfully raised her feet six inches off the floor, mentally reminding herself to breathe. When doing this exercise, it was very easy not to...

She felt her entire body begin to tremble as she held her legs up and her muscles tightened. She ground her teeth and felt her back arch as she steadied her legs, forcing herself to breathe. Every second the stopwatch ticked felt like an hour to the girl suffering in the middle of the floor.

Homura looked over her body down to her feet. She checked to make sure her legs were still straight and locked. She straightened her toes and continued trying to breathe steadily. Try as she might, she simply couldn't, and seconds later, her back arched sharper, and her feet fell limply to the floor.

'Done!' The examiner called, and once again wrote on Homura's paper. 'One minute, eight seconds...'

Homura sat up. Instantly, her neck began to ache. She hadn't realized that she had tensed it so tightly.

'Get up!' The examiner barked.

'Yes Sir!' Homura rushed to her feet.

'Balance... Right leg first.'

Homura nodded. She didn't have the wind to speak.

'Up...'

Homura clenched her teeth as she lifted her weary leg up into the air.

'Thrust your ankle out further...' The examiner reminded.

Homura nodded and did as she was told, pulling her toes back and pushing out the ball of her foot, as if she was really kicking something.

Homura's fatigued feet began to tremble under her weight as she tried to balance herself on her other foot, which was easier said than done. In an attempt to keep her balance, Homura found her left foot begin to dance and skid along the wood floor, trying to move with her swaying body. She felt her balance begin to fail as she swayed to and fro more often. She was weak, weary, and hot, but she knew she had to push herself.

'Down!' The examiner called.

Homura obeyed quickly as she caught her breath and wiped away the sweat that was now pouring down her face.

'You may sit.'

'Thank you, sir!' Homura yelled, diverting her eyes from the Examiner and resumed her seat on the floor next to her brother.

'You did good...' Shizuku whispered.

Homura couldn't talk; she was gulping in air like a man at an oasis would gulp down water. She nodded lightly and tried to smile at the only friend she had.

'_Shizuku Kurosaki!_'

'Hai!' Shizuku yelled deeply as he stood up. He shot a worried glance back to his sister as he ran to the middle of the open floor and stood prepared to begin what was only the first half of the grueling examination.

'Push-ups...'

-XX-

Shizuku did altogether better than Homura had done. She was happy for him. The second half of the examination consisted of drill punching, drill kicking, both on a heavy bag, knee-downs, (a test of leg strength where she had to go down on one knee, and get up without the use of her other foot) and finally, several different varieties of jumps.

She also had to give a demonstration of her swordsmanship. Homura knew she had done poorly, she had only been taught the most basic of attacks and blocks during the last few weeks. Many of the other 'higher' students were able to demonstrate multiple different kinds of stabs, slashes, and overhead attacks. One of the other students was able to run up a wall, flip backwards, then land and slash directly on top of their opponent's head. Homura and Shizuku were awed by the talent the student possessed. This student, like themselves, was a bit of an underdog as well. He wasn't popular like all of the other students that torment Homura and Shizuku, but he wasn't an abused student either. He was incredibly well-rounded from what Homura and Shizuku knew of him.

-XX-

The next week, after another grueling week of drills, conditioning, and training, Homura, Shizuku, and the rest of their class received the scores of their endurance examination.

That day, Homura stood at attention in front of a short professor with squinty eyes who barely looked at her. Homura made sure not to look him in the eye. It was a common rule at the Academy, never look a teacher or instructor straight in the eye.

'Miss Kurosaki...' He began.

Homura took in a deep breath as she prepared herself.

'The results of your endurance examination weren't that good...' He continued, no regret in his voice. He spoke clearly and to the point.

Homura, forgetting to keep a guard on her emotions in front of the professor, heaved a huge sigh of disappointment. She quickly kept her emotions in check once again.

'But they weren't that bad either. Nothing that can't be improved by training.' He continued, completely ignoring any noise she had made. 'Your push-up count could've been higher, I was hoping for at least thirty from you. But you came close, and there will be more training down the road, so you will have a chance to improve.' He began, reading from her paper. Homura nodded and the professor continued. 'Your sit-ups weren't too bad either, I was hoping for a lot more, but what you were able to complete will have to do for now. Your leg strength is about average for a student of your rank. Do you practice these exercises at home?' He asked.

Homura nodded. 'I try to, sir.' She said shortly.

'Don't try... Do.' The professor corrected her as he looked back at her paper. 'Your balance needs some work as well, we will make sure you have more training in that portion as well, like your swordsmanship, which I wasn't pleased with at all.'

Homura hung her head.

'Many of the students lack that skill in the beginning,' He tried to console her. 'But you and your brother stood out more than usual. We will make sure to focus more on it with you, as it appears you weren't taught properly up till now.'

'Yes Sir.' Homura nodded.

'In conclusion, not good, but not bad. If you apply yourself, you'll be able to overcome your disadvantage...' The professor finished as he handed her her scores.

'Disadvantage?' Homura asked, taking her papers.

'Your human father...'

'How is that a disadvantage?' Homura nearly yelled as she felt her blood begin to boil.

'Please Miss Kurosaki, return to your training and send the next student in.' the professor replied coolly.

Homura bowed and left the short man's presence, passing the next student in line as she went.

'Go on in...' Homura mumbled to the student as she passed, keeping her head low so her tears of wouldn't show.

AN: Chapter Four! Hopefully everybody likes it so far, and hopefully I'll upload it correctly the first time. Won't happen again guys, I promise. If anybody has any complaints, let me know now, or forever hold your peace. Thanks everybody! Feedback please! :D

PS: It's a bit short, a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it up, the next chapter we'll get deeper into the actual plot...


	5. Chapter 5

After Ten Years - Chapter 5

Rena sat in the living room as her extremely exhausted siblings walked through the front door. She didn't pay any attention to them. She couldn't bring herself to look at her older brother and sister, who were getting everything she had ever wanted, but couldn't have. She didn't care that the Academy was being a bitch to them; she wanted to see them suffer, just like she did everyday, having to have a private tutor come to her and condescend, just because she had low Spirit Energy. She mentally scolded herself for thinking so horridly towards her brother and sister. They didn't mean it; that was just the way things were.

Shizuku noticed the faraway, uninterested gaze on his younger sister's face. 'Is something wrong, Rena?' He asked gently.

Rena continued to stare into space.

'Rena?' Homura added, sounding concerned, remembering the conversation she had had with Rena previously.

Rena slowly came back to reality. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, good and bad. 'Huh?' She asked.

'Is something bothering you? You've been acting kinda funny lately...' Shizuku asked.

Rena shook her head and stood up off of the couch. 'Nothing that hasn't bothered me before...' She mumbled as she walked away, turning her back to her siblings.

Homura and Shizuku watched Rena disappear up the steps.

'Something's up with her...' Shizuku mused quietly to Homura when he was sure Rena was out of earshot.

Homura nodded, but wanted to get off of the subject that was their younger sister. 'Do you have time to practice some Zanjutsu?'

Shizuku shook his head. 'No, I think I pulled something in my leg... I need to take it easy for a day.' He motioned to his leg, which he was favoring gingerly.

'Oh...' Homura sounded dejected.

'But I can watch you practice if you want.' Shizuku added.

Homura nodded and they went outside to train.

-XX-

Homura gripped the polished wooden sword in her hands tightly and stepped into an overhead strike, leading with her right foot. The stone courtyard near the Kurosaki house in the outskirts of the Sereitei was the place she and Shizuku went to train.

Her shoes made light tapping on the stone below her feet as she practiced her footwork, while swinging the wooden sword in every direction at her imaginary foes. She finished one last combination with her wooden blade. It consisted of a block, which blended into a cross-slash, with a spin-roundhouse kick to put the invisible foe to the ground, assuming Homura had executed the moves correctly.

She put her wooden sword back into its resting place wedged between the layers of the sash tied tightly around her waist, securing her Academy uniform. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she gazed to her brother, who was sitting nearby, poring over his Kido textbook. Homura sat down beside him and opened her bottle of water, guzzling half of it down in a few gulps.

'This training is killing me.' Homura groaned as she dumped the other half of her water over her head. Shizuku moved his textbook away, attempting to dodge the random drops falling from Homura's now-soaked orange hair.

'Just watch your hair...' He grumbled gently.

'Sorry.' Homura stood back up and drew her sword again. 'Do you think we're good enough? Do you think we're actually fit for the Academy, for the Soul Society in general?' she asked as she fingered her wooden blade.

Shizuku closed his book and shook his head. 'I don't know. We're the children of two worlds, and we always will be... The only thing we can do is try our best to fit in where we live now.' He mused.

'Hmm.' Homura agreed as she swished her blade absentmindedly through the air. 'Do you ever wish we could be back in the Real World?'

Shizuku nodded forlornly. 'I don't like it here, but I'm willing to stick it out for Mom and Dad.'

Homura nodded. 'You're right...' She held her sword up and positioned herself in a defensive stance. She exhaled deeply as she began once again. The combination she was about to practice consisted of two stepping slashes in front of her, then spinning around behind her to block and counter in any way she saw fit.

After her stepping slashes were complete, and she was about to begin her block, Homura heard Shizuku gasp. Homura didn't register the meaning of the gasp until she crossed blades with a slightly taller man.

Homura was frightened until she recognized the familiar, bright orange hair and the brown eyes gazing warmly into her violet ones. Homura was crossing wooden training blades with her father.

'Counter instantly...' Ichigo directed gently.

Homura's brain didn't register; the reality of actually training with her father hadn't entirely set in yet. She stood gazing into his deep eyes, her blade quivering against his.

'Counter...' he reminded.

Homura emptied her head of thoughts and concentrated on a counter. She responded with the first strike that popped into her head. A simple upwards slash, but if she executed it fast enough, maybe she could catch her father off-guard; highly unlikely, but she was willing to try anything against her fatherly adversary.

Homura slashed, and as she predicted, her father blocked with the simplest of ease.

'Good.' Ichigo praised, 'But don't stop at one attack. Stay in close and build up a combination.'

Homura nodded, and before her father had to tell her twice, she continued her combination. Slash after slash struck dully upon her father's blade, but every time, Ichigo made sure to give his daughter pointers. Shizuku watched his father and sister intently, wishing with all of his heart that his leg would feel good enough to fight.

'Good Homura, but don't use just slashes, they get to predictable in combat. Your enemy will be able to read your attacks like a book. Mix it up...'

Homura nodded as she gasped for breath, continuing her deluge of attacks against her father's training blade.

'Faster, faster!' Ichigo urged proudly as he felt Homura's attacks become stronger and more controlled, hitting exactly where she aimed them.

Homura banged her blade against her father's. She felt like she had more control of the mock-weapon in her hands.

'Move your feet more!' Ichigo called amidst the constant banging of the two pieces of smooth wood.

Homura began to circle around her father, this time, keeping more defensive, letting her father be the one to attack.

'That's good, hold your ground. Don't back up!' Ichigo added as he began to tap Homura's blade.

Homura blocked, but wasn't fast enough to block her father's own counter. Ichigo's sword snapped painfully off her wrist. She cried out, taking her pained hand from her weapon. No sooner than the cry escaped her throat, her father continued and knocked her sword out of her hand. It skidded across the stone ground.

'You don't have a weapon... Now what do you do?' Ichigo asked, holding his sword at the ready.

Homura rubbed her wrist one last time. She had learned some self defense from her first couple weeks of the new semester, but nothing that would give her a fighting chance against an actual weapon. She was glad her father was wielding a wooden training sword instead of his gigantic zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

Homura threw caution to the wind as Ichigo swung the wooden sword down towards her head. Forming an 'X' with her forearms, she stepped back and blocked; the hilt of her father's training weapon nestled tightly in her block. Her long legs used all of their muscles to hold back Ichigo's attack.

Realizing that her spur-of-the-moment block actually held back her father's attack gave Homura confidence. Flowing smoothly from the 'X'-block, Homura was able to get a grip on one of her father's arms. Conveniently, the arm that gripped his sword. Gripping her father's arm, she flipped it over so his elbow pointed up. This forced Ichigo to lean over, his nose facing the cold stone below. Homura brought her elbow high above her head, and then straight down, hard over her father's joint, stopping only hairs above Ichigo's arm. If it had been a real attack and not training, Ichigo would've had a broken elbow.

Not stopping at one crippling attack, Homura aimed a well-placed kick to her father's face. This also she stopped with precision centimeters from his face. Withdrawing quickly, Homura thought she felt Ichigo flinch. With one final shove from Homura, Ichigo was flung to the ground. Homura was pleased with herself, and noticed that Shizuku was gawking from the sidelines.

Ichigo slowly got up, refusing the hand his daughter offered. 'Don't worry about me...' He smiled. 'You did good.'

'Thanks Dad.' Homura beamed as she picked up her wooden sword and held it up, wiping sweat away with her free hand. 'Again?' She asked hopefully.

Ichigo shook his head. 'How about we give Shizuku a chance to train?'

Shizuku was up in a heartbeat, nodding eagerly and drawing his own wooden blade.

Shizuku and Ichigo went at it, but as Shizuku had expected, his leg began to hurt excruciatingly, and Ichigo was forced to cut his son's lesson short.

'Let's try this...' Ichigo said as he assumed a ready position. 'Don't use your legs Shizuku; just concentrate on blocking my attacks, okay?'

Shizuku winced as he nodded, pointing his sword up.

The blades clashed dully as Ichigo and Shizuku began the exercise. For the most part, Shizuku was successful in dodging the attacks, although he might have taken a sting from the wood every now and again. Shizuku felt himself losing steam. Although he was standing in place, having to move his arms every different way just to save himself was wearing his arms out. Shizuku could feel himself slowing down.

'Don't stop yet Shizuku.' Ichigo helped as they continued the drill. 'Hang in for a few seconds longer...'

Homura watched her brother as she saw the steam return to his moves. She saw his eyes begin to flicker.

'Good!' Ichigo called. 'Let your will take over!'

Shizuku open his mouth wide and bared his teeth, while continuing to block.

'Yes!' Ichigo exclaimed proudly. He knew was Shizuku was getting to...

Shizuku found was he thought was an opening in his father's defense. Shizuku stabbed Ichigo so quickly Homura didn't know if she saw it or not. Although she didn't see Shizuku's attack, she definitely heard it...

As Shizuku shoved the point of his sword towards Ichigo's abdomen, he let out the loudest, most insane, animal-like guttural roar that both Homura and Ichigo ever heard. The roar seemed to have lasted for long seconds.

The volume and insanity that Shizuku displayed surprised Ichigo more than the quickness of Shizuku's attack. Nearby bystanders nearly wet themselves.

'That's a Kurosaki for ya!' Ichigo exclaimed proudly as he ruffled his son's hair.

Shizuku blushed as he avoided everyone's eyes. He had never been that loud in his life.

'That's what you need to show those snobs at the Academy!' Ichigo continued happily. 'You two need to show them how it's done!'

Little did the trio know, that Rena was watching from a distance. Watching her father praise his older, more accomplished children. Rena felt her blood begin to boil as she heard her father tell Homura and Shizuku that he was proud of them. She wished that he could be proud of her, too.

Their father's pride and praises screeched to a halt as Rena cleared her throat behind them.

'Mom says dinner's ready...' She mumbled quietly through her tears.

Ichigo, Homura, and Shizuku exchanged worried glances as they followed Rena back to the Kurosaki house.

AN: I think this story is coming together nicely. I think it's starting to feel a little bit more positive. I'm sorry the whole thing was depressing, but it really set the mood, so when Homura and Shizuku finally triumphed, it would feel much more epic! Hope everyone is liking it so far! Feedback Please!


	6. Chapter 6

After Ten Years - Chapter 6

Dinner that evening was quiet for the Kurosaki family. Rukia and Ichigo noticed the uneasy tension that had risen amongst their children.

Rena had been silent for far too long, and it worried Rukia. Her daughter had never been that quiet or dismal before. Rukia and Ichigo watched as Homura, Shizuku, and Rena shoveled food into their hungry mouths, but none of them stole more than a glance to each other. It especially broke Rukia's heart to see her once-happy children so miserable. She could sense that Ichigo too was worried for his children's happiness. Finally, her three children had empty plates before their lowered heads, with only crumbs to give evidence that the plates were actually used.

Rukia set her fork down on her plate, her own meal only half-finished. 'Are you three done?' she asked.

Homura, Shizuku, and Rena nodded slowly, for once making eye-contact with her.

'Then why don't you three be excused? You guys deserve a little rest...' Rukia asked gently.

The children reluctantly got up and left the kitchen, but not after picking their plates up off the table. As the trio of children walked towards the kitchen, Ichigo stood up and relieved them of their plates, taking them from their hands.

'I got them guys...' He said with a genuine smile.

The children tried to crack smiles, but when it was apparent they couldn't, they quickly left the dining room and scuttled upstairs to their rooms.

'Are you done with that?'

Rukia was drawn from her thoughts. She looked up to find Ichigo bending over her, his hand outstretched, waiting for her plate.

Rukia absentmindedly rolled the remainder of her chicken through her soy sauce covered rice. 'Yeah...' She finally answered as she handed him her not-empty plate. 'I'm done.'

Rukia got up from her seat at the table, cleared the empty glasses from the table, and slowly wandered into the kitchen, her mind deep in thought. Ichigo was close behind her, his hands still full of dirty dishes.

Rukia finally stopped at the sink, submerging the glasses in dishwater. As she distractedly rubbed the dishrag over each of the individual glasses, she couldn't help but feel a trace of a tear sneak into her eye.

'Something's bothering you too now, huh?' Ichigo asked over his shoulder from the stove directly behind her. Ichigo was working on putting the leftovers away.

Rukia sighed as she looked out the kitchen window, as it was conveniently level with her field of vision. She wiped her nose with the back of her soapy hand, sniffling lightly. 'Do you think we made the right choice?' She asked quietly. 'Moving the children into the Soul Society?'

She heard Ichigo sigh as well. 'We did what we thought was best for them...' He reasoned glumly.

'But was it really the best for them?' Rukia asked; her tear began to resurface.

Ichigo turned around and pulled Rukia close to him, her eyes now deep in his. 'Or did we move here because it was what we wanted for them and not what was really the best for them?' Rukia sobbed. 'Is it what they really wanted?'

Ichigo stroked her hair. 'We did what we thought was right at the time.'

Rukia snuggled deeper into Ichigo's embrace as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm beginning to have doubts about it, Ichigo.' She said numbly. 'I wanted our children to have a chance to study at the Academy, but I had no idea what the Soul Society would do to them, or even you. I certainly didn't want to subject them to it.'

'I know Rukia, I know...' Ichigo soothed. 'We didn't do it on purpose; we were just trying to be the best parents we could.'

Rukia began to sob uncontrollably. 'And what about Rena? It breaks my heart just looking at her, and knowing that she too wants to stand up and succeed beside her Homura and Shizuku, but she can't.' Rukia let her tears flow. 'I can see it's eating her up, and I can't stand feeling so helpless to help her.'

Ichigo wanted to say something comforting to Rukia, but he figured it would be best for her to just pour out all her woes to him.

'Why doesn't Rena have Spirit Energy? Is it something we did wrong?' Rukia sobbed quietly. 'What if she thinks it's our fault she's practically powerless?'

That was Rukia's biggest fear out of the entire situation. She was afraid that Rena resented them and blamed them for her lack of powers.

Ichigo couldn't think of any words he could possibly say to Rukia to comfort her. Instead, he continued to hold her close in his warm embrace as she sobbed and sniffled in his arms.

'I want to leave the Soul Society...' Rukia finally whispered shakily.

Ichigo didn't know if he heard Rukia correctly or not. 'What?' He asked in disbelief.

'I want to leave the Soul Society, for good.' She repeated.

'What about the kids?' Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up to Ichigo. 'I've had it with the Soul Society... For years I thought it was my home.' Rukia inhaled deeply. 'But when I married you, thirteen years ago, I realized that my home wasn't here anymore. I want to go back to the World of the Living, so all of us can live a normal life again, and so our children can be _your_ children without being abused for it.' Rukia sobbed, tears filling her eyes.

Ichigo saw the emotional pressure the Soul Society had put on his wife. It was eating her up...

'I can't live here anymore.' Rukia cried softly.

Rukia continued to cry softly in Ichigo's arms, but at the sight of three large pairs of eyes peeking around the doorway, Rukia instantly withdrew from Ichigo's grasp and quickly wiped away what tears she had allowed to fall.

'Did you need something guys?' Rukia asked as she sniffed.

Homura, Shizuku, and Rena simply shook their heads.

'Nope,' Shizuku answered meekly. 'It just sounded too quiet down here, that's all. We just wanted to make sure everything was okay.'

Rukia wiped her runny nose with the back of her head. 'We're fine guys, we were just talking...'

'About what?' Rena butted in.

'Isn't it about time for bed you three?' Ichigo asked, trying to change the subject. 'Remember, you all have school tomorrow...'

All three children nodded reluctantly. 'Goodnight then...' Homura said with a half-smile as she moved to hug her father. 'Thanks for helping me today.' She added.

'Anytime sweetheart... We'll show the stuffed-shirts at the Academy that we mean business...'

Homura smiled even wider as she left the kitchen, with Shizuku following close behind, leaving Rena alone in the kitchen with Rukia and Ichigo.

'Goodnight.' Rena said indifferently. She turned to walk away, but Ichigo caught her by the hand and pulled her into a goodnight hug.

Rena felt herself melt in her father's loving embrace. Her icy, spiteful heart seemed to melt as well. She could never stay angry at her parents. No matter how resentful she felt on the inside or seemed on the outside, she loved her parents with all her heart no matter what.

'Goodnight Rena...' Ichigo breathed into Rena's raven hair. He wanted to show her his undying affection.

'G'night...' Rena sighed, not wanting to leave her father's arms.

'Now off to bed, okay?' Rukia asked gently. 'I'll be up in few minutes if you want...'

Rena nodded eagerly. 'Please...' She grinned.

'Okay, give me five minutes... And make sure you floss.'

Rena nodded and was out of Ichigo's arms and bounding up the stairs in a flash.

'I'll try and talk to her...' Rukia sighed to Ichigo when Rena was gone.

'Good luck.' Ichigo smiled as he began to finish washing the dishes.

Rukia appreciated it. It had felt like a long time since Rukia had a one-on-one conversation with any of her children. She breathed a prayer quietly as she climbed the stairs and rounded the corner to Rena's dim bedroom.

-XX-

Rukia felt nervous as she entered Rena's room and fumbled for the switch on the bedside lamp. When finally the amber light clicked on, Rukia could easily see Rena's shiny brown eyes in the dim light. She was snuggled deep under her covers, with only her cheeks and above showing. She held the bed blankets close to herself.

Rukia opened mouth, but before she could speak a word, Rena had started whimpering.

'I'm sorry Mom...' Rena finally said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Rukia sighed in relief, discovering that Rena was going to be open and willing to talk. 'Whatever for, dear?'

'I've been so horrible... I've literally hated my brother and sister.' Rena cried softly.

'Oh sweetie, no...' Rukia started sympathetically and picked Rena out of bed and cradled her in her chest, starting to console her and tell that it was understandable, but Rena interrupted.

'I know, I'm wretched!' She cried a little louder. 'I'm so sorry!' The ten-year-old wailed. 'Why are they special? How come I'm just me? It's not fair!' She began to cry uncontrollably.

Rukia knew this was what it was getting to...

'Rena, your father and I are not holding you to any standard... all we ask is that you do well in school and try your best.' Rukia began, choosing her words carefully. 'We certainly don't want you trying to measure up to you brother and sister.'

Rena stopped crying to listen. Rukia decided it was a signal for her to continue.

'I know it's hard for you to live in their shadow, but you're too young to begin life with resentments and anger.'

Rena sat up; her eyes were wide, listening intently.

Rukia still continued, feeling her own tears well up. She didn't like to cry in front of her children, but for poor little Rena, she could make an exception. 'I'm sorry you don't have anywhere near the Spirit Energy you ought to... Believe me, it's not your fault, and it's not mine or your father's fault either.' Rukia stopped to take a deep breath. 'But know, no matter who you are or what you can do, we'll always love you with all our hearts. You were our miracle baby... More miraculous than when I lived through your brother and sister.'

Rukia watched as Rena's astonishment died down, and her heart seemed to melt and run out her eyes. Rukia had never recounted any of the stories to Rena.

'After the first two, I wasn't supposed to be able to have any more children...' Rukia finished.

'But, then I-?' Rena said numbly.

Rukia nodded, her tears now flowing. 'We were so happy.'

Rena couldn't speak. She was suddenly now glad of her simple and mediocre existence.

'Rena, your father and I don't care if you have powers or not, and you shouldn't either. Don't worry about how you can measure up to people, just be yourself and do the best with what you have.' Rukia smiled, wiping a tear from Rena's cheek. 'In the meantime, we're going to try to think of a way to help you, whatever it takes. You have power, I know it... It's just a matter of finding it. I promise.'

Rena couldn't speak, but instead of crying, she simply cried into her mother's shoulder.

'I love you...' She wept into Rukia's sleeve. 'I love you, and Dad, Homura and Shizuku. I always will...'

'Good...' Rukia sighed as she stroked Rena's trembling back.

'Do you think Homura and Shizuku will forgive me?' Rena whimpered, looking up with puffy eyes.

'I'm sure they already have sweetie...'

Rena heaved a huge sigh of genuine relief. Her tears had died down, but her breathing was now erratic, she hiccupped every other second.

Little did Rukia and Rena know that on the other side of the thin wall, listening solemnly to their conversation from their beds were Homura and Shizuku, feeling even worse for their poor sister. They laid alone in the dark, with only their thoughts to attempt to console them.

'I can't imagine how hard it is for her...' Shizuku mused from the bottom of the bunkbed he shared with Homura.

'Hmm...' Homura agreed, her own tears stinging her eyes. They new Rena wanted to be like them, but they didn't know it hurt her so bad. They didn't even realize her resentment towards them.

Meanwhile back in Rena's room, Rukia continued to hold her daughter and try to soothe her. Rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms, with Rena's head on her shoulder, Rukia knew she loved her miracle baby even more than ever.

Rena continued to hiccup in Rukia's arms, when suddenly the door creaked open and Ichigo entered, carrying a slightly steaming cup of milk. The girls on the bed jumped slightly.

'Here...' Ichigo said with a sympathetic smile as he offered her the warm drink.

Rena took the cup and gingerly put it to her lips. She downed the soothing beverage in a matter of seconds.

'Thanks Dad...' Rena said after she wiped her lips.

'Anytime dear.' Ichigo answered as he took the cup from her and kissed her on the forehead. 'Now go to sleep, it's late.'

Rena nodded, her eyelids already drooping. ''Night Mom...' She yawned.

'Goodnight.' Rukia smiled.

Rena yawned again and laid her head down on her cushy pillow, her eyelids already half shut. She watched drowsily as Ichigo helped Rukia off of the bed and put an arm around her shoulder.

Rena was fast asleep before her parents even left the room, content to know how much her parents loved her, despite her horrid thoughts and weakness.

AN: Whoo for Rena! Finally she is starting to feel better about herself! Now she won't seem so grouchy in coming chapters now! As for Homura and Shizuku's coming training, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. FEEDBACK PLEASE!

PS: Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter... I have decided that there is no possible way for me to have a chapter done by Tuesday, then another right on Thursday. So only updates on Tuesday. I might slow down in July and August even more, as I'll have even limited-er access to High-speed internet. (I live out it the sticks of nowhere, where you're Internet choices are dial-up or nothing. But I take classes at the local Community College, so I write the chapters at home, then update them at school. I won't have any more classes until the end of August, but I'll try to find some more Wi-Fi in between, I promise... I don't like keeping y'all waiting, it practically kills me! :)


	7. Chapter 7

After Ten Years - Chapter 7

As Rukia brushed her teeth that night, she felt tears flood her eyes once again. She couldn't stand the Soul Society anymore. She had to get out and back to the Real World as soon as it was possible.

'We're leaving the Soul Society as soon as Homura and Shizuku graduate...' Rukia leaned on the threshold and announced to Ichigo, who was lounging on their bed in his pajamas reading a book. He looked up sharply.

'What about our positions in the Squads?' He asked, 'There's no way in Hell the Head Captain, or even your brother, are going to let you go. Me? I'm disposable, expendable, anything you wanna call me, in their book... They'll be glad to see me go, I guess, and give a real Soul Reaper my position. But they'll never let you go permanently... Face it Rukia, you're too valuable.' Ichigo concluded, sounding depressed.

'Well...' Rukia thought for a moment. 'First of all, I wasn't planning on leaving the Soul Reapers for good. But I'm fairly sure that I'll be able to get clearance from someone to _at least_ get transferred there. I'm sure Captain Ukitake or my brother can pull some strings to find an assignment for me...'

Ichigo thoughtfully thumbed through his book. 'I guess that might work... Do you think the kids would _want_ to go back?' He finally asked.

'I know they would...' Rukia sighed. 'You can look in their eyes and see. They don't like it here... I'm not sure if they ever did.' She finished, flopping down on their bed. 'Why did we ever think that bringing them here was a good idea? I think we just have ourselves in more of mess than when we were back in the Real World.' She groaned.

'What mess back there?' Ichigo asked as he curled his arm around her shoulder. 'But, please don't keep beating yourself up about it all...' He consoled her. 'There's no way we could've know what being here was going to be like for them. We certainly didn't know how Rena was going to be... We just it would be a good opportunity for Homura and Shizuku to train at the Academy. You want them to be Soul Reapers, right?'

'Not if it means that they have to put up with all this bullshit...' Rukia concluded.

Ichigo nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments. Ichigo went back to his book.

Rukia felt something well up in her chest. 'Do you think Rena will be okay? Was tonight just a one-time deal, or was it genuine? I'm not calling her a liar, I'm just-'

'Her tears were real...' Ichigo interrupted. 'She's only a kid; I don't think she knows _what_ to feel. It's only natural for her to be jealous. Maybe Yuzu and Karin would've been angry at me if they knew I had cool powers and they couldn't... Actually, that never even occurred to me until just now.' He finished. 'I think we just need to keep an eye on her, and just show her that she's really not different.'

'You think?' Rukia asked. Ichigo simply nodded.

'I'm pretty sure...' He finally reasoned.

Rukia sighed again and tried to smile. 'How we haven't perfected this 'parenting' thing yet?' She asked him playfully.

'We?' Ichigo scoffed playfully back. 'I think I have it down. You just need to relax a little more, that's all...'

'I'm tired and stressed-out beyond belief; don't make me hit you... I promise, it will _not_ be pretty.'

Ichigo scoffed again and returned to his book. 'I'm terrified.' He added sarcastically.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and then suddenly realized that her husband was actually reading. This was strange for him; he hardly ever read in bed. When he did read, he usually read a book from his childhood on the couch under his favorite light.

'What the hell are you reading?' Rukia asked him incredulously.

'A Kido textbook...' Ichigo said simply, thumbing through a couple of pages. 'I never actually learned any of this crap, so I figured I had better at least learn what I can of the terminology. Bakudo's, Hado's, it's all so confusing. I don't even know all their names or what they do, only the ones I've seen you use... But that one Aizen used that day was pretty sick, too.'

Rukia yawned loudly. 'I know that you wanna learn some of it, but it's like, quarter after 'late'... Do you think we could have this conversation after a little less tiring day?' She asked drowsily, her eyelids beginning to droop.

Ichigo shut the book, set it onto the nightstand, and turned off the lamp. 'Sure...' He said as he got under the covers and pulled his wife down next to him, keeping her close. He heard her sigh contentedly, as if she was falling asleep.

'Did you remember to floss?' He asked her playfully. Rukia, who was practically asleep already, only let out an exhausted groan.

'Goodnight then...' Ichigo chuckled.

Rukia mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep.

What felt like seconds later, (in reality was actually four hours later), Rukia and Ichigo woke up sharply to a blood curdling scream from down the hall.

'Wha!' Rukia exclaimed as she sat up, drawn abruptly from her sleep.

'It's Rena!' Ichigo slurred as he grabbed Rukia's hand and quickly dragged her out of bed and down the hall, where they found Rena crying into her pillow.

Rukia's sleep-slowed mind was finally working at full processing power; she immediately rushed to Rena's bedside. Thumping footsteps sounded from the other room, and soon, an equally worried looking Homura and Shizuku burst into their sister's room.

'What's the matter?' Shizuku asked urgently from behind his tussled hair.

'Yeah, is Rena alright?' Homura added.

'She's fine...' Rukia told her older children. 'I think she may've had just a bad dream or something.' She said as she held Rena in her arms, trying to console the young girl's heaving sobs. 'Go back to bed you two,' She added with a tired smile. 'You have school tomorrow.'

'Are you sure?' Homura and Shizuku asked in unison.

'We're positive...' Ichigo affirmed gently as he sat down beside Rukia and Rena. 'Go back to bed.'

Homura and Shizuku let their eyes fall, but were still worried for their sister. The quickly and quietly left the room.

'Did you have a bad dream again?' Rukia asked gently, stroking Rena's dark hair.

Rena only nodded amidst her sobs. Rukia sighed deeply. Rena had bad dreams a lot. Rukia couldn't figure it out. A doctor had come and he checked her out. He told Rukia and Ichigo it was possible for their daughter to have a recurring 'night-terrors', as he called them. The doctor said he almost wanted to list it as a rare medical condition. Rukia and Ichigo did not allow it at all, and that put an end to that. Rena's terrors weren't anything serious or life threatening, just inconvenient for Rukia and Ichigo. It didn't make any sense to Rukia... Rena had never had this problem in the World of the Living.

There wasn't much of anything Rukia and Ichigo could do for their daughter, except try and talk to her.

'You're okay now, don't cry... Daddy and I are here now.' Rukia whispered comfortingly.

Rena only continued to sob, but Rukia could tell that she was slowing down.

'It was just a dream sweetheart...' Ichigo offered. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Rena, whose head was still buried deep in her mother's shoulder, shook her head 'no'.

'Do you want a glass of water or something?' Rukia asked.

Rena shook her head again, still sniffling. Rukia had only one other option that usually worked whenever Rena needed calmed down. She cleared her throat.

_'I want you to know who I really am...' _Rukia sang quietly, but clearly. _'I never thought I'd feel this way towards you,' _

Rukia felt Rena's body relax, but still she continued. This was her favorite song (Life is Like a Boat, by Rie Fu), and she liked to sing.

_'and if you ever need someone to come along, I will follow you and keep you strong.'_

As Rukia continued to the Japanese lyrics, in moments, Rena was back asleep.

_'You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon, I can see the shore...'_ She finished as she laid Rena back down and covered her up. Rukia stood up from Rena's bedside and noticed that Ichigo had almost fallen asleep lying next to her.

'Ichigo?' Rukia asked expectantly.

'I'll just sleep with her tonight, okay?' Ichigo slurred through his shut eyelids.

Rukia sighed her agreement. 'Okay...' She surrendered tiredly. 'See you in the morning.'

'Night...' Ichigo slurred again as Rukia turned off the already-dim light.

As she walked out the door, Rukia heard Ichigo slur one last time.

'You can sing real pretty...' He sighed.

Rukia only smiled and staggered back to their room and the comfy bed she knew was waiting for her. When her head hit the pillow, her eyelids shut, not to open until the next morning.

-XX-

The next morning, Rukia poured herself the biggest cup of coffee that she could muster. She needed the caffeine. She sat at the diningroom table sipping her drink, enjoying the warm liquid down her throat. Homura and Shizuku had left for the Academy, Ichigo had gone to the Squad Five barracks for the day, and Rukia didn't have to report to Squad Thirteen for a number of hours. Captain Ukitake was very understanding about Rukia wanting to stay as close to home and away from the office as possible, even though many of the other Captains weren't.

This was also the only day of the week that Rena's tutor didn't come, so Rukia let her sleep in. She figured she had a traumatic night... The thought of Rena's recurring night terrors make Rukia's heart fall for her daughter even more. Not only was Rena trying to battle fierce emotions, but was also fighting herself most nights.

Gentle footsteps on the hardwood floor made Rukia jump slightly. She looked up from her coffee cup and found Rena, still in her pajamas, pulling out a chair across from Rukia at the table. Rena silently sat down and rested her elbows on the table, propping her cheeks on her fists. She looked absolutely exhausted.

'Did you sleep any better last night?' Rukia asked gently.

Rena shook her head. 'Not really...'

Rukia sighed dejectedly. Why poor Rena?

'Normally, when I wake up crying like that, I don't really remember what made me cry; I don't remember what scared me... But this time it was different. This time, I could remember clearly what I saw in my sleep.' Rena continued, taking her head off of her hands and tracing the grain of the table absentmindedly with her finger.

Rukia put her coffee cup down and listened intently.

'I saw you, Homura, and Shizuku. I don't know exactly what you were doing. Then this guy wearing a Soul Reaper robe, then a white long coat overtop came towards you three. I don't know what he wanted, but I knew I didn't like him. He felt shady to me.'

'Did you see his face? Did he look like anybody you knew?' Rukia asked, trying to help Rena decipher her dream.

Rena shook her head. 'He had longish brown hair, he held something in his hand, but he crushed it and it flew away in a powder. Then he drew his sword and started to sneak up on you three. I called for you to watch out for him, and that he was right behind you. You didn't hear me, so I screamed louder. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I would pick up my legs to run, but I'd just fall down. I felt so helpless.' Tears started to well in Rena's eyes. 'When you three finally did turn around, it was too late... With his free hand, he drove it right through your chest, Mom. You died in seconds, and he threw you body to the ground.'

Rukia felt her own tears now.

'As your blood flowed to the ground, I screamed even louder than before.' Rena still continued. 'Homura and Shizuku drew their swords, but it did no good. He cut through them both just like that.' She said as she snapped her fingers. 'I couldn't move at all then. I felt like I was tied up. I watched in horror as all of your blood pooled together and rain began to fall. Then he walked right by me. He looked at me, and I fell straight to my knees. I couldn't look him in the eye. I heard him say something, then another guy came and started hacking your body, Homura's, and Shizuku's. First your arms, and then your legs. I watched it all. I couldn't look away, and I couldn't close my eyes. It was like I was glued. Finally, all three heads came off. That's when I screamed again and finally woke up. It was so horrible Mom...' Rena choked. 'I can still hear your screams...' Rena looked back up to her mom, and found that Rukia was crying.

'Mom?' Rena asked. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you... I didn't mean to upset you.'

'No,' Rukia sniffed as she wiped her tears away. 'I'm glad you did. We need to bear pain together. Like a family ought to...' she finished. 'The best thing for both of us to do is remember that it was just a dream, and that it was all pretend. The man you saw isn't even alive anymore.'

'You know him? How?' Rena asked.

'It's a long story I never wanted to tell you...' Rukia sighed.

'Will you tell me now?' Rena asked. She saw Rukia divert her eyes. 'Please... I deserve to know.'

Rukia finally surrendered. When the entire story detailing Aizen's rebellion, the hell he put the Soul Society and the World of the Living through, Aizen's demands concerning Homura and Shizuku, and finally his death by Ichigo's hand, Rena emerged a somber person, and they both felt just a little bit stronger.

'Just don't tell your brother and sister...' Rukia finished. 'It's something I wanted to keep them from, so they could enjoy their lives and yours...' She tried to smile. 'Did you want something to eat?' She asked. Rena shook her head and went back to her thoughts. Everything her mother told her was overwhelming. She couldn't believe why they wouldn't have told her. She thought to her brother and sister and hoped they were having a good day at the Academy. They deserved it...

AN: Done! At 2 o'clock in the morning on a schoolnight, it's finally done! :D Hope everybody likes it! Don't worry about Rena, she will emerge from the story all fine and perfect! Night-terrors are actually a 'semi medical condition'. I have a friend that suffers from them, so it's legit, for all of y'all's information. :] Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK! Feedback Please!


	8. Chapter 8

After Ten Years - Chapter 8

AN: Before I begin this chapter, I want to say that it will deal with a few traditional martial arts weapons. If nobody knows what nunchaku, sai, or kama's look like or how they are wielded, you might want to at least look up pictures on Google or something. Sai are like 3-pronged knives, almost like tridents, but handheld (if anyone's familiar with TMNT, Raphael wields these) Kama's look like scythes; a curved blade at the end of a twelve inch handle. I'll try my best to describe their appearances and uses. Thanks for reading!

While Rukia and Rena were bonding at the kitchen table, Homura and Shizuku were in the middle of advanced weapons training. If on the off-chance they were ever forced to fight with a weapon that wasn't their Zanpakuto, they would know how to use it. Plus, the Soul Society wanted to make sure their primary fighting force was well-rounded. Today, they Academy class was training outside in the bright sunshine.

Homura had been given a set of nunchaku (nunchucks), which was normally two pieces of smooth wood joined at the ends with a chain. Instead, Homura's training nunchaku was joined by a piece of heavy cord.

The instructor had shown the class the basics of twirling, and then left each of them to their own devices.

Homura eyed the weapon in her hand warily. She barely knew her training blade well enough, much less the nunchaku. Homura ran her hand down one of the smooth handles.

'Begin...' An instructor growled from the sideline.

Homura slowly began with her right hand, twirling her weapon around and around, faster and faster, taking great care to move only her wrists, and not the rest of her arms. She quickly flicked her wrist, and her weapon, over her right shoulder, her elbow sticking straight out in front of her. With another lightning-fast move, her left hand reached around behind her back, grabbing the free end of the nunchaku and bringing in back in front of her, where she continued to twirl it.

Homura was pleased with herself; she had been working for quite some time on the timing for the move she just executed. She even thought she saw a shadowy glance of approval from a nearby instructor. Homura had let her mind divert from the nunchaku in her hand, and before she could set her mind back to her twirling left hand, the free end of the nunchaku snapped up and caught her right on her throat. Polished wood twirling at a high speed doesn't just sting a little.

Homura let out a howl of pain and lowered her nunchaku, holding her smarting throat with her free hand. She growled as she rubbed it, hoping nobody saw it. In her incredibly unlucky luck, Hiroki and Yuji did. They sniggered and pointed fingers, but nothing more, fortunately for both Homura and themselves.

Homura let her throat throb for a little more before continuing. She had continued on with the same move, but when she went to flick the nunchaku over her shoulder, she missed, and it struck her square on the head. The move she was working on wasn't that complicated, but to a beginner nunchaku wielder, everything is difficult.

'Damn it!' She growled as she felt the lump on her head get bigger.

Homura looked over to another group training in the lush green grass of the Soul Society. She quickly spotted Shizuku standing in the middle of it. Shizuku, unlike Homura, had been given a pair of sai. (The three pronged knife I mentioned earlier.) Shizuku was still barely getting the idea of fighting with both of his hands and weapons, rather than just one.

Homura rubbed her head one last time before setting back to her own nunchaku. She twirled and twirled, starting first with a basic figure-eight motion of her hand. Although her rhythm was decent, she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere near the amount of speed she was supposed to have.

She was about to start twirling again until a meek-sounding voice chirped in from the background. Homura turned around sharply to see who it was. To her incredible surprise, it was the other student she had recognized from the endurance examination; the well-rounded underdog. (Chapter 4) Up close, he looked only a few years older than her.

'What'd you say?' Homura asked, lowering her weapon. She had never actually made a mental note of the student's appearance; hell, she didn't even know his name. But what stuck out to her most were his deep green eyes, and the way his wild brown hair seemed to stick out almost the same way hers did. He too, was practicing with a nunchaku.

'I said, make sure you're holding the handle loosely. If you're holding it too tightly, you're not going to get anywhere near the speed and range of motion you want.' The so-far unnamed student repeated, performing perfectly the exact move she had attempted. But he had added his own natural grace and agility. Homura tried not to let her jaw drop in amazement.

Homura looked down to own hand which held her weapon. Her knuckles were gripped bright white around the handle. She nodded.

'Okay... Thanks.' She nodded shortly.

The other student put his weapon down and stared at her.

'What's your name?' He asked, too eagerly for Homura.

'What's yours?' She asked, not wanting to get too friendly with any student, lest he stab her in the back later, when it boiled down to peer pressure.

'Kentaro...' He answered quickly.

'Kentaro what?' Homura pressed.

'I don't know... I just know Kentaro.'

'Okay Kentaro...' Homura began as she prepared to resume her practice. 'You just might wanna step back and keep your distance. I don't know if you've gotten the memo yet, but I _am_ a human.'

'So?' Kentaro asked, apparently not wanting to leave.

Homura rolled her eyes. There was no way she could let this guy stick around her. She was too used to being by herself. The only other male company she would allow was Shizuku. That was the way she was.

'Your name's Homura, right?' Kentaro continued to interrogate. 'Yeah, I remember, I saw you at that big endurance exam the other week. You hurt your wrist right? Is it any better?' Kentaro seemed to love talking, especially to cute girls with hot tempers.

'Yeah...' Homura continued to practice with her nunchaku, not wanting to get in trouble for standing around talking.

'Yeah, and you were the one that pushed passed me right before I got my scores.'

'Really?' Homura wondered aloud. She was so upset after the instructor insulted her father that day that she had forgotten almost the rest of that day. She didn't even realize she pushed around someone.

Kentaro nodded. 'I was-'

'Look,' Homura interrupted. 'I know you just wanna be friendly, but can you just back up and give me some space? Everyone else seems to do it just fine... I'd appreciate it if you not break the normalcy I've gotten used to.' She finished, trying not to sound snappy or mean, which was rather difficult for her hot head.

'Oh, okay...' Kentaro finally answered. 'I understand... Maybe I'll catch ya around the Academy or something sometime.'

'Maybe...' Homura drawled, trying to get him to leave, ASAP.

'Okay, it was nice meeting you, Homura!' He called rather cheerfully as he walked away, taking his time saying her name.

Homura looked over her shoulder to watch the stranger known as Kentaro walk away. When she saw him walk towards Hiroki and Yuji, her heart fell. In her heart, she had to admit that she might like as a friend the only person at the Academy that ever paid attention to her, and at that, the only person that had ever been kind. All of this with the exception of Shizuku, she could always count on him.

Her fears dissolved as she watched Kentaro only walk past the aforementioned douches. Her heart fell again as she watched Yuji snap the center blade of his sai off of Kentaro's back. She and Shizuku weren't the only ones apparently that Hiroki and Yuji liked to make miserable. Kentaro merely groaned and continue to walk away. Homura had concluded that he didn't even have a temper; he had barely raised an eyebrow. If that'd had been her, Yuji would have found her fist in his face before he had the chance to laugh at her.

Homura continued to train, not knowing what to think of him. She tried to keep her thoughts focused on gripping the nunchaku loosely, and not cramping up her entire arm.

-XX-

'What did that guy you were talking with earlier want?' Shizuku asked as he popped up from seemingly nowhere, right in front of Homura. She was walking to the Kido lab.

'Who?' Homura asked. Shizuku's sudden appearance had shattered her thoughts.

'That guy... With the brown hair?' Shizuku tried to jog her memory. 'He looked familiar to me... If I wasn't busy with training, I would've stood closer to observe more. You weren't too friendly either. You know, you really ought to wear a smile more often-'

'I think this is the most words I've heard out of you in a while.' Homura said with a smile. 'And when did you become a psychoanalyst?'

'A what?' Shizuku spluttered. 'I was just asking...' He defended, returning his sister's smile. 'I just wanted to know who he was, that's all.'

'He's just another student, that's all. He didn't seem to have a problem with Humans, either. It kinda got me suspicious.'

'Maybe you're just cuter than all the others...' Shizuku antagonized.

'Shut up, I am not!' Homura yelled. She didn't want to think that was the only reason Kentaro would talk to her. But, on the other hand, that was the best reason he would want to talk. She would gladly take flirting over torture. She could easily turn a cold shoulder. But, before all else, there was no way she would become any friendlier with this young man than 'acquaintance'. She would not allow it at all costs.

She felt her cheeks flush when she noticed the large amount of the student-body staring at her. Her and her big mouth.

'Gotta go... See ya later!' Shizuku laughed and skipped away.

'What in the world has gotten into him?' Homura wondered as she walked across the courtyard towards the Kido building of the Shino Academy Campus. She wanted to stop by the library to look up some Kido formulas.

Not halfway across the courtyard, she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

'Hey!' It called.

Homura gasped in horror as she started to walk faster. Kentaro was following her too earnestly.

'Hey, wait up!' Kentaro panted as he drew nearer.

Homura had had enough of this guy and was about to put her foot down. 'What on earth do you want!' She yelled. There was no way he just wanted to be friendly for no reason. If someone was ever friendly to a repulsive Human in the Soul Society, there had to be a damn good reason. Homura knew this.

'If you keep following me like this I'm-' She continued angrily.

Kentaro held his hands up defensively. Apparently, he had observed Homura enough in secret that he knew that she was more than likely to burst into flames at any given second.

'Chill, chill!' He started, looking genuinely afraid of Homura's less-than-entertained face. 'I was just wondering if you had the Kido homework for this week, that's all...'

Homura eyed the stranger warily before consulting her worn assignment book.

'Uh... So far it looks like they only want us memorizing the names and numbers of one through twenty, Bakudos only.'

'That's what I thought...' Kentaro interjected. 'I just don't trust my note-taking at times.'

'Okay...' Homura waited as Kentaro tried to stall for time. 'Well, you have the assignment, so why are you still here?'

'I was just wondering what class you were going to next that's all... And then I was going to ask you if you were busy. I have some time to kill between classes, and I wanted to know if you needed help with anything...' He finally answered, meekly.

'If I need help with anything?' Homura repeated, raising an orange eyebrow.

'Yeah, I noticed that you seemed to be struggling in most of your classes, so I'm offering to help you... Anything you need?'

'I don't _need_ anything. I just need you to back away and give me some space okay?' Homura spouted, 'That's what Kurosaki's do, that's what humans do. When we have problems, we work them out ourselves. Got it?' Homura quickly lowered her head in shame. 'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get so nasty. I know you're just trying to be nice, and I appreciate it, really. But please... can you give me some space for a bit?' She tried to sound nicer.

Kentaro thought for a moment, then he finally nodded. 'Yeah, okay... I'm sorry; I shouldn't be minding your business. I just thought we could be friends. You don't have any, I don't have any; I just thought it would be nice for both of us. And maybe if we had a bigger group of friends, they'd stop hounding both of us.'

Homura lowered her head even more. She didn't even consider that all this poor kid was wanting was companionship of any kind. She didn't think that she and Shizuku were the only two in the Academy were getting beat on. She felt really awful for being so short with him. Now what was she going to tell him?

'Umm... Well, I-' She started, tripping over her tongue. 'I have a twin brother too, uh... that would make three of us?' Homura finally asked.

Kentaro looked up sharply. 'Is Shizuku your brother?' He asked curiously.

Wow, this kid knew both of their names. Was he stalking them or something? Homura raised her eyebrow.

'Yeah...' She started slowly, not knowing what to think of this. 'How'd you guess that?'

Kentaro shrugged and tried to grin. 'No guess-work, really. He just looks a lot like you. I saw you both standing in line together once, and the similarities seemed to just jump out at me.'

'Really?' Homura asked. She had never once thought that Shizuku looked anything like her, or that she looked like him.

'Uh-huh.' Kentaro nodded. 'He's a little taller than you, but you both have the same nose, the same eyes...' He thought for a few moments. 'Deep violet ones...' he mused. 'Do you get that from your mom or you dad?'

'Uh... My mom.' Homura answered, shrugging it off. 'He's a lot taller than me. I practically have to look up at him.' She tried to sound jovial.

'Oh, yeah...' Kentaro chirped, suddenly remembering something. 'The only thing different I noticed between you and Shizuku is your hair. Wow...' He breathed in awe. 'How did that happen? Orange on one twin, black on the other... Was orange hair up higher in your bloodline or something?'

Homura was about to answer, but her eyes strayed to the clocktower in the middle of the courtyard. Her next class started in five minutes. She hadn't realized she had been talking with Kentaro for so long.

'OhmiGosh!' She exclaimed. 'I gotto run, Kentaro, or I'll be late. Um, did you wanna meet on the southern gate of the Academy, and we'll all walk home together?' She spouted hurriedly. She spoke so fast she wasn't sure if Kentaro was even able to understand her.

'Uh...' Kentaro drawled uneasily. 'Sure?'

'Okay!' Homura nodded as she started to walk briskly away. 'See ya later!' She called over her shoulder.

'Bye!' Kentaro called meekly as he started to walk to his own class. His heart felt heavy, because he actually hadn't told Homura everything. He shrugged it off, thinking that it wasn't very important, and that he could tell her later. He wasn't going to let that thought dampen his spirits about making at least two new friends.

AN: Okay... I thought this chapter would have more weapons, but when I finally wrote it all out, it didn't. To anyone who actually did the 'homework', I'm so sorry! :P Anyway, what does everyone think of Kentaro? I hope I didn't just totally screw, or even ruin, the story! Thanks for reading and for all the Reviews! Feedback Please!

PS: To anyone who's speculating, there will be little to no romance between Kentaro and Homura. Sorry... :( But who knows, I might decide that I like Kentaro more than I thought I would, so we might have some fun with these two. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

After Ten Years - Chapter 9

Homura had run all the way to Kido lab, and finally, her feet crossed the threshold to the large auditorium just as the bell began to ring.

She hurried to the back of the room and sat in her assigned seat. Setting her bookbag down and adjusting her uniform, she emptied her head of questions and thoughts about earlier in the day and concentrated on the class before her. Kentaro had been right; she was having a rather difficult time with this class.

To her displeasure, as the professor began to talk about the differences between Hado's, Bakudo's, and everything else in between within the relations of Kido, Homura's mind began to wander back to Kentaro and their conversations earlier. Was that guy for real? She and Shizuku really weren't the only ones alone and friendless in the Academy? Or was it even possible that Kentaro was planning to use them like puppets and humiliate them in some way.

Homura mentally shamed herself for thinking so horridly so quickly. She had barely known him long enough to make a judgment on his first impression. She didn't even know his last name, but for that matter, neither did he it seemed.

Homura was quickly dragged out of her thoughts by the irritated professor.

'Are you still with us, Miss Kurosaki? If you like, we could all take naps and come back whenever you're ready...' He offered mockingly.

Homura felt her cheeks flush and her blood boil as the other snobbish students laughed along.

'No sir, I'm sorry sir...' She answered timidly.

'Very well...' The Professor huffed condescendingly. 'Miss Kurosaki, can you list Bakudo 33, then give the class the name and incantation? And maybe even demonstrate if you can...' He added with Homura thought was a sneer.

Homura gasped at his demand, but in her heart, she was proud. She had poured all of her being into memorizing almost everything she could about Kido. She didn't know if she had the power to demonstrate, but she would give it a go...

Homura stood up and tried her best to look nervous. This was the exact moment she was waiting for. She was ready to show the snobs just what Kurosakis were made of.

'Ruler, the mask of Blood and Flesh,' Homura began deeply, feeling pride well up in her chest. 'All things in the universe that fly, that which names all!' She cried fervently, thrusting her right arm out and opening her hand, her palm facing away from her. She placed her free hand on her upturned elbow. 'In the name of Truth and Temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams!' She watched as the power of her voice echoing in the auditorium caused raised eyebrows.

Homura inhaled deeply. She knew that a moment for her to triumph had come. Homura bared her teeth, preparing to spit out the last line, and ready to make professors and students alike pick their jaws off the floor.

'Bakudo 33!' She screamed passionately, 'Pale Fire Crash!'

Homura wasn't prepared for anything but silence, but to her alarm, a massive blue wave instantly sprung from her hand and the air around her and flew to the front of the auditorium. Homura gaped in horror as she watched in seemingly slow-motion as she followed the wave of destruction to the Professor's feet.

The wave finally made contact with the hardwood floor and disappeared gradually in a cloud of dust. When the smoke finally cleared, the only sign of disarray were slightly discolored floorboards surrounding the Professor. The Professor's hair was slightly ruffled. The Professor gaped in what Homura thought was indignation.

'Young Lady!' He called distractedly, smoothing out his thinning hair, which had been windswept in the blast of Kido. Homura thought his voice was shaking a bit. Perhaps he wasn't expecting that kind of display out of her. His voice gradually softened. 'Why don't you take your seat? Thank you for the demonstration, Miss Kurosaki.'

'Yes sir...' Homura answered meekly as she sat back down, squarely in her seat. Had she really done that? Called upon a Kido with that little thought? If it had come that easily to her, was that proof that she was good at it? She patted herself on the back mentally. Maybe she could get through the Academy with a higher status.

'That was pretty cool...' The female classmate next to Homura leaned over and whispered to her.

Homura didn't know what to think of this sudden attention. 'Uhh... Thanks?' Homura whispered back.

'You made it seem so easy...' The student whispered again. I wish it were that easy for me... Is there a secret to it or something?' She pressed.

'Shh...' Homura hissed gently. 'I don't want him to call on me again.'

The female student nodded understandingly. 'Homura, right?' She asked with a slight smile.

Homura nodded.

'I'm Saoki.'

Homura nodded, not wanting to start a conversation and introductions in the middle of Kido Lab. She hoped she ended the conversation permanently. She found out that during her the period she had been ignored, and the solitude she had been forced into, she found that she liked people less than she thought.

-XX-

Homura stood at the Southern Gate of the Academy, looking around expectantly. Presently, Shizuku joined her.

'What are we waiting for?' He asked after a few silent moments.

'I offered to let Kentaro walk home with us...' Homura sighed.

'Do you even know where he lives?' Shizuku asked.

'Um... No.' Homura just realized. 'But he said he would be here...'

'If you say so...' Shizuku surrendered as he shouldered his heavy bookbag.

'I'll give him a few more minutes.' Homura sighed. 'I don't know about you, but I'm too hungry to wait much longer. What time is it anyway?' Homura asked.

Shizuku shrugged. 'I don't know. The last time I looked at a clock it was quarter after four.'

Homura sighed again. 'Like I said, I'm only giving him a few more minutes.'

No sooner than the words had escaped Homura's lips, Kentaro jogged up beside them, panting slightly.

'Hi guys!' He said enthusiastically.

'Hi...' Shizuku mused shadily, warily eyeing up his sister's new 'friend'.

'You're Shizuku, right?' Kentaro asked with a pleasant smile, offering his hand to him to shake.

'Yeah...' Shizuku drawled, not knowing exactly what to think of the new character.

Homura felt the tension building, maybe her brother and their new acquaintance was a little too awkward. Her younger brother was very protective of her.

'So, Kentaro,' Homura began shakily, trying to get the boys away from each other. 'Where do you live?' She asked.

'Uhh...' Kentaro thought, his eyes shifted as he looked for his words. 'On the far side of the Sereitei, near the borders of the Rukongai.' He finally answered.

'That's pretty far away... Do you walk to the Academy every day?' Homura wondered.

'Yeah, what's wrong with that, the weather's usually nice out, so it's not bad.' Kentaro answered simply.

Homura nodded and they continued walking in solemn silence.

Some thirty minutes later, as the trio neared the edge of the Sereitei which bordered the Rukongai, Kentaro finally spoke up.

'Thanks guys, I let you guys go home now, you're probably as hungry as I am...' He reasoned.

'Oh, don't worry about us.' Homura assured with a wave of her hand. 'Can we at least see your house? Maybe meet your parents?' She asked. Shizuku subtly rolled his eyes.

Kentaro backed away. 'Oh no, you don't want to see my house, it's a mess... My parents are real particular about it being presentable, besides, they're not home at the moment anyway...' He defended anxiously.

Homura raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 'Okay, fine...' She surrendered, still holding suspicions in her mind. 'Where should we meet you tomorrow morning? Is here fine?' she asked.

Kentaro nodded eagerly, clearly, he wanted to get away as fast as possible.

'Kentaro,' Shizuku suddenly, loudly, and rudely interrupted. 'You don't live in the Sereitei, do you?'

'Shizuku!' Homura scolded.

'Why would you think that?' Kentaro asked shakily. Clearly, Shizuku had struck a nerve.

'You're bullied as well,' Shizuku began to list. 'You won't show us your house, I have _never_ seen you eat a packed lunch, and,' He paused, 'you're getting all tense now! Why don't you just tell us? It's not like we're just going to leave you here all alone or something!' Shizuku finished passionately.

Homura blushed furiously due to her brother's probing words.

Kentaro wiped his eyes shook his head. 'You guys are part nobles. I didn't want you guys to suddenly lower yourself to be with me...' He mumbled.

'Nobles?' Shizuku scoffed. 'Oh please, we're no higher than Rukongai dwellers!' He exclaimed thoughtlessly.

'Shh!' Homura hissed, not wanting her brother to offend the closest thing they had to a friend.

Kentaro lowered his eyes even farther and sighed heavily. 'I live in the Rukongai...' He muttered shamefacedly. 'In the 27th District. Both of my parents are dead...'

Homura and Shizuku gasped in unison. They had no idea.

Kentaro continued, sounding deeply depressed. 'My parents have been dead for years, my mother died shortly after I was born, my father died a number of years ago...'

'Where do you live then?' Homura asked, deeply concerned for the poor boy.

'I live by myself in a little shack.'

'And you walk to the Academy every day?' Shizuku asked, astonished. Kentaro nodded.

'What do you eat, then?' Homura asked urgently

Kentaro shrugged. 'Whatever I can find and afford at the market...'

'And how much is that?' Shizuku questioned.

'Not much...' Kentaro sighed.

'What are you having for dinner tonight?' Homura asked, still concerned.

Kentaro shrugged again. 'I don't really know...' He heard his stomach growl.

'Then I know!' Homura proclaimed, happiness only slightly tingeing her voice.

'What?' Shizuku and Kentaro asked in awed unison.

Homura grabbed both of the boys by the hands and dragged them in the direction of the Kurosaki home.

'You can't seriously be bringing him home for dinner!' Shizuku hissed in his sister's ear.

'It's only tonight.' Homura hissed back. 'I can't let him just go to his 'home' alone and starve or something... I'm sure Mom'll be okay with it. We usually have more than enough food.' He reasoned.

'I hope you're working on your story for her...' Shizuku muttered.

'Sh!' Homura hissed again.

'Where are we going?' Kentaro asked, wondering aloud to Homura.

'You're comin' to our place!' Homura insisted forcefully. 'I am not gonna let you go home and starve all night.'

'Wait, what?' Kentaro exclaimed nervously. 'I can't! I mean, your parents!' He tried to slip out of Homura's tight grasp, to no avail. 'What will they say?'

'Just shut up and get your appetite ready!' Homura proclaimed. 'Our Mom is the best cook you're ever going to taste!'

Kentaro gulped nervously. 'Okay...' He whimpered meekly.

Homura smirked victoriously, Kentaro was mentally preparing himself for, and both he and Shizuku were both wondering what Homura had gotten them into.

AN: Oh, Yeah! Dinner at Kurosaki's place! The next chapter ought to be a lot of fun, then we'll get back to Rena and her struggles, and sooner or later, deeper into Kentaro's background. I don't think anybody will be able to guess where he came from and what he's doing at the Academy! :)

Anyway, thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! Feedback Please!

PS: I don't know why I didn't ask the important people at the end of the last chapter, but if anyone _does_ want a little HomuraXKentaro romance, I will write it in. Originally, it wasn't because I didn't like it, I just didn't know if it would ruin the story. So anyway, if everyone wants it, I will start writing it in in the coming chapters. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

After Ten Years - Chapter 10

Rukia was busy in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and what she thought were her two oldest children entering.

'You can just leave your shoes there...' She heard Homura say.

Rukia wondered what would possess her daughter to say that... Rukia heard the thump of a heavy bookbag on the wood floor, then she heard another thump, presumably Shizuku's. Her thoughts were jarred when a third bookbag landed on the floor. Rukia quickly dismissed the oddity. Then, she heard the first two pairs of shoes kick off... Then finally, a third pair. Rukia assumed she misheard, as she had some music playing quietly in the background while she cooked.

Meanwhile, Rena had bounded down the stairs to greet her siblings. Rukia expected to hear Rena's usual greeting for them, but what Rukia heard alarmed her.

'Who the heck is this?' Rena blurted out in disbelief. Homura quickly shushed her sister.

Rukia nearly choked on the sauce that she was in the middle of taste-testing.

'What is Mom gonna say?' Rena shouted again. Homura and Shizuku responded with quieting hisses and Rena continued to ask loud questions.

Rukia was inclined to let her children just work out their argument by themselves, but since this particular argument involved a 'who', she made haste to get to the bottom of the problem.

She untied her apron and hurried out of the kitchen. She moved so quickly, she hadn't bothered to put her spoon down.

Rukia found her three children standing at the bottom of the stairs arguing fervently.

'What's the matter you three?' She asked gently from the nearest doorway.

The arguing children gasped in unison, and a mop of brown hair and the person to go with it quickly hid behind Homura's back.

'Ummm... Mom?' Homura began nervously pulling Kentaro out from her. 'This is Kentaro... Uh, can he join us for dinner? He goes to the Academy, but he lives in the Rukongai all by himself and doesn't have any parents, and well...' She thought for a moment. 'We're all friends now. Could he stay? Please?' She finally finished.

Both Homura and Kentaro waited in anticipation with large pleading eyes.

Rukia was already going to let the stranger boy that had befriended her children stay for dinner, but her heart had been softened even farther when Homura mentioned that he lived in the Rukongai. Being from the miserable place herself, she had a soft spot in her heart for all the children of the Rukongai.

'Please?' Kentaro whimpered pitifully.

Rukia sighed and smiled kindly at the pleading children before her. 'I'm sure we have enough dinner for everybody... Make yourself welcome Kentaro.'

At Rukia's unreserved hospitality, Kentaro's eyes instantly lit up brighter than Homura had ever seen before.

'Show Kentaro where the bathroom is so you all can wash up and be ready for dinner. I expect your father to be home any minute now...' Rukia told Homura.

'Thanks Mom!' Homura bounced happily, already halfway up the stairs with Kentaro tagging closely behind. Both of them were followed apprehensively by Shizuku and Rena.

'I wonder what Dad's gonna say...' Rena mused to Shizuku.

'I don't think he'll have a problem. Kentaro's a pretty nice guy...' Shizuku answered.

Rukia smiled to herself and went to finish dinner.

-XX-

It took a quite few long moments for Ichigo to thoroughly and properly register the presence of an extra young man in his house, and at that, a young man that followed his oldest beloved daughter around like a puppy. But after proper introductions on both Ichigo and Kentaro's part and a delicious meal prepared by Rukia, the two became friends fast.

'That was absolutely delicious Mrs. Kurosaki!' Kentaro crooned enthusiastically.

''Rukia' is fine...' Rukia corrected him gently with a compassionate chuckle. 'I'm not the greatest cook, but any food from outside the Rukongai tastes like it came from heaven.'

Kentaro nodded his agreement eagerly, and then finished guzzling down his water.

'What part of the Rukongai are you from?' Rukia asked as she cleared Kentaro's plate from in front of him.

'The twenty-seventh district... I can't remember the name, though. I don't particularly care to.'

Rukia chuckled again. 'I know what you mean; I myself grew up in Hanging Dog.'

Kentaro gaped in awe. 'The seventy-eighth?' He breathed. 'How'd you get to be a Kuchiki then?'

Rukia shook her head. 'I was no different than you... Some kind family simply took a liking to me and wanted to help me out...'

Kentaro nodded.

Rukia continued her brief story. 'It wasn't until many years later that I learned that my adoptive brother's late wife was actually my older sister.'

Kentaro tilt his head in thought. 'So instead of his sister...' He mused difficultly, 'That would have made you his-?'

'Sister-in-law...' Rukia finished for him. When she saw his awed eyes, she continued. 'I know, it's kinda confusing. It took me years to fully understand it all myself.'

Kentaro blinked a few times. 'It is...'

Rukia nodded and carried the dishes to the kitchen, followed by Rena and Homura carrying the empty cups and dirty utensils.

'So how old are you Kentaro?' Ichigo asked, wiping his mouth and looking at the boy intently.

'Fifteen-' Kentaro started to answer before he craned his neck, as if doing some extra math in his head. 'And a half...' He finally finished.

Ichigo nodded understandingly. 'Homura and Shizuku will be fourteen in a few months.'

'That's pretty cool.'

'And you don't remember much of your parents?' Ichigo asked. 'Surely they must have held some position amongst the Soul Reapers if you were admitted into the Academy at such a young age.'

Kentaro nodded. 'I was told once that my father was in the Squads.' He affirmed.

'Do you know which Squad, or even his rank?' Ichigo continued to press.

Kentaro shook his head. 'I've lived in the Rukongai as long as I can remember. I can barely remember what my father looked like. If I saw his face, like a picture or something, maybe I would remember, but...' He faded out.

'You can't even remember your last name? That would help me out a lot; I could look through the archives for your name and see what I could find.'

Kentaro shook his head again. 'Nope. No last name. I've been just 'Kentaro' all my life.'

Ichigo studied the older boy for a bit before speaking again. 'Hm... Last name or no last name, you look familiar, like I've seen your face before, but I can't think of why that would be...'

Kentaro shrugged again. 'Maybe I just have one of those faces?' He tried to smile.

Ichigo chuckled and stood up. 'Well, no matter what, you'll always be welcome here. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you just come calling, okay?' He asked, patting Kentaro on the shoulder.

Kentaro nodded slowly. He wasn't used to this kind of hospitality or kindness at all. 'Thank you sir!' He smiled.

'Call me Ichigo.' Ichigo said warmly as he walked away to help Rukia. When he reached the kitchen, he quickly excused all three of his children to go mingle with their houseguest.

As soon as the three children were out of the kitchen, Rukia chuckled.

'He seems like a nice enough boy...' She mused sweetly to her husband.

'I like him.' Ichigo agreed. 'Homura does too... I'm not sure what Shizuku or Rena think of him, but I think they'll warm up eventually.'

'Maybe what this is just what the kids need. A friend to help them ride out their troubles.' Rukia added.

Ichigo nodded. 'Does he live anywhere you used to, as a kid?' he asked.

Rukia shook her head. 'Are you kidding? He lives on the 'good' side of town... But still, I feel bad for him. With no parents, and recently, no friends, all while trying to make it through the Academy. He's quite a trooper, I'll give him that.' Rukia finished fondly.

Ichigo nodded and from a distance, Ichigo and Rukia watched their three children talk with their new friend.

After a few moments of silence, Rukia dared to speak. 'I'll feel bad for all of them when we finally leave the Soul Society...' Rukia sighed. 'It might be even worse.'

Ichigo continued to watch the four children giggling merrily on the couch. The four looked like they had known each other forever. Like Ichigo had said, Shizuku and Rena had warmed up just fine to Kentaro. Growing up with two sisters, Shizuku had eagerly welcomed a male companion, even if Kentaro was a year older than him.

'Yeah!' Rena chirped happily. 'I like to blow on the flowers with the big puffs on top and then all the seeds scatter and fly away!'

Kentaro laughed gleefully, reminiscing about dandelions. 'Yeah, me too!'

Shizuku joined in on the laughter, 'I remember one time we blew on a flower like that, and like, all the seeds got stuck in Homura's hair! I think it took at least two hours for Mom to pick them all out!'

Homura laughed harder. 'I had forgotten all about that!' She spluttered.

'So you guys actually lived in the World of the Living?' Kentaro asked.

Shizuku nodded. 'Uh-huh, for almost ten years.'

'Wow, that's pretty cool...' Kentaro had always been interested in the World of the Living and its lifestyle. 'Did you like it there?' He asked.

Homura shrugged, 'It was okay, I guess. We had a lot of modern conveniences, but there, we were just normal people, nothing extraordinary. Here we're different, our whole family is... We're the people looked down on.'

'Modern conveniences?' Kentaro struggled on the words. He had lived in the Rukongai and the Soul Society all his life, he didn't know what Homura meant by the phrase: modern conveniences.

'Oh you know,' Rena chirped in, trying to help, 'Microwaves, and soda fountains, and space heaters, and CD players, and cars? You've never heard of any of those?'

Kentaro shook his head. 'Were you allowed to bring anything like that to the Soul Society?'

Homura shook her head, 'Not really... Mom was never fond of microwaves to begin with, so she was happy to not be able to bring it, but we did manage to be able to bring our CD player. It's kinda like the one thing that ties us with the two worlds. The music ties us to our humanity. Although we're here as Soul Reapers, by listening to music, we're reminded who we really are.'

'What kind of music?' Kentaro asked, 'Can we listen to it?'

Homura thought for a brief second. 'I don't see why not, as long as we don't get too loud...' She reasoned.

'Let's go!' Rena jumped at the opportunity and before Homura could get off the couch, Kentaro and Rena were bounding up the stairs.

Shizuku quickly followed, with Homura close behind.

By the time Homura and Shizuku got to the girls' room, where the CD player was kept, Rena and Kentaro had already gone through the CDs and Kentaro had picked one he wanted to listen to.

'So where does the music come out of?' He asked genuinely, studying the thin disk in his hand.

'You have to put it in the player.' Rena helped, pushing a button on the player, causing the disk tray to pop open.

'What did he pick?' Shizuku asked, hovering nearby.

Kentaro held up a CD. 'I don't really know...'

Shizuku squinted at the print on the disk, and after a few moments of reading, announced the title. 'Shiro Takasu: Music from Motion Pictures...' He read, then looked to Homura in confusion. 'How did we get that one?'

Homura shrugged. 'I think it was Dad's or something... My guess is that Shiro Takasu is a composer, and this album is a compilation of some of his more famous works.' She turned to Rena and Kentaro. 'Put it on and let's give it a listen.' She said.

Rena showed Kentaro the 'play' button, and after a cautious press, beautiful instrumental music began to play, to Kentaro's delight.

'That's pretty cool!' He exclaimed as he turned a dial, which unbeknownst to him was the volume dial. The sudden increase of decibels in the room pounding from the CD player caused him to reel back and cover his ears. Homura quickly fumbled for the dial and turned it back down. Kentaro cautiously uncovered his ears.

'Sorry...' He said sheepishly, but soon recovered back to his usual curious self. 'What's a motion picture?' Kentaro asked.

'It's a movie...' Rena said, in a reminding tone. Apparently, the fact that he didn't know what a movie was had never occurred to her.

'What's a movie?' Kentaro asked innocently.

'It's like a CD, and when you put into a TV, you see moving pictures as well as sounds.' Homura helped.

'What's a TV? Is it like a CD?' Kentaro asked, still obliviously.

Homura sighed tiredly. Nine o'clock at night was too late to try to explain electronics to an already confused person.

Homura's attention snapped back to reality when she actually processed how late it was.

'Oh my gosh!' She exclaimed. 'Look how late it's gotten!'

Kentaro didn't have to look too far to find out. The darkness streaming through every window in the house was proof enough. He jumped straight to his feet.

'And I still have to walk back to the Rukongai!' He exclaimed as well. 'I have to get going, I'm sorry!'

With that, Kentaro raced down the steps.

-XX-

'What's the rush?' Ichigo asked as his three children thundered down the steps after Kentaro.

His children didn't answer, they were too preoccupied with their new friend, who was suddenly leaving them.

'No!' Homura insisted. 'You can't walk home through the Rukongai in the dark!'

'Yeah!' Shizuku added. 'You'll get mugged or something!'

By this time, Rukia had come around as well to see what the fuss was about.

'I'm sorry, but I really have to go! It's only going to get later!' Kentaro insisted.

'What's the matter?' Rukia asked.

'Kentaro's leaving...' Rena whimpered.

'Ohh...' Rukia moaned sympathetically. 'You guys were having so much fun too...'

'Can he spend the night?' Homura blurted out as Kentaro picked up his bookbag. She quickly clamped her mouth shut when she saw her parents' and siblings' (and Kentaro's) jaws drop to the floor.

'Sorry... I just thought that he shouldn't walk home, and he really doesn't have anywhere to go to, and we all have to go to school tomorrow-' she started to ramble, trying desperately to justify her insane idea.

Homura's heartbeat slowed down as she saw her parents begin to seriously consider her outrageous proposition.

'Oh no, I really couldn't...' Kentaro defended. 'I don't want to be in the way of anything, and besides, where would you put me?' He continued. 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!'

'We could roll a futon out in the living room...' Ichigo mused. 'Or even in Shizuku's room...'

Rukia nodded in agreement.

'He could sleep in my room!' Shizuku interjected somewhat excitedly. He was beginning to pick up on Homura's idea.

Rukia and Ichigo nodded again.

'Really, I can't stay here!' Kentaro continued fervently. 'You barely know me!'

Rukia finally cut him off. 'I know you enough to know that I like you, and I don't want to see you in trouble because you walked through the Rukongai alone at night...' She reasoned gently. 'There are too many bad people in there.'

'You're staying here, and that's that.' Ichigo added with a smile.

Kentaro dropped his bookbag, and the Kurosaki children cheered. His heart warmed at the thought that this family hardly knew him, and that they were willing to not only open their fridge to him, but to open their entire home to him as well. And he was only a little more than a stranger to them.

-XX-

Shizuku had eagerly rolled out a futon for his new companion, and after a few more minutes of conversation and music, the four exhausted children unanimously retired to bed. Ichigo and Rukia were getting ready for bed themselves.

'You handled a strange young man in our house quite well today, Ichigo...' Rukia teased lovingly.

'I promised myself when I was a kid that I wasn't going to be like my dad... Kicking strangers the moment they came through the door, and most certainly keeping my mind out of the gutter. I think Kentaro's a pretty nice kid.' Ichigo finished. 'I can't get over how familiar his face looks. I almost feel like I knew him, or a relative, a long time ago, but I don't know how that could be, if I grew up in the World of the Living... He reminds me of someone I've forgotten.'

Rukia giggled. 'Have you seen the way Homura's looks at him?'

'No...' Ichigo shook his head. 'What? Does she have hearts in her eyes or something?'

'Very small ones, I think... He stares at her too.' Rukia agreed fondly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't planning on that this early...' He sighed.

'Just relax about and go to sleep, dear.' Rukia whispered as she teased his lips with hers. 'They won't end up like us...'

Ichigo's widened, but soon closed when he met her lips halfway. 'God, I hope so...' He sighed as he savored her touch. 'Goodnight, Rukia...' Ichigo breathed.

AN: Oh, this just keeps getting funner and funner for me! This chapter is the longest so far! I don't want to go back to the story, but I will! Anybody wanna guess why Kentaro looks familiar? I don't think anybody will, but who knows? I hope everybody is liking it so far! Feedback Please! :)

_Meanwhile:_

_Homura laid in her bed with her eyes slamming shut, when a voice from across the room roused her._

_'You like him, don't you?' Rena teased fondly._

_'Oh, shut up and go to sleep...' Homura growled playfully. 'We're friends, and that's all.'_

_Homura didn't know if she was lying or not. _

PS: I normally don't reread any of my writing, I just update it and forget about it, leaving it totally to you guys. But, I finally completely reread both of my stories, and I just realized that a good majority of it was laden with horrific typos! I'm so sorry about that! I realized that I skipped letters, and even whole words! I pride myself for being able to type fast, but I better slow down. If I ever miss whole words again, feel free to put in your own word, then call me a dipstick in the review! :) Thanks for your patience everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

After Ten Years - Chapter 11

Kentaro woke with a start as the sun streamed through a strange window. He wasn't asleep on a dirt floor, he wasn't cold, and he wasn't hungry... He didn't remember whose house he was in, or even how he got there. When finally his memories recovered themselves, he wondered: how could he have forgotten? Had he been so positively happy the night before that he had just forgotten everything? It was a possibility. He had been so overjoyed at the care this family showed him, he was sure he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He didn't even want to get up now...

'We overslept, Kentaro! We have to get moving, or we'll be late!' Shizuku called as he leapt from his own bed, startling Kentaro.

Finally, all was clear to Kentaro from his mat on the floor. It was a school day, again. He wasn't used to oversleeping. Back in the Rukongai, he wanted to get out as fast as possible, so he got up extremely early.

When Kentaro processed what time it was, and what time they had to be at the Academy, he too began to rush. With his rumpled Academy uniform gripped tightly in his arms, he raced down the hall to the bathroom in his pajamas; the ones the Kurosaki family had been kind enough to let him borrow.

In what felt like mere seconds, he had peeled off his pajamas, and slithered back into his blue uniform. After a quick brushing of his teeth, (The Kurosakis had been kind enough to give him a toothbrush as well.) Kentaro raced downstairs to put his shoes on and run out the door with his new friends and fellow classmates.

His right foot found its place in his shoe, and soon, his left did as well.

'I'll see you at school!' He called as he began to open the door.

'Wait!' Rukia called, 'What about breakfast? You're not going anywhere without it! Come in here and eat!'

Kentaro was puzzled, but slowly wandered his way into the dining room, where the three Kurosaki children were eating a sumptuous breakfast of toast and eggs. Rukia was sitting at the table as well. There was an empty seat at the table, and a steaming plate set before it.

'You can sit right here, Kentaro!' Homura offered as she patted his empty seat next to her.

Kentaro nodded shyly and slid into the seat beside her.

'Eat!' Rena reminded.

After a quick analysis and a little trial-and-error, Kentaro discovered that it was close to impossible to eat toast with a fork. He picked it up quickly with his hands and shoved the largest bite he could into his hungry mouth. He had never known that simple bread and butter could taste so good. He rarely got the opportunity to eat eggs in the Rukongai, so the eggs were more than delicious. Only rich people could afford eggs; certainly no orphan, like himself.

'This is really good!' He moaned through his packed cheeks.

Rukia smiled as she ate. 'I'm glad you like it...' She swallowed. 'Children, your lunches are in the fridge. Try not to forget them...'

Homura and Shizuku nodded. (Rena didn't need a packed lunch because her tutor was coming later that morning.) Kentaro couldn't believe his ears. This woman had been kind enough to feed him dinner, sleep in their home like any other child, but now she was feeding him a delicious breakfast, and now she said she packed him a lunch! He didn't know this family very well, but he knew he liked them and felt welcome already. He could feel their genuine affection. They cared for him like he was their own.

Sooner than Kentaro realized, he, Shizuku, and Homura were hurrying their way to the Academy.

-XX-

In Kido Lab that day, the students were being instructed to call upon the maximum amount of the raw Spirit Energy they possessed. This required outstretching, face-up, one's palm, and straining to create a luminescent blue orb from the air right above their hand.

So far, Homura and Shizuku had only managed faint blue sparks to erupt from their fingertips. Kentaro, who they never realized they had this class with, was doing well enough, the orb he was able to produce was about the size of a tennis ball, which meant that he had an average amount of Spirit Energy for his age.

Homura patiently continued what she thought was a stupid exercise, while Shizuku was getting more and more frustrated on the other side of the room.

She watched his eyes narrow, as he began to yell, it seemed that he was straining with all of his might.

The rest of the students didn't take any notice of the Kurosakis and Kentaro, as they were too busy chatting with each other to hear Shizuku become animalistic. Homura, and Kentaro as well, watched as the glow above Shizuku's hand grew brighter and brighter with each second he strained. With one final burst of his strength, a gigantic blue orb burst from his hand. Shizuku's incredible Spiritual Pressure began to shake the room. Homura's eyes were glued to her brother as he struggled with the display of his incredible power that was roughly the size of a basketball, if not larger. Shizuku strained and groaned against it, trying to hold it as long as he could.

The room had grown quiet; the entire class stared in awe at the young human that was struggling to bear the weight of his own raw power. By now, the magnitude of his power had forced him to use both of his hands to try and withstand the power he held. Never in his life was he expecting something this strong.

The students, including Kentaro, and the Professor alike continued to watch in awe, struck speechless by the potential the young human possessed. His power was more than they could have ever imagined from him.

Finally, the strength of the massive power in Shizuku's hands and the incredible Spiritual Pressure, disappeared in a breath, and Shizuku, being exhausted from the fighting ordeal, slumped down into the nearest chair, regardless of whose it was. None of the class would object him sitting in it. They now knew exactly what he was, and someday, would be, capable of.

Homura and Kentaro instantly raced to Shizuku's side. The room was still quiet. Awe permeated the entire room.

'Are you okay, Shizuku?' Homura asked frantically. She herself was frightened by the fight Shizuku's power had put up.

Shizuku simply sat limp in the chair, gasping for his very breath. 'I'm a little tired, but...' He panted weakly, 'I'll be fine.' He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. 'That was awesome...' He breathed. 'That much power, it was-'

'Just relax Shizuku...' Kentaro enforced. 'Stop talking, and just focus on breathing.'

Homura didn't realize that the Professor was hovering over the trio.

'You,' He asked Homura, 'Do you possess this power as well?'

Homura was too worried about her brother to interpret the question properly. 'I don't know...' She panted. 'I-'

'Try it...' The Professor urged softly.

'But I-' Homura began to protest, stroking her brother's hand softly.

'Do not worry for your brother; he isn't injured in any way... He is merely exhausted from the stress his power put on his body.' The Professor continued. 'I am curious to see if both of you possess this power. Since you are brother and sister, you should. Try it now...'

Homura cautiously rose from her brother's side, where Kentaro quickly took her empty place.

Obeying the Professor, Homura leveled her hands with her shoulders, arms fully extended and her palms up.

Homura bowed her head, and with all of her might and her mind, tried to form the orb. After what felt like minutes of fruitless trying, and the eyes of the entire class on her, Homura decided to try her brother's never-fail tactic, and use the power of her voice to lend her strength.

Homura ground her teeth and roared as loud as she could. Within moments, both of her own hands were balancing a massive blue orb. Her display of power however, was larger than Shizuku's by quite a lot.

Her power grew and grew, and her Spiritual Pressure continued to rise. One student dropped to his knees. Homura's physical form of her strength was barely visible for a second. Her Spiritual Pressure racked the room for only a bit longer. Suddenly, without warning, it disappeared in a blinding flash. In a sudden burst, it had gone, similarly to a lightbulb burning out.

Homura had seen her power. In a blinding light it had appeared, but had been too much for her body to handle, and it disappeared in a flash. Her empty hands were now shaking, quivering with apprehension. She looked warily to her Professor, who himself was in awe of his two students, who until then were deemed to be useless.

The realization that the two students who were thought the least of, had actually proved to be the most terrorizing power in the entire Academy, had finally struck him. The two siblings were something to be feared, not taunted.

The Professor was finally able to speak. 'When you two can control your power,' He started quietly, 'and learn how use it successfully, you two will no doubt be the most reckoning force to be trifled with in the entire Academy... Maybe even the entire Sereitei if you live long enough.' He stated simply, his voice trembling in admiration.

'Class is dismissed!' He called, and silently left the room, leaving the class gawking at Homura and Shizuku.

Homura couldn't believe what the man she had come to dread was telling her. He spoke with an authenticity in his voice. He wasn't mocking them at all. Homura looked to Shizuku, pride shining in both of their eyes.

'I knew we'd show them...' Shizuku whispered with a smile.

Homura looked over her shoulder to find the rest of the class still watching solemnly. She watched Hiroki get off of his knees and stand up. She was puzzled. What was he doing down their? Kentaro seemed to read her mind.

'You Spiritual Pressure forced him down, Homura.'

Homura looked back to him in shock. Had she really? She smiled inside as she went over her score in her mind. Kurosaki twins: two. Shino Academy: two.

She couldn't wait to tell her parents. But now, it was time for a good, uninterrupted walk home with Shizuku and Kentaro. Kido Lab was the last class of the day for all three of them, and the metaphorical 'bell' had been rung a good half an hour early, so it was time to go home.

-XX-

'How the hell did you guys do that?' Kentaro exclaimed once they were on their way home.

Homura and Shizuku looked to each other, then back to their friend shrugging indifferently.

'You rocked the Professor so hard today he let class out half an hour early! And you're telling me you don't know how you did that?' Kentaro continued.

Shizuku shook his head. 'Pretty much... It just came naturally to me, with a lot of effort, of course.' He added. 'How about you, Homura?' Shizuku asked.

Homura shook her head mindlessly. 'I don't even know what I did...' She mused.

'You were awesome!' Kentaro raved. 'That's what! Man, I wish I could do that!'

When Kentaro noticed the gloom his friends seemed to be in, he quieted down. 'What's the matter?' He asked solemnly.

Homura looked at him. 'He said _if_ we learned to control our powers, we could become the most powerful students in the Academy...' She stated gloomily. 'What if we _can't _control our power? What will be then? Bigger freaks?' She asked, depression blanketing her in a thick layer.

Kentaro looked for his words carefully. 'You guys'll be fine. The Academy is the best school in both worlds. Now that they know what you can do, they're gonna throw their all into making you perfect Soul Reapers. You guys'll probably be captains by the time you're twenty-five!' He proclaimed ridiculously.

Homura chuckled lightly. 'No way!' She laughed.

Kentaro shrugged, realizing the absurdity of his declaration. 'You never know...' He smirked.

After a few more minutes of silence, the children found the gate to the Rukongai appearing over the horizon. But, to all of their surprise, not only was the Rukongai gate appearing, but so was a head of bright orange hair that was seemingly waiting for them.

'Hey guys!' Ichigo waved nonchalantly. 'Out of school early today are ya?' He asked.

'Dad?' Shizuku asked in disbelief, 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh me?' Ichigo asked, playing dumb. 'Well, it's like this... Gee, how do I put it?' He started, running a hand through his hair. 'Your mother has absolutely forbidden Kentaro's return to the Rukongai, claiming that it's too dangerous of a place for a nice kid, such as yourself, Kentaro.' He added, turning to Kentaro. 'She's offered to let you stay with us until we find you some better living arrangements within the Sereitei... How does that sound?' Ichigo finally asked.

Kentaro really couldn't believe his ears this time. Was this even possible? He started praying that this wasn't a dream. If it was, he prayed he'd never wake up from it. It was too good to be true.

'Really?' Kentaro asked meekly.

Ichigo nodded warmly. 'Our family has its own little quirks, but it's better than the Rukongai. If you don't want to, that's fine. I think I can make Rukia cooperate.'

'Oh, no!' Kentaro insisted. 'I _do_ want to, it's just that... You guys barely know me, how can you just invite me into your home to stay?' He asked in disbelief.

Ichigo sighed and thought for a moment, 'Rukia was going to tell you the story... If you're in, and have anything you need to bring, go and get your stuff from... wherever you said you were living.'

Kentaro still couldn't believe what this man was telling him. He was offering him a better place to live in, and with his new best friends at that... Kentaro pretended to think. He didn't want to seem too eager, since he was little more than a stranger.

'I'd be glad to stay...' He started, very respectfully, 'Thank you so much.'

Homura and Shizuku couldn't believe their ears either. Their parents actually offered their new friend to stay at their home? Possibly permanently? They were never this fond of any of their friends in the World of the Living, but then again, they didn't bring home too many friends there.

'Go and get your stuff, Kentaro.' Ichigo repeated with a smile. 'Dinner's in an hour.'

Kentaro raced to his shack in the Rukongai as fast as he could, feeling the weight roll off of his shoulders, and feeling like he was running on air. He had never been so happy in his life. He was finally leaving the Rukongai, where he had spent all of his life, behind. No more dirt-floor shack for him, no more scrounging around for food and money, but most importantly, he would never be alone ever again.

AN: Whoo Hoo! If nobody likes this twist in the story, I don't care... I think it gives Kentaro a little bit more to be happy about. He is no longer a dirty orphan. He _is _an orphan, but an orphan with a promise of a home, and to him, that is enough to rejoice about.

Ichigo is going to do some research in the archives in the next chapter. It's enough to say, he we wants to see if he can find any records concerning Kentaro or his family, and see if can find anything else interesting.

I can't believe how long this story has gone already! My last story, I was almost done by this point! I will try to wrap everything up quickly, but I don't know how many more chapters I will need, so I'll go as long as I need to. Hopefully, in the next couple chapters, Kentaro will find out who he _really_ is, and other stuff, then the climax! (And of course, the Epilogue!)

Thanks everybody! I love my reviewers! You guys probably don't know it, but you really help me a lot! I hope everyone likes the story so far! Feedback Please!


	12. Chapter 12

After Ten Years - Chapter 12

In no time at all, Kentaro had ransacked the little shack he had come to call 'home'. He really didn't have that much to bring, but it was at least a armload for him. He had a meager set of day clothes, and a pair of ragged pajamas, from which he had pulled out of a garbage can and mended himself. He grabbed the remainder of his textbooks, his training sword, and finally, the battered wallet in which he kept all of his money, which wasn't a whole lot.

As he carried his few prized belongings through the Rukongai with a broad smile on his face, he knew that everyone was watching him. He didn't care, because nobody knew why he was so happy. He had been given the second biggest opportunity in his life. The first had been the chance to study at the Academy.

After walking through the Sereitei for what felt like hours, trying to remember which way it was to the Kurosaki house. Finally he found a tree nearby that looked familiar to him, then another building, and then finally, tucked behind a few well-groomed shrubberies, stood his new home. It looked so welcoming to him...

He reached the front door in a matter of minutes, the cream color soothing and warm to his forlorn heart. Shifting all of his few belongings into one arm, he knocked timidly on the door.

No sooner than his knuckles gently rapped on the door, it swung open, with Homura's wide smile on the other side.

'There you are!' She beamed happily. 'We were starting to worry about you!'

Kentaro could've stared into her violet eyes all evening, but Shizuku pushed his way out from behind Homura.

'Well come on in!' Shizuku exclaimed as he took Kentaro's belongings from him. 'I'll take this up to my-' He paused for a moment, 'Our room!' with a smile.

Shizuku was gone in a flash, bounding up the steps happily.

'Shall we eat?' Homura asked with a grin, sidestepping to let Kentaro in and beckoning with a gentle hand, revealing a fully set table laden with a bounty of steaming food. Rukia herself was putting on the finishing touches.

Kentaro thought he would never get sick of the delicious food the Kurosakis cooked. Most of the food Rukia prepared, he had only heard of, and hardly ever dreamt of actually eating it. When first Homura mentioned Barbeque sauce, (a popular World of the Living food) Kentaro immediately thought it must've been the worst tasting condiment ever, but in his nature, he never ruled out anything as disgusting until he tried it. Lucky for him he did, because after he tasted the mesquite-smothered chicken, it instantly became his favorite meal, so far.

'This is delcious!' Kentaro raved.

Rukia chuckled. 'Thank you, I think everything I've made you has been delicious.' She said graciously.

'Well...' Kentaro swallowed, 'It is...'

'Kentaro, you mentioned to Ichigo earlier that you wanted to know why we opened up our home to you so quickly. Do you still want to know?'

Kentaro nodded eagerly, taking another bite of his dinner.

Rukia nodded slightly. 'It's no special story, really, but I'll tell you anyway.' Rukia began her story. 'When the Kuchikis first adopted me, they claimed that I looked similar to the head-of-the-household's late wife, so they took a liking to me.'

'But wasn't she your sister?' Kentaro interrupted.

Rukia nodded again. 'She was, but the Kuchikis told me that lie, that I looked like her, for fifty years.' She clarified. 'For the longest time, they just claimed to 'like' me...' She sighed. 'But still, during the fifty years I didn't know, I was touched by how they adopted me just by looks; they hardly knew a thing about me, besides I was an orphan from the Rukongai studying at the Academy, and they welcomed me into the family in an instant. I was so impressed by what I thought was their kindness to orphans, that I vowed that, when I was older and had a home of my own, if I ever came across another orphan that needed a home or food, I would do all I could for him or her. Even though I now know that the Kuchikis adopted me because I was practically family already, I still feel like I should keep the promise I made to myself.'

Kentaro nodded his head solemnly. 'I see... My gratitude is more than I have words for right now, but I will find a way to repay your kindness to me...' Kentaro offered.

'Please,' Rukia held up a hand, 'You don't have to do anything. Just think of yourself as one of the family now.' She smiled tenderly.

Kentaro was so warm and happy inside, he was sure his smile spread from ear to ear.

-XX-

After a usual Kurosaki dinner, the four children retreated up to their rooms for a group study-session. The Shino Academy students had a mid-semester exam in Soul Society History later in the week. Even if Rena didn't _need_ to study, she still wanted to be part of the circle of friends. She wanted to be where all the action was.

'How many houses of Nobles are there?' Homura asked. Their study method was one person would ask a question, and the other two would race to try and answer first.

'Oh, I know this one!' Shizuku whined as he smacked his forehead. 'It's- uhh?'

'Four!' Kentaro shouted. Shizuku groaned.

'I knew that...' He affirmed to himself.

'Yeah, well, Kentaro knew it first...' Homura giggled.

Flipping through the 1,000-plus page textbook, Homura searched for the next review question. Finally, her eyes fell upon the lists of the former and current Captains and Seated Officers.

'Look!' Homura pointed to an illustration, proudly showing Kentaro 'That's our uncle!'

Her delicate finger rested on a picture of the proud Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki.

'That's awesome...' Kentaro breathed. 'I heard he's the most powerful Captain of them all.'

Shizuku shrugged, 'I don't know about that, the Head Captain's probably still stronger.'

Kentaro nodded. 'True...' He mused.

Meanwhile, Homura had continued to flip through the textbook. A picture of a Captain caught her eye, and instantly she began to study it. Finally, she realized something.

'Look Kentaro!' She said giddily. 'This guy looks just like you!' She said, holding up the book so he could see.

Kentaro instantly wheeled back; he didn't think so. 'No he doesn't!' He argued shakily. That man was the last person he wanted to be likened to.

'Yeah he does!' Homura insisted. 'Look for yourself!'

Kentaro slowly opened his eyes. At the sight of the man in the picture, he had closed his eyes.

Rena, who was curious to see who Homura was likening to Kentaro, peeked over his shoulder trying to get a look at the illustration in question.

The sight made her gasp and run out of the room faster than Homura, Shizuku, and Kentaro was humanly possible.

'Hey,' Shizuku butted in, after the silence was over, 'That guy's dead?'

Homura squinted at the small print in the textbook. 'Yeah, you're right...' She mused.

'How did he die?' Kentaro asked shakily.

'It doesn't say...' Homura sighed. 'All it says is that Sosuke Aizen was killed shortly after starting a rebellion within the Sereitei.'

'Who killed him, then?' Kentaro pressed.

Homura shook her head again. 'It doesn't say... Just 'He was killed a little over ten years ago by another Soul Reaper.'

'That's strange...' Shizuku mused. 'If I remember our lessons correctly, this guy was pretty important in Soul Society history. He was the first guy that ever did something like that... Why would the Soul Society just blot out everything that happened to him afterwards? They only gave Aizen a paragraph in a one-thousand page textbook?' Shizuku wondered aloud. 'Something's fishy... I think the Soul Society doesn't _want_ anyone to know too much about him...' He finished.

'Maybe Dad or Mom knows something...' Homura said as she stood up, taking the book with her. 'I'll be right back.'

With that, Homura disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

-XX-

Ichigo and Rukia were still seated at the dining room table, going over some things; things that had to deal with running a home to the best of Homura's knowledge.

'Hey Mom, Dad?' Homura started meekly, holding up the textbook, her thumb stuck in the page of interest. 'Can I ask you guys something?'

'Sure, what is it?' Ichigo asked.

Homura plopped the heavy textbook on the table and pointed to Aizen's picture.

'You guys remember 'Aizen's Rebellion', right?' Homura asked. ('Aizen's Rebellion' had been the term the Soul Society coined to refer to the events after Aizen's betrayal.)

Rukia looked at the picture with worry. 'Where's Rena?' She asked. She knew Rena wouldn't be able to look at the illustration.

Homura shrugged. 'I don't know. She got a glance of it and just ran off.' She thought for a moment; she hadn't noticed that the picture of Aizen caused her to get so upset. 'I wonder why that was...' She mused.

'Rena's just having a hard time right now...' Ichigo helped. 'What is it you wanted to know?' He pressed.

'They, the textbook authors,' Homura corrected, 'didn't really go into much detail about this Aizen guy... I remember the stories you told us once, but there's hardly any details about his betrayal, rebellion, and all the other trouble he seemed to cause with all the Arrancars you guys told us about, in this book.' Homura stated. 'They didn't even put in who killed him!'

'You've got to be kidding me!' Ichigo exclaimed, looking harder at the meager paragraph devoted to Aizen. Rukia laid a hand on Ichigo's arm. 'They really wanted his memory to just fade away!'

'After all he did, I can't imagine why everyone would just 'try to forget about it'.' Homura insisted. 'Do you guys know anything more than what you already told us once?' Homura pleaded seriously. She knew that he had tried to kill Rukia, and killed the entire Central 46, and waged cruel war upon the Soul Society.

Ichigo sighed and looked to Rukia, who looked back with an understanding nod.

'Homura,' Ichigo asked, 'have you ever heard the expression: 'Ignorance is bliss'?'

Homura shook her head, 'What does that have to do with any of this?'

Rukia rose up and put a comforting arm around her daughter. 'You know that power you displayed earlier today, and what the Professor said about it?' Rukia asked gently.

Homura nodded, the words still rang clear in her memory.

'What you showed today is only a fraction of it... The child of a Human and a Soul Reaper is one of the most powerful forces known to the Soul Reapers, but a vast majority of them don't know that.' Ichigo interjected. Homura gasped in astonishment. 'That's why the Academy persecuted you both. They had no idea.'

'Aizen wanted that power, a long time ago. He wanted to train you as his personal weapons. Threatening to kill us all, Aizen bargained with us. To let all of us live, we had to hand you and Shizuku over to him.'

Homura couldn't believe her ears. 'And you didn't want us to know?' She whimpered, feeling unexplainable tears spring to her eyes.

'We wanted you to live the most normal life you could.' Ichigo sighed. 'We never wanted you to know any of this.'

'Your father,' Rukia continued, 'Not wanting to agree with Aizen, and not wanting any of us to die, trained for three long years-'

'You killed him?' Homura interrupted. She wasn't stupid. She could put all of the puzzle pieces together easily.

Ichigo nodded shakily. 'The Soul Society didn't want to acknowledge the fact that a single human had succeeded where legions of Soul Reapers had failed. I didn't kill him to protect the Soul Society...' He paused. 'I killed him to protect my young family...' Ichigo stated solemnly. 'That's why I'm not in the book. That's why none of it is...'

'The Soul Society didn't like it, so they chose to forget about the whole ordeal...' Rukia finished.

Homura slumped limply into the nearest chair. 'I can't believe any of this...' She whispered numbly. 'There was so much I never knew.'

'We didn't want you to know so you wouldn't have to go through life tortured with the cruelty of the story, knowing that he wanted to use you as a weapon.' Ichigo sighed. 'Aizen's story should be heard by all, as the most drastic event in Soul Society history, but our story should only be heard by few.'

'I guess bringing you both to the Soul Society, where you would be forced to learn it even if it's wrong, wasn't such a good idea on my part.' Rukia sighed as well.

'Does Shizuku know any this?' Homura whispered.

Rukia and Ichigo shook their heads in unison. 'You should just keep it to yourself for now. We will tell him when the time is right.'

Homura nodded shakily and hugged her mother. 'I'm going to bed...' She whimpered before crawling back up the stairs.

'Goodnight sweetie...' Rukia said as she kissed Homura's forehead. 'We love you all so much.' She sighed.

Rukia watched as Homura painfully mounted the stairs and reentered the bedroom she shared with Rena. When finally Rukia turned back to Ichigo, she found him intently studying the aged picture of Aizen.

'That's why the kid looks so familiar to me...' Ichigo mused. 'I wonder if that's even possible...'

-XX-

'Hey Homura, what's the matter?' Kentaro asked as he passed Homura in the hall. She didn't look like her bright and cheery self any more. 'Did your parents tell you about Aizen?' He asked, half solemnly, half fearfully.

Homura nodded and tried to hide her tears. Kentaro reached out and held her shoulder.

'Probably not the story you know...' She sniveled.

Kentaro shook his head. 'I know... He was a horrible man, but I take comfort knowing he's dead, never to come back.'

Homura stared at Kentaro with shiny eyes. 'Do you know who actually killed him then?' Homura asked.

Kentaro shook his head.

'Do you want to know why the book is incomplete?' She asked again.

Kentaro nodded.

'You don't want to...' Homura whimpered.

'What?' Kentaro whispered

'I'm going to bed Kentaro... Goodnight.' Homura cried as she ran off down the hall, leaving Kentaro alone to ponder her words.

-XX-

'Ichigo, that is not possible...' Rukia stated firmly.

'Who says? The proof is right in front of us, he looks just like him.' Ichigo pleaded. 'Just get me into the Soul Society archives and let me do some digging.'

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. 'So even if he is, what can we do about it? We still love him and move on with our lives.'

'He deserves to know...' Ichigo reasoned.

'He _does_ know.' Rukia insisted. 'Apparently, it's a painful subject that he doesn't like to talk about it... If he won't share it with us, that's his choice.'

'I still wanna check...' Ichigo insisted.

'Fine...' Rukia surrended. 'I'll be sure you get highest level clearance.'

Meanwhile, both Rena and Homura were crying, asleep in their beds. Both having horrible nightmares of the same man they hardly knew...

AN: Well this chapter was a little tricky. I hope it all makes sense. I think it does, but then again, I'm the author, so I really can't go by what I think... Let me know if this chapter works. If it doesn't, I can rewrite it in a jiffy, once I know where I'm going with it...

Thanks everyone! Feedback Please!


	13. Chapter 13

After Ten Years - Chapter 13

Rukia and Ichigo had gone to sleep with their minds filled with dread. They never wanted their children to hear the horrible stories, and they most certainly didn't want the stories to come out in this kind of setting.

When they would finally tell them, they wanted the air to be calm all around, but, it hadn't happened the way they hoped or planned for. Homura had innocently come looking for answers, and although the answers were painful, she got them. Rukia and Ichigo didn't want to withhold anything from their children.

Rukia and Ichigo tossed and turned what felt like all night, their stomachs feeling heavy and nervous. In light of everything, another complication had arisen, regarding Kentaro's parentage. (To the writer's misery, practically everybody has guessed it already...)

Rukia groaned and rolled over one last time, and finally, her eyes leveled with a pair of cozy-looking pajamas and woeful violet eyes.

Rena stood whimpering over her mother's bed, her bottom lip quivering.

Rukia instantly snapped out of her drowsiness and to attention at the sight of her troubled daughter.

'What's the matter sweetie?' Rukia asked gently, not wanting to betray her own angst.

Rena didn't move. She began to tremble. Her words failed her.

'You can't sleep either?' Rukia asked, glancing to Ichigo, who had finally just fallen asleep.

Rena shook her head. Rukia's heart fell again. She knew what that meant. Another Night-Terror for her poor daughter.

'I _did_ fall asleep...' Rena whimpered, the tears she had been holding back finally releasing themselves and streaming down her already red cheeks.

'Oh, Rena...' Rukia moaned as she pulled her daughter into bed beside her. She didn't want Rena to have to talk anymore than she absolutely needed. 'It's okay now... I'm here, Daddy's here. Homura and Shizuku are in their own rooms, but they're here too.' Rukia comforted as she held her troubled daughter tighter to her chest. 'We're all here, and we're all okay. Nothing will ever happen to us...'

Rena nodded at her mother's always-comforting words, but continued to snivel.

'Is it something we can talk about again?' Rukia whispered as she rocked her daughter.

Rena shook her head and began to cry harder. Rukia figured it was an even touchier subject than her previous nightmare. Maybe it was best to let Rena ride it out herself. The mother in Rukia knew that it would be hard for her to watch her child suffer, but, it would make Rena a stronger person.

'Do you want to just sleep in here tonight, Rena?' Rukia asked as she pulled Rena from her shoulder.

Rena looked up with bleary eyes. Rukia didn't have to hear her answer. Rena's eyes said everything Rukia needed to hear.

Rukia shifted her pillow over to one side, and attempted to push Ichigo farther to the other side of the bed to make room for the third occupant.

'Move over Daddy...' Rukia grunted as she pushed on Ichigo's comatose frame with all of her strength. Ichigo, through his closed eyelids, finally comprehended what Rukia was telling him, and moved farther over on his side of the bed.

Rukia laid her head down on the one side of her pillow, leaving more than enough room for an extra head on it; increasing the occupancy of the pillow from one head to two.

'Put your head down sweetie.' Rukia whispered gently as she patted the empty side of the pillow. 'No more dreams tonight, I promise.' She comforted.

Rena put her head on the pillow, not far from her mother's. She was grateful for her mother's kindness and unconditional generosity. Rena laid still, cuddled tight and close to her mother, until her uncontrollable sobs and her mother's steady breath on her cheek put her to sleep. Her sleep was so peaceful she could never have imagined it before. The feeling of the two people she loved most in the two worlds were on either side of her, putting every fiber of their being in trying to comfort her. She felt safer already.

-XX-

Rena awoke the next morning with Rukia as close as she could get. Throughout the course of the night, Rena had managed to commandeer the entire pillow that she and her mother were attempting to share. Rena's head now occupied the whole pillow. Meanwhile, Rukia had her hands curled up underneath her snoozing head, her entire body dangled dangerously close to the edge of the bed. To Rena, it didn't look like the most comfortable position.

Rena attempted to roll over to make more room, but Ichigo shifted and she chose to lie still, because she didn't want to disturb him.

Ichigo slowly rose from the bed and lumbered to the Master bathroom and clicked on the light. It wasn't long before Rena heard an exasperated sigh and the shower begin to run. Rena decided to put her head back down and try to sleep, at least.

Rena felt the bed lurch. Rukia was rising as well. Rena didn't stir; she didn't exactly want to get out of bed at 6:30 in the morning.

Out of the corner of a closed eye, Rena watched the back of her mother pull her day-clothes on over her petite body. Rena wondered how such a strong woman could be built into such a small body.

Rena couldn't stand pretending to be asleep anymore, so slowly, she sat up as she watched her mother brush through her raven hair. Rukia slowly turned around, her eyes sunken deep from exhaustion. The sight of Rena sitting up in bed, wide awake at the early hour made Rukia jump slightly but quickly catch her breath.

'You scared me...' Rukia sighed with a half-smile. 'How long have you been awake?' She asked.

Rena shook her head. 'Not long.'

'Did you sleep any better?' Rukia asked caringly.

Rena nodded eagerly. 'Much better, yes.' Rukia looked pleased. 'Thank you...' Rena added.

Rukia shrugged. 'There's not much else we can do for you, than try and comfort you as much as we can when that happens...' She explained. 'I'm sorry that you have to live like this.' Rukia sighed.

'It sucks...' Rena sniffed woefully. Rukia sat down on the bed next to Rena.

'I know it does sweetie. I can't imagine living like that, being afraid to go to sleep.' Rukia sighed, trying to find her words. 'But, maybe this is a test for you.' Rukia offered. 'Homura and Shizuku have their own trials; maybe this is for you. Just think, when you get through all of this, you will no doubt be the strongest person I know.' Rukia smiled widely. 'You're such a trooper.' She added fondly.

Rena only nodded downcastly. Rukia had to find a way to try and cheer her up.

'Rena, do you remember the exercise that Homura and Shizuku had to do?' Rukia asked hopefully. 'Working with their raw Spirit Energy?'

Rena nodded slowly, wondering what her mother was getting at.

'You have Spirit Energy already, just not a lot, nowhere near the amount you should have...' Rukia reminded.

'I know...' Rena added dejectedly.

'I know you know, Rena.' Rukia started, 'Just let me finish.' She reminded. 'I know you have more power than what we can see. I think you just either need to find it, or build it up.' Rukia theorized. 'I want you to just try working with what power you have now. If you're sitting on the couch doing nothing, or lying awake in bed, I want you to start experimenting with it, okay?' Rukia asked.

Rena was still unsure about what this had to do with her getting more powers, but she couldn't say 'no' to her mother. 'But-'

'I think you have more power in you than you realize...' Rukia insisted. 'You just have to find it.'

'Okay...' Rena finally surrendered.

'Good...' Rukia sighed. 'I'm going down to get breakfast for everybody. If you want to stay in my bed for a little longer, that's fine. It's Saturday anyway...' She added with a smile.

Rena snuggled deeper under the blankets and cuddled with a pillow. 'Just for a little longer.' Rena sighed contentedly.

Rukia chuckled and walked out into the hall, opening a closest and rummaging through it briefly. She returned to her bedroom carrying one of her most prized possessions. The large stuffed Chappy the Rabbit Ichigo had bought her when she was pregnant with the twins. Chappy's fur was worn and off-white by now. Rukia had put it away a few years ago, claiming that she was a mother and had to grow up. She could never get rid of it, but there were more important things occupying the dresser where she usually kept Chappy.

Rukia thought now would be a good time for Chappy to make his reappearance.

'Here, snuggle up with this...' Rukia said as she offered Chappy to Rena, who was still lying in bed. 'I've found that he's a pretty good cuddle-buddy...' Rukia smiled when she saw Rena's eyes widen in awe at the large, adorable stuffed animal that Rukia held out to her.

Rena took Chappy and buried her face in him in a heartbeat. Rukia chuckled at the sight. She imagined that's what she looked like whenever she cuddled with Chappy. Rukia saw so much of herself in her youngest daughter. Out of the three children, Rena bore the closest resemblance to Rukia.

Rena's arms were clasped as tightly as possible around Chappy's cushy body; she was already practically asleep again.

'I'll see you downstairs...' Rukia smiled as she tiptoed out of her bedroom.

The moment the bedroom door was almost shut, Ichigo reappeared from the bathroom, his shower finished. Rukia put a gentle finger to her lips and hushed him, which Ichigo immediately comprehended. Rukia watched as Ichigo caught a glimpse of Rena dozing with Chappy. The sight made him chuckle fondly as well.

-XX-

Meanwhile, Kentaro was preparing to start his day as well.

'What are you doing?' Shizuku mumbled in disbelief when he saw that Kentaro was already wide awake.

'I'm getting up...' Kentaro answered innocently. 'Is there something wrong?'

Shizuku shook his head and flipped his pillow around. 'Nothing wrong exactly...' He started. 'But it is Saturday so there's no school. If you're still tired, you can lay around for a bit.'

Kentaro was about to surrender to Shizuku's proposition, but, he heard Rukia's breakfast preparations downstairs, and Homura had already bounced cheerfully down the steps.

Kentaro kind of wanted to follow her...

'I think I'll go for a walk...' He mentioned to Shizuku as he rolled up the mat he slept it on and put it out of the way.

'Your loss...' Shizuku mumbled back, half-asleep again.

Kentaro breezed past the kitchen with a pleasant 'good-morning' for both Rukia and Homura. Kentaro's nose caught a whiff of something delicious.

'I'm not much for cooking,' Kentaro mentioned, not bothering to put on his shoes, 'so I'm going to go for a walk... If that's okay.' He added.

'That's fine...' Rukia agreed as she stirred something, 'I'm actually pretty fond of the early morning air myself.'

'I'll go with you!' Homura chirped happily.

Kentaro felt his chest begin to flutter. 'Well,' he stuttered awkwardly, 'if you really want to...'

Homura already had her shoes slipped on and was ready at the door.

'Are we going or what?' She asked when she noticed that Kentaro had started acting funny.

'Oh yeah,' Kentaro stammered, 'we're going...'

Homura giggled as she led the way out the door and closed it behind them.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had come down the steps and into the kitchen to join Rukia.

'Where are the other kids?' Ichigo asked, 'It's too quiet, even for a Saturday...'

'Rena, and I guess Shizuku, are still in bed. Homura and Kentaro just left for a walk...' Rukia answered, chuckling inside.

Ichigo stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'So it begins...' He mused.

'Oh please,' Rukia chuckled, 'It's harmless friendship.'

Ichigo relaxed only slightly. 'If you say so...'

Meanwhile, Homura and Kentaro were enjoying the early-morning chill. Kentaro liked walking with Homura. He thought she was his best friend. He had been harboring other feelings for her, but he knew he should keep them to himself, lest complications between them ever rise.

Homura shuddered as a cold wind blew past. 'Aw man, I should've brought a jacket. I didn't realize how cold it was gonna be. For June, it's still pretty cold in the mornings.'

'Do you want to turn around?' Kentaro asked gently.

'Oh no, I'm fine. It's tolerable, and-Oh my gosh!' Homura jumped.

'What? What is it?' Kentaro asked anxiously.

'Are you seriously walking barefoot?' Homura asked incredulously.

Kentaro looked down to his bare, tan feet. The cold didn't particularly bother him. 'Yeah, so?'

'You mean the freezing cold stone underneath doesn't even faze you?' Homura asked.

Kentaro stopped for a moment and walked in place on the aforementioned cold stone ground. 'Nope, not really.'

'Man, I feel so pathetic now...' Homura added jokingly, pulling her shirtsleeves down as far as possible.

'Don't be...' Kentaro tried to smile.

'Why?' Homura looked up at him with large violet eyes.

Kentaro didn't know what to say. Very rarely had he held a conversation with anyone longer than a few words.

'Uhh... Cuz-?' He stopped to think. 'Sometimes people are stronger than they look...' Kentaro supposed.

Homura nodded, 'True... but sometimes people are weaker than they look, too.' She added to his profound thought.

Kentaro nodded, 'You're right...' He mused. He was about to add to his own thought when he noticed a proud noble heading in the direction of the Kurosaki house.

'Hey, isn't that your uncle?' Kentaro asked as they passed.

Homura whipped her head around to get a look. She recognized Byakuya Kuchiki instantly. 'It is! What's he doing going to our house so early?' She wondered.

'Do you want to turn around now?' Kentaro asked again.

Homura shrugged and shuffled a little closer to Kentaro. 'I wouldn't worry about it... Whenever he comes around, it's only about Soul Reaper business. Let's keep walking.'

Kentaro nodded, and together, they continued walking in the early morning air. The sun was just streaming in over the horizon.

AN: Oh boy, now Byakuya's in on the whole thing! Next chapter ought to be interesting... But, no crying on Byakuya's part though, promise. It was fine for one story for certain conditions, but... Anyway, I hope everyone likes it! I'm still working on the climax. I have a few ideas, but I can't decide which one's my favorite... Anyway anyway! I hope to see a lot more reviews than from my regulars, (Who are AWESOME, by the way, commenting and reviewing on -every single chapter!-) I've gotten like, a bazillion new [Story Alerts] so we'll see what happens... Thanks everyone! Feedback Please!


	14. Chapter 14

After Ten Years - Chapter 14

Byakuya had come knocking gently on Rukia's front door. She had been rather shocked about his presence so early in the morning, but knew better than to question him.

'I'm sorry brother,' Rukia started, 'I don't have any noble-worthy food prepared... Would you like something to drink?' She asked as she put water on for tea, in the event that Byakuya actually wanted some.

'Tea would be refreshing after my early morning walk...' Byakuya agreed solemnly.

Rukia pulled out a coffee cup and her tea leaves. After stuffing the leaves into a small, fine-mesh bag, she placed it in the coffee cup, waiting for the hot water to pour on top of it.

'Do you want to sit?' Rukia asked hospitably.

Byakuya shook his noble head, 'Rena's tutor has informed me that you have taken in a stranger from the Rukongai.' Byakuya questioned as he began to pace the kitchen.

Rukia sighed. She knew he was going to question her judgment. 'He's an orphan, but also a student at the Academy, and seems to be the only one that has genuinely befriended my children.' Rukia clarified as she held her head up higher. 'At first, I was only repaying the favor the Kuchikis showed me, but now, I think we've all come to love him as family.'

'But you do know about his real family, correct?' Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Ichigo had a hunch...' Rukia sighed. 'Although it's pretty blatant, all the striking resemblances are there...'

'Where is Ichigo?' Byakuya asked, suddenly noticing that Ichigo wasn't in the house.

Rukia searched for her words carefully. 'Ichigo went to the archives for the morning to see if he could find anything concrete.'

'He's wasting his time.' Byakuya said firmly. He exhaled, and spoke again. 'As you know, the Captains thoroughly examine all new admissions at the Academy. As soon as I went over Kentaro's application, I immediately recognized the face of Sosuke Aizen in him. Just like Ichigo has, I went straight to the archives, to confirm my worst fear.'

Byakuya paused for breath pulled a few worn pages from his robe. In a fluid motion, he straightened them out and set them in front of Rukia, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

'Sosuke Aizen did indeed bear a child while he was still in the Soul Society, at least sixteen years ago, just before he rebelled. To whom, we don't know, but more than likely, a poor, desperate woman from the Rukongai. She is probably dead by now.' Byakuya explained, pointing to the worn papers, wherein everything was fully explicit.

'You knew Aizen had a child all this time?' Rukia asked in disbelief. Byakuya simply nodded.

'Even in the deepest sector of the archives is there no record of it though. It is known only to the higher members of the Squads and Central 46.' He corrected.

Rukia nodded solemnly, not wanting to accept that the boy she had come to love was the son of her worst enemy, of the Soul Society's worst enemy... 'Kentaro's fifteen and a half, and he did say his mother was dead.'

Byakuya nodded. 'I know, we, the Captains, have concluded that the boy is in fact the spawn of Aizen.'

Rukia had too many questions. 'Why don't you list him as 'Kentaro Aizen', then?'

'We have reason to suspect that he knows his parentage, but to protect him, we chose to let him have his way, since he claimed he couldn't remember his last name. If the students in the Academy, or even the inhabitants of the Sereitei, knew that Aizen's son lived in their midst, Kentaro would have been killed in a heartbeat.'

'Has anyone told him?' Rukia asked.

Byakuya shook his head, 'We figured there was no need. Due to the possibility of him becoming unstable with his own powers, assuming he inherited them, we didn't want to risk anything. It is highly probable that he won't even be placed into a Squad.'

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Just because he's unfortunate enough to be Aizen's son, you're not going to put him into a Squad? He wants that more than anything!'

'A few of the Captains, and even some Lieutenants, wanted to kill him on the spot. Even a number of years ago, before he was ever found, they wanted the child dead. Others wanted the boy locked up for eternity.'

'What did the Head Captain say?' Rukia questioned.

'He was intent on merely observing the boy, and if he ever got out of hand or proved a threat, then we would slay him. We cannot simply disregard the fact that he is his father's son. Aizen's blood flows in his veins. The same malice and hunger that drove his father might one day drive Kentaro as well. The Soul Society cannot have that...'

Rukia wanted to cover her ears. 'He's not like that, not the compassion I've seen in him. Aizen's name and picture have come up, and every time he sees it, he reels back in horror and disgust. We said he looked like Aizen, and he didn't want to hear it. He doesn't want anything to do with Aizen! I even think he's ashamed of it!' Rukia argued passionately.

'What you've seen of him in three weeks isn't enough to clear him.' Byakuya's voice elevated, 'What about in three years? Or five years? Or ten years? What will he be then? Will he be a monster as well?'

Rukia felt her tears coming. 'I'm not kicking him out. I said he could stay, and he wants to stay...' She started, trying to think of a way to talk sense into her brother, to explain that Kentaro was nothing like his father. 'What if he stayed with us forever, and we helped him, help him become better than his father? You'll have to promise to treat him just like any other person, and that he'll never have to fear for his life.' Rukia pleaded.

'You will have to take the case before the Head Captain...' Byakuya stated as he turned his head away.

Rukia gasped. 'Brother, you know I can't do that. I have enough strikes against me in his eyes. What with my transfer of power in the first place that nearly got me killed, to the entire scandal with my pregnancy and everything else? Certainly me being married to a human isn't going to help me...' she reasoned with him.

Byakuya thought for a moment, 'That is true... The Head Captain will never give in to your request. It was hard enough for me to get your children into the Academy.' Byakuya stopped to think for a few more long moments. 'I will talk to the Head Captain, and see what he will allow to be done with the boy. I will make it clear that as of now, the boy doesn't deserve to die, and that you wish that he be kept under your jurisdiction...'

'And that he'll be just like a regular person. No strikes against him just because he's an unfortunate offspring of the worst man in Soul Society history. That wasn't Kentaro's fault. None of it was. He deserves to live a better life than a labeled criminal.' Rukia enforced.

'We haven't labeled him as a criminal-' Byakuya was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Homura and Kentaro had returned from their walk.

Rukia looked around the kitchen in angst. Breakfast wasn't finished. Hell, it was barely started. The water boiling on the stove shook her thoughts. 'Oh, Brother!' She exclaimed, pulling the boiling pot off the stove. 'Your tea! I'm sorry I forgot!'

Rukia looked back to her brother, but quickly realized that he had gone to greet Homura and Kentaro.

'Hello Uncle...' Homura started with a polite bow. She motioned for Kentaro to follow.

Byakuya returned with a slight nod of his head, eyeing Kentaro. Kentaro shifted uncomfortably.

At the same time, Shizuku and Rena bounded down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for the day. At the sound of their Uncle's voice earlier, they had supposed they had better go down and meet him instead of staying in bed.

Rukia ventured nearby to see what Byakuya would say or do to Kentaro, as she was sure he would.

Byakuya eyed the four children that were watching him intently, waiting for him to say something. Finally, Byakuya spoke clearly, firmly, and unemotionally to the boy that had been identified as Sosuke Aizen's only son.

'Kentaro...' He started coldly. 'That is your name, correct?'

'It is...' Kentaro nodded uncomfortably.

Homura also began to feel uncomfortable. Something just wasn't sitting right with her. Her uncle was being overly inquisitive.

'I understand you're living with my sister and her family now... How do you like it? Is it fitting?' Byakuya questioned sternly.

'I like it very much...' Kentaro said, before thinking for a moment. 'The Kurosakis are the nicest people I've ever met. Their unreserved generosity is astounding...' Kentaro spoke, trying to sound educated, trying to stand out to the noble.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Rukia smiled.

'My sister claims that you are a pleasant and fine young man, I trust that you will do nothing to change her opinion of you, Aizen's son...' Byakuya added with a growl.

He was trying to see if Kentaro actually knew anything about himself. If he did, surely the reference of 'Aizen's son' would be enough to drag it out of him. Byakuya watched the change of expression on Kentaro's face from confusion to horror to dread to shame.

'You are Aizen's son, are you not?' Byakuya repeated. Kentaro's face was frozen in a look that begged, 'Why did you have to say that? Why now?' Byakuya savored it for a moment before storming out the door, leaving Kentaro to work everything out by himself.

The three Kurosaki children gasped, as did Kentaro. In all honesty, the subject of his father had been something he had hoped to bury inside him, so that no one would ever have to know. It was something he was ashamed of, terribly.

'Tell me my Uncle just has his facts wrong!' Homura pleaded as she grabbed Kentaro by the shoulders and stared with her misty eyes deep into Kentaro's soul. 'There's no way such a wonderful person could come from such a horrible man!' Homura cried.

Kentaro looked around to the other Kurosakis, Rena and Shizuku, who were equally shocked and horrified. Not too long ago had Aizen's story in its entirety been relayed to them. They had shed many tears as well. Aizen's son standing in front of them, even if he was their best friend and brother-figure, was the last thing they needed to hear.

'He was indeed my father...' Kentaro said woefully to Homura, who instantly began crying into his broad shoulder. Kentaro wrapped a tender arm around Homura and looked to the rest of the Kurosakis nearby. 'I'm sorry... You didn't deserve to learn it this way...' Kentaro quickly released Homura and approached Rukia, who herself looked sad.

'I'm sorry again... I should go now... I guess it's as simple as that. I can never live a normal life with a normal family. Thank you for everything...' With that, Kentaro ran upstairs to get his belongings.

'Wait!' Rukia called, but Kentaro didn't hear, he had his stuff and was already out the door, running as far away as possible as fast as he could.

Homura, Shizuku, and Rena peaked out the window to watch their best friend disappear deep into the Sereitei, running away from every memory he had of the Kurosaki home.

Silence and misery hung heavy in the air. The children couldn't believe anything they heard in the last five minutes. Why did their Uncle have to come and ruin everything? Why did he have to say what he did? They were living just fine and happy without knowing who Kentaro really was. They were just starting to be happy again.

Rukia stood behind her children and tried to hold all three in one embrace. Out of the four individuals, everyone had at least a tear in their eye. Homura cried the hardest, and she had become closer with Kentaro than the rest.

_'_Is he going to come back?' Rena whimpered meekly.

Rukia looked down into Rena's eyes. 'Do you want him to?'

Rena thought for a moment and nodded her head. 'Yes...'

'I want him to come back too...' Shizuku sobbed. 'Even if he is Aizen's son, he still feels like, and is, a part of our family...'

Homura couldn't even speak. She couldn't believe that her dearest friend had just run off with the least of explanation as possible. She didn't resent him for that. She understood that this must be the most painful of subjects for him, and that the easiest way for him to get over it was to run away from it, even if it meant running away from his home, from his friends, from her...

'I'm sorry your Uncle had to say that...' Rukia started, 'He was only doing what he thought was best for you. I think he wanted to see if Kentaro would own up to it, and at least tell us. I'm sure your Uncle didn't mean to make Kentaro leave.'

'So what's going to happen to Kentaro now?' Homura wondered aloud to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Kentaro was still running as fast as he could, already in sight of the Rukongai, where he knew he belonged, and where he knew he should've stayed. He should never have left so he could put himself in that position. He hated to leave the Kurosakis, especially Homura, but he just couldn't torture them with his presence. He had to leave, that was all there was to it.

Did anyone know that just because Aizen was his father, doesn't mean that Kentaro was horrible too? Kentaro tried to think, it hurt, but he tried nonetheless. From all of Kentaro's memories, he could remember finding a father-figure in his life, at the most, three times. He couldn't even remember if it actually was Aizen, he was so young. But, he could remember that he never felt comfortable or happy around his father. It wasn't fair... He deserved to be loved, too.

Kentaro hoped that everyone would forget about him, so he could go back to living his miserable existence in what he thought would be peace. If they ever came looking for him, he would explain everything. He didn't expect them to, but he had to hope they were as good of people of they seemed, as he knew them to be.

For now, he would try to forget about them, and all the fun they had shared during their brief time together. Maybe he would go back, if the invitation was ever open again. He didn't expect it to, because he had blatantly lied to them. Although he thought he did it for good, he knew he should have simply told the truth. A boiling hot tear rolled down his cheek as he ran through the dirty streets of the Rukongai, back to his dingy shack, hoping that some other unfortunate individual hadn't commandeered it...

AN: Poor, poor Kentaro... :'( Not exactly what I had in mind for the great 'Revelation' but, I think it worked nicely once I finished writing it. If nobody likes it, I can rewrite it easily, as I have some other possible ideas. Byakuya didn't particularly _mean_ to be the bad guy, he simply wanted to test Kentaro to see if he would admit that Aizen was his father himself, which he did. I hope it all made sense!

The story still looks pretty bleak, but I promise, there will be a happy ending, Kentaro and all! Thanks for reading and being so darn patient! Feedback Please! :)


	15. Chapter 15

After Ten Years - Chapter 15

Ichigo was also deeply grieved to hear that Kentaro had simply run off. He understood Kentaro's reasoning, but was still disappointed and saddened nonetheless.

The next day, Sunday, had dragged on for the Kurosaki family. Sundays were always boring for the Kurosakis, but without Kentaro's always-fun presence, it seemed to drag on for eternity. Depression hung heavy in the air, and no one bothered to mention Kentaro, as they were sure it would elicit tears from at least one member of the tight-knit family, if not more. Homura had cried the hardest of all the entire weekend.

The only thing the Kurosakis could do for Kentaro was love him unconditionally, regardless of who and were he was. It didn't matter to them at all; he was their friend, and a part of their family.

Finally, Monday, the start of the new school week, rolled around. Homura and Shizuku had to practically force themselves to walk to the Academy. Neither one of them wanted to go there; they had learned too many dark secrets about the Soul Society in the past week, and they really didn't want to be immersed in it any longer. They no longer wanted to be a part of anything related to it. In addition to everything else, the Academy would only dredge up countless memories of their beloved friend.

Not to Homura and Shizuku's surprise, Kentaro hadn't shown up for school that day. Three days passed, and he still wasn't there. The fourth day he had come, and Homura eagerly ran to meet him, only to have he run away and keep his distance the rest of the day. Today, the fifth day since he left, he still wasn't at school.

Today was Hakuda training, and Homura was practicing countless techniques on a heavy punching bag. With every punch she landed, a tear sprang to her eye. She did her best to hide it, and hoped she was successful.

Homura was glad she was hitting something. If she wasn't, she would be sitting in a lonely corner, crying a river of tears, with no hope of a bridge. Homura forced all her hatred and misery on the bag, with every technique getting stronger and stronger. She couldn't understand what she had ever done in her life to have it ruined like this. It just wasn't fair in her mind.

Homura wasn't paying attention to how angry and forceful she was getting with her techniques. After a few more solid punches on the heavy bag and another insane yell, the worn chains suspending it finally snapped under the force.

Homura watched in horror as the bag sailed a few yards away, her jaw dropped to the floor in embarrassment, wondering what the Instructor would say to her.

The Instructor (and the rest of the class) looked from Homura to the bag on the floor, and back to Homura, a mixture of awe and impression on his face. He also seemed to read her troubled face.

'Why don't you take a break, Miss Kurosaki?' He suggested.

Homura nodded and disappeared out the broad door before an actual tear could roll down her cheek.

-XX-

Homura had taken a walk out to the courtyard, sitting under the nearest tree, drawing her knees in close to her and trying to regulate her uncontrollable sobbing. She was glad that everyone else was in class. It wouldn't be good for her if anyone saw her like this. She would instantly be re-labeled a weak human.

Homura didn't know how long she was sitting there. Honestly, she didn't really care. No one else was around in the courtyard, so classes must still have been in session.

Homura was content to sit under the broad tree for as long as she needed, not caring what time it was. The gentle breeze on her cheek was only a slight comfort. She would've sat there longer, dwelling in her misery, had not a well-known Captain with white hair come up quietly beside her, towering over her.

'Captain Ukitake!' Homura gasped, quickly standing up, suppressing every trace of sadness around her.

'Why aren't you in class?' Ukitake asked gently.

Homura hung her head slightly. 'The Hakuda Instructor told me to take a break. I got angry and hit a bag so hard it flew off the chains.' She mumbled.

Ukitake raised a white eyebrow, 'Why did you get angry?' He asked.

Homura pushed her sweaty hair from her face, 'I don't know...'

'Your mother told me about what you children have been going through...' Ukitake started as he crouched down level beside her. 'I know everything is hard to stomach, but believe me, there's no way you could've known anything, and there's nothing you could have done to prevent Kentaro from doing what he did. Also, there's no reason to get angry or feel hurt. It's natural, but there's no reason for it. Just concentrate on your studies, and everything else will work out on its own...'

'Yes Captain...' Homura sighed.

Ukitake nodded with a warm smile. 'Good. Your mom knows I enjoy you kids, and that I know your potential, but you can't let yourself get distracted. I know you all really enjoyed Kentaro's company, but you need to let him go, at least at this point. Do you understand what I mean?'

'Yes Captain.' Homura repeated.

'Good, now get back to class.' Ukitake smiled again.

Homura nodded obediently, and with a spring in her step again, she headed back to the Hakuda training dojo, only to have the bell ring when she was not ten paces away from the wide door.

The students cascaded out in a mind-boggling rush. Homura had to sidestep every which-way to avoid being trampled.

Homura had been dodging well, but unfortunately, she finally collided with another student just slightly taller than herself.

'Hey watch it!' The student yelled angrily.

'It's your fault! You weren't paying attention where you were walking!' Homura yelled back.

However, neither of the students realized that they were yelling at their own sibling. Homura had run straight into Shizuku, and he had run into her.

'I'm sorry...' Shizuku finally admitted meekly, offering his sister a hand up.

'It's okay...' Homura grunted as she staggered to her feet. 'You alright?' She asked, rubbing her head.

'More or less...' Shizuku answered, his own head throbbing.

'Are you ready for lunch? It's about that time of day...' Homura offered.

Shizuku shook his head, 'I'm not really hungry...' He mumbled.

Knowing that they needed to eat at least _something_, Homura and Shizuku forced their homemade lunches down their throats.

-XX-

Meanwhile, Rena's tutor was preparing to leave the Kurosaki home.

After a quick reminder of Rena's assignments for the coming week, he was gone, with barely a hint of a friendly smile crossing his lips.

When Rena was sure he was gone, she flopped tiredly onto the couch, preparing for a midday nap.

She usually did that during the day. With both her parents at work in the Squads, and Homura and Shizuku gone for at least a few more hours, Rena figured that the easiest way for her to not get herself into trouble while she was alone, was to sleep. She had nothing better to do anyway.

When finally she laid her head back onto a cushy arm rest, she remembered Rukia's words. Rukia wanted to try experimenting with what power she had. Rena thought it was pointless, since it been established multiple times that she had almost no power. But, she knew Rukia knew what she was talking about, so Rena figured she would give it a try. No harm could possibly come from it.

Rena flexed her wrist, preparing herself for whatever would happen. She didn't expect much, but no harm came from being prepared either.

'I don't even know how I'm supposed to do this...' Rena mused to herself, gazing up to her open hand.

Rena supposed that she should just put all of her thought into making an orb with whatever raw power she had, and maybe that would give her some results.

Rena thought and thought, willing the blue light to appear. Finally, a tiny blue spark appeared from a single fingertip. It was faint, but it was there. Rena's head was starting to hurt from the forceful thinking, but she wanted to keep at it.

Finally, a spark erupted, then another, and another. Rena was starting to get the hang of it and was really pleased with herself. Never before had she had the chance to witness her own power, however little she had.

With a last spurt of effort, a small orb about the size of a marble appeared above her hand. To Rena's dismay, it disappeared after a few seconds. It stayed visible long enough for her to behold it, but disappeared before she could really study it.

'That was pretty cool...' She mused to herself.

Rena decided that was enough for, so finally, she laid her head back and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

It wasn't before long that Rena woke up crying. As usual, she had no idea why. It was just one of those things... She woke up with tears streaming down her face and puffy eyes. And, on top of everything else, she had a splitting headache. Rena looked at the nearest clock. She had been asleep for close to two hours.

Rena stumbled from the couch to the medicine cabinet, searching desperately for the closest painkiller.

After quickly popping a Tylenol and downing a full glass of milk, Rena sat back down on the couch. None of her family was home yet. She wanted to read, as it was her favorite pastime, but right now, her head was just hurting her too bad. She really didn't feel like listening to music, it brought back memories of Kentaro. There really wasn't anything she could do, besides maybe tidy up the house. But since she was only ten (almost eleven), she didn't really jump on it. She was bored out of her mind by now. So once again, Rukia's words floated back to her once again.

Rena opened her hand again, and no sooner had her palm opened and she put some thought into it, another sphere of Spirit Energy appeared hovering above her palm. This time, it stayed suspended. Rena found herself mesmerized by it. The soothing blue light seemed to hypnotize her. Rena didn't know if her eyes were cheating her, but it looked just a little bit bigger. Rena didn't know for sure, since she hadn't gotten a very good look at the last one.

The sudden turning of the front doorknob startled Rena. Without thinking, she closed her hand. With it, her blue orb disappeared.

Rena stood up just as Rukia walked through the front door.

'Hi Mom!' Rena chirped happily.

'Hey there...' Rukia sighed. 'What have you been up to all day?'

Rena shrugged, 'Not much. I took a nap, so that's where my afternoon went...'

'And how'd you sleep?' Rukia asked, slightly concerned.

'All things considered, pretty good.' Rena nodded. 'My head's hurting a little now, but I'm not complaining.'

'Did you take anything for it?' Rukia asked as she removed her sandals.

Rena nodded. 'And we're almost out of milk...' She added.

Rukia nodded as she set a pile of papers on the nearest end-table. 'I'll put it on the list... Any idea what we want for dinner?' Rukia asked.

Rena shook her head and was about to speak, but Ichigo walked through the front door looking solemn and depressed.

Both Rena and Rukia were surprised to see Ichigo earlier than his usual time.

'Home already?' Rukia asked with a pleasant smile.

'I'm not feeling good...' Ichigo mumbled as he slowly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. He disappeared quickly into the darkened room.

'That's odd...' Rukia mused. 'I guess I better make some sort of soup tonight.'

-XX-

After getting her soup simmering, Rukia headed upstairs to check on Ichigo, trying to find out the cause of his sudden illness.

Rukia found Ichigo slumped over on the bed, his head hung low deep in thought, with his arms draped limply over his legs.

'What's the matter, Ichigo?' Rukia asked quietly, gently lifting Ichigo's head.

Ichigo looked up to Rukia with heartrending eyes. 'I killed him...' He moaned. 'I killed Kentaro's dad.'

So that's what the matter was. Ichigo wasn't physically sick, he was feeling guilty for killing Aizen. For what reason, Rukia didn't know.

'Ichigo...' Rukia reasoned. 'You didn't know that. There was no way you could've-'

'But I still killed him!' Ichigo insisted. 'Kentaro's a destitute orphan, and I feel that it's partially my fault.'

Rukia nodded understandingly, 'Maybe you did Kentaro a favor...' Rukia tried. 'Maybe Aizen was as loyal of a father as he was a Captain... Maybe he wasn't much of a father to him anyway. I don't see how he could have.'

Ichigo looked up. 'I still feel bad about it... I'd be worried if I didn't.'

Rukia was preparing to walk out the door to check on dinner. 'I'm pretty sure Aizen had more reasons to die than to live...' She threw over her shoulder. 'I try to remember that. Maybe we can atone for his murder by caring for his child...' She mused before going back downstairs.

Ichigo hadn't thought of that. Surely Aizen was more evil than good, and that both worlds would have been in severe danger had not Sosuke Aizen been exterminated. He was glad that Rukia had her thinking straight most of the time, because unfortunately for him, he was still as reckless as he was when he was younger.

Finally, Ichigo came down for dinner in a much brighter mood, still in his black robes. By that time, Homura and Shizuku were home as well, and dinner, steaming bowls of soup, were set on the table.

'It was too late to change my dinner plans...' Rukia clarified as she handed out spoons.

Ichigo nodded as the entire family took their seats at the table.

'Are you two beat from school today, or do you have enough energy for some Zanjutsu after dinner?' Ichigo asked, trying to get his kids back into the swing of things and keep their minds off of Kentaro.

'I'm game!' Shizuku chirped. He seemed the happiest of the three children. It was true that Kentaro was his best friend and almost brother, but Shizuku had accepted why Kentaro left.

'I think I'll just stay here...' Homura mumbled dejectedly.

'Can I come?' Rena asked eagerly, 'And at least watch?' She begged. (Rena too had accepted that Kentaro had to leave. If he ever came back, she would welcome him with open arms just like everyone else in her family would.)

Ichigo thought for a moment, 'I don't see why not...' He started until a better idea struck him. 'Actually, I think we can let you play around with the training blade. Just because your Spirit Energy's lower than most, it doesn't mean you can't swing a piece of wood around.' Ichigo reasoned.

Rena was so happy that she ate so fast she was done with her dinner easily ten minutes before anyone else.

Rena nearly dragged Ichigo out the front door she was so eager to get started.

'We'll be back in an hour or two!' Ichigo called cheerfully to Rukia as Rena pulled him out the door. 'Before it gets dark!'

Rukia chuckled as she heard Rena prod Ichigo yet again.

Homura still looked as depressed as ever. She had been all week. Not long after Ichigo, Shizuku, and Rena left, Homura seemed to perk up slightly.

'I think I'll join them...' Homura told her mother as she grabbed her training blade and headed out the door.

'Just be careful walking by yourself!' Rukia reminded from the kitchen.

Homura nodded and slid her training blade into the sash at her waist, but she wasn't planning on walking to the courtyard nearby that her family usually trained in. She was going to find an answer to the question that bothered her all week.

-XX-

After a very successful training session with Shizuku and Rena, the latter of which was a natural swordswoman despite her 'handicap' and thoroughly enjoyed herself, Ichigo herded his kids back to their home.

When they walked in the door, they found Rukia reading on the couch.

As Rukia counted the members of her family that walked through the door, she realized that one was missing.

'Where's Homura?' She asked quizzically.

'Well, I thought she was home with you...' Ichigo responded.

Rukia shook her head, 'No, she said she was going to join you guys...' She recalled.

Ichigo shook his head as well, worry begin to stir in his heart. 'She's not with us...' He repeated shakily.

'So... Where is she then?' Shizuku interrupted, wondering aloud.

The entire Kurosaki family stopped to think for a moment. Moments later, everyone seemed to guess where she was. The worry and fear for her seemed to stab everyone in the heart. Rukia sprung sharply from the couch, tears forming in her eyes.

'I was wondering how long it would take for her to go looking...' She groaned.

Ichigo quickly grabbed Zangetsu. 'I'll go find her. Everyone just stay here, in case she comes back. He directed. 'It's unlikely, but still a possibility.'

With that, Ichigo hurried to the front door. Rukia caught him by the arm. 'Be careful...' She pleaded. 'It's getting dark, and all the thugs are sure to be out.'

Ichigo held her chin and gently kissed her on the forehead. 'It's not me you need to worry about...' He reminded. 'I'll be back by morning, I think.'

Rukia didn't have time to shed a tear before Ichigo hurried away to where Homura was sure to be, searching the Rukongai for beloved friend. Unbeknownst to the entire Kurosaki, but Homura also hurried to the man she thought she might love.

AN: So here it is! Things will probably start winding down from here. It's kinda sad that I have to start wrapping it up... :( But, I think it turned out better than my first story, and also better than I could've imagined. I hope everybody is liking it! We'll get to Homura and where she went in the next chapter. Everybody has probably already guessed it, since I'm horrible at sliffhangers. Oh well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!

Feedback Please! :)


	16. Chapter 16

After Ten Years - Chapter 16

Homura's violet eyes scanned far and wide as she walked through the sunset-enveloped Rukongai. Assuming her direction instincts, and also the signs, were correct, she should be nearing the twenty-seventh district, the place that Kentaro said he lived in. She tried to avoid the inquisitive eyes of the humble locals that stared at her. Apparently, a student from the Academy in full uniform accompanied by a wooden sword wasn't an everyday sight for them.

Homura didn't know why she believed Kentaro and followed him to this dismal place, considering almost everything else he told her was a lie. She didn't know if he had anything else to hide. She really didn't care. She was going to start looking for him. She didn't even know why she cared to find him so deeply. Maybe it was the gentle pricking in her heart that prodded her. She didn't know if she loved him, but maybe if she found him, it would help her find out.

Homura knew that her parents would be worried about her, but she felt that trying to find some explanation from Kentaro was more important. She didn't know why though, it seemed like a good idea at the time. When her parents finally caught up with her, she knew she would be in deep trouble. But to the girl that was following what her heart thought she should do, instead of what her common sense knew she should do, she figured it was worth it.

Homura surveyed almost every worn wooden building, peeking into the windows at times. She peeked down every alley, hoping she would find a forlorn boy waiting for her. Homura sighed dejectedly as she investigated a large cardboard box. To her dismay, the only occupant of the box was a rather alarmed family of rats. Homura nearly screamed before abruptly shutting the box.

The sun was finally half-sunk below the horizon, and quickly, the lamps began to light and the dirty streets of the Twenty-Seventh South Rukongai began to empty.

In a short amount of time, the quiet but bustling streets had been completely evacuated. The mothers had herded their children into their meager housings and anxiously shut the shutters with a loud clanging.

Homura was suddenly alone. In the quietness of the evening, she felt lonelier than she ever had been before. She was astounded by how the night without even the slightest of noises could make a person feel isolated.

Finally, the impulsiveness of her decision to come to the Rukongai looking for Kentaro wore off, and her brain was starting to function fully.

Homura looked at the worn buildings towering above her. She looked down to the dirt streets below her feet. She jumped to the left as a mangy stray dog whizzed past her. She couldn't tell the color of the dog because it blended in with the darkness all around. The desolate quiet of the Rukongai was finally seeping into Homura's mind.

What had she gotten herself into?

Even if she didn't get mugged, or kidnapped, or worse, she could still get lost, and her family didn't even know where she was.

Homura started to shake as every tiny noise began to startle her. Every creak of a shutter sounded eerie. Every footstep of an orphan or solitary animal in the dark caused her to jump. She was suddenly frightened of her dark and dismal surroundings.

A drunk brushed past Homura, causing her to scream. The drunk took a few more struggled steps before collapsing unconscious into the dirt, falling asleep on top of an empty bottle.

Homura's heart started pounding as she felt a wave of anxiety flow through her body. The hair on her arms and on the back of her neck stood up in frightened anticipation. The strong stench of alcohol wafting up to her nose stopped her heart. This was exactly what she had been warned about. This is what her family, in their kindness, had tried to help Kentaro escape from.

'Hey...' The drunk hissed. (It was a different drunk than the first one.) 'Where you goin' girly?'

Homura felt her eyes water. Alcohol mixed with chewing tobacco in a stranger's breath was the worst smell she had ever been exposed to. She decided to walk faster, keeping her head held high. Although she had advanced training in self-defense, she didn't care to get mixed up in a scrap with a stoned drunk. Her faltering footsteps betrayed her fear to the stalking man.

'Oh, don't walk away.' He groaned.

Homura started breathing harder as she walked faster, trying to get away, or at least a better-lit area. Being alone in the dark, with a potential mugger, without a soul around, was the last situation Homura wanted to put herself in. If things started to go wrong, if she was at least in the light, maybe she would have the upper-edge against the intoxicated man.

Homura stifled a cry as a rough hand caught a fistful of her orange hair, dragging her back and into the drunk's face. She clawed frantically at the drunk's hand, but to no avail.

'What are you doing here? Come here for some trouble eh?' He sneered, pulling the wooden sword from her side and throwing it away.

'Let me go!' Homura grunted as she tried to wrench his hand away.

'You're too pretty for this neighborhood...' He hissed in her face. 'Don't you know that?'

'I said let me go!' Homura yelled.

'So much for that stupid Academy's 'superior' training...' He sneered. 'The first case of trouble you get into and you're helpless!'

Homura held her breath against the drunk's foul stench.

The drunk angrily slammed Homura against the nearest wall. 'You know? It's been the longest, hardest, shittiest day of my entire life, and now, I think I need a little fun...' The drunk grunted as he caught both of Homura's small hands into one of his much bigger ones and held them high above her head. 'You're going to be a good person and help me fix that. If you don't struggle, you'll be fine... Trust me, I'm good at this...' He sneered as he peeled back and lowered the neckline of Homura's now dirtied Academy uniform, exposing her smooth, muscular shoulders.

Homura couldn't believe what was happening to her. Oh God, was this the end? Was this her punishment for disobeying her parents and wandering into the Rukongai alone? She had wandered alone and naïve into the prohibited place, so it was a fitting punishment to be sure, but not the way she wanted to go out. This is what they had warned her about. She bit back the tears as she tried to wring her wrists out of the drunk's firm grasp. She ceased her struggling as a warm, wet, tongue ran up her neck. She shivered as it began playing with her ear. She didn't dare to move, she couldn't really. She watched as a couple people peeked out their windows, but didn't bother to help because they were too afraid.

Homura tried to jab her knee into the drunk's solar plexus. To her horror, after a solid, well placed strike, the drunk barely flinched. He must've been severely intoxicated.

Homura screamed as the drunken assaulter bit down hard on her ear, while simultaneously grabbing something lower between Homura's legs that should never be grabbed.

'Get awayyy!' She shrieked as she thrust her knee repeatedly into his chest, to no avail. The drunk was so involved in what he was doing, that he hadn't even noticed what pain she had inflicted.

Thankfully for her, Homura's brain was still fully functional, despite what was being done to her. A well-placed shin to the groin of her assaulter caused him to release his grip on her and clutch his pained area. Homura wondered why she hadn't tried a crotch-shot earlier.

The drunken assaulter looked back up to her, with wild eyes and a pissed expression. With a fluid motion, he pulled a glimmering knife from a fold of his tunic.

'You're gonna pay for that, bitch!' He hissed as he forced her back up against the wall, and traced her neck with the silver blade, digging his grubby fingers deep into her neck. 'I said if you struggle, you're gonna get hurt! And I ain't a liar!'

Homura felt her windpipe closing up the drunk was squeezing so tightly. She tried to speak, she tried to struggle, but she couldn't. The lack of oxygen to her lungs and the icy chill of the blade against her neck seemed to paralyze her. Homura clawed frantically at the man's fingers getting ever tighter on her throat as her eyes widened in fear and tears streamed down her cheeks. She choked and sputtered, but was helpless to save herself. The only way she could get herself out of this situation was a miracle.

After a few seconds that felt like days to Homura, her miracle had come, in the form of a glass bottle of alcohol. With a crack and a thump, the bottle struck the drunks head, breaking apart into a million glittering shards and causing him to fall limply to the ground. His tight grasp on Homura finally released.

Homura slumped to the ground as well, gasping for breath and her hands instantly fingering her throat. She welcomed every cough, because with it, it brought her much-needed air.

Homura looked up to get a view of her rescuer, which turned out to be a shadow-cloaked, young-looking man. Homura didn't know exactly who he was, the night was too dark.

The shadowy man spat on the unconscious, would-be rapist. 'How dare you touch her like that...' He snarled disdainfully.

Instantly, Homura recognized his voice, and simultaneously, the shadow over her rescuer seemed to lift. She quickly recognized the ever-familiar facial features of the very young man she had come searching for.

'Kentaro!' She exclaimed gleefully as she sprung up and enveloped him in the largest hug possible, completely forgetting herself. Her happiness soon wore away, and her laughter turned to tears again as she remembered what happened to her not five minutes ago.

Homura continued to sob, even though she felt Kentaro's comforting hand begin to stroke her back.

'Thank you...' She managed to sob between spurts of tears.

'Thank you... Kentaro whispered back.

Homura pulled her head out of Kentaro's shoulder, slightly surprised. 'What for?' She sniffed, wiping countless tears away.

'Well,' Kentaro started, 'For coming looking for me...'

'Why would you have to thank me for that?' Homura asked.

'It means a lot to me... It means you don't hate me.' Kentaro explained.

'Why would I hate you?' Homura asked again. She wanted to tell him the real reason she had come looking for him, that she thought she loved him, but she didn't feel entirely comfortable telling him that, considering she had only known him for little over a month.

'Well, cuz I...' Kentaro thought for a moment, 'because of who I am, because I left-'

'Is that why you left?' Homura blurted out, 'Cuz you thought we'd hate you? I'd never hate you!' She cried, with more tears flowing. 'If I ever _could _hate you, I think I'd hate you more for leaving than for who you actually are!' She added.

'But I'm-'

'I don't care who you are! You're a friend! You're my _only_ friend!' Homura continued to cry, not giving Kentaro a chance to speak.

'I thought I needed to give you a while to absorb it all.' Kentaro said weakly.

'Then why didn't you just tell us in the first place?' Homura cried again.

'Can we at least get you back home, and I'll explain in school tomorrow?' Kentaro asked, trying to change the subject.

'We have school tomorrow?' Homura asked, still sniffing.

'It _is_ Friday...' He affirmed.

'And you're going to be there?' She asked hopefully.

'Let's get you home...' He sighed as he nodded. Watching Homura's eyes light up with happiness made him feel happy as well.

'But, I'm not done talking with you yet...' Homura protested.

'Homura, it's dark, it's late, and you know what just happened. I'd be a lot happier if I knew you were safe at home. I promise, I will find you at school tomorrow.'

'My dad doesn't have to know about what happened, does he?' Homura asked, still with tears in her eyes. 'I'd rather him not...'

Kentaro shook his head as her herded her back towards the large gate that separated the Rukongai from the Sereitei.

Homura and Kentaro weren't walking for long before Homura's legs buckled under her in exhaustion.

'I'm sorry...' Homura slurred.

'Can you walk?' Kentaro asked as he helped her to her feet.

Homura stood and tried to take another step, but quickly fell back to the ground. Homura shook her head sadly.

Kentaro realized that she couldn't take even one step. 'Stand up again...' Kentaro tried. Homura slowly obeyed.

Kentaro turned around, putting his back towards her. 'Put your arms around my neck...' He commanded.

'But I- I mean, we-' Homura stuttered awkwardly.

'Just do it...' Kentaro sighed.

Again, Homura slowly obeyed, taking care not to wind her arms too tightly across Kentaro's throat.

'Now, jump.' Kentaro directed.

Homura bounced, not very high, but high enough for Kentaro to get his hands under her legs to carry her piggyback-style.

'Is this okay?' He asked gently. Homura simply nodded, her heart buzzing.

'Put your head on my shoulder.' He instructed.

'But what does that have to do with-' Homura started.

'Please?' Kentaro asked, looking back to her with soft, friendly eyes.

Homura instantly fell for the look her gave her, and gently rested her tired head in the crook of Kentaro's warm neck. She sighed contentedly. Her warm breath on Kentaro's skin sent a shiver up his spine.

-XX-

Time passed quickly for the exhausted Homura, and shortly, she found herself in view of the large, familiar gate to the Sereitei.

She felt Kentaro set her down gently.

'No doubt your dad's out here looking for ya...' Kentaro insisted. 'I would rather him not find me yet. Not until I clear things up with you and your brother.'

'But-' Homura started.

'Can you make it home from here?' He asked gently.

Homura nodded, not wanting to leave. As she stared into Kentaro's brown eyes, she felt her heart swell. He was more thoughtful and kind than she could have imagined.

Before she realized what she was doing, she pressed her lips onto Kentaro's. It started by her simply wanting to express her gratitude, because she didn't think that words would cut it for everything Kentaro had done for her. She felt like it seemed right. Kentaro knew it was right, and gently returned her kiss, feeling his heart swell as well.

The sweet moment that Homura shared with Kentaro, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, while his hands caressed her shoulders, was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.

'Homura!' Ichigo called from a distance. The only thing that made him recognizable from his distance was his shock of orange hair.

Homura instantly pulled away at the sound of her name, forcing Kentaro to lean in. She quickly caught him by putting her hands on his chest, although she was still wrapped in his arms.

'I'm sorry...' She spluttered quietly, shaking slightly as she wiped her lips.

Kentaro shook his head, 'Don't be...' He sighed happily.

By the time the couple turned around, Ichigo was barely ten yards away, but, he stopped in his tracks, silently observing the two.

'I have to go... We both do. I promise I will see you tomorrow.' Kentaro insisted. 'Can you walk?' He asked.

Homura tried to lift a leg, but quickly felt her standing leg begin to tremble. Homura shook her head.

Kentaro looked to Ichigo, who was still a little ways away, then looked back to Homura. Quickly, he guided Homura's hands back up to his neck, and after he was sure she was holding on, he hoisted her up and cradled in front of him in his arms.

Slowly and gently, he carried Homura over to her father, who Kentaro could tell was waiting anxiously, wondering why his daughter couldn't walk.

When Kentaro neared him, Ichigo held his arms out as well, waiting to relieve Kentaro of the precious bundle that was his oldest daughter.

When Homura was safely in her father's loving arms, her eyes slowly closed. 'Daddy...' She slurred tiredly.

'She's fine...' Kentaro explained nervously. 'She's simply tired. She should be completely recovered by tomorrow. Just get her in bed as quickly as you can.'

Ichigo eyed Kentaro up again, watching Kentaro hold his breath anxiously. 'Thank you...' He breathed. 'I knew she'd finally come out here...' Ichigo mused. 'She's missed you terribly.'

'I'm sorry...' Kentaro nodded respectfully, inwardly hoping Ichigo hadn't just watched him kiss his daughter. (Ichigo had, by the way...) 'I just thought I needed to-'

'We would never have sent you away Kentaro...' Ichigo explained. 'We welcomed you into our home, and no matter what, we wouldn't retract our invitation. We've already decided, if you want to come back, you're more than welcome to. It's your decision whether you do or don't... But I know at least two people that'll be happy if you do come back.' Ichigo said, looking down fondly at the now-asleep Homura in his arms, and then back up to Kentaro, smiling.

'Thank you...' Kentaro nodded, 'Maybe some day. Because even if you've come to terms with who I am, I'm not sure if I have yet, even after all these years.' Kentaro sighed.

'Kentaro, just because you're the son of a bad man, doesn't mean that you are one yourself. It's something I think the entire Soul Society needs to understand.' Ichigo told him. 'The sins of the father are not bound to the son. They don't pass to the son either. It's unfair for anyone to brand you with that, when clearly you have no desire to be like you father.' Ichigo explained, 'But remember, and take comfort from this thought: You are the last of Aizen's house, he has no other living relatives besides you, and now, you have a chance to take Aizen's name and turn it into something respectable. You just have to prove who you really are to all the Soul Society. It'll be hard, I know, but the results will be worth it.' Ichigo insisted.

Kentaro shook his head, 'His shadow that covers me is too broad, even though I can barely remember him.' He sighed. 'I will never fully free myself of his image and memory.'

'It never mattered to us... It never mattered to her.' Ichigo reminded gently, referring again to Homura. 'Remember that.'

'I will...' Kentaro answered solemnly. 'Please tell everyone else that I'm sorry I left without an explanation. I just couldn't torture your entire family with my presence.'

Ichigo nodded, 'I understand.'

'Can I come up tomorrow then?' Kentaro asked hopefully, 'And see if I can patch things up with the other two?'

'All they want is you...' Ichigo smiled. 'They want you back in the family. They understand why you had to leave. Rukia and I took care of that. They just want you to come back.' Ichigo spoke gently.

'Okay...' Kentaro whispered softly. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

Ichigo nodded and turned towards home. He didn't get far before Kentaro called after him.

'Oh, by the way!' Kentaro called as he jogged up next to Ichigo. 'Homura didn't want you to know, but I think you should. There _was_ a minor incident out here, involving a drunk and some impropriety. There's no physical harm to her, although there might be some marks around her neck.'

Ichigo sighed at the dismal report he had been given, but tried to smile, 'Thank you. She would never have told me that. She probably would've hid that information forever.' Ichigo stated solemnly as he turned towards home.

'What's Rukia making for dinner tomorrow?' Kentaro called again, after a few moments.

'Something with beef and onions, I think!' Ichigo called back.

Kentaro felt his mouth water already. 'Even though I'm already coming, you've definitely closed the deal, now!' Kentaro called back happily.

Ichigo laughed gently, 'See you tomorrow, buddy!' Turning around slowly, Homura mumbled her good-bye to Kentaro in her sleep.

Kentaro felt his cold insides warm up again. He relished it, as he had forgotten what it felt like in the relatively short time he was gone.

The simple, brief talk he had had with both Homura and Ichigo affirmed to him that he should have at least talked to the family about everything surrounding him before he became too involved with them all. It would have hopefully saved them all this heartache.

Maybe going back tomorrow was the better thing for him to do.

Kentaro fingered his lips as he walked back to his shack. He could still feel Homura's soft lips on his. It was what he wanted all along. He had seen her from a distance at the Academy, and something about her simply captured his heart in a way he couldn't exactly explain. He was glad that she seemed to feel the same way. He only hoped it wasn't a one-time thing.

-XX-

Shizuku had been waiting at the gate to the Sereitei, anxiously awaiting the return of his father and sister. He saw that Homura was asleep in Ichigo's arms, with dirt in every imaginable place.

'Oh my gosh is she okay?' Shizuku spluttered worriedly.

'She's just tired...' Ichigo sighed. 'What are you doing here?' He asked, surprised.

'Did she find him?' Shizuku asked, disregarding his father's question. 'Did she find Kentaro?'

Ichigo nodded, 'She did.'

'And?' Shizuku asked expectantly.

'He's going to come up some time and talk with you three... But, it's late, let's go home.' Ichigo directed, 'I'll explain later, okay?'

Shizuku nodded solemnly as they both hurried as fast as they could back to their home.

Ichigo and Shizuku walked through the front door quietly. Without looking at a clock, they guessed it was after midnight.

Rukia instantly rushed to their side, her eyes all puffy from crying. She had been worried sick about Homura, and the dirty, tired, mangled bundle in Ichigo's arms confirmed her fears.

Rukia couldn't control her tears as she hugged Ichigo, who was still holding Homura.

'Is she okay?' Rukia sobbed into Ichigo's arm.

'She's just tired.' Ichigo repeated for what felt like the tenth time.

'How'd she get so dirty?' Rukia asked urgently as she ran her hand over the sleeping Homura's forehead.

'Kentaro said a drunk approached her, but didn't give me any details. It looks like the drunk grabbed her neck. There might be more I can't see.' Ichigo explained.

'She found Kentaro then?' Rukia gasped.

'He drove the drunk away. He protected her.' Ichigo nodded. 'I talked to him a little.'

'Did he say anything?' Rukia interrogated.

'He said he's going to be at the Academy tomorrow. I told him he was welcome to come to dinner again, and he said he'll consider it. He said he wants to talk to the kids. I said he was always welcome to come back. He responded by saying he doesn't want to torture us with his presence. I explained that we all still love him, no matter who he is. I told him it never mattered to us.'

Rukia nodded as she processed all she had been told. 'Good...' She mused. 'And you told him how Aizen died?'

Ichigo lowered his head.

'Maybe we should tell him than as soon as possible, for all of our sakes.' Rukia added.

Ichigo nodded. Before heading up to the girls' room, Ichigo turned to Shizuku. 'Thanks for following, but I told you to stay here...'

Shizuku hung his head, 'I'm sorry, I was just-'

'It's no problem, just go to bed as quickly as you can. It's late.' Ichigo directed gently.

Shizuku nodded and bounded quietly up the stairs.

Ichigo laid Homura in her bed, and Rukia hovered close behind with a cool washcloth. With it, Rukia cleaned Homura's dirty face and neck. Homura's still-asleep figure jumped at the cold sensation, and slowly, her violet eyes fluttered open.

'Mom? Dad?' Homura mumbled weakly.

'It's okay dear...' Rukia soothed her, 'You're home now. Just close your eyes again.'

Homura closed her eyes and yawned. 'What happened to Kentaro?' She slurred.

'Go to sleep...' Ichigo commanded. 'We can talk about it tomorrow.'

Homura nodded reservedly, but closed her eyes anyway and she was soon fast asleep again.

Rukia and Ichigo watched her as they walked out of her room and quietly shut the door behind them.

'Should we be working on a punishment for her?' Rukia asked.

Ichigo shook his head. 'Nah... The experiences she had tonight are enough for her I think. Let's go to bed too.' He yawned.

As Ichigo and Rukia flopped exhaustedly into their bed, the image of Homura engaging Kentaro in lip-lock crossed Ichigo's mind again. 'I want to keep an eye on her when Kentaro's around...' Ichigo mused out loud.

Rukia propped herself up on an elbow, 'Did something happen?' She asked.

'Not really,' Ichigo shook his head, 'She just reminds me too much of myself. Quick to act, and slow to think in the heat of the moment.'

Ichigo looked up Rukia to see what she would say, but Rukia was already asleep.

AN: WHOO-HOO! This might be my favorite chapter so far, if I exclude the drunk assault scene, that is! Anyway! We finally get deeper into the Homura and Kentaro romance! Although the lip action isn't exactly what I had in mind, or even what I wanted, when I finished writing it, I thought it worked fine! If nobody likes it, I'm sorry. :( Some people might not like it because I kinda skipped the 'friend' stage of their relationship, but the kiss was more impulse, than thought on both ends. (I kinda like how Ichigo saw the entire kiss... :) I hope everybody likes it as much as I do! Feedback Please!

PS: I finally figured out how to view the reader stats for my stories, like how many views and visitors I got, and where they all came from.

My first story, seemed to reach only to America and a few other scattered countries, but this story has about as many readers from the UK as the US! How cool is that that people are reading my story from across the pond? I think there was even a couple reads from Australia, and even one from Belgium! I don't know what y'all think, but I thinks that's pretty cool.


	17. Chapter 17

After Ten Years - Chapter 17

Homura awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She didn't exactly want to remember anything that happened the night before either. She quickly listed her excursion to the Rukongai as the stupidest thing she had ever done. Kissing Kentaro was a close second now. She had tossed and turned most of the night wondering why the hell she had done that. For crying out loud, it was hardly appropriate for either of them. She should have done the normal thing and just said 'thank you'.

Rukia had come in that morning and gently woken Homura, because she was sure that after the night before, Homura wouldn't be able to wake up on her regular schedule.

From there, Homura had shaken away the horrid memories of the night before. Forcing herself to eat a meager breakfast, Homura silently followed Shizuku out the front door, and together, they trudged to the Academy for the last classes of the week.

'Did you sleep okay last night?' Shizuku finally asked his sister.

Homura didn't hear him on the first try; she was too deep in thought.

'Homura?' Shizuku asked again.

Homura finally shook her mind from her thoughts and memories. 'Wha?' She asked weakly.

'Did you sleep okay last night?' Shizuku repeated.

Homura shook her head. She hadn't really. 'I guess so...' She lied.

She had barely slept at all. When her parents left her room, instantly her eyes snapped back open, and she cried softly to herself all night long. Once she thought she saw Rena's eyes open from the other bed, but she couldn't tell for sure. When Homura finally cried herself to sleep and she awoke the next morning, she couldn't tell if she was vaguely remembering reality, or if she had only awoken from a cruel nightmare. Even the thought of Kentaro and her lips on his wasn't enough good to even out all the bad she had experienced last night.

'Did you find Kentaro?' Shizuku asked.

Homura nodded. 'I did...' She sighed.

'And?' Shizuku asked again, 'What did he say? Did he say anything?'

'He said he's sorry for leaving,' Homura said absentmindedly, 'and that he wants to talk to us. He mentioned that he was going to be at the Academy today, too.'

'Did he say why he avoided us that other day?' Shizuku pressed.

Homura shook her head again.

'Why'd you go out all by yourself then?' Shizuku continued to interrogate.

Homura thought for a moment. She didn't exactly know why she went either. It seemed like a big fuzzy mess to her in her mind.

'I don't know,' Homura started, 'I missed him, and well, I- It didn't seem like I could stop myself from looking for him.'

'I would've gone with you...' Shizuku interrupted. 'If you were going no matter what, you should've at least told me. Honestly, I would've gone with you. I miss him too.' Shizuku lowered his eyes. 'Mom was worried sick about you. I don't think I've ever seen her cry that hard in my life...'

Homura hung her head. 'I'm sorry. I really don't know what I was thinking. It seemed right when I walked out the door.'

'Well-' Shizuku started.

'I know, I know...' Homura held her hands up. 'It's the dumbest thing I think I ever did...' She sighed, surrendering to her younger brother.

'You should have told me, at least...' Shizuku emphasized one last time.

'Can we _please_ skip the lecture until after school?' Homura half-whined. 'I'm still trying to remember if I got all my homework done this week...'

Shizuku nodded solemnly, and together, they picked up their pace to expansive, Shino Academy Campus.

-XX-

As Homura and Shizuku neared the Southern Gate of the Shino Academy Campus, finally, a familiar, friendly face greeted them. Kentaro was waiting for them, just like he said, just like he promised.

Homura and Shizuku awkwardly approached him, not quite sure what to say or do. Do they run to him like it was the good old times, and that nothing had ever happened? Or do they approach him with gentle, caring smiles and say hello, as an analysis of the current situation.

Things were looking good for them; Kentaro was meeting them halfway, with his usual friendly smile spread widely across his face.

'Hi Kentaro!' Shizuku waved.

'Hi Shizuku...' Kentaro returned, shame slightly covering his face. 'Hi Homura...' He said, his face brightening a little, 'You should've stayed in bed today; I wouldn't have blamed you if you did.'

'You know the Academy...' Homura shook her head, 'There's no such thing as a sick day.'

Kentaro nodded. 'It's good to see you...' He said shyly. 'On good terms finally!' He quickly, and nervously, added.

'It's good to see you again too...' Homura sighed wistfully, her mind drifting back to the _good_ part of the night before.

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. Something was up with those too, he just didn't know what. If it was what his head and his eyes told him, he didn't want to know. His sister was too strong-willed to be swept away by the first young man that crossed her path.

Shizuku cleared his throat loudly, telling his sister to hurry up.

'Are you coming back to our place for dinner tonight? Our Dad mentioned something about you saying you would...' Shizuku interrupted.

Kentaro's eyes quickly focused on Shizuku. 'I am, if you'll have me. I really want to talk to all three of you. I don't know what made me leave the other day... My emotions took control of me, and I acted on them, instead of my brain. I'm really sorry to put all of you through that much heartache. If-'

Kentaro was interrupted by the large clock tower sounding the eighth hour of the morning. The three reunited students understood the bell, and quickly hustled to their designated classes, leaving their conversations for later.

-XX-

Academy classes seemed to drag on for all three eager children. Finally, after what felt like forever to Homura, Shizuku, and Kentaro, classes were over, and the students were free to go home after a long day of Zanjutsu. With a thoroughly important exam over the subject looming over the horizon, the Instructors made sure to help their students with last-minute cramming and practice.

Finally, the trio was walking home, in uncomfortable silence. Not one of them knew exactly what to say to the other...

When the children returned to the Kurosaki home, dinner was on the table, waiting for them.

Homura sat down to a dinner of soy-and-ginger chicken, but really, she wasn't in any mood to eat. As she stared at her food, settled delicately atop a delectable mountain of steaming rice, all she could think about was her school assignments. During the time Kentaro was with them the weeks before, she had let her studies slide. She had told herself it was only a little bit, but the truth of reality was smacking her hard on the face. She had a lot of work to get done. Kido assignments, Kido theories that had to be written. She had hardly practiced any of the other fighting styles she was being taught.

'Aren't you hungry?' Rukia asked, slightly concerned for her daughter, as the rest of the family (including Kentaro) was woofing down her lovingly prepared dinner.

Homura shook her head gloomily, 'Not really...' She sighed as she got up from the table. 'I have a lot a work to get done.' She added as she quietly excused herself and retreated to her room.

'She's probably worn to pieces...' Ichigo mused out loud.

'She hasn't been entirely 'alright' lately either...' Shizuku noted thoughtfully.

Kentaro shoved his last bite of dinner, and after swallowing spoke to Ichigo. 'May I go talk to her?' He asked meekly.

Ichigo eyed the young man warily, keeping to his vow not to let his emotional daughter alone with Kentaro. Finally, his resolve broke slightly under Kentaro's caring brown eyes.

'Just keep it to talking and nothing else...' Ichigo surrendered gruffly.

Kentaro nodded uneasily before quickly exiting the room.

After Kentaro had left, Ichigo picked up an empty glass and followed Kentaro up to Homura's room. Ichigo found the door shut. He put the glass to the door as was prepared to listen, when Rukia quickly pulled him back downstairs.

-XX-

Kentaro found Homura slumped over her desk, her arms folded on the writing surface. Her face was buried in her arms, and she was crying uncontrollably. The room was dimmed. The only light came from the sole lamp on Homura's desk.

Kentaro laid a hand on her trembling shoulders.

Homura instantly calmed her tears and looked up to identify the person that was standing over her.

'Kentaro...' She sniffed.

'Is something wrong?' Kentaro whispered, 'I can leave if you want-'

'It's not you Kentaro...' Homura sniffed. 'I have so much work piled up,' She moaned. 'I don't know if I can get it all finished by next week. I definitely know I'm going to fail this Zanjutsu exam...' She cried. 'I don't even know how I got so far behind. I-'

'Slow down, slow down...' Kentaro hushed her. 'What all do you have to do?'

Homura sifted mournfully through her papers and notebooks. 'I have countless Kido analyses to turn in, I haven't practiced them at all, I haven't picked up my training blade in weeks, my Hakuda techniques are all weak, and-and...' She sniffed before bursting into uncontrollable sobs again. 'I can't get it all done!' She cried.

Kentaro wrapped his arms around Homura's body, nestling his arms in front of her, his one hand clasped tightly in the other. He sighed deeply.

Homura sighed as well as she began to unwind Kentaro's hands from around her.

'I appreciate your affection Kentaro, really, but I can't-' Homura's voice trailed off as she noticed gruesome scars around both of Kentaro's wrists.

She would've dismissed them as her imagination, or even maybe ordinary, but since they were around his wrists, her concern level for the boy rose sharply.

'Kentaro, what are these scars around your wrists?' She asked meekly, beginning to study them.

'They're nothing!' Kentaro said sharply as he quickly drew his arms from around Homura's neck and his them at his sides. Quickly, his mood had changed from caring and quiet, to nervous and frightened.

Homura eyed Kentaro sharply, not buying his act one bit. 'Let me see your arm...' She commanded as she held her own hand out to him.

Kentaro shook his head quickly and uneasily.

'Let me see...' Homura insisted, reaching for his arm.

'Please...' Kentaro whimpered as he held his arms back farther.

'Kentaro, you either let me see and it stays between us, or I can have my parents take a look... Which would you rather prefer?' Homura bargained, figuring that she had backed Kentaro into a corner.

Kentaro shifted his eyes uneasily around the room before finally surrendering to Homura and holding his arm out to her.

Homura adjusted her desklamp over Kentaro's arm, and finally, his scars were clearly visible.

His wounds extended from one side of his wrist to the other, spanning the entire width. Homura was looking at his right arm, and after am investigation of his left arm, she found identical scars on it as well.

His scars were a nasty mix of purplish-blue, those being the fresher ones. Underneath, were older scars that bore only a reddish color. A quick analysis of the shape and depth of the wounds indicated to Homura that they had been inflicted with a knife, and a very ragged and dull one at that.

Finally Homura's eyes opened to the horror she was dealing with.

'Oh my God...' She breathed, her breath taken away by her astonishment. 'You've been cutting yourself?' She asked painfully as tears welled in her eyes again. 'Why-?'

Kentaro pulled his hands away from her and quickly hid them behind his back again.

'I said it was nothing...' He sighed mournfully. 'Couldn't you have been content with that?'

'I'm sorry...' Homura sniffed, 'I just wanted to help you.'

Kentaro sighed as he looked for the words to say.

'Why?' Homura asked again, 'Why did you-?' She couldn't finish her sentence as she began to shake.

'Why did I try to kill myself?' Kentaro finished, deeply ashamed.

Homura looked at him, waiting for his answer.

'Don't you think it would be hard to live, if every day you reminded yourself of a man so cruel that he haunts your dreams? That he haunts your friends' dreams?' Kentaro started. 'Every day I look into the mirror or the water, and I see him.' Kentaro's voice started to tremble as well. 'Every day he sneers at me, and with a beckoning hand, says: Follow me, my son...' Kentaro started to cry slightly as well. 'I run away from him as far as I can, but when I look back, he's right behind me.' Kentaro finished, trying to keep his emotions inside. 'I couldn't torture your family as well.'

Homura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never knew how much Kentaro's father haunted him every day.

'To me, death seemed like the only escape.' He finished bluntly.

Homura felt limp in her seat. Her mind was such a jumble of emotions that she could barely speak.

'But last night,' Kentaro continued, 'Last night, I felt different. I went back to my shack, and I pulled my knife out again.' He took Homura's hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes. 'But I didn't try to murder myself. I threw it into the deepest part of the river.'

Kentaro saw Homura's eyes begin to shine. 'You can call me crazy if you like, but...' Kentaro paused before trying to smile. 'I think I love you...' He finished quietly.

Homura let her tears flow, not even knowing why.

'I think I love you too, Kentaro...' She cried softly as she slid numbly out of her chair and into Kentaro's arms, which were opened wide for a friendly embrace, and nothing more. Homura lost herself as she ran her fingers through Kentaro's hair as he buried his face in his neck, his breath warm and tingly. Kentaro lifted his face and leveled his nose with hers. They were only a lip's distance away from each other.

Homura and Kentaro were so engrossed in each other that they jumped when the door opened abruptly.

Rena peeked her head in, and instantly, she got an eyeful of what her sister was up to... Her eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped. Her upper lip lifted slightly as she raised an eyebrow. Quickly, she lowered her eyes, trying not to look square at them.

'Uh...' She began awkwardly, 'Dad says it's time to get ready for bed, Homura.' Her eyes darted around the room, focusing on anything but her sister and her male enthusiast. 'We have your mat laid out in Shizuku's room, Kentaro, if you'd like to stay. Uhh... Goodnight!' She finished hurriedly as she quickly backed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kentaro prepared to release Homura, but she held him tighter.

'Don't go...' She moaned quietly, 'Just a little longer.'

Kentaro held her hands and he pulled away, 'Please...' He started, 'I'm sure your dad won't appreciate us getting so friendly with each other. I think we should part here tonight, before he gets displeased with either of us...' Kentaro insisted.

Homura released Kentaro before she planted a quick peck on his cheek. 'Goodnight then...' She sighed sadly.

Kentaro took her chin is hands and looked into her large violet eyes. 'I'm not going anywhere.' He assured her with a smile.

Homura nodded again, and quickly, Kentaro vanished from the dim room, shutting the door behind himself.

Homura sighed as she plopped onto her bed and began to undress. She had removed her top and held her pajamas in her hand.

There was a light knock at the door, and Rena entered the room she shared with her sister again. This time, she entered with a hand placed over her eyes.

'Can I come in?' She whimpered, not wanting to open her eyes, lest she see something she shouldn't.

'Oh stop it...' Homura sighed as she pulled her shirt over her bare body. 'You can come in...' She chuckled.

Rena continued to stare awkwardly at her sister. Homura noticed.

'What's that look for?' Homura asked.

Rena stared incredulously at her older sister. 'You were about to make-out with him!' She blurted out in a whisper.

'I was not!' Homura insisted forcefully as she shook her head, 'I had everything under control.'

Rena raised an eyebrow, 'Dad's not convinced...' She said.

Homura sighed as she flopped her head onto her pillow, still looking at her sister. 'He found out about last night?'

Rena's jaw dropped even farther. 'Wait- What was last night?!' She exclaimed.

'Oh shoot...' Homura sighed. 'Never mind, just how much trouble am I in?' She asked, not really wanting to know.

'I don't know, he doesn't seem angry, just... I don't know. I don't even know if he knows what he's doing.' Rena answered.

Homura nodded and rolled over. 'Goodnight then...' She whispered as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. She was asleep in seconds and didn't even hear Rena return the goodnight.

AN: I'm back! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I had writer's block for a few weeks, and finally when I tried to turn my computer on, it went kaput! All is fixed now so I'm gonna keep on rolling!

This was an interesting chapter for me. Poor Kentaro, I just keep hammering him with crazy stuff. I really need to be nicer to him... But, he just landed Homura, so I guess that's okay. Anyway, I hope everyone else likes this chapter. Of course Rena was going to react that way because she's only ten, and still innocent. I liked it that way, as I hope all of my readers do. :)

Thanks for reading and being so patient these last couple weeks!

PS: As many of you guys know, I had a particularly rude flame towards the beginning of the story, when I first started writing it, when the kids were studying human subjects. The reader was more than displeased with almost every aspect of both of my stories. I apologized respectfully. As far as I know, the reader became so disgusted with me, that after one reply from me, ceased to read the story, I didn't even hear back. When I finish the story, I wish to copy and paste the flame into the reviews, so all of my readers can either agree or disagree with the particular reader's opinions. I haven't decided if that would be rude or wrong yet.

What do y'all think? Would that put me on worse terms with the self-excommunicated reader? I'm inclined to seeing that it was indeed a review, but sent to my Inbox. I think everyone should get a chance to share opinions, and see if I handled it the correct way.


	18. Chapter 18

After Ten Years - Chapter 18

That night, Homura laid wide awake in her bed, her mind thoroughly consumed by the thought of how much of her schoolwork she had left undone, and how much she had left to do.

The silence of the night let her think easily, Rena's even breathing was the only noise that stirred. Homura rolled over for what felt like the one millionth time and gazed at the clock on the nearby nightstand. It was 2:30 in the morning... Way too early to be up in the morning, and way too late to be up at night.

Homura had to either fall asleep soon, or she was bound to be up tossing and turning all night.

Her mind was telling her that instead of sleeping, she should be working on her assignments, but she argued back, claiming that it was entirely too late, or early, to do anything of the sort.

Homura sat up in her bed and rolled her neck tiredly, her eyes wandering to the immense pile of work she had left on her desk earlier that evening. Papers due, Kidos to practice, Zanjustu to perfect... Only a miracle could help her get it done on time.

With nothing in particular buzzing through her already-troubled mind, she slowly rose from her bed, and still in her pajamas, wandered over to her desk piled high with assignments and switched the lamp on.

Homura picked up the nearest pencil and absentmindedly stuck it into the pencil-sharpener and twisted the pencil a few times. When she withdrew it from the small box, the pencil was graced with an almost-perfect point.

With a yawn, Homura opened the thick and expansive volume that was her Soul Society history textbook. The covers and the pages inside of the enormous volume were worn with age and use from the students that had used the book before Homura. Turning the pages gingerly, Homura began to scan the countless chapters, searching earnestly for answers to questions she would be asked at an upcoming exam. When finally her eyes rested on what she was searching for, Homura immediately wrote it in a spiral-bound notebook she kept nearby for reference.

"Hell is not under the Soul Reapers jurisdiction, but merely their surveillance." She Homura whispered quietly to herself as she wrote it down.

She flipped a few more pages in search of another answer. Her concentration was disrupted she heard her name whimpered from across the other side of the room.

'Homura?' Rena sniffed, blinking her reddened eyes. Apparently, Rena had woken up from a disturbing dream again.

Homura turned around in her chair to face her troubled-looking sister. 'Yeah?' Homura whispered back gently.

'What are you doing?' Rena asked as she sat up.

Homura shook her head, 'Nothing you need to worry yourself about...' She sighed. 'Lay back down, you look uneasy...' She urged.

Rena tiredly nodded her head and gently flopped back down onto her pillow. She pulled her covers back up to her face, coming all the way up to her cheeks. 'Don't turn that light off...' Rena mumbled with a sigh as her eyelids slammed shut.

Watching Rena's sleeping form, Homura felt herself finally yawn. Drat, she was finally tired now that she was motivated. 'Only a few more minutes...' She told herself.

The countless words on the pages in front of her were getting more blurry with every passing second she stared at them. Homura struggled to keep her eyes open and her thoughts on what she was reading. Before Homura could skim down through the next couple paragraphs, her eyelids slammed shut and her thumped gently onto her desk fast asleep.

-XX-

The next thing Homura realized, she was blinking the bright sunlight out of her still-tired eyes. Homura groaned as she pulled down her covers.

Wait... She didn't remember crawling into bed last night. She didn't remember anything but countless words on a page that just seemed to blur together. Homura looked around in confusion, making sure she _was_ in her own house, in her own bed.

'You fell asleep at your desk...' Rena called out to her from her own bed. 'Dad came in to check on me, and he noticed you weren't in your bed.' Rena chuckled lightly as she sat up, 'He got all panicky not knowing where you were and he was about turn the house upside down looking for you. Until you started talking in your sleep, then he found you pretty easily. He put you back in your bed.' Rena finished the small tale rather fondly. 'You got some crazy crap buzzin' around in your head.' Rena joked.

Homura tried to chuckle, 'Really? Like what?' She asked, curious to know what she had said in her sub-consciousness.

Rena shrugged, 'I don't remember, but I think Dad was laughing at you a bit.'

Homura nodded difficultly, trying to comprehend everything. 'What were you doing awake last night? A bad dream again?'

Rena shrugged. 'Kinda, I guess.'

'It was a dream though?' Homura questioned.

Rena nodded.

'But it wasn't bad?' Homura pressed.

Rena shook her head.

'That's good, I guess...' Homura reasoned. 'You can't wake up crying every night.'

Rena shrugged, 'I guess so...'

'What was it about?' Homura asked rather eagerly. 'Can you remember?'

Rena simply nodded.

Homura leaned forward in anticipation. 'Well? Spit it out!' She giggled.

'Huh-uh!' Rena exclaimed, 'You'll laugh or something!'

Homura raised an orange eyebrow, 'Rena have I ever laughed at you for anything?' She asked seriously.

'Yes...' Rena said shortly, but fondly.

'Really?' Homura exclaimed, 'Name me five times.' She crossed her arms.

Rena nodded, accepting the challenge. 'Well,' Rena began, using her fingers to help her count. 'You laughed at me when I came downstairs the other day with my shirt on backwards. You laughed at me when you caught me singing along badly with the radio. You laughed when I told you my _last_ normal dream. Uhh... How many is that?' Rena asked.

'Three...' Homura sighed, knowing that her sister was about to get the best of her.

Rena nodded. 'Yeah, then you laughed when I thought a typhoon was a person cuz it had a name.'

Homura tried to suppress a laugh. 'Yeah, but everybody was laughing then!' (While still in the World of the Living, Rena had overheard her parents discussing when 'Liam' was going to strike. Liam of course, referred to the name of the storm. She, in her then nine-year-old innocence asked who he was. Everyone had had a laugh at her expense. To Rena, it wasn't very funny.)

'It still counts...' Rena insisted.

'No it doesn't!'

'Yes, it does!' Rena insisted, trying not to laugh along with her older sister.

'I can't believe you're going through all of this just because you don't wanna tell me your dream!' Homura laughed. 'It you don't wanna tell me, just say so!'

'Hey, you started it! You told me to name you five, and if you'd shut up and let me think, I'd give you the fifth!'

'Didn't you laugh at me last night?' Homura asked as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

'What was last night?' Rena asked, her thoughts drawn away from remembering the fifth instance Homura had asked for.

'When you walked in on me and Kentaro?' Homura reminded.

Rena gasped in horror. 'That was anything _but_ funny! You scared me half to death! I thought I was walking into our room, not a single's bar!' Rena nearly yelled.

Homura chuckled, 'Do you even know what a single's bar is?'

Rena lowered her head, 'Well no... But!' She was cut off as Homura started laughing again.

'Ah-Hah!' Rena pointed. 'Five! You're laughing at me right now!'

'I'm not laughing _at _you, exactly!' Homura gasped between laughs. 'I just can't believe this all stemmed from me asking what you dreamed about!'

Rena crossed her arms, 'Well at least I dream about normal stuff, unlike you, who was talking about Kentaro all night!' Rena threw that in Homura's face with a sense of pride. Just like she thought, Homura instantly shut her mouth.

'I do _not_ do that!' Homura insisted.

'Yes you did...' Rena raised the pitch of her voice so that she would sound more like Homura, but with an over- exaggerated sounding air. '_Kentaro don't leave! Kentaro come back! Kentaro! Kentaro! Hold me Kentaro!'_ Rena continued to croon mockingly in her very poor Homura voice.

Homura felt her face flush. 'I really said all that?'

Rena nodded. 'Well, I added the last one... But oh my gosh you wouldn't shut up!'

Homura chuckled at her younger sister's vehemence.

'Speaking of which, is Chappy over there?' Rena asked.

'Why would he be over here?' Homura wondered.

'I threw him at you to shut your face...' Rena said flatly. 'It didn't work for very long...'

Homura was about to look for the stuffed animal, but a knock at the door interrupted everything.

'Who is it?' Rena called, not taking her eyes from her sister.

_'Me...'_ The voice called as the door opened. None other than Kentaro poked his head into the room.

'Is it my imagination, or did I hear my name coming from in here?' Kentaro asked innocently.

Rena nodded earnestly, wanting to have some fun with her sister. 'Oh you betcha!' Rena blurted out. 'All night long, that was the only thing on her mind! _Kentaro! Ken-!'_

Homura had cut off her unusually loud younger sister with the large stuffed Chappy she had found over the other side of her bed. A well aimed throw in Rena's direction, and Rena was down for the count.

Homura blushed as she looked at Kentaro. 'I think she went to bed too late last night...' She said mock-sweetly, exposing a big cheesy grin. 'The poor thing's delirious...'

Kentaro nodded. 'Oh, ok... So you didn't call me?' He asked with a tinge of disappointment.

Homura shook her head. 'Nope.'

'Ok well, I know you two are doing what I guess sisters usually do, but if you could do it a little uh... quieter, that would be cool. I don't want your parents to be mad, and I don't think Shizuku likes waking up early when he doesn't have to... It is Saturday, remember.' Kentaro said meekly, trying to smooth his sleep-tussled hair.

'Ok, sorry. I'll get her to shut up.' She said with another smile.

Kentaro nodded, 'Goodnight then...' He yawned as he shut the door and left.

No sooner than Kentaro left, Rena sat back up, and no sooner than that, Homura glared at her sister. 'You have a big mouth, you know that?' She chuckled.

'Says you...' Rena pouted. 'The _queen_ of big mouths!'

The door opened suddenly and a very tired Rukia walked through the threshold. Her hair wasn't brushed, and her eyes still looked like they were asleep. Rukia tried to talk, but all she could do was yawn.

'If you two are so lively this early in the morning, why don't you see if you could do something useful around here?' Rukia asked through her yawn. 'I think we're running low on milk and fruit. If you two don't mind, could you run out to the market and get some? There's money on the table.'

Rena nodded as she jumped brightly out of bed. 'Sure Mom! Is there anything else you needed?' She asked eagerly.

Rukia shook her head. 'I don't think so. I'll be downstairs in a minute. Don't leave until I come down okay?'

Homura and Rena nodded. With that, Rukia left her two daughters to get ready for the day.

Homura looked to her sister, who had taken first dibs on the mirror they shared.

'Why don't we do that more often?' Homura sighed fondly.

'Do what?' Rena asked as she fought with a tangle in her hair.

'Actually have fun with each other? Be all sisterly and stuff?'

Rena shrugged. 'Cuz you have more homework than you can get done in a reasonable amount of time?' She joked, her eyes wandering to Homura's loaded desk.

Homura nodded. 'Possibly. I guess I should learn how to manage my time better...' She mused, beginning to brush her own hair.

'Geez, I can help you do that...' Rena groaned. 'More paper-shoving and less Kentaro-loving...' She giggled, rather pleased with her cheesy rhyme.

'Will you just drop it already?' Homura begged.

'I knew you liked him...' Rena added with a squint.

'Oh stop it...'

Rena knew she was pushing her sister's buttons, but she was having a good time. 'Yeah, and I bet that if you two weren't under constant supervision, you'd be kissing all over each other or something...' She added antagonistically.

Homura whirled around to look Rena sternly in the eye, to tell that she had better shut her mouth, lest she shut it for her. However, there was a certain twinkle in her eye as she remembered her evening with Kentaro that Rena seemed to read like a picture-book.

'Oh my freaking God!' Rena spluttered. 'You have!'

'No I haven't!' Homura nearly yelled.

'Yes you have!'

'How do you know?' Homura challenged with a hand on her hip.

'You have that look...' Rena said as she wagged a finger.

'What look? I only have one and you see it every day!' Homura said forcefully, only a fraction away from full-blown arguing.

'You're a horrible liar...' Rena smirked.

'I'm not lying! I-'

'Don't play dumb with me... I know what happened that night you ran off. Your knight in shining armor came and hit the lunatic over the head. And you two were dumb enough to make-out right in front of Dad!' Rena added.

Homura gasped as a hand flew up to cover her mouth. 'Are you kidding he actually saw it?!' She cried with a furious blush.

'So you did kiss him!' Rena pointed out. 'You were going to lie to me too!'

'And he hasn't killed Kentaro yet?!' Homura blurted, not even caring about what Rena had just said.

'I guess Dad likes him...' Rena mused under her breath.

'Wait...' Homura paused from her own thoughts at looked at Rena. 'Why do you even care about any of this?' She asked incredulously.

'Well...' Rena thought, shifting her eyes around the room. 'We're sisters right? Shouldn't I care?' She asked seriously.

'I guess so... but-'

'Relax...' Rena chuckled, 'I'm just pushing your buttons. You do what you wanna do, just please... Warn me before I walk in...' She added, referring to the night before.

The girls quickly finished what they were doing to get ready for the morning, and quietly traipsed down the stairs, where Rukia was sitting at the table.

'Did you guys have an eye on the clock?' Rukia asked with a slight grin.

Both girls slowly shook their heads. 'No...' They said in unison.

'Well, you two seemed to be having a pretty long-winded, heated discussion. In that time, Kentaro had already come down. He volunteered to go to the market himself. He should be back any second now.'

'Sorry...' Homura started.

'Don't be sorry, just make sure you thank when he gets back.'

Both girls nodded.

'Speaking of which, Homura,' Rukia started again. 'I want you to come for a walk with me... There are some things I need to talk to you about.'

'Yes Mom...' Homura answered, wondering what her mother could possibly want to talk about. Nevertheless, Homura slipped her shoes on and followed her mother out the front door.

'We'll be back in a little bit, Rena. Why don't you see if you can wake Shizuku up?'

Rena nodded and was back up the stairs before Rukia shut the door behind her and Homura.

AN: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. The majority I wrote because I felt that Homura and Rena didn't have enough sisterly affection shown in any of the previous chapters. I hope I nailed it with this chapter! I think it works, if it doesn't for anyone, I'm sorry. :(

Thanks for reading everyone and for being so patient! Hopefully I'll have another chapter by next week! Feedback Please! :)


	19. Chapter 19

After Ten Years - Chapter 19

Rukia had invited her daughter to walk with her for several reasons. The first was what seemed to her the most important: They hadn't done anything like it in a while. The second, was her concerns about Homura's blatantly evident and rapidly growing attachment to Kentaro.

'Did you sleep enough last night?' Rukia asked her daughter, trying to break the ice for what she was sure would be an uncomfortable conversation for both of them.

Homura shrugged and kind of shook her head. 'Nah, I'm still tired...' She yawned. 'What did you want to talk about?'

Rukia sighed and extremely quickly and mentally rehearsed what she wanted to say to Homura.

'We haven't done this in a while...' Rukia sighed. 'We used to, but I thought I'd let you and your brother pull together with Kentaro, since it seemed I wasn't doing a good enough job. I haven't had a chance to have some one-on-one time with any of you or your brother since... I figured I'd try and start again.'

Homura nodded and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

'Are you cold?' Rukia noticed.

Homura shook her head through another large yawn.

Rukia knew Homura was being quiet, and knew she needed to find a way to get her daughter talking, so it didn't feel like she was lecturing or nagging her.

'Anything new with you?' It seemed like a stupid question, but... she thought she'd try. 'School seems to be going better for you guys.'

Homura shrugged again, feeling entirely too tired for a conversation this heavy. 'Well...' She started, 'Since Shizuku and I nearly blew up the Kido Lab, the jerks seem to be leaving us alone...' (CH.11)

Rukia had been listening intently, carefully processing every word that Homura said. After she replayed it once in her head, she fully understood what Homura had said.

'What?!' Rukia exclaimed, '_Blew up_ the Kido lab?! What happened?!'

Homura began to retell the story nonchalantly, about how they had to produce their Spiritual Pressure in a physical form, until she noticed her mother's face. A mixture of astonished horror, worry, and incredulousness. Homura wondered why her mother was reacting that way.

'What's the matter Mom?' Homura asked easily, not worried at all, like her mother seemed.

Rukia gaped in awe for a few brief seconds until she found her tongue again. 'You never told me that!'

'We didn't?' Homura cocked her head. 'I'm pretty sure something that significant we would've come home and burst through the door... At the top of our lungs...' She mumbled to herself. 'Oh...' She drawled disappointedly as she remembered. 'That was the day Kentaro came to stay with us permanently...' She mused. 'I guess we might have forgotten to tell you...' Homura whispered meekly. 'Sorry...'

A cloud of disappointment had started to hand heavy over Rukia as they walked. She tried to smile. 'You two had incredible powers since before you were born...' Rukia remembered fondly. 'I'm proud of you...'

'I'm so sorry we forgot to tell you, Mom...' Homura apologized.

'Don't worry about it...' Rukia smiled.

'I guess we got distracted, with Kentaro being at our house and stuff...' Homura sighed.

Rukia had finally found her opportunity to open up with her daughter.

'Speaking of which...' Rukia said with a smile, changing the subject.

Homura thought she heard a record-scratch as a lump welled up in her throat. 'What about him?' She asked worriedly.

'Whoa...' Rukia put her hands up. 'What makes you think this is about him?' Rukia asked.

Homura felt a little easier. 'What do you wanna talk about then?' She asked.

Rukia sighed as she figured she had better spit it out. 'It _is_ about you and him...'

Homura groaned. 'Mom I swear, whatever Rena's told you, I-'

'Homura I'm not reprimanding you...' Rukia started gently, 'I'm merely counseling you. You two seem to be very friendly with each other. Rena hasn't told me anything.'

Homura lowered her eyes. 'Then what has Dad told you?' she asked, not wanting to know.

'I'm afraid everything...' Rukia said with a knowing smile as she brought her daughter's eyes back towards her.

'Everything as in...?' Homura asked, with an understanding that they were speaking about her kiss with Kentaro.

'Yep.' Rukia smiled again.

'Ohhhh...' Homura groaned in shame as she hid her reddening face in her hands.

'Relax...' Rukia comforted as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her close. 'You didn't do anything wrong...' Rukia chuckled understandingly.

'But Dad's not too happy about it huh?' Homura asked, rather worried.

'Only because he's not a woman, and he wasn't in your place that night...' Rukia explained delicately, trying not to bring up any bad memories of Homura's. 'I don't know... He might want to kiss Kentaro himself for being there for you...' Rukia chuckled.

Homura tried to laugh, but she didn't get the feeling that she was entirely off the hook. Her mother's next words confirmed her thoughts.

'But I wouldn't get used to it every day...' Rukia cautioned. 'Believe it or not, kissing can lead you two to places you never thought you'd reach...'

'Oh Mom!' Homura groaned, not exactly wanting to have this conversation _now_.

Rukia held up her hands in defense. 'I'm only telling you what I wish my sister could've told me. That's the one thing they don't teach you at the Academy... Reality. I made the mistakes to prove it...' Rukia sighed. 'I don't want you to-'

'Mom can you hear that?!' Homura interrupted urgently, craning her neck to listen.

Rukia stopped her story-telling to listen. Very faintly in the background, a commotion could be heard.

'It sounds like a street-fight...' Rukia mused, 'No need to worry, they happen all the time, even in the Soul Society.'

It was true; brawls did break out, even in the stone streets and courtyards of the somber Sereitei. Rukia wasn't particularly worried. The best thing to do was to avoid the area, so as to avoid being pulled into the riot.

'It's coming from this way!' Homura yelled as she took off running in the direction of the turmoil.

'Don't!' Rukia called frantically as she too started running, not wanting her daughter to accidentally get dragged in. 'Leave them alone! It'll work itself out!'

'I got a bad feeling about this though!' Homura yelled as she rounded a corner and disappeared from Rukia's sight.

Rukia had no choice to take off after her daughter, praying that she had enough sense to stand back. The brutes sometimes couldn't distinguish the difference between participants and innocent bystanders.

Trying to keep up with her daughter, Rukia tried to figure out where they were. The noise of the uproar was getting closer and closer with every step. Rukia watched as Homura would run madly, stopping only for a few seconds to try and listen.

Finally, Rukia caught up with Homura who had stopped for a breath.

'I can't tell where it's coming from...' Homura panted frantically, on the verge of tears.

Rukia was about to console her emotionally-wrecked daughter until a piercing scream of anguish filled the air.

'It's right around the corner!' Rukia urged her daughter up.

The brawl wasn't right around the corner, but it was nearby. Finally, Rukia and Homura rounded a corner and found themselves on the edge of the marketplace. A large crowd of probably thirty had amassed in the center, making it impossible to see the object of abuse.

For one reason or another, the crowd parted enough for Rukia and Homura to get a glimpse inside the throng. The recognition of the miserable figure in the middle made Homura bring a hand to her mouth and tremble uncontrollably. Rukia too began to shake. Another piercing cry and there was no question. Kentaro was in the middle.

What made it worse were the large stones flying from the hands of the antagonists. The crowd was attempting to stone him. 'Get that bastard's child out of here! Kill him!' The leader of the crowd cried, hurling a large rock, which connected soundly with Kentaro's stomach.

Homura was crying now. She couldn't understand it. Why? Why Kentaro? What did he ever do to deserve any of it? She couldn't just stand around and watch. Normally it would have been against her better judgment, but now she could make an exception. She would do anything for Kentaro. Before she knew what she was doing, Homura found herself running towards the crowd and her suffering friend.

'Homura! No!' Rukia cried as she ran after her.

Homura screamed intelligibly as she ran headfirst into the crowd, pushing and shoving aside anyone she could get her hands on. 'Stop!' She cried through her streaming tears. 'Stop!'

'Get lost bitch!' The man Homura had grabbed spat as she back-handed her face.

The sting on Homura's face was nothing to the sting she had in her heart. Homura quickly regained her wits, and slowly forced her way through the crowd, trying to get as close to Kentaro as she could.

Rukia watched in horror, thinking that her feet couldn't possibly carry her any faster. Everything seemed to slow down. She watched in fear as her daughter too was pushed around.

Homura punched a hole in the group and burst into the open about three yards from Kentaro. Behind his bruised face and bleeding head and shoulders, he was pleased that she had stepped in for him, but a split second later, when he realized that the large stones continued to fly, he knew Homura had done the wrong thing.

'Get out of here!' He yelled weakly to her as another stone connected with him.

'No!' Homura cried, running in front of him. 'Stop this!' She yelled feebly to the angry crowd that continued to chant: 'Kill him! Kill him!'

'Turn around!' Kentaro yelled, but not quite soon enough. Homura was about to start yelling again when a misaimed rock hit her square on the side of her head, silencing her instantly. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she started to sway.

Rukia forced herself to keep her eyes open as she watched Homura fall unconscious and limp to the ground. The mob began to cheer and continue abusing Kentaro. She felt her blood boil as she decided she had had enough with it all. Firing a gentle warning blast of Sokatsui from her fingertips, she yelled with all her might, fighting her own tears back.

At the blast of blue fire, the crowd actually stopped entirely. They turned slowly to the short woman who had dared interfere.

'How dare you...' Rukia scolded forcefully, allowing herself to expose her true Kuchiki side and looking to the two children on the ground. One was her own daughter, beaten unconscious in two minutes, while the other was a boy she had come to love as her son, bleeding profusely from his head, keeping his single good eye focused on Homura, bending over her side, crying slightly.

'These are only children!' Rukia yelled motioning to them. 'Children!'

'But he's-' The leader interrupted, 'He was-'

'It doesn't change the fact that he's barely fifteen years old!' Rukia yelled passionately, trying not to crack. 'My own daughter you just beat unconscious! What's your excuse for that?! Stoning a young, defenseless girl! Have you no shame?!'

'But-' Another mob member tried to interject.

'What did either of them ever do to you?!' Rukia continued loudly and forcefully.

'His father was-'

'Never mind his father!' Rukia interrupted, 'What did he himself ever do to any of you?! I know why he was here, I sent him here! Did he warrant any of this?!' Rukia motioned to the piles of rocks and splatters of blood.

The crowd was silent and somber.

'Did he try to buy fruit?!' Rukia demanded. 'He tried to pay for his purchase and you stoned him?!'

The entire crowd lowered its head in unison, apparently feeling remorseful and foolish.

'You are the bastards, not him...' Rukia spat through gritted teeth at the crowd.

'But he's Aizen's-'

'Will your children be charged with this heinous act along with you?!' Rukia yelled with uncontrollable rage.

The crowd was silenced once again.

'You have no right to charge him with the sins of his father! It's not his fault! You should pity this boy and reach out to him, not murder him!'

Kentaro finally drew his eyes from Homura's body and looked to his savior with a large mournful eye. His other eye was swollen shut in a gruesome shade of purple.

'Rukia...' He whimpered mournfully.

Rukia glared one last time at the disgusting crowd before she walked to Kentaro's side and knelt beside him. He had a hand on Homura's neck. Homura's orange hair had been stained with bright red blood. Her own.

'She still has a pulse...' He sighed with relief.

Rukia helped Kentaro stand up and face his tormenters.

'Look what you've done!' She yelled as Kentaro exhibited his innumerable stone-inflicted wounds.

Rukia was about to continue her enraged lecture when she sensed a familiar Spiritual Presence.

Her frail heart seemed to leap when she saw the Squad Six insignia on the back of a fluttering haori. Byakuya Kuchiki adjusted his scarf as he took a step beside his sister. 'I'll take it from here, sister.' He grunted as he glared at the now-frightened crowd. Presently, other members of Squad Six, including Renji, appeared from every corner.

'Take the children for medical care...' Byakuya said evenly. 'The Squad will bring the riff-raff before the Head Captain for judgment and punishment.' Byakuya nodded his head and instantly, Renji hurried to the Homura to carry her to safety. Another member hurried to the Squad Four Barracks to call Unohana to the Kurosaki home. Rukia helped Kentaro lean on her shoulder.

Rukia tried to slow her racing heart as she followed Renji back to her home. Kentaro was able to limp weakly with the help of Rukia for balance.

'Are okay for a little bit longer?' She asked, concerned.

Kentaro stifled a pained grunt, 'Don't worry about me...' He slurred. 'Homura...'

Rukia turned to her brother, who was standing menacingly in front of the horrified throng with an unsheathed Zanpakuto. 'Thank you brother...'

'I only wish I could've been here earlier, so that I might have prevented it...' He threw emotionlessly over his shoulder as Rukia, Kentaro, and Renji with Homura's body slowly made their way to the Kurosaki home.

AN: This chapter was by no means 'fun'. I found myself choking up. This is the climax, and I see maybe four more chapters. I don't the number is still up in the air. There is a happy ending for everyone. They all pull through this unpleasant incident. Thanks for reading everyone! Feedback please!


	20. Chapter 20

After Ten Years - Chapter 20

Ichigo had paced the living room all morning wondering where the three missing members of his family had gone off to. He knew that Rukia and Homura were supposed to be on a walk, but he had figured they would have been home a while ago. It wasn't like Rukia to keep her family waiting on breakfast.

He had his back turned when he heard the front door open.

'There you are!' Ichigo smiled as he turned around, expecting an equally cheerful Rukia.

His pleasant grin melted off his face and pooled at his feet when he saw Rukia's tearstained cheeks and shiny eyes. Beside Rukia, clinging limply to her shoulder, was Kentaro, looking like he had been beaten to an inch of his life. He had blood soaking almost every part of his body.

'What happened Rukia?' Ichigo gasped, hardly knowing what to say. Finally, Ichigo caught a glimpse of Renji in the background.

'Renji? What are you do-?' Ichigo looked through all the blood and dirt on the bundle in Renji's arms and immediately, his heart seemed to deflate. His daughter was unconscious and bleeding profusely from the side of her head. A trail of dark blood followed her guardian into the house, creating an eerie path on the ground.

'Ichigo...' Rukia sniffed as she gingerly set Kentaro down into a chair. 'Clear the table off...'

Not knowing how or what to begin with, Ichigo hurriedly obeyed. After clearing the cups, papers, and other miscellaneous articles in one clean sweep, Ichigo moved aside to let Renji set Homura's limp body on the table.

'Rukia, your brother said he would try and come himself...' Renji said after Homura was safe on the table.

Shizuku and Rena, having sensed something was up downstairs, bustled down from their rooms. Shizuku was the first to get a glimpse of the activity.

'Hey what-'

'Get the children back upstairs, Ichigo...' Rukia ordered shakily as she filled a bowl of water and retrieved some rags from underneath the kitchen sink.

'Back upstairs please...' Ichigo said gently as he herded his two younger children back towards the stairs.

'But what happened?' Rena grunted as she tried to see around her father.

'Just go upstairs...' Ichigo struggled to say. His chest was getting tighter by the second.

Ichigo returned to the kitchen to find Rukia gently cleaning Homura's head, while Renji had jumped in and tried to help by feeling all over Kentaro, to see if any of his bones were broken.

'Just a cracked rib and lots of bruises... Big black eye, too.' Renji announced as he stood up and walked to the freezer. He pulled out an ice cube and wrapped it in a paper towel.

'Put this on your eye...' He ordered, handing it to Kentaro. Simultaneously, there was a knock at the door.

'Get that Ichigo, it's Unohana...' Rukia ordered, as she was still tending to Homura, and Renji had taken it upon himself to see to Kentaro. 'Renji,' Rukia added urgently, 'get over here and put pressure on Homura's neck, the bleeding hasn't slowed enough.'

Renji hurried over and obediently placed his large palms tightly over the pressure point in Homura's neck.

By the time Ichigo had gotten to the front door, which had been left open, Unohana had walked right in, and was moving towards the dining room table to make her assessments of the victims. She was followed by the other member of Squad Six.

As soon as Unohana entered, Rukia instantly stepped aside and into Ichigo's arms. Renji was about to retreat as well, but Unohana stopped him.

'Keep the pressure on Lieutenant...' She ordered. 'My assistant said she was hit in the head with a stone. About what size was it?' Unohana asked as she parted Homura's bloody hair and assessed the gruesome wound.

'I don't know...' Rukia said painfully, holding back her tears.

Kentaro turned around in his chair and said something unintelligible past the ice cube he had stuck on his lips.

'That's supposed to be on your eye... your lips will be fine.' Renji reminded gently.

'It was about this big...' Kentaro said as he held up his hands, to provide a visual aid. The space between his hands was as big as a grapefruit, if not larger.

'Good heavens...' Unohana breathed as she pulled out some scissors and began to trim away Homura's matted hair.

Rukia was buried her face in Ichigo's chest to avoid watching Homura's beautiful orange hair fall to the ground.

'Intriguing...' Unohana breathed as she wiped away the last bit of view-hindering crusty blood. 'For as big as he claims the object that struck her was, I would've thought the area of affliction and the wound itself would be much larger...' She mused.

'And is that good or bad?' Ichigo asked as he comforted his wife.

'Her wound is not nearly as serious as I had anticipated. Her life isn't in any impending danger.' Unohana explained.

Ichigo felt Rukia continue to tremble, despite the seemingly good news they had just received.

'Hey, didn't you hear her? Homura's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay...' Ichigo soothed, rubbing Rukia's arm up and down.

Everyone had been so absorbed with Homura and her lack of consciousness, that none of them had heard Byakuya Kuchiki's subtle entrance. He stood on the edge of the area, being careful not to get in anyone's way. Conveniently, the chair that the weak Kentaro was occupying was the nearest to Byakuya.

Kentaro noticed the Captain's presence with a startle. Awkwardly, he tried to rise to his feet. He was able to stand long enough to greet Captain Kuchiki with a slight bow. His one eye was still covered with the fast-melting ice cube. Quickly, he fell weakly back into his chair.

'Please... Remain seated.' Byakuya beckoned with an outstretched hand. 'You have my gratitude for looking after and preserving the welfare of my eldest niece. I watched you. Even with your broken body, you had the presence of mind to pull her out of the direct path of the rock. You afterward shielded her limp body with your own. It might have been your own head, but still. You need not bow, young man...'

Kentaro chewed thoughtfully on his swollen lip.

'Do you remember?' Byakuya asked.

'I think I failed though, because she still got hurt.'

'She is not as seriously injured as she could have been had you not intervened...'

'I was only trying to protect her, not gain anyone's respect or favor.' Kentaro clarified respectfully.

'Then you are doubly well in my mind...' Byakuya said with a hint of pride as he slowly stuck his head into the kitchen.

'The Head Captain has sentenced the antagonists to the maximum amount of imprisonment.' He reported.

Rukia sniffed her thankfulness.

'Also,' Byakuya continued, 'at my pleading, Kentaro has been granted the highest level of protection in the Soul Society. No man is permitted to lay a harmful finger on him...'

Kentaro lowered his ice cube so he could look at Byakuya fully.

'As a member of my sister's family, that is the least I can do for him...'

'But this is my fault!' Kentaro interjected. 'If I hadn't been near her, she couldn't have gotten hurt! If I hadn't been who I am, they would've had no reason to attack me or my friends... It's my fault Homura's hurt...' Kentaro sniffed.

Rukia shook her head as she looked from her daughter's pale body to Kentaro. 'She acted on her own accord. She wanted to help you, so she ran to you. She didn't care about the risk she was taking. She wouldn't blame anything on you... None of us would.'

'Excuse me, if I may?' Unohana interrupted.

Rukia and Ichigo nodded simultaneously.

Unohana cleared her throat. 'She's lost quite a bit of blood, and her skull has fractured. She definitely has a concussion. From what I can tell, there's no pressure or bleeding on her brain, which is extremely fortunate, given what she was hit with.' Unohana stated. 'Homura will have to be moved to the Squad Four Health Center for overnight observation.'

'Just overnight?' Rukia sniffed.

'We'll have to perform surgery immediately to repair her skull and make sure there are no other underlying injuries. From there, we'll put her on an IV, heart monitor, and maybe oxygen. She seems to be breathing well enough on her own now, so that might not be necessary. If she's regained consciousness by the afternoon, I don't see anything that would prohibit her from returning home.'

'What about her training?' Ichigo asked, 'When will she be able to return to the Academy?'

Unohana thought for a moment. 'Head injuries are quite inconsistent.' She mused, 'Their side affects vary from person to person. When she wakes up, she might have lost some of her range of motion. Her memory as well... Although I don't expect her long-term memory to be bothered, but she will most likely not remember how or what she got hit with. With her luck she won't remember much of this afternoon at all. She might need just a minimal bit of rehab to get her back to where she was before this incident. She should also avoid any chances of getting even the tiniest bump to her head again. I wouldn't want to see her back in the Academy for at least a month or two, maybe even more, depending on how she feels when she wakes up...'

Ichigo and Rukia nodded again. No words could describe their distress. However, they took comfort in Unohana's prognosis for a rapid recovery, given Homura's mild-in-comparison injury.

'I will return to the Health Center and prepare a place for the Intensive Care Unit. We do that for all our head trauma patients. Squad members will return as quickly as possible to collect and transport her.' Unohana explained.

'Can I come with her?' Ichigo asked.

Unohana thought some more. 'If you feel like sleeping all night in a chair by her bedside, in a small room, and your wife can handle the three other children tonight, you may... The choice is yours...'

Ichigo didn't even have to ask, and Rukia didn't have to give her permission. They didn't even have to think about it.

As Unohana walked to the front door to leave, she passed Kentaro, still sitting diligently in 'his' chair. However, the ice cube he was given was now a wet mess in a paper towel, so he had tried to clean the blood off of himself. Unohana instantly remembered that she hadn't given Kentaro an analysis or instructions for his care.

'I'm sorry,' She smiled pleasantly. 'I'm afraid I might have overlooked you! How are you feeling? Has the bleeding stopped?'

'I feel fine...' Kentaro mumbled, 'I little ragged, a little tired, but, I'm not complaining...'

'Do you have a headache?' She asked.

'Just a little one...'

'Understandable... Any dizziness at all?'

'Huh-uh...'

'No double-vision?'

'No...'

'Nothing's broken?'

'Nope... Just cuts and bruises, and a cracked rib Renji says.'

Unohana nodded, 'How fortunate for you.' She smiled as she turned to Rukia. 'Bring him into the Health Center for an x-ray tomorrow, to make sure there's no damage to his internal organs. Other than that, keep him in bed, and make sure the bruises go down in a reasonable time. If his rib is causing him extraordinary pain, bring him in. If not, it should heal in its own time. Avoid direct contact on it too, of course, don't let someone so much as tap it. I'll write explanatory notes to the Academy immediately, as their doctor.'

With that, Unohana walked out the door, followed closely by Renji, leaving Byakuya with his sister and brother-in-law.

'You have spectators...' He mused to Rukia.

Rukia whirled around, only to see the tail-ends of Rena and Shizuku disappear behind a corner. She dried her tears as she approached her suddenly-timid children.

'I'm sorry dears...' She said shakily, 'Something happened.'

'What's gonna happen to Homura?' Rena asked. She looked like she had been crying recently.

'You were listening?' Ichigo questioned.

Shizuku nodded, 'Is she going to be okay?' He asked, his own eyes filled with worry and distress.

Rukia tried to steady her voice. 'She'll be fine in time... Her head just needs to get better...' Rukia wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 'I think you had better just stay downstairs today. Shizuku, I'm going to have to put Kentaro in your bed for a bit, are you okay with sleeping on the floor for a few days?'

'Of course Mom, what kind of question is that?' Shizuku instantly replied.

Rukia nodded her appreciation. 'C'mon Kentaro...' She said gently, helping him up from his chair and taking his now-soaked paper towel. 'I'll help you get cleaned up.' Rukia tried to smile.

'Thank you...' Kentaro grunted painfully as she helped him climb the stairs.

**-XX-**

Rukia helped Kentaro climb into Shizuku's bed.

'I'll be right back with a washrag...' Rukia said as she peeled back the covers for him.

As Rukia walked out of the bedroom, Rena and Shizuku bounded quietly in. Rena held a large cup of water.

'Are you thirsty?' She asked him meekly, offering the cup and taking care not to stare directly at the blood that streaked his face, arms, and clothing.

'How are you feeling?' Shizuku asked.

'My rib hurts...' Kentaro winced, holding his side gingerly.

Rena and Shizuku empathetically winced as well just as Rukia was reentering, carrying a large basin of warm water and a washrag.

'I'm sure you guys are just trying to see how he's doing, but you had better leave. ' Rukia stated. At the sight of her depressed looking children, she quickly changed her words. 'At least until I clean him up okay? I want you to avoid the kitchen as well. You don't need to see your sister like that.'

Rena and Shizuku nodded grimly, but left nonetheless. Down the hall, Rena's voice carried slightly. 'I'm gonna make them both 'Get-Well' cards...' She stated. Shizuku agreed.

Rukia chuckled as she dipped the rag into the water. 'They think the world of you. They really do...' As Rukia's rag neared Kentaro's bloodied face, she paused, but only for a moment. 'There's some peroxide in the water, so it might sting a little...'

Without further ado, she touched the rag delicately to his face.

'It's not that bad...' Kentaro sniffled. No sooner than the words left his mouth, he flinched and clenched his jaw.

'Sorry...'

Rukia continued cleaning Kentaro's face with little movement from him.

'Good job...' She tried to smile, wringing the bright red blood out of the rag. She let it rest on her arm as she reached for Kentaro's blood-stained sleeves, preparing to take his shirt off.

'You don't mind do you?' She asked, noticing his very slight recoil.

'No, go ahead...' Kentaro spoke hoarsely behind a dim blush.

Rukia slowly peeled Kentaro's crusty shirt off, taking extra care peeling away the areas where the shirt was still stuck to the oozing wounds. Finally, Kentaro's bare and bloody torso and shoulders were exposed. Rukia had a hard time decided where to begin. To be modest, she started with his back.

While still trying to scrub gently, the blood from his back was slowly washed away. To Rukia's dismay, under the under the blood was a thick layer of countless scars.

Kentaro heard her gasp slightly. 'It's not the first time I got beat up...' He winced.

Rukia moved her rag to the back of Kentaro's neck. 'You've certainly had it rough...' She sniffed.

Kentaro nodded slightly. 'I've spent my entire life wondering if I deserved any of it...'

'Ken-'

'I have the same potential as my father. What's to say I won't end up like him someday?'

'Kentaro,' Rukia positioned herself in front of him, looking in the eye. 'I saw what Aizen was like. I don't know what you've heard of him, but the cruelty he displayed was unfathomably inhuman. And the kindness, and compassion, and loyalty, joy, and... love I've seen in you has-' Rukia wiped away a stray tear away. 'You won't end up like that... ever. You're too good of a person, too loved of a person. There will never be another one of him. He may have been your father, but you don't and _won't_ be like him.'

Rukia continued to work on Kentaro's arms as he talked.

'Are children always like their parents?' Kentaro asked.

'Children are usually nothing like their parents... They're better than their parents.' She said with an encouraging smile. 'As long as you're here with us, you'll be the best man we can make you.'

Rukia looked up from her work to see tears brimming Kentaro's eyes. Rukia's meager speech had touched him in an extraordinary way. Not caring about how much pain he was in, he thoughtlessly threw himself into Rukia's arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

'Thank you...' He cried softly into her shoulder. 'For everything.'

Rukia herself couldn't talk. She simply stroked the back of the poor, fifteen-year-old emotional wreck of a boy in her arms. Only at that moment did Rukia realize that along with the lack of a father, a lack of a mother in Kentaro's life took a heavy toll on his mind. Maybe that's why he loved it here with them so much. He had what any normal kid should have and can want. A mom, and dad, brothers and sisters. Kentaro truly belonged with them, as if he didn't before...

Rukia was still gently rocking the sniffling Kentaro in her arms when Ichigo bounded up the stairs. He started to tell her that he was leaving with the Squad Four members with Homura. Rukia put her fingers to her lips and motioned for Ichigo to just go. Ichigo came to her and kissed her cheek. 'She'll be fine, I promise...' He swore before leaving the room.

'Say goodbye to Rena and Shizuku before you leave...' She whispered after him.

A shudder and a snort on her shoulder notified Rukia that Kentaro had fallen asleep during the brief time that she was holding him. Rukia helped him back onto the large stack of pillows that they had prepared. Kentaro opened his eyes halfway. Rukia reached for the cup of water Rena had brought.

'I know you're probably tired and just want to sit still, but you need to drink something.' She held it out to him. 'Just a few sips...'

Kentaro did as he was told, and within seconds afterward, he was asleep again. Rukia smoothed his hair fondly and switched on a side lamp, dimly lighting the room. Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room to find her other two children to try and console their possible trauma or fears.

AN: This chapter is a little more triumphant I guess. Hope everybody likes where I've taken the story. I've noticed that two of my regular reviewers seemed to have disappeared these last few chapters. But, I'm for the new ones and the ones who never fail to critique or compliment me! You guys rock! Enjoy and see you in the next chapter! Feed Please! (I'm on my hands and knees begging for reviews. I need to know what people think!)

PS: Did everyone understand that Kentaro subtly tried to save Homura? Only Byakuya managed to see it. Rukia didn't get a glimpse, and the reader barely did as well. Hope everybody is enjoying!


	21. Chapter 21

After Ten Years - Chapter 21

Rukia came downstairs to find Shizuku lounging on the living room couch reading a book. However, Rena was nowhere in sight.

'Where's your sister?' Rukia asked.

'In the dining room...' Shizuku answered numbly, not looking up from his book.

Rukia sighed as she made her way to the kitchen. 'I told her to stay away until I cleaned it up...' She mumbled tiredly. She rounded the corner expecting to see Rena wandering aimlessly through the blood that had littered the ground earlier.

To Rukia's pleasant surprise and charm, Rena was sitting happily at a sparkling clean table, with every color of paper lying in front of her with boxes of crayons, pencils, and markers splayed all over. There was no sign of blood or abnormalities anywhere. Apparently, Squad Four was kind enough to clean up the mess when they came to collect Homura.

'Are you making your cards?' Rukia asked with a smile as she pulled up a chair next to her daughter.

'Mm-hmm...' Rena sighed, feeling her mother's arm around her shoulder.

'Homura will be fine, dear.' Rukia tried to comfort her.

'I know...' Rena answered shakily. 'But-' She sniffed, starting to cry slightly. 'It was so hard to see her like that. Her pale face it just-' Rena began to cry into Rukia's arm. 'Why?' She cried. 'Why does everything horrible have to happen to us? What did we do to deserve it all?'

Rukia shifted in her chair as Rena climbed onto her lap, wrapping her mother's arms tightly around her.

'We didn't do anything dear...' Rukia sighed, looking for an easy way to explain. 'Bad things _do_ happen to good people. We're not absolved from suffering completely just because we try to do the right thing all the time. Everyone goes through tough times. The only thing we can do is cling tightly together like a family and push through our troubles. Hardships are a part of life...' Rukia finished. 'Do you understand?'

Rena nodded slightly. 'What does 'absolved' mean?' She asked.

'Excused. Like: We're not excused from suffering. Or-'

'I get it...' Rena nodded enthusiastically, climbing off her mother's lap and back into her own chair. Just like her old, happy self, she picked up her pencil and began drawing a very disproportionate cartoon cat.

'Whose card is that going to be?' Rukia asked, watching with contentment.

Rena held it up to look at it, thoughtfully tapping her chin with her pencil. 'I don't know yet...'

'Can I join you?' Rukia asked, reaching for the nearest felt-tipped marker and piece of green paper.

Rena was slightly surprised at her mother's offer of company, but she dare not refuse it.

'Sure Mom!' She smiled happily. 'I guess this one can be Homura's. You can work on Kentaro's, but don't make it too girly!' She giggled.

Rena and Rukia worked happily at their art projects for some time and finally their cards were finished. Both girls were proud of their work, for neither of them were particularly blessed with magnificent drawing skills.

Presently, Shizuku came in and sat down at the table with them. With a huge sigh, he plopped his elbows onto the table and rested his chin in his hands.

'You look bored...' Rukia smiled.

Shizuku nodded glumly. 'I am...' He groaned. 'Are you girls done yet?'

Rukia nodded as she began picking up the remainder of their craft supplies. 'We're just cleaning up now. Is all your homework finished for tomorrow?' She asked.

Shizuku groaned again. 'Do I _have_ to go tomorrow?' He half-whined.

'There's nothing wrong with you. Do you want to graduate or not?' Rukia asked with a smile.

'Not without Homura...' Shizuku grunted.

Rukia chuckled. 'That's a good answer, but I'm afraid you still have to go tomorrow. Not my rules, but the Academy's...' Rukia reminded him.

Rukia was about to say something else to Shizuku, but her hungry stomach told her she had better save it for later and get some lunch on the table.

'Are you two hungry?' She asked.

'Yes!' Shizuku exclaimed.

'I've been waiting for you to ask that for like, forever!' Rena added.

'I'm sorry...' Rukia sighed, 'My mind hasn't exactly been in one place today... What are you two hungry for?'

'Anything!' The two children chirped in unison.

Rukia chuckled as she opened the refrigerator door and gazed in. Her smile fell as she gazed into her dismally empty fridge. Their leftovers were almost all consumed. All that remained from the previous week was the soup she had made earlier.

'I guess we had better eat this soup...' She mused to herself. 'It's likely to go bad if we don't. Kentaro might be able to eat something of it as well.' She turned to her hungry children who seemed to be watching her like little vultures. 'Are you two okay with some soup, and I'll make whatever you want for dinner?'

'Sounds good, sounds good, sounds good!'

Before Rukia could say or do anything else, her children swiped the jar from her hands and eagerly dumped it into the nearest pot.

As the contents in the pot started to simmer, even Rukia's mouth started to water. Going without breakfast wasn't pleasant for anyone, adult or child.

Uneven footsteps coming down the stairs brought Rukia out of the kitchen.

Kentaro clung tightly to the handrail with a hungry look in his eye.

'That smells really good...' He sighed.

'I'm going to bring some up to you in just a few minutes okay?' Rukia assured him. 'Back up to bed...'

'But can't I eat down here with you? I feel fine, it's not like I'm actually sick or anything.' Kentaro whimpered slightly.

'I know, but I think you should still stay in bed for at least a day or two.'

Rukia watched Kentaro's face fall in disappointment.

'How about we bring our food up with yours and eat with you?' Rukia tried.

Kentaro's eyes instantly brightened. 'Would you?' He asked.

'Only if you turn around and head back to your bed in the next five seconds.' Rukia bargained playfully.

Kentaro limped back up the stairs and stopped at the top, looking back down to Rukia at the bottom. 'You won't forget will you?' He asked.

'Of course not... Bed!' She repeated with a smile.

Kentaro showed his disappointment and frustration, but disappeared back to his room in a few short seconds.

'You're actually gonna let us eat upstairs?!' Rena blurted out, peaking from around a corner.

'You scared me...' Rukia breathed.

'Sorry...'

'Go get some cookie trays from the cabinets; I guess we'll use those for mock-tables...'

'Okay!' Rena hurried back to the kitchen, with Rukia following her slowly.

'Hey Mom what do I do now?!' Shizuku called frantically from the kitchen, causing Rukia to practically run the rest of the way.

Rukia found Shizuku practically bouncing over the furiously boiling soup. The liquid was a mere hair away from boiling over the top of the pot.

Rukia gasped, hurrying over to the stove, whilst picking up a potholder along the way. With one hand, Rukia shut off the hot burner, and with the other, removed the pot from the heat.

'When in doubt Shizuku, turn the burner off...' Rukia sighed, lifting the lid. 'Is it burnt?'

'You can actually burn soup?' Shizuku asked incredulously.

Rukia sighed, apparently, cooking wasn't Shizuku's forte. 'Get some bowls out... Rena? Spoons please!'

Presently, the group of three in the kitchen managed to prepare everything and situate the meal on the cookie trays. Finally, Rukia found herself slowly climbing the stairs while desperately trying to balance four steaming bowls of soup, a stack of spoons, and a package of crackers, all on the most bent of cookies trays she owned. All the while, she was trying to remind her younger two children to keep their voices a little lower.

**-X-**

'Careful, it's still kinda hot...' Rukia warned as she set Kentaro's bowl of soup onto his lap.

Rukia had pulled over a chair, and Rena and Shizuku had decided to sit on the edge of Shizuku's (which Kentaro was borrowing during his ill time.)

Lunch proceeded quietly as Rukia let her mind wander to Ichigo and Homura, who were now at the Squad Four Health Center. Undoubtedly, Homura was in surgery already, and Ichigo was probably fidgeting in his nervousness.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Ichigo felt like he had watched the second hand go around and around its circular path for days. Homura had been rushed away to the operating room some time ago, Ichigo wasn't sure exactly how long, but he was sure it was at least a while.

Ichigo impatiently drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair he currently occupied, watching mesmerized as the second hand wound around and around. When would he finally be able to see his daughter? Ichigo was never a patient person to begin with, but along with the fact that his oldest daughter was in surgery for severe head trauma wasn't calming his nerves either.

Ichigo finally got bored of watching the clock, and to calm himself decided to take a walk through the long halls of the Health Center. The Health Center wasn't as big and expansive as Ichigo thought and remembered, so he shortly found himself back in Homura's room, minus Homura of course.

Fortunately for Ichigo, Rukia had been trying to get him to read more, so he had brought a book along with him. In his haste it was the only thing he probably remembered. He flopped himself back into 'his' chair, and no sooner than his eyes focused on the little black letters on the page, he was brought to attention by the sound of squeaky wheels.

Homura was finally being wheeled back into the room. Although she was still asleep, the color of her skin had brightened just the slightest noticeable bit. A clean white bandage was wound carefully around her injured head.

Ichigo instantly pushed his chair as close to her bedside as possible. Unohana approached quietly from behind.

'She was awake for a minute or two in the other room. She probably just needs to sleep off the anesthesia. She should be awake again in an hour or so.' Unohana forced a small smile. 'She should be fine. The damage was much less than we anticipated.'

'Thank you...' Ichigo choked.

'This isn't the first time you've been in this position... Leaning over a family member's hospital bed, filled with worry...' Unohana remarked referring to when Rukia was hospitalized after giving birth to the twins.

Ichigo nodded slightly, not letting his emotions show.

'I'll leave you with her...' Unohana replied with a polite bow before quietly leaving the room.

Ichigo wrapped his large hand around the much smaller hand of his sleeping daughter. Her delicately built hand fit comfortably within his. It was cold to Ichigo's touch. Cupping his hand gently under hers, and then placing his other on top, Ichigo gently began to rub, silently praying that Homura would wake up sooner than later.

Ichigo felt himself zone out for a bit as he reflected on everything his daughter seemed to stand for, particularly, the young man she seemed very found of. The young man she had tried to protect.

Ichigo was drawn from his thoughts when he felt a light squeeze in his hand.

His heart leapt as he squeezed gently back, massaging with his thumb, as if willing Homura to wake up.

Homura's eyelids fluttered for what felt like forever until slowly, a part of her violet eye was visible.

'I'm here Homura...' Ichigo whispered, squeezing her hand harder.

Homura's eyes were still once again as her hand became limp in Ichigo's. Ichigo's eye stung him as he watched his sleeping daughter. Gingerly, he adjusted the bandage that was wound around Homura's head. To hide his tears, he lowered his head and hid his face in his hands.

The only noise Ichigo heard was the sound of his own muffled sobs, when suddenly, a weak voice spoke up.

'Daddy?' The voice came from the bed.

Instantly, Ichigo's ears perked up. That voice could only belong to his little girl. He looked up, and sure enough Homura's eyes were open, and she looked like she wanted to speak.

'Dad?' She repeated weakly, wincing slightly.

'I'm here Homura...' Ichigo answered her, his heart exploding from joy and relief. His little girl was going to be okay.

Homura's lips started to move, but no more words came out.

'What's the matter?' Ichigo asked slightly urgently.

Homura's hand strayed up to her head. 'My heads hurts...' She whimpered slowly and painfully. She tried to lift her left hand, but it was attached to a painful IV. 'What the-?' She grunted, trying to move it.

'Do you remember anything?' Ichigo asked.

Homura rubbed her head as tears came to her eyes. 'I remember anything...' She mumbled weakly. 'I could never forget it. I was never so scared in my whole life...' Homura grunted again. 'I got hit, didn't I?' She asked slowly.

'I'm afraid you did...' Ichigo sighed. 'But you owe Kentaro both your thanks and mine. From what your uncle said, Kentaro saved your life.'

'Is he okay then?' Homura asked, as urgently as her slowed speech would let her.

'I believe so...'

Homura let out a big sigh of relief, holding her aching side tenderly with her free hand.

'Is Mom okay too?' Homura asked slowly.

'She is...'

'Good...' Homura sighed as her eyes closed again. Slowly, a contented grin spread across her face.

Once his daughter was asleep again, Ichigo looked to the clock on the wall. Noticing that it was late, and past both her bedtime and his, he pulled the blanket up to Homura's chin, where he knew she liked it. He kissed her cheek lightly before reclining back into his own straight-backed chair. Putting his hands behind his head, he closed his own eyes, letting his relief envelope him and wishing that Rukia could know that Homura was awake and okay.

**-X-**

AN: Well this chapter was rather smooth and emotionally steady. I hope everybody likes it. Sorry it's a little late coming out, but writer's block was totally kicking my butt this week. Every time I wrote it, I didn't like it, so I would erase it and start all over, until I finished the chapter you just finished. Thank you so much everybody for your continued support and advise/critiques! I appreciate it more than you know! Feedback please!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

After Ten Years - Chapter 22

Ichigo woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and tired shoulders.

'Daddy?' A voice whimpered.

Ichigo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his vision cleared. He found Homura slightly pouting in her hospital bed.

'What is it Homura?' Ichigo groaned as he tried to loosen up his neck.

'The nurse won't let me have a sandwich for breakfast...' Homura said with a pouting lower lip.

'Why do you want a sandwich for breakfast?' Ichigo asked tiredly.

'I'm hungry, that's why...' Homura stated very matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

Ichigo sighed, relieved that his daughter seemed to be her usual self. 'How about if we get home before lunchtime, I'll make you the biggest sandwich you've ever seen. Just be patient and eat whatever the nurse serves you...'

'Yes Dad...' Homura sighed.

'How long have you been awake?' Ichigo asked.

'Like, all night it feels like... You snore really loud, Dad...' Homura sighed with a fond tingle in her eye.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, 'You should've said something then. Surely there was something in your reach you could've thrown or something...' Ichigo suggested playfully.

'No way Dad...' Homura insisted completely seriously, 'I could never hit you or anything. Even if you were keeping me from my beauty-sleep...' Homura added.

'Beauty-sleep?' Ichigo repeated with a raised eyebrow, 'You might wanna go back to bed then... You have some catching-up to do.' He chuckled.

Homura gasped at her father's playful insult, and regretfully, she couldn't think of a sassy comeback before Ichigo started chuckling with a contented smile on his face.

'It wasn't _that_ funny...' Homura sighed.

'No it wasn't,' Ichigo agreed, 'I'm just glad to see that you're okay today...'

Homura adjusted the bandage around her head, 'As good as I'm going to get anyway...' She winced. 'Never let me do something like that again. Even for me that might have been a little stupid...' Homura sighed.

Ichigo shook his head as he scooted his chair closer to Homura's bedside. 'On the contrary,' He started, 'You did exactly the right thing. You didn't delay, you were completely selfless. You didn't anything about what might happen to you when you ran out. That's what it means to protect someone.'

'It was really strange Dad,' Homura started. 'I didn't feel myself running until I was caught in the middle of everything... It was like I didn't have any conscious thoughts. Is that normal?' She asked seriously.

Ichigo nodded understandingly. 'Perfectly...' He smiled.

'But Kentaro still got hurt didn't he? Doesn't that mean I failed?'

'He only has cuts and bruises...' Ichigo reminded. 'His injuries could have been worse had not you and your mother stepped in...'

'Yeah, but-' Homura was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In walked a nurse with a tray of what looked like Homura's breakfast.

'The kitchen isn't making sandwiches this early in the morning, I'm sorry. I brought you two pieces of toast and a few pieces of bacon, there's also a cup of yogurt for you... Eat up!' She said with a pleasant smile as she placed it gently on Homura's lap. 'If you need anything else, just call. We're going to try and get you on your feet soon, so eat with anticipation!' She said warmly. With a short bow, she quickly left the room.

Homura eyed the less-than-delicious looking hospital food in her lap.

'I'm not hungry anymore...' She sighed miserably, setting the laden tray on the nearby nightstand.

Ichigo watched with an amused smile.

'Wake me up if the nurse comes back...' Homura yawned, pulling the covers up over her head and exhaling deeply. 'My head's killing me.' She grunted.

Ichigo lifted the lid on the tray of food, feeling rather hungry himself. 'So you don't mind if I eat this then?' He asked.

'Go crazy...' Homura mumbled from under the covers.

Ichigo diverted his eyes from the tantalizingly disgusting food and to the noisy clock on the wall. It was actually closer to lunchtime, but breakfast food would have to hold him.

As Ichigo bit into a rubbery piece of toast the door opened, interrupting him once again.

_'For crying out loud...' _He mused silently. _'Is every nurse in the building going to walk in this morning?'_

When he actually looked up to look at the visitor, he was glad he didn't say anything out loud.

Instead of a less-than-amused looking nurse, Rukia's shining eyes and raven hair graced Ichigo's sight.

'Can we come in?' She whispered, taking a step forward, followed by Rena, Shizuku, and finally, Kentaro himself.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, truly, he wasn't expecting them at all this morning.

'Kentaro had to come in for an X-ray this morning. So when we got here and the nurse put our last names together, she told us that Homura had woken up recently. We weren't going to come in and disturb anyone, but the nurse insisted we come in.' Rukia explained.

Pulling the children that hovered behind her, Rukia started to pull a chair to Homura's bedside. 'It's okay guys.' She beckoned her children.

Cautiously, the three children crowded behind Rukia's shoulders.

Ichigo started to peel back the covers that Homura had pulled over her head.

At the first sensation of movement, Homura's hand instantly clutched as much fabric as she could, pulling the blankets even closer over her.

'Come on sweetie...' Ichigo said, putting a hand on her covered shoulder.

'No...' Homura groaned from under the covers. 'Tell the nurse to come back in ten or something. If I don't wanna get up, I don't wanna get up.' Homura stated firmly.

Rukia looked to her husband who was looking at her helplessly, and chuckled. With a delicate touch, Rukia entwined her slender fingers in a small tuft of Homura's exposed orange hair.

'You aren't going to even look at me?' Rukia asked gently.

The combination of the familiar fingers comfortingly twirling her hair and the tender voice finally forced Homura to surrender her defiance. After a long exhale from the girl under the covers, the covers were slowly pushed back.

First, Homura's orange hair appeared, followed by her large violet eyes and pointed nose, then her firmly set lips. Soon her entire head emerged from under the covers.

When Homura laid eyes on her mother, and her brother and sister hovering close beside, her eyes welled up in happiness.

'Hi Mom...' She smiled through her tears, trying to sit up.

Rukia sighed her extreme relief deeply. 'Thank goodness...' She smiled.

Homura strained to get enough of her upper body out of her hospital bed and into her mother's arms.

Gingerly stroking Homura's head, Rukia felt Homura's tears of joy begin to moisten her shirt.

'I'm so glad you're okay...' Rukia breathed, starting to rub Homura's trembling back.

'I'm glad I'm okay too...' Homura tried to smile, wiping her eyes.

After a few more seconds in her mother's arms, Homura finally retreated back to her bed.

Kentaro poked his head out from behind Rukia's shoulder.

'Homura?' He asked meekly.

When Homura saw Kentaro, her eyes brightened even more. 'Kentaro!' She exclaimed happily.

Rukia inched Kentaro closer to Homura's bed, minimizing the gap between them.

'How are you feeling?' Kentaro asked, still rather meekly.

'Like I hit my head...' Homura groaned, running a hand through her hair.

'But you're feeling fine though, right?' Kentaro asked, displaying his obvious concern.

Behind Kentaro, Rukia shot a knowing look to Ichigo.

Noticing a large bruise on Kentaro's cheek, Homura gently put her hand on his face.

'You poor thing...' She mused, as his hand wound up and covered her own hand.

Kentaro stared deeply into Homura's violet with his deep brown ones. He didn't realize it, but his eyes were getting misty.

Kentaro's hand left his cheek and wiped a stray tear from below Homura's eye.

_'I wish your Dad wasn't looking..._' Kentaro mouthed silently to her.

'I don't care...' Homura whispered as she slowly wound her good hand gently around the back of Kentaro's, pulling his face down to hers.

'Oh no, they're not...' Rena groaned incredulously as she buried her head in Rukia's shoulder. Shizuku's jaw dropped to the floor. Ichigo chose to be maturely immature, (If that makes sense) averting his eyes only after Homura and Kentaro's lips met.

'Why did they do that?' Shizuku said to know one in particular.

'Thank you...' Homura breathed quietly, loosening her grip on Kentaro's head.

'For what?' Kentaro asked, equally breathless.

Homura didn't get an opportunity to answer, because at that moment, the nurse finally reentered the room. Kentaro backed away and resumed his position behind Rukia, avoiding anyone's judgmental eyes.

'Thank goodness...' Rena muttered under her breath.

'Well Homura, are you ready to go home?' The nurse asked her kindly.

'I've been ready to leave since I got here...' Homura answered.

The nurse chuckled as she approached Homura's bedside. 'You've only been here since yesterday afternoon.'

'Really?' Homura asked. 'It feels like it's been forever.'

'You were asleep half the time...' Ichigo interrupted.

Homura nodded slightly. 'Right, I forgot.'

'Shall I take your IV out?' The nurse asked with another pleasant smile.

'Please...' Homura winced, 'It's pinching me something awful...'

'It's highly unlikely that the IV itself is pinching you,' the nurse explained as she prepared Homura's arm. 'More than likely, it could simply being the tape.'

'The tape?'

'Maybe you have hairy arms...' The nurse chuckled. 'I suggest maybe shaving your arms before coming to the hospital again.'

Homura rolled her eyes playfully, 'So next time I _know_ I'm gonna need an IV, I'll be sure to do that...'

The nurse chuckled at Homura's cunning remark, and finally, Homura was freed from the wire that restrained her.

'Do you think you can stand?' The nurse asked.

'You bet!' Homura proclaimed, throwing her covers off of her, revealing her unstylish and revealing hospital robe, at the sight of the three men in the room, she blushed furiously.

'Would you like to put your regular clothes on?' The nurse asked kindly, noticing Homura's indecency.

'May I?' Homura asked sheepishly.

Ichigo, who smartly had foreseen this incident, had Homura's regular clothes already in his hand, holding them out to her.

'Thanks Dad...' Homura said, taking her clothes from him.

'Can you walk to the bathroom?' The nurse asked, 'It's right over there.' She said, pointing to the in-room bathroom.

'Of course I can...' Homura insisted, nonchalantly getting to her feet.

'Now just take it slowly...' The nurse reminded.

'But I feel fine.'

'Well I just want you to hold on to the railing then. If you start to sway I-'

'I feel fine!' Homura insisted forcefully. 'I know how to walk for crying out loud!'

'Are you sure?' The nurse asked.

'Completely...' Homura insisted, taking a few confident steps, even bouncing on her toes lightly. 'See? It's just I'm a little stiff, but I can work that out in time.'

Homura walked as confidently and evenly as she always had, not even a slightest problem to be seen.

When Homura had shut the door behind her the nurse looked to Rukia and Ichigo. 'Just keep her bandage on for a week, and after that, let it air at night if she's just sitting around. She can wet her hair, but just let it air dry and don't rub it all. We'll take the stitches out in a week or two depending on how it heals during that time. Captain Unohana already explained that she's not to return to school for at least two months, correct?'

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. 'So she's coming home?' Rukia asked hopefully.

'She's made an absolutely perfect recovery. There's nothing prohibiting her from returning.' The nurse explained. 'I'll just go and get her discharge paperwork and her written instructions, it's everything I just told you, but on a convenient piece of paper.' With that, the nurse left the room.

Ichigo instantly took his wife into his arms.

'I'm so happy...' Rukia whispered, trembling with joy.

Homura seemed to explode from the bathroom, dressed in her usual clothes, with the exception of the bandage still wound around her head. 'Well are we going home or what?' She asked happily with an easygoing smile on her face, throwing a loving arm around Shizuku's shoulder, and her other over Rena's. 'Dad said something about lunch, and I'm starving.'

**-X -**

**AN:** Hopefully I've cranked out yet another great chapter! :) And yet feeling totally bummed that things are winding down... But I've been really putting a lot into the Epilogue, and it's looking like it might be split into two parts, maybe more. So I'm pumped for that! Thanks everyone for following and reviewing! Feedback please!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

After Ten Years - Chapter 23

Shortly after the entire Kurosaki family returned to their home, Homura was instantly sent to her bed. Rukia absolutely insisted. Homura had objected, but after Shizuku and Rena promised that they would come straight up and keep her company all day and Ichigo promised her lunch, she grudgingly made her way to her bed.

'Do I seriously still have to stay in bed all day?' Homura protested from the top of the stairs. 'But I feel fine!'

'Homura what part of 'you just got clocked with a big-ass rock' do you not understand?' Ichigo enforced gently, but firmly. 'Your mother and I think it would be best if you took it easy for a day or two, or ten, or-'

'Kentaro's right behind you...' Rukia interrupted.

'What?!' Kentaro whined. 'I feel fine too! It's just a cracked rib, not the end of the world! Please can I stay down here with you?' He begged.

'Homura, up in your bed please.' Ichigo repeated, taking care of Homura while Rukia dealt with Kentaro. 'Your lunch will be up in a few moments.'

Homura rolled her eyes slightly, but knew better than to disobey her parents, so up to her bed and under the covers she went.

'I'll lay on the couch...' Kentaro promised, trying with all his might not to be herded up to the room he shared with Shizuku. 'Please? I'll be good, I won't move around too much or anything.'

'You're going to want to get up in five minutes,' Rukia reasoned. 'I'd feel better if you were in bed.'

'I'll read!' Kentaro insisted. 'I love reading! A pile of books beside me and you won't hear a peep out of me!'

'Then why don't you read in bed?' Rukia asked.

'Cuz I'll be uh...' Kentaro thought. 'Lonely.' He said in a lower voice.

'Well I thought I heard that Rena and Shizuku were going up to Homura's room...' Rukia said, 'You might be better up there anyway.'

'Well, then can I go up there with them? I'll pull up a chair and-' Kentaro started.

Rukia sighed as she realized that her common sense against Kentaro's iron will wasn't going to get her case anywhere.

Not five minutes later, the three children were crowded either on or around Homura's bed, laughing like always.

Rena had claimed a spot at the foot of Homura's, right on the mattress at her feet. Kentaro, like he promised had pulled up a chair, as did Shizuku.

Amidst their glee, Rena had begun to deal out a game of cards. They figured it was the only game Homura would be able to play easily from her bed. When the children asked Kentaro what card games he knew, they were aghast when they heard that he didn't know any. Card games were a big part of the Kurosaki children's childhood. On rainy or snowy nights, or even when they were just bored together, one of them would run for the nearest deck of cards, and their boredom would disappear.

The Kurosaki children had vowed then and there to teach Kentaro every card game they knew, from the most basic, to the most fun and laughter-inducing.

Finally, hours later, Kentaro had learned every card game inside and out. Kentaro wanted to keep playing, but Shizuku said he wanted to attempt building a house of cards.

It might not have been the smartest of ideas to play on Homura's lumpy and constantly moving blankets, but after fetching a large flat book for their construction surface, the four children began the nerve-racking, yet entertaining task of attempting to stand cards up on their sides and actually building a castle or tower.

The children spent another hour on their house of cards, and during that time had not made much successful progress. Finally, the first floor was complete, until Homura decided to sneeze. The cards that were stand went fluttering in every possible direction, and finally the four decided that they had had enough of cards.

'Now what do we do?' Shizuku asked.

'Do you know any other games we could play?' Kentaro wondered.

'Not that we can play in Homura's room.' Rena sighed.

Homura stifled a yawn. 'If it's all the same to you guys, I think I'm ready for a nap...'

'Oh...' Rena said, crestfallen.

'We'll let you sleep then...' Shizuku said, grabbing Rena by the arm and guided her to the door.

'You guys don't have to leave...' Homura protested.

'That's okay,' Shizuku reassured her. 'You get your rest.' With that, he and Rena left the room.

During that time, Kentaro had gotten up to follow them, but at the last minute, sat back down on Homura's bed.

He looked at her, but she was already half asleep, her eyelids threatening to slam shut.

'I wasn't making that nap stuff up so they would leave us alone...' Homura slurred. 'I am actually pretty beat... If I-' She trailed off, her mind shutting down as sleep was approaching.

'Can I at least sit with you?' Kentaro asked.

'If you want...' Homura slurred again, in between yawns.

Feeling the bed lurch underneath her, Homura cracked open an eye. He saw Kentaro sitting directly beside her, leaning up against the wall. (The bed was situated next to the wall.)

'I was really worried about you...' Kentaro offered, not wanting Homura to fall asleep and leave him all alone.

'Really?' Homura asked, not realizing how stupid of a question it may have sounded.

'Of course...' Kentaro answered, 'If you were in the hospital for weeks, where would that leave me?' Kentaro said as he laid himself down beside Homura, cuddling up as close as he could get. 'I would've have been so lonely. I'd miss you...' He said, resting his head on her flat midsection.

Homura blushed slightly, not exactly expecting her stomach to be used as Kentaro's pillow. Normally, she would not have stood for it, but she was happy and sort of asleep, so she didn't really care. Instead, she ran her fingers through Kentaro's soft brown hair, sighing contentedly to herself.

'Your tummy's comfy...' He sighed, his own eyes closing slightly.

At Kentaro's words, Homura snorted in unexpected amusement, jostling Kentaro's head slightly.

'You're laughing?' Kentaro asked, sounding rather bummed, rolling his eyes up towards her face.

'No, of course not...' She assured him, holding his head tighter to her body. 'I just never thought you'd use such a childish word.' She chuckled.

'Excuse me...' Kentaro said sarcastically, but playfully.

Homura didn't say anything more, for she had fallen asleep in the brief period of time. Soon, the rhythmic rise and fall of Homura's midsection made Kentaro doze off as well.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Rukia, realizing that only two out of the three children had returned from Homura's bedroom, tiptoed quietly upstairs to investigate.

Finding Homura and Kentaro slightly tangled up, although Homura was safely under the covers, whereas Kentaro was not, rather shocked Rukia. Although she didn't particularly mind Kentaro getting friendly with Homura, or vice versa, she didn't even mind him possibly cuddling all over her, because he probably needed it. Rukia didn't know why it seemed to slightly frazzle her. Maybe she just wasn't ready for her fourteen-year-old daughter to be too involved with a young man just yet. Homura had other things to concentrate on already, adding another distraction wasn't going to help her at all.

Rukia was about to disturb them, not because she minded or anything, she simply noticed that Kentaro was lying on his bad side, and she knew he was probably going to wake up in pain.

As she got closer to them, she saw that Kentaro had a hand grasped tightly around Homura's much smaller one, as his head nestled comfortably against Homura's body. Although Rukia was the parent and supposed to be looking out for the welfare of her daughter, she couldn't help but be slightly touched by the adorable way the two were fitted together. It looked like their bodies were meant to fit together. The romantic woman in Rukia was getting to her, so she decided to leave them alone, shutting the door behind her, smiling lightly to herself.

When Rukia got back downstairs, Rukia found Ichigo sitting on the couch, with Shizuku and Rena on either side, just clinging to him.

'What's up?' Ichigo asked with a tender smile.

'Kentaro fell asleep upstairs...' Rukia sighed with a motion of her hand.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but nothing more. 'He just better not be where he's not supposed to...' Ichigo surrendered. He trusted Kentaro around his daughter more than any other young man. He was prepared to let things be.

'They'll be fine...' Rukia assured him, 'I'm going to wake them up in a little bit though, or they won't sleep at all tonight.'

Rukia took Rena into her arms, hugging her tightly. Rena seemed to melt in her mother's embrace.

'I love you, Mom...' She sighed contentedly, inhaling deeply Rukia's fragrance. 'I'm glad we're all together again.'

'It was only a day at the most, sweetie.' Rukia reminded her.

'It felt like the longest day of my life...' Rena answered back.

'It _was_ kinda boring and empty-feeling here...' Shizuku added from the other side of Ichigo.

'Mom?' Rena asked, completely changing the subject. 'Why did Homura have to kiss Kentaro?'

'Yeah,' Shizuku cut in, 'I thought she'd never do that to anybody! This is so not like her! She's turning into a-a' Shizuku spluttered, 'A girly-girl!'

Rena gasped in horror. Up until then, Homura had been the kind of girl that disdained dresses and make-up, preferring jeans and a t-shirt. If her hair was a mess, she didn't care; she covered it up with a baseball cap and called it decent. She was quicker to run around and rough-house with Shizuku as well. She was more at home outside, rather than inside.

Romance novels and chick-flicks were her enemies. She eagerly chose fantasy novels and movies instead. She had never shown an interest in love or men, and her sudden change of demeanor had shocked her younger siblings deeply.

'You need to remember guys, Kentaro hasn't grown up around a family, like we have.' Rukia reminded. 'He probably hasn't known the love of a woman either.'

'But wouldn't Kentaro be more of a brother to her or something?' Shizuku wondered. 'I mean, he lives with us and stuff...'

'Well, maybe the first young man that has crossed her path means a lot to her.' Rukia tried to explain.

'What about me?' Shizuku interrupted. 'Aren't I a-'

'But you're her brother, they way she loves you is different from the way she may love Kentaro.'

'So she's never gonna be the same-old-Homura again?' Rena asked, sounding very depressed.

'I don't know. We'll have to wait and see.' Rukia tried, holding her children closer to her.

Their peaceful time was interrupted by a dainty knock on the front door. Rukia, puzzled about who could possibly be at the front door, got up to answer it.

Rukia opened the door, and immediately recognized the thoughtless eyes of her older brother.

'Brother, I-' Rukia stopped with a polite little bow, allowing her brother to step inside.

'Hello Rukia...' Byakuya said calmly.

'What-'

'I apologize for disrupting your family; I wanted to know how your children are doing. Has Homura recovered?'

'She has...' Rukia breathed with a hint of a relieved smile. Apparently, her brother didn't come to bring ill news.

'And the boy?' the noble asked.

'Kentaro? He's doing much better, thank you.'

Byakuya paused for a moment, than awkwardly cleared his throat. 'Actually sister, I came to tell you that your transfer to the World of the Living has been approved.'

'Thank you brother!' Rukia said, keeping her joy inside. Her mood suddenly changed when she remembered that her children still had a few years of school ahead of them. Byakuya noticed her distress.

'From the start of their education, your children have demonstrated incredible abilities. As such, they quickly made it onto the list of early-graduation candidates. They can graduate as early as the next semester if they apply themselves.'

Rukia had no idea there was such a thing as early-graduation candidates.

'We have positions for them ready in the squads. They will be able to transfer with you to the World of the Living immediately.' Byakuya explained. 'Everything is arranged.'

Rukia stepped back to think. It was incredible, everything was going smoothly. Her transfer had been approved almost immediately.

'Kentaro will be transferred to the Academy dorms, no harm will come to him.' Byakuya finished quietly.

Rukia ears perked up. There was a catch apparently.

'You mean he can't come with us?' She asked.

'Not until he graduates.' Byakuya stated.

'You mean he can't graduate early? He has the abilities and desire just as much as my own children. He's a part of our family, and we're not going to leave him here, even if it's only for a semester or two.'

Byakuya thought for a moment, considering his options and seeing if anything could be done for his sister's request. 'If he were to graduate at the end of the next semester, he would no doubt become the lowest ranking member in a squad. Is that what you want for him?' Byakuya asked.

'I think it's the right thing to do...' Rukia sighed.

'Then I will see what I can do, so I must leave immediately, sister. Have a good day...'

'Brother!' Rukia called, catching Byakuya by the arm before he walked out the front door. 'Thank you...' She said, deeply serious, 'for everything.'

Byakuya took her words to heart, but in typical Byakuya-style, left stoically without a word.

**-X-**

**AN:** Yeah! Another chapter done! Thanks everybody for reading! Feedback please!


	24. Chapter 24

After Ten Years - Chapter 24

Rukia walked back into the living, feeling tremendously at ease. Ichigo noticed.

'Who was that?' Ichigo asked, feeling Rukia's newfound ease pass to him.

'Rena, Shizuku? Can you give your Father and I a few minutes please? I need to talk to him. Maybe see if you can wake your sister up. I don't want her sleeping all afternoon.'

'Yes Mom...' Rena and Shizuku answered in unison, immediately leaving the room.

Once the children were gone from the room, Ichigo took Rukia into his arms, draping his lightly around her waist and looking straight into her eyes. 'What's up?' He asked quietly.

Rukia laid her head in Ichigo's chest before saying anything. She wanted to savor her ease. 'Our transfer orders have been approved. And Homura and Shizuku can graduate at the end of the next semester.' Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes with a slight smile teasing her lips. 'We'll be able to go back home...' She said with tears of happiness stinging her eyes.

Ichigo held Rukia tighter to him and kissed the top of her head. 'That's great...' He breathed.

'It's wonderful...' Rukia sighed and closed her eyes, pulling Ichigo's face to hers, meeting him with soft lips. Rukia gripped Ichigo's orange hair tighter as she felt his kiss intensify. Immediately her breath was taken away. It had felt like forever since the last time she kissed him like this. They felt like young lovers again, not like the stressed-out parents of three wonderful children. They didn't complain about their life, but it was nice to escape it, if only for a few minutes.

Like always, Rukia's temporary happiness was interrupted when a depressing thought crossed her mind. Abruptly, she pulled away from his passionate lips.

'What's the matter?' Ichigo whispered into her ear, assaulting her cheek with kiss after tender kiss.

'Kentaro probably won't be able to leave immediately like our children will. He still has a few years of training left.' Rukia sniffed, a stray tear rolling down her eye.

Ichigo immediately wiped her visible misery away with a delicate finger and pulled her closer. He remained silent because he didn't know exactly what he should say.

'My brother said he'd do what he could, but he doesn't think it will be enough.' Rukia began to sob lightly. 'What should we do? I want our children to be happy, but I've come to love him as one of our own, and if we- if we-' Rukia couldn't finish what she was going to say before she broke down into full-fledged tears. 'If we leave him here, I-'

'We'll have to do what's best for everyone.' Ichigo told her. 'We have to step back and look at the big picture and what's best for everyone, not what we want for them. You said yourself; you didn't want our children living here anymore.'

'But that was before we met him!' Rukia blubbered gently. 'He's-'

'Shh...' Ichigo tried to soothe her, already missing the happy state she had been in not thirty seconds ago. 'We'll come up with something.'

A snivel from the corner alerted Ichigo and Rukia to the youngster that had been watching them, listening intently.

Rukia looked over Ichigo's shoulder, to find none other than Kentaro, looking equally distraught. 'You guys are leaving?' He whimpered, his own face already red and stained with tears.

Rukia instantly went to him and kneeled in front of him, taking his shoulders gently in her hands.

'When?' He asked, trembling slightly.

'I don't know...' Rukia tried to soothe him, but her own tears weren't helping. 'We have to think about it now.'

'And I can't leave because I'm not good enough?' Kentaro cried.

'It's not that you're not good enough...' Rukia reasoned with him, 'It's just-'

Kentaro wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 'It's okay... I understand.'

'We don't want to leave you here...' Rukia told him. 'We really don't.'

'How long until I graduate?' Kentaro asked.

'I don't know...' Rukia sighed between her tears. 'My brother's doing all he can to accelerate the process for you, but-'

'It's okay...' Kentaro sniffed. 'I understand that you have duties to your family. As much as I want to be with all of you, I wouldn't want to disrupt anything for you.'

'Kentaro... _You're_ a part of our family...' Rukia told him. 'We don't want to leave you here...'

'But I don't want you to be miserable here just for my sake. Please, let me stay here, what's a month or a few years?' Kentaro tried to chuckle. 'I'm a spirit, going to be a Soul Reaper, and you guys are already Soul Reapers... We're gonna live for a while.' He tried to smile.

Rukia didn't want to laugh, but she tried. 'That's true.'

'I have the highest level of protection in the Soul Society. I'll be fine.' Kentaro reasoned with her.

'But-'

'Please. Your family has sacrificed so much for me; it's my turn to sacrifice something for you.'

Rukia looked back to Ichigo, whose eyes seemed to say: '_Give him what he wants. Let him have his way.'_

'We're not going to be able to come and visit...' Rukia reminded him. Kentaro nodded.

'You'll be living in the dorms...'

Kentaro nodded again.

'You might not see us for years.'

Kentaro's lower lip quivered.

'Nasty Academy food...'

'I'll have to get used to it.' Kentaro reasoned.

Rukia wasn't going to give up. 'Is this really what you want?' She asked tearfully, praying that he had a different answer for her.

'I want it for Homura; I want her to be able to be human. I want you all to be able to be human again.'

Ichigo joined Rukia at Kentaro's side. '_Humanity_ is just a word. It's not where you live that makes you human.'

'You still have time to think about it... We'll figure something out. If a semester rolls around and you've changed your mind-'

'I won't change my mind. This is what I _want_.' Kentaro repeated steadfastly. 'I want you to go back.' He tried to smile.

Rukia couldn't stop herself from enveloping him in a huge embrace, which Kentaro returned. 'You know we love you, and we don't want to leave you here.'

'If you love me, you'll leave then. I don't want anyone to be sad for my sake.' Kentaro tried to smile again. 'We'll make these next couple of months the best ever.' He smiled proudly.

'We're going to try to get you orders in the World of the Living once you graduate though...' Rukia surrendered partially.

'That's fine, but I don't want to steal years of your life by making you stay...' He enforced.

'Homura's not going to buy that...' Rukia tried.

Kentaro shrugged. 'I guess we'll have to make her.'

'Not yet though...' Rukia told him. 'I don't want her moping around for months, when we're supposed to be enjoying each other.'

Kentaro nodded. 'I understand.'

Rukia wiped her tears and his away with a delicate hand. 'Let's not talk about this anymore. I think we all need to clear our heads and think.'

'I've made up my mind...' Kentaro repeated.

Rukia was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of Homura's voice coming from upstairs.

'Mom?' She called. 'Can you help me change my bandage?'

'I'll be right up!' Rukia called, then looked back to Kentaro and kissed him lightly on the forehead. 'We love you. Remember that...' She breathed, and with that, went upstairs to help Homura.

Once Rukia was gone, Shizuku and Rena bounded down the stairs to their father.

'What was that about Dad?' Shizuku asked, bewildered. 'You guys sounded happy, and now everyone's crying?'

'I'll explain later.' Ichigo answered, burying his face in his hands.

**-X-**

Later did come, and at the news of their departure and Kentaro's remaining, Shizuku and Rena were overcome with grief. They couldn't imagine leaving their dear friend in the Soul Society while they moved on with their lives. Even Rena and Shizuku couldn't talk Kentaro into changing his mind and coming with them. Rena went to bed crying and woke up crying for weeks. Shizuku didn't talk nearly as much as he used to. The two children seemed caught under a heavy cloud of depression.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into two months, and soon, everything was back to their normal routine when Homura returned to the Academy. During the time she was still recovering, Shizuku and Kentaro attended the Academy by themselves, taking turns bringing Homura back her homework assignments that she could complete at home so she didn't fall too far behind.

Shortly after her return to the Academy, she heard that she and her younger brother were graduating at the end of the next semester, and regretfully, Kentaro was not.

As to be expected, the depressing news hit her harder than anyone else in her family. She spent days crying into her pillow, and every time she even thought about leaving, a tear came to her eye. She had stopped talking whenever it wasn't necessary.

Finally, Kentaro approached her in the dimness of the evening. He guided her up to her bedroom, already seeing her tears and the sorrow she was about to display.

He shut the door quietly behind them.

'Hom-' He started with a sigh, 'I-'

Homura buried her face in her hands, not wanting to listen to him.

'I'm sorry, I just-'

'I told you I loved you...' She sobbed sternly. 'Does that mean anything to you?'

'It does, it does...' Kentaro assured her, taking her into his arms. 'I want you to be able to live your life normally.'

Homura struggled in his grasp. 'Don't.' She growled. 'Because you love me, you want me and my family to leave the Soul Society. I want to stay here with you.' Homura didn't think she would be able to function without him. She couldn't envision her life continuing without him. She was disgusted with him now. She had no desire to be close to him.

However, she would change her mind in a matter of seconds.

'It's not going to last forever. I'll see you again.' Kentaro tried to soothe her, rubbing her arms gently.

'I'll miss you!' Homura cried into his shoulder. 'I'll miss you...'

'But I'll still love you...' Kentaro said. 'You'll just have to wait for me. Can you do that for me?' He whispered.

'I'll wait for you forever...' She sniffed, immediately reaching for his head, and his lips that followed. She couldn't get enough of him.

One kiss led to another, and another, and another. Soon, Kentaro had removed his shirt. He had tried to remove hers, but she had gently reminded him that that was a no-no. He would have to settle for her lips and hands and nothing more.

Kentaro had moved from kissing her lips to her whole face, and from there, her neck. Over and over he kissed her, never wanting to stop, embracing her from every angle. And maybe, one day, he would regret his decision to let her go for a while, but he wasn't tonight, he was doing only what he thought best for her.

Guiding his hands around her slim waist, Homura felt the rush getting to her.

'Will you love me forever?' Kentaro asked her, still without his shirt.

'I'll love you for ten lifetimes...' She clarified, tracing his pectorals briefly before kissing him passionately once more.

Soon, both of them had to remind each other that enough was enough. Homura had an enormous exam in the morning, and she was supposed to be getting ready for bed, and not running wild with her emotions.

Tossing him his shirt, Homura tried to smile. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him for years. They had been through so much together already. Why did her family have to leave? Why did he want them to leave so badly?

Kentaro gently kissed her goodnight one more time. 'For ten lifetimes...' He repeated quietly. 'It's a promise then...' With a fond smile, he pulled his shirt over his head and left the room, leaving Homura with the mess of emotion and passion she had become.

**-X-**

**AN:** Whoo, that last scene was pretty fun. How is everybody liking it so far? Is this a good turn or a bad turn? I'm loving it, and an amazing reviewer, who I appreciate so much, has helped me so much with her ideas. Thanks for reading and reviewing, but I still need more feedback!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_ :)

PS: What would everyone think of a sequel to this sequel? I'm a little apprehensive, but I think I could make it work, but only if the readers approve. I would like a 2/3rds majority of my followers, which is roughly 6-9 people. Thank you again!

Also, if everyone could be speedy about their opinions this chapter, that would be great. :) I need to know if everyone wants another sequel before I start writing the epilogue, which is likely to be the chapter after next. If not too many people want another sequel, it will be condensed into the epilogue. If everyone wants another sequel, I need to think of a new epilogue! :) Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

After Ten Years - Chapter 25

**AN: I couldn't find anything about a Shinigami graduation ceremony on Bleach Wikia, so I kinda had to make my own up. I hope everybody likes it! I also realize that standard Shinigami training is a six-year engagement, and that Homura and Shizuku completed it entirely in only three years. But, give me a break, they're kick-ass kids, and this is amateur FanFiction. If somebody has issues with it I'm sorry.**

**-O-**

**At the end of the next semester:**

To everyone's relief, the next semester seemed to fly by. True, tears were shed almost every day, and not just by the women either. Everyone did their share of weeping.

Homura and Shizuku applied themselves, working as hard as they possibly could in all their studies. Soon, their graduation date was set. As joyous as the day should have been, everyone couldn't help but be depressed as the day grew nearer and nearer. Try as they might, they could not convince Kentaro to allow them to stay.

The Kurosakis were eager to return to the town they called their home, but were deeply saddened at the thought that Kentaro wouldn't be able to join them, at least for a while.

The family had promised, and made him promise as well, that once his education was complete, they would come back for him, which Kentaro gratefully accepted.

Finally, Homura and Shizuku were set to graduate. Along with a graduation ceremony, immediately afterwards was a ceremony placing the graduates into their assigned Squads.

As Rukia kissed her oldest children goodbye before they went to their designated area before the graduation ceremony, she couldn't tell if the swelling in her heart was pride or regret.

**-X-**

The ceremony was to be held in the largest auditorium in the Academy, so that's where everyone was gathered. All of the noble houses of the Seireitei attended, as well as the officers and Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Homura and Shizuku didn't have an entire clan applauding them. They didn't need an entire clan. All they needed was their parents, their sister, and their friend. With that small group of observers, they had all the confidence they needed.

Finally, as the ceremony proceeded, Homura and Shizuku were once again directed to call upon their Spirit Energy.

Finally, with a flash of blinding light, two Zanpakutos gradually materialized in their outstretched hands. Homura and Shizuku's hearts leapt as they felt the weight of the Zanpakutos in their palms. Shizuku pushed his raven bangs back as he fondled his weapon's blade. He looked over to the far-side of the large auditorium, and saw his sister, Homura, also holding a Zanpakuto. They didn't have time to say anything to each other, but they looked into each other's eyes and saw pride.

The initial graduation ceremony was over without a big to-do. Sure, every one of the Instructors and Professors in the Academy made a point to tell their students pompously how proud of them they were. Including Homura and Shizuku, which pleased Rukia and Ichigo, given the rough start and hard time their children had received. Kentaro, who had gladly come along to watch, being a part of the family and all, clapped as loudly as he possibly could.

Finally, the entire graduating class was called off of the impromptu stage, told to wait in another room, and to come when their name was called. Once the graduating students were gone, the Captains of the Squads took their place in a single file line, waiting for their new recruits. Rukia was made to stand on the stage in full uniform as well beside Captain Ukitake, being his Lieutenant, it was her duty. Ichigo stayed with Rena and Kentaro.

As an act of fairness, each Squad was to receive at least three new members of the Graduating class.

Rukia and Ichigo didn't pay much attention to the other students and their assigned Squads. They kept their ears highly alert for their children's names.

'Yuji Matsuoka! Squad Eleven!' The Head Captain called. Almost immediately, Yuji ran forward back onto the stage, bowed to his new Captain, which being Kenpachi Zaraki, made him tremble a bit. After his introduction was complete, Yuji took his place behind his Captain.

'Hiroki Yatsumoto! Squad Twelve!'

The process continued until finally, Homura and Shizuku's names were called.

'Homura Kurosaki! Squad Thirteen!'

The audience applauded loudly, as they did for all the other graduates. Kentaro, who was sitting next to Ichigo, seemed to be clapping the loudest of all.

Homura ran onto the stage, trying desperately not to smile with pride as the new black material of her Shihakusho fluttered freely and her Zanpakuto's sheath clutched tightly in her hand. Rukia tried to hide her proud smile, as her daughter was now in her Squad. She didn't expect her to be, but was relieved nonetheless.

Bowing to Captain Ukitake, Homura smiled a little. While Rukia, the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, approached the Squad's newest member, her own daughter.

'Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your life. If you wish to protect what you must protect... slice your enemy from behind.' Ukitake quoted the Academy Commandment. _(Canon, by the way...)_

'I will _not_ seek beauty in battle...' Homura quoted back. 'I will _not_ seek virtue in death. I will _not _consider only my life. I _will _kill my enemy...' She finished passionately.

'Homura Kurosaki, do you swear to serve your Captain, your squad, and the Soul Society with you heart, your soul, and your life?' Rukia questioned.

'I so swear...' Homura answered firmly.

The audience applauded again.

After allowing her to take her place behind them, Ukitake tried to smile as well, but ended up coughing slightly.

Presently, some time later in the Ceremony, Shizuku's name was also called. To Rukia's delight, he had been assigned to Squad Six, under her brother. Knowing her brother, Rukia knew that Byakuya must have arranged their assignments for her. Rukia wasn't worried about her children's Squad placing, because she knew all of the current Captains to be good and honorable. She wasn't worried for them. Apparently, Byakuya still wanted her children taken care of. He also had a fondness for his nephew; so undoubtedly, he wanted him under his command.

Shizuku, also dressed in a new black Shihakusho, approached his uncle and new Captain.

After Byakuya quoted the Shino Academy's 'motto', Shizuku quoted it back just as Homura did, then Renji swore Shizuku in; similar to what Rukia did with Homura.

Taking his place proudly behind his already-proud uncle, Shizuku made a mental note to never call his captain 'Uncle' accidentally. It wouldn't look good in the Squad, and he would loose his feeling of being a subordinate.

Finally, all the graduates were assigned and the long, and possibly even some-what boring ceremonies were over. Homura and Shizuku were officially graduated Soul Reapers.

**-X-**

While awaiting their formal dismissal from the Academy to return to their home, Shizuku sought out Homura.

Finding her standing off in a corner, keeping to herself while all the other graduates grouped together, Shizuku greeted her with a happiness in his eyes that may not have been visible on his face.

As he got closer, he noticed that Homura was fingering the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

'Homura?' Shizuku started, drawing up beside her.

'It's incredible...' She mused quietly, drawing her weapon and studying her reflection in the polished, taintless metal. 'It's so light...'

'You know what this means?' Shizuku asked her, lowering her blade for her, which she immediately resheathed.

Homura shrugged indifferently.

'We made it...' Shizuku helped her, laying a hand down on her shoulder comfortingly.

Homura looked at her brother, who was genuinely trying to help her overcome her grief. 'We did, didn't we? After everyone told us we were no good. We _did_ make it...' She tried to smile, hugging her brother gently.

'So don't look sad...' Shizuku reminded her. 'This is supposed to be a happy day. Smile, if not for yourself, but for me...'

Homura nodded gently, and soon afterwards, they were formally dismissed.

**-X -**

Finally, amidst the crowded throng outside the Academy, Homura and Shizuku found their family, pride shining in their eyes. Pride, not sadness.

The Kurosaki family was ready to depart for the World of the Living the day after the next. (Homura and Shizuku had Squad Orientation the next day.) Kentaro had made at least Homura promise that she would not cry, not on her moment of triumph.

Homura instantly ran to her father, embracing him tightly, and everyone else in their small family group-hugged around them. Shizuku too was caught in the center of the multi-person embrace. Kentaro, of course, tried to squeeze as close to Homura as he could, hoping she would notice.

'Way to go sweetie...' Ichigo congratulated Homura. 'You too, Shizuku.' He said, patting his son's head.

'Thanks Dad...' Shizuku beamed.

'Let's see them!' Rena begged her siblings to draw their Zanpkutos.

Shizuku was the first to display his new weapon, clamping his fingers loosely around the maroon-colored hilt.

Homura drew hers as well, grasping her green-colored hilt.

'So cool...' Rena gawked in awe.

Homura quickly put her Zanpakuto back in its place wedged between the layers of her sash around her waist. 'It's only a weapon...' She murmured.

Kentaro during the entire happenings had stayed mostly quiet, not wanted to barge in on the family's moment. He did, however, make a point to congratulate Homura and her brother.

'Way to go guys!' Kentaro smiled, while simultaneously holding up his hand, begging to be high-fived.

Shizuku immediately took Kentaro up on the offer, and not to leave him hanging, returned his high-five.

Kentaro turned to Homura, equally excited for her, waiting for her hand as well. Noticing her glum expression, he lowered his hand.

'Congratulations...' He tried seriously.

'Thank you...' She said quietly.

'Please don't be like this...' Kentaro begged her, taking her under his arm.

Homura forced herself to smile. 'I'm sorry...' She mumbled, cuddling close to his side as she and her family began walking in the direction of their home still within the Soul Society as the sunset began to tint the sky orange.

After a few moments of heavy silence, Kentaro dared to speak to her again. 'That Shihakusho suits you well. You look good in it.' He smiled, squeezing her shoulder playfully.

'Really?' Homura asked, looking herself in her black robes up and down.

'You look more grown up...' Kentaro told her. 'And black is just _so_ much sexier...' He said with a playful snarl.

'Shh!' Homura hissed, trying not to laugh. 'My Dad'll hear you!' She giggled, forgetting her gloom.

'Let him hear...' Kentaro whispered to her, kissing her cheek. 'Let him see too.' He added.

Homura giggled, pushing his face away. 'What are you on?!' She laughed quietly. 'You were _not_ this flirty when I met you...' She tried to sound stern.

'I don't know...' Kentaro inhaled deeply, looking dreamy, 'Something about you leaving in less than forty-eight hours has just kinda turned me on I guess...' He started, bumping into her hip with his.

'Stop it!' She giggled, madly trying to hold her volume in. 'You are so bad!' She scolded playfully.

'Excuse me ma'am, is this man bothering you?' Shizuku walked up beside them, speaking in the most authoritative voice he could manage.

'You have no idea...' Homura giggled, batting her crazy-long eyelashes in Kentaro's direction.

'Watch yourself buddy,' Shizuku enforced, still playing with them, 'This girl's armed...' He said, and with that ran up farther ahead to join his parents and younger sister. Homura and Kentaro had started to trail behind.

'I'm going to miss you...' Homura sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Kentaro's waist.

'But you understand why I don't want you to wait for me... Don't you?' Kentaro asked her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'I think I do...' Homura sighed, 'The second you can, you'll come looking for me though, right?' She asked him, desperate to know.

Kentaro nodded, 'Black Shihakusho and all...'

'My Dad's helping you move into your dorm, and then I'm leaving tomorrow, huh?' Homura asked, sighing her depression deeply.

Kentaro, not wanting to run the risk of making Homura cry, simply nodded his head.

Homura sighed again. 'This last semester went fast...' She observed.

'Well,' Kentaro tried, pulling her even closer than she already was and wrapping his arms tighter around her. 'Maybe three years will go by fast too.'

Homura tried to smile. 'It better...' She said, kissing him sweetly for the last time. 'It better.' She repeated firmly.

Homura thought she saw the white of her father's eye, looking over his shoulder, sparkling with emotion. Which one it was, Homura wasn't sure. She did know however, that she probably wasn't going to make it through tomorrow in one piece, she'd have to cling tightly to her family with all of her strength.

**-X-**

**AN:** Like I said, I couldn't find a Academy Graduation Ceremony ritual or whatever, on Bleach Wikia, so I absorbed as much as I could from what Bleach Wikia gave, which is the little creed that I had the Captains say, and the graduates repeat.

I'm sorry if the ceremony isn't exactly what everybody had in mind, but seriously, it was the best I could come up with... :(

Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! The next chapter will be the last regular chapter, and afterwards the epilogue. I was considering the idea of publishing another sequel and keeping it brief, but I can't see down my road of life and know what's going to happen to me, if I'll be able to keep up with it and stuff, so I am going to write an extended epilogue, probably five+ chapters or so, so I hope that suits everybody. I didn't want to start another sequel, only to have to put it on hold for God knows how long, but I didn't want to have to tell what happens to everyone all in one crazy-long chapter.

I think this is the best solution possible, so keep an eye out for the extended Epilogue, and don't forget to REVIEW!

THANK YOU


	26. Chapter 26

After Ten Years - Chapter 26

Kentaro exhaled deeply as he dropped the last box onto the floor of his new dorm room. The room that he just discovered he shared with three other students. Surveying the tiny, cramped quarters, he guessed that they were going over the maximum occupancy with the fourth roommate. During the months that he had lived with the Kurosakis, he had acquired numerous possessions. Some of them might be trivial in some peoples' eyes, but everything within his precious boxes meant something to him. He was glad that Ichigo had come with him to help.

For starters, he had received quite a lot of clothing, more than he had had in his previous life in the Rukongai. Rukia made sure when he moved into his dorm, he had plenty of blankets and pillows. The pile she had given him easily filled two large boxes. Rena had given him a stuffed dog of hers; Shizuku had given him a deck of cards, Homura had given him a picture of her entire family that they had taken shortly after their arrival, Ichigo had taken him to every market in the Seireitei and helped him stock up on snack foods to keep in his room.

Kentaro opened the first box, the blankets, and then stared into the meager third of the closet and single drawer he was given. Since he was sharing the room with four other students, each of them received a drawer from a dresser, and they had to fight for closet space. Kentaro's birth situation didn't exactly help him either, although his name was cleared by the head Captain, some of the students were still snobbishly hesitant to welcome him into their group.

Shoving his uniforms haphazardly into his drawer, then surveying the two sets of bunkbeds, Kentaro sighed deeply. The bottom bunks were already claimed, as to be expected. The owners made it more aware to the other occupants by draping blankets over their bed from the rungs from the bunk above them, creating what they called 'Bed Tents'.

Kentaro sighed as he and Ichigo began to fit the sheets onto his rickety top-bunk, which was not two feet from the ceiling, he'd have to watch his head every morning.

'Well?' Ichigo asked when they had finished, 'Is that everything?'

'I guess so...' Kentaro shrugged, 'It's not like I had much to bring.'

'You ready to go home and get some lunch?' Ichigo asked. He was feeling brave about cooking because it was only him and Rena at home today, because as previously mentioned, Homura and Shizuku had their Squad orientation, and Rukia, of course, had to do her part within her squad. He had left Rena home alone because he figured she would be more than capable by herself for an hour or so while he and Kentaro were gone.

'Let's.' Kentaro agreed, 'I'd like to spend some time with Rena before you guys leave, I just have to be back in my dorm by nine o'clock tonight.' He reminded Ichigo.

'You have a curfew? Seriously?' Ichigo groaned. 'And the kids had so much planned for the day...'

'I guess we'll have to do as much as we can...' Kentaro offered.

'Then we better get a move on...' Ichigo said. 'I didn't realize how long of a walk it is from here to our house.' He added with a grimace.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, awkwardly enough, Rukia was put in charge of Homura and the other squad member's orientation. Since one of the new members was her own and daughter, Rukia had anticipated that another squad member would do it. Apparently, the squads had no worries about keeping direct family members in the same squads, and they obviously wanted a lieutenant leading it.

Byakuya himself had made it a point to personally show his nephew everything that was expected of him now that he was a member of the squad. His incomplete explanations of everything left Shizuku a little bewildered, but when his uncle explained that since Shizuku was leaving the next day for the World of the Living, he would probably never have to deal with the squad's office work and that he was given orientation strictly because it was a rule for all new members, regardless of where they would be stationed.

Finally, both Homura and Shizuku, along with their mother, returned to the Kurosaki home. The two prior (Homura and Shizuku) were heavily laden with mounds upon mounds of papers, such as written directions, diagrams, maps, spreadsheets, pie-charts, graphs, directories, lists of important dates and events, and anything else one could possibly need.

Thumping their piles of paper down onto the already cluttered dining room table, Homura let out an exasperated sigh.

'I have never been so overwhelmed and confused in my entire life...' She declared tiredly.

Sifting through his own papers, Shizuku agreed heartily. 'I'm so glad we've been put on Hollow-duty back home. I don't think I'd be able to keep up with all the drills and paperwork they talked about.'

'It's a good thing we're really low on the food-chain...' Homura agreed trying to smile. 'Although I think I'm going to miss the Women's society meetings, they seems like a lot of fun...'

'All the Men's Society does is drink and talk about stupid stuff...' Shizuku shrugged. 'I don't think I'll miss much, except a chance to see Renji passed out on the floor drunk. That might be kinda funny...' Shizuku agreed jokingly, but quickly stopped himself. 'I mean, Lieutenant Abarai.' He corrected. 'That's the only thing I think I'll have a problem with, accidentally calling my Captain 'Uncle'.'

'Me too.' Homura agreed. ''Ma'am' or 'Lieutenant' instead of 'Mom'.'

At that moment, Rukia sat down beside them, looking and feeling equally exhausted. Doing squad orientations wasn't exactly the most fun or entertaining duty of a Lieutenant.

'Oh don't call me 'Ma'am'...' Rukia sighed. 'I'm feeling old enough without your help.' She smiled.

'You're not old Mom!' Rena giggled happily, bustling into the room and hopping on her mom's lap.

Rukia chuckled, 'Yes I am... I'm as old as dirt.'

'You don't _look_ old...' Rena reasoned innocently, but seriously.

'Cuz she's not old!' Ichigo repeated, also walking into the room and taking up his position behind Rukia, who was still seated with her children at the table. 'Hi Beautiful...' He sighed, bending down and kissing her cheek.'

'What's for dinner?' Rukia yawned, playing with a thin patch of stubble on Ichigo's chin.

'Kentaro said he would like your ginger chicken one more time before we go our separate ways...' Ichigo told her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

'I guess he'll have to settle for Ichigo's ginger chicken, I'm about to pass out right here and right now.' Rukia yawned again. Immediately, she felt Ichigo reel back in alarm.

'I'm just kidding...' Rukia chuckled, looking over her shoulder to her husband, who had grown pale with worry.

It wasn't that he couldn't cook, he had the basics down, but the last time he had attempted to cook the aforementioned dish, he hadn't thickened the sauce enough, and burned the rice to a black, unappetizing crunch. Everyone claimed that it tasted fine, but their faces loudly screamed, 'YUCK!'

'I'll get started in a few minutes.' Rukia told Ichigo. 'Where is Kentaro anyway?' She asked, realizing that Kentaro's presence was missing in their dining room.

'He's making sure he hasn't missed anything upstairs. We checked it once together, but I guess he wants to double check.' Ichigo explained.

'Get him down here...' Rukia tried to smile, 'We want to spend all the time we can with him.'

Ichigo left and presently, returned with Kentaro.

Rukia took him into a large hug. 'What do you think of your room?'

'My roommates seem nice enough... A little messy though, but, I'll live I guess.' He tried to smile.

'And Ichigo bought you enough snacks to last for a little bit?' Rukia asked.

'He made me promise not to eat them all in one sitting.' Kentaro assured her.

'Are you sure you don't want us to stay?' Rukia asked, feeling her eyes start to get misty.

'Please... Don't get upset.' Kentaro whimpered. 'This is what I want, for all of us.'

'You're not going to let us talk you out of it, are you?' Rukia asked, feeling depressed.

Kentaro shook his head.

Rukia patted him on his shoulder with a sad smile. 'Okay...' She surrendered, trying to act on a happier note. 'Guess I should get a move-on with dinner, I understand you have to back in your dorm tonight.'

Kentaro nodded sadly.

Rukia turned to her oldest children sitting at the table, 'Why don't you two get into your regular clothes, and go enjoy each okay? I don't want anyone complaining tomorrow that they didn't see Kentaro enough. Go on...' She pressed, and immediately, Homura and Shizuku left the table to go get changed out of their Shihakushos.

'Good, he's mine now!' Rena giggled happily, grabbing Kentaro's arm. 'What do you want to do?' She asked him.

'Whatever you want...' Kentaro answered, smiling easily. He decided that he would give Rena the bulk of his time this last afternoon. Rena seemed to be excluded from the older children's conversations and time together. Kentaro felt bad about it, so he thought he'd try and make up to him.

'Oh...' Rena groaned, 'But I want to do whatever you want!'

Kentaro wheeled back. He had to suggest something to do before Rena started pouting because he was no fun. 'Oh, well then,' Kentaro started, thinking hard, 'How about we... Uh?'

'How about we what?' Rena begged him, bouncing up and down.

'How about we help with dinner?' Kentaro offered, joking of course.

Rena's mouth dropped, making dinner was not what she had been planning on hearing.

'I'm kidding!' Kentaro chuckled, 'Go find a game or something, and I'll play with you...'

'Okay!' Rena jumped up and ran away through the house, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Presently, Rena came back with two wooden training blades. One for Kentaro and one for herself. Homura had been kind and given Rena her old one, since she had no use for it now.

'Here you go!' Rena said happily, thrusting the wooden sword into Kentaro's hand. Then, Rena gripped her own sword with two hands. 'Please?' She begged him. 'I can go get a ball if you don't want to practice with these...' She offered.

Kentaro was about to say something, but Rukia appeared in the threshold, holding a steaming pot of dinner in one hand, and a large wooden spoon in the other. An apron was tied around her waist.

'You're not going to do either in the house.' Rukia stated firmly, but kindly. 'If you want to rough-house, you two need to go outside.' She reminded.

'Yes Mom...' Rena drawled. 'Obviously... C'mon Kentaro, let's go!' Rena ordered, pulling him to the door.

'I'll call you when dinner's ready!' Rukia called as the front door closed, with the two children already on the other side.

**-X-**

Rena and Kentaro had a fun enough time banging their polished pieces of wood into each other's. In the months prior, her family had given her a little unofficial training, and she was getting better by the day. All four children had played around together in the months prior, and greatly enjoyed. They were practicing together now for the last time.

'So Rena,' Kentaro began, clashing wood with her. 'I meant to ask you this a long time ago, but I guess I never got around to it... but, uh...' He paused.

'Go on...' Rena encouraged, slashing upwards.

'Well, I know you were born without powers or anything, and um-'

'My Spirit Energy's incredibly low. I'm useless to the Soul Society.' Rena finished.

'Well, I wouldn't have put it that way,' Kentaro defended. 'But I guess I was just wondering if you were ever jealous of any of us.' Kentaro started. 'I mean, if I knew I was weaker than my brother and sister, and it wasn't even my fault, and if I couldn't do anything about it, I think I'd be really resentful.' Kentaro wondered. 'If I had a brother and sister, that is...' He quickly added.

Rena shrugged as she leaned her training blade against a nearby wall. She wiped a stray bead of sweat off her forehead.

'I did feel a little envy when Homura and Shizuku first started training. I too wanted to serve the Soul Society. Actually, I just wanted to be like my brother and sister.' Rena admitted. 'After a year living here, I got worse. I cried a lot and couldn't even bear to look at them I hated them so much.' Thinking about how horrid she had been to her siblings, Rena pinched the bridge of her nose so she wouldn't cry. 'But, only because it didn't seem fair to me. Why did they get to be special, and I was just plain old me?' She sniffed.

Kentaro listened intently. Rena's story was intriguing. He had never heard it before.

'Finally, when the Soul Society's horrible treatment of my family was at its peak, I kinda got disgusted with the Soul Society, and glad I wasn't going to fight it.' Rena continued. 'My parents also helped me realize that it didn't matter what I was capable of, and that it didn't make sense for me to start my life with so much resentment and anger. Homura and Shizuku even helped me through it. But still in the back of my mind I wished I could be like them. I hid it inside for a little longer.' Rena tried to smile, warding off the unpleasant memories.

'Did you ever get over it completely?' Kentaro asked.

Rena nodded her head proudly. 'I think it was the only time these night-terrors I keep having has ever helped me.' She admitted. 'I watched what happens to people when they can't control their powers. It enslaves them and turns them into an uncontrollable monster. It destroys, it kills, it frightens. I decided that I didn't want that to be me. I didn't want to take the chance.' Rena explained. _(In her dream, Rena saw Ichigo's full Hollowfication during the last fight with Ulquiorra.)_

Kentaro nodded and tried to smile. 'Good for you. It takes a lot to decide something like that.' He was impressed. Rena seemed to be very, very mature for her eleven years.

'But I still like swordplay, even though I don't have powers or anything...' Rena grinned as she held up her wooden blade. Rena and Kentaro were about to begin their light sparring when they were called in for dinner.

**-X-**

Dinner was over in no time at all, and soon the four children and the adults were together, simply sitting on the couch enjoying one another. Finally, Kentaro stood up.

'Before I have to leave tonight,' Kentaro started, addressing the entire Kurosaki family. 'I just wanna say that I'm so glad I met all of you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I didn't know I could ever be this happy.' He smiled shyly.

'We're just sad we couldn't do more for you...' Rukia told him, speaking for her entire family.

'Oh no!' Kentaro assured her. 'You've done more the enough for me. Just giving me someone to call a family is more than I ever dreamed of.'

'We're going to miss you buddy...' Ichigo grinned as he stood up and ruffled Kentaro's hair. 'It's never gonna feel the same without you.'

Kentaro saw Rukia, Rena and Homura simultaneously wipe away tears. 'Oh please don't cry...' Kentaro begged. 'I won't be able to sleep tonight...'

'Then that's what you get for staying, you big jerk...' Homura joked with a wink, getting up and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

'Do you really have to leave so soon?' Rena whined.

'I'm afraid so...' Kentaro answered, drawing both girls, Homura and Rena, closer to him. 'But I'll see you one more time in the morning before you leave.' He assured Rena.

By now, Rukia and Shizuku had gotten up and stood next to him.

'It's been fun...' Shizuku said with a hint of sadness as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Kentaro quickly returned his handshake and glanced at the clock. He didn't want to be leaving, but he knew he had to.

'I better get going; it's a bit of a walk back to the dorms.' Kentaro stated sadly.

'Do you want me to walk back with you?' Ichigo offered, noticing that the sun was starting to go down.

'You don't have to if you-'

'I'll go with you!' Shizuku offered loudly.

By then, Rena and Homura had demonstrated that they too would like to see Kentaro back to his dorm.

'Shizuku can go with you, but I want the girls to stay home.' Rukia put in.

'But-!' Homura and Rena objected.

Rukia gave a stern look, and instantly, the girls knew to be quiet. After a last round of tender hugs and good-byes, and a _few_ tears, Kentaro was on his way, accompanied by Shizuku.

'How come we couldn't go?' Rena whined.

'First of all, they're going to the _Men's_ dorms, you girls wouldn't be able to go in with them if you went.' Rukia explained matter-of-factly. 'And second of all, it's the last time Shizuku is probably going to see him, and Kentaro's the closest thing to a brother he's had. I thought they would be best for them to be alone. Don't worry, he'll be there to see us off tomorrow...' Rukia assured them. 'Now you better go get ready for bed. It's getting late and we should get up early tomorrow.'

'But don't we have to pack or anything?' Homura asked, a little disappointed inside because she didn't have a chance to give Kentaro a good-night kiss.

'Everything we need is already in our house in the World of the Living...' Rukia explained.

'So we're going back to the same house?' Rena asked.

Rukia nodded, 'You guys will start back at school in the fall...'

'Nooooo!' Homura and Rena whined.

'I've done six years of education in three Mom; don't I get a break at all?!' Homura whined.

'Summer vacation is all I can get you...' Rukia shook her head. 'I'm sorry, but there's a mandatory school attendance law.'

'I really don't wanna go back now...' Homura grumbled.

'You'll be fine.' Rukia chuckled, 'You only have three more years or so.'

'Fine...' Homura groaned, hugging her Mom good-night. Towering easily a few inches over Rukia.

When Rukia noticed Homura lingering on her shoulder, she thought she heard a sniffle.

'What's the matter?' Rukia asked, although she already knew the answer.

'I'm gonna miss him...' Homura whimpered.

By this time, Ichigo had pulled Rena upstairs, and together, they were already getting ready for bed.

'I know you are sweetie,' Rukia comforted, rubbing Homura's arm. 'We all are. I bet you didn't think it was going to turn out like this when you first brought him home...' Rukia offered.

'I'm glad you let him stay,' Homura sniffed, 'It's hard to see us leave him here.'

'His education will be done before you know it, he'll be with us again soon.' Rukia tried. 'I'm sorry that you love him. I know, separation is hard.'

'Did you and Dad ever go through anything like this?' Homura sniffed, looking into her mother's eyes.

Rukia chuckled, 'Not exactly this kind of separation, but we've done our share of living across the worlds.' Rukia tried to smile. 'Don't worry about it, three years will go by faster than you think. It looks like a long time looking forward at it, but looking back, it only feels like a blink of an eye...' Rukia squeezed her tighter. 'You'll be fine. He'll be fine. He won't forget about you...'

'Okay...' Homura sniffed pitifully. 'I'll hold on to that. Good night Mom.' She mumbled, patting her Mom's back one last time before heading up the stairs.

Rukia remained downstairs until Shizuku returned, looking equally depressed.

'I'm really gonna miss him...' Shizuku sighed. 'I wasn't top crazy about him when Homura brought him home, but now, he's like a brother...' he finished.

'You're moping now too?' Rukia sighed. 'I just finished giving the girls a pep-talk.' She tried to smile. 'I really don't feel like repeating it. How about a big hug and a kiss goodnight? If you really wanna know what I said, ask your sisters, okay?' Rukia asked, taking him close.

'I'm kind of looking forward to going back...' Shizuku admitted, 'It'd be cool to get back to our _normal_,normal lives. I've missed Karakura.' He sighed.

'That's good.' Rukia sighed. 'At least my boy won't be crying tomorrow.' She tried to chuckle.

Shizuku chuckled as well, but sadness still lingered in his eyes. 'No promises though...' He said.

Rukia chuckled again, patting Shizuku on the back. 'Go to bed, your father wants everybody up early.'

With a groan, Shizuku climbed the stairs, with Rukia following close behind.

**-X-**

**AN:** Here's the end, one more chapter, then the epilogue. Thanks everybody for reading! You guys are great, and always will be! :) Don't forget to review! Let's see if we can get it up to one hundred by the time the epilogue's over, okay? :) _**THANK YOU!**_

PS: I apologize if this chapter just feels 'odd'. It's the best I came up with after multiple rewrites. Maybe I'm cracking now that we're down to the end... :P


	27. Chapter 27

After Ten Years - Chapter 27

Homura stood beside the rest of her family in front of the Senkaimon. Everyone had said their goodbyes, although very few Soul Reapers had come to see them off. The only ones present were Byakuya, Renji, and Captain Ukitake, and Kentaro of course. Apparently, the Soul Reapers didn't think enough of the Kurosakis to bid their farewells.

She told herself earlier in the day that she wasn't going to cry. Crying wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't help her at all, so she might as well bite her lip and save her dignity.

She had given Kentaro the largest hug goodbye possible, he had kissed her cheek, and she was sure she hear her father growl. There was nothing left her to do but turn on her heel and walk through the gate that would take her family back to their real home.

Finally everyone was ready to leave.

'I'll see ya around then...' Homura tried to smile at Kentaro.

'Yep...' He said quietly.

'Take care of yourself...' Rukia advised him.

'Bye...' Rena waved shyly to him.

'Goodbye...' Shizuku echoed.

After Rukia said her goodbyes to her captain, as well as her brother, she took her place beside Ichigo. She gripped his hand tightly.

'This is it...' She whispered shakily.

In turn, Ichigo grabbed Homura's hand, as she was directly beside him. Homura grabbed Shizuku's hand, and Rena, who was on the other side of Rukia, grabbed her mother's hand tightly.

'It's what's best for everyone...' He reminded her.

'I tell myself that...' Rukia answered.

With a casual wave over his shoulder, once it was returned by the onlookers, Ichigo led his family through the Senkaimon, forever leaving the Soul Society behind.

**-X-**

Kentaro watched as the Senkaimon Gate closed behind the people he had come to know as family, the people that called his family.

Slowly, the small group that had congregated began to dissipate. Captain Kuchiki returned to his squad's barracks, as did Captain Ukitake. Kentaro began the long walk back to the Academy. He wanted to go back and take a shower. A shower long enough and cold enough to keep his mind clear for the next three years.

He was so absorbed in thought that he hadn't seen or heard the red-haired Lieutenant, Renji, draw up at his side.

Startled by the Lieutenant's sudden appearance, Kentaro bowed hurriedly, and clumsily.

'Lieutenant Abarai, I-'

'You didn't want them to stay?' Renji asked. During the last few months, Renji had come by the Kurosaki house for visits. During that time, he too had befriended Kentaro and come to know him as a great kid.

'No,' Kentaro shook his head. 'I thought they should be able to go back, I didn't want to hinder them.'

'You seem to have a thing for Homura...' Renji observed.

'Just a thing...' Kentaro assured him, blushing slightly. He didn't want to admit his true feelings for the oldest Kurosaki.

'And you let her go anyway...' Renji sighed.

'Well, I thought it would be best-'

'Sometimes in life, what we think is best, and what really is the best, are two different things.' Renji explained. 'When you let somebody go like that, especially a girl, it-' Renji stopped himself. 'Personally, I wouldn't have advised it, you might never get her back.' Renji finished.

Kentaro, sensing that this wasn't going to be the most pleasant conversation, decided to hurry away. 'Um, Lieutenant Abarai, sir, as much as I appreciate you talking with me, I really have to get back to my dorm.' Kentaro explained.

'I understand,' Renji nodded, 'If you ever need to talk, or just want some company, feel free to stop by my office. And if you need anything, just call, okay?'

'Okay...' Kentaro nodded before hurrying off to bury himself in his anguish.

**-X-**

Homura and her family stepped out of the Senkaimon and found themselves on the steps leading to the front porch of their familiar home set snuggly in the heart of Karakura. As the double doors slid shut behind them and disappeared, they felt relieved, but saddened at the same time.

Ichigo observed the overgrown bushes, shrubberies, and grass around his house and sighed. 'I guess I know what I'm doing this weekend.' He groaned. 'He said he'd take care of the house...' he grumbled.

The _'he'_ Ichigo was referring to was Isshin Kurosaki, who had vowed to oversee the upkeep of his son's house while he was away. By the looks of the house, it looked like Isshin hadn't touched it in months.

Ichigo lifted the front mat and finally produced a key. Sticking it into the doorknob and turning it gently, the front door unlocked and slowly, Ichigo pushed the front door wide open, revealing the spacious living room. Everything was just as they left it. The television was situated on the far wall, with a couch and a loveseat arranged in an L-shape.

The kitchen was the same, untouched, yet tidy. Even the books on the shelves were right were they left them.

Ichigo stepped back from the open door to allow his wife and children to enter first.

'Go ahead...' He urged with a slight smile.

Rukia herded her awestruck children into their house. Apparently, her children were rather shocked about coming back to the house they had grown up in.

Finally, the entire family was standing just inside their house. Ichigo shut the front door behind them, and flicked on the nearest light-switch.

Once the children blinked the light away, the happy memories of this house seemed to flow back to them. Christmas mornings in the living room, and the turkey dinner in the kitchen. When the thunderstorms swirled all around, they would run to their parent's rooms and hide under the covers. The snowball fights in the front yard, and Rukia's displeasure when a stray snowball hit the front window. Family picnics in the backyard in the summertime, followed by leisurely walks down the friendly-looking street were always a fun time.

Smiles a mile wide began to spread across Rena and Shizuku's face as everything came back to them. They met eyes, and instantly, tore off up the stairs.

'Race you to our rooms!' Rena called giddily, already halfway up the stairs, with Shizuku right behind her. Homura, who was still not yet feeling her one hundred percent happy self, slowly followed her siblings up the stairs. She wasn't happy, but it was clear to her family that she was trying, which was a comforting notion to all.

Once the children were gone, Ichigo flopped down onto the nearest couch, while simultaneously grabbing Rukia around the waist and pulling her down into his lap.

'Don't you go running off now...' He told her, nuzzling her neck.

'Did you see how happy they looked?' Rukia asked. 'The children I mean?' She sighed happily.

'Mm-hmm...' Ichigo answered, 'Homura still looks a little out of it, but she looks like she's trying to put a smile on her face.'

'That's good enough for now...' Rukia reasoned, twisting around in Ichigo's grasp and kissing him firmly on the lips. 'I can't explain it. We've been home for only twenty minutes, and already I'm happier than I ever imagined. It's almost like we never left.'

Ichigo was about to say something, when the three children bustled back downstairs, already changed out of the Soul Society garb and into their 'human' clothes.

'Can we go outside and ride our bikes?' Rena begged, also on the behalf of her brother and sister, who were looking just as eager. 'Please Dad, please?' She folded her hands and widened her eyes.

'Give me a minute to open up the storage shed in the back...' Ichigo sighed as he got up from under Rukia.

Rukia got up as well to inspect her kitchen. She figured the cabinets would be empty, so she had better start with a shopping list. As she walked to the kitchen and passed the dining room table, two cellphone disguised Soul-Pages on the table top caught her eye.

_'These aren't ours...' _She thought. Looking closely, she found a brief note attached to one of the Soul-Pages. It explained that on behalf of the Soul Society, the two Soul-Pages in front of her were for her children, since they were placed on Hollow-duty in Karakura Town.

It wasn't difficult for Rukia to interpret whose new Soul-Page was whose. Homura's Soul-Page had a green streak down the side of it, matching the color of her Zanpakuto's hilt, and the Squad Thirteen emblem on the backside. Likewise, Shizuku's Soul-Page had a maroon streak down the side, accompanied by the Squad Six emblem. Rukia put two and two together easily, then went to find her children, who were already out back hovering over Ichigo's shoulder as he pulled the aforementioned bikes out of storage.

'Homura, Shizuku!' Rukia called, walking outside with a Soul-Page in each hand.

'What is it Mom?' Shizuku asked, turning himself and his older sister around.

'These are for you, from the Soul Society.' She explained.

Homura and Shizuku slowly took what they assumed were cellphones from their mother, clearly wondering what it was about.

'Cellphones?' Homura finally spoke up. 'Why did they give us cellphones? Do we need them?'

'You do recall that you two were placed in the charge of killing Hollows?' Rukia reminded them.

'Yeah,' Shizuku answered. 'But what do cellphones have to do with it? They can't tell us where Hollows are-'

Shizuku stopped mid-sentence when finally his mind caught up with his mouth. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

'Or can they?' Shizuku finally asked.

Rukia smiled, 'They can,' She affirmed. 'Until you two can sense the presence of Hollows without them.' Rukia explained. 'Always keep them on you.' She told them as she produced two pocket-sized tubes of Soul Candy and handed it to them.

'What are these?' Homura asked.

'You two can't just pull out your Zanpakutos in your current body. By swallowing one of these, you can transform into Soul Reapers.' Rukia explained. 'A second soul will take your true soul's place when you have to fight. No one will know that you're gone.' Rukia told them. 'Except for your father and I, so don't get any ideas.' She quickly added with a smile.

'You mean we'll have to skip classes and stuff?' Shizuku asked, slightly worried.

'Hopefully, I'll be able to take care of those, but you two need to pull your weight though...' Rukia explained.

'Can we try it?' Homura asked.

'It's not necessary,' Rukia reasoned, 'but if you want to you-'

Rukia stopped talking once Shizuku popped a small green pill into his mouth and swallowed. Nanoseconds later, his Soul was expelled from his body, leaving his secondary soul in his Human body. Homura followed suit, and soon, her Soul Reaper form was standing awestruck in front of her Human body.

Rena, who was fully capable of seeing any variety of Spirit Beings, dropped her jaw at the sight of two sets of her brother and sister.

Homura looked herself and Shizuku up and down. 'Okay...' She finally wondered, getting bored of her Soul Reaper form. 'How do we get back in now?' She asked, referring to their human bodies.

'High-five...' Rukia ordered.

Homura and Shizuku obeyed, although slightly confused. The second their hands touched with their duplicates, their souls were absorbed back into their human bodies. Homura and Shizuku stopped themselves from falling over as their consciousness returned to their human bodies.

Homura and Shizuku looked back down at themselves and found that they were back to their normal bodies.

Homura put a tired hand up to her forehead. 'That seems like an awful nuisance.' She observed.

Rukia shrugged. 'It's the best method of transformation the Soul Society has.' Ichigo explained, interrupting.

Shizuku nodded. 'It's a strange sensation, but I guess we'll get used to it.'

Rukia nodded as well. 'Just keep them and your Soul-Pages in your pocket at all times. I'm sorry to say, but you two won't be able to just live as normal humans anymore. You have responsibilities to tend to.'

Homura and Shizuku nodded. 'We understand.' Homura answered.

'But go have fun now.' Rukia assured them by changing the subject. 'I'd prefer it if you three stay closer to the house until we have a chance to get you three reacquainted with town and everything, okay?'

'Yes Mom...' All three children answered in unison before peddling towards the street out front.

'Don't think that was necessary...' Ichigo mused nonchalantly, shutting the storage shed and moving beside Rukia.

'Probably not, but...' Rukia trailed off.

'Nothing's going to show up on their first day back...' Ichigo assured her, guiding her back into the house. 'Plus, our Soul-Pages are directly linked to theirs. If an alert goes off near them, or even if they change forms, we'll be notified immediately.' Ichigo told her. 'They'll be fine.'

**-X-**

The twins' first opportunity to fight Hollows came about two weeks later. It was a nice summer day, so the entire family had taken a walk to the nearest ice cream stand in town. On the way home, after the ice cream was completely eaten, Homura's Soul-Page began to buzz loudly in her pocket, followed by Shizuku's, and soon, Rukia's.

Rukia was glad that she and Ichigo were close. She had faith in her children's abilities to protect themselves, but, she couldn't be too cautious.

Homura and Shizuku's reaction was as good as Rukia and Ichigo could have hoped for. Instantly they transformed and drew their swords against the nasty-looking Hollow.

After that however, they turned around to look at their parents. Their frightened eyes screamed, 'Now what?!'

'Cleave its head in two!' Ichigo shouted.

'What?!' Shizuku shouted as the large Hollow took another steps towards the he and his sister.

'Jump!'

Homura and Shizuku didn't need to be told twice, so high up into the air they bounded.

Shizuku instantly moved forward and separated one the of the Hollow's arms from its shoulder.

'Go for its head!' Rukia ordered. She too had left her gigai, and was ready to help her children if they _really_ needed it.

However, with its free arm, the Hollow managed to swat Homura to the side, sending her crashing into a tree.

Rukia ran to her side.

'I'm fine Mom...' Homura growled, charging back towards the Hollow. 'I got this.'

Shortly afterward, surprised at their Souls' capabilities, Homura and Shizuku gained confidence, and vanquished the Hollow.

Shizuku distracted it with a Kido to its legs, giving Homura an opening at the Hollow's head. Her sword dug deep into the Hollow's skull-shaped mask as a river of blood gushed out of the Zanpakuto-inflicted wound.

'Die!' Homura roared as she forced her blade deeper into the Hollow's head, eliciting a blood-curdling screech out of it.

As soon as the Hollow showed signs of demise, Homura and Shizuku fell back as the Hollow fell and began to dissolve. Once all signs of the Hollow and a struggle had completely disappeared, Homura and Shizuku resheathed their Zanpakutos and returned to their human bodies.

'And we have to do that every day?' Shizuku groaned as soon as everyone was settled down.

'You'll learn to like it...' Ichigo assured them.

'Ichigo!' Rukia snapped, not wanting him to instill a love for blood in her children.

'What?' Ichigo asked innocently. 'It's a great stress-reliever...' He defended.

'I think I could get used to it...' Homura added. 'It doesn't seem so hard...'

'As long as you don't overestimate your own power, and remember everything you've been taught, by both your father and I, and the Soul Society, you two should be fine.' Rukia assured them.

'Good job guys...' Ichigo congratulated proudly.

'Thanks Dad...'

**-X-**

Summer seemed to fly right by for the Kurosakis. Homura and Shizuku's fighting abilities had greatly improved in the few months, and it seemed that everyone had readjusted to life in the Real World.

Homura had kept tally-marks on a sheet of paper on the refrigerator, and according to it, Homura and Shizuku had killed twenty-seven Hollows in total since their return a few months ago.

Finally, the season changed again, and soon it was time for back-to-school preparations. Since they had dealt with the Academy for so long, the last thing Homura and Shizuku wanted was to go back to school, but they encouraged themselves, assuring each other that nothing could be harder than their time at the Academy.

Although occasionally Homura's mind drifted back to Kentaro, and she wondered how he was doing, she found herself thinking about him less and less. He asked her to wait for him, and she promised she would. It didn't make sense for her to be miserable in the meantime.

Homura and Shizuku walked into their classroom the next day to find that nothing had changed in the three years that they had been in the Soul Society. All their classmates and friends they remembered were the same, except that they were older. The class clowns and geeks hadn't changed. What friends they had seemed like the same people. All the students acted like Homura and Shizuku had never left, because in their mind, they really hadn't. The Soul Society had been kind enough to help make the transition back as easy for everyone as possible.

After sitting through nine periods of boring studies, the bell rang for the last time. Homura and Shizuku cleared their desks and shoved everything important into their bookbags. The walk home was short, all they had to do was find Rena and they would be on their way.

'How was your first day back at a real school?' Shizuku asked Rena once they were on their way home.

'It was pretty good I guess...' Rena shrugged. 'I could get used to it again.' Rena smiled, keeping a positive attitude.

'That's good.' Shizuku congratulated her. 'What'd you think Homura?' He asked, turning to his other sister.

'I kinda miss the Soul Reaper subjects.' Homura shrugged. 'They were a lot more fun than human ones, but... I like being home.' She smiled. 'It's just a little emptier, that's all.'

'Do you miss him?' Rena asked, referring to Kentaro.

Homura shrugged. 'Yeah, not as much as I thought, but I still wish he could be here now. I understand now, so I guess that's helped me through it.' Homura said.

'At least we haven't lost him forever or anything.' Rena reminded her. 'Just a few years, that's all. Time'll fly by real soon.' She assured.

'C'mon, liven up! I'll race you home!' Shizuku shouted happily, running in front of his sisters.

Rena and Homura couldn't help smiling and chasing after their brother, who had already gotten a decent head-start.

**-X-**

Days passed, as did weeks, and months, and finally, three years went by without any word from or about poor Kentaro. Although he was still in the family's thoughts, he seemed more like a faraway friend than a part of the family, but nobody thought anything of it. They just went on with their lives and looked forward to the day when they would see him again.

Homura and Shizuku had just started their senior year of highschool, and Rena, her sophomore. None of the Kurosaki children were 'popular', but they weren't picked on or ignored. They were ordinary kids again, and they felt happy.

The twins also continued their duty of fighting Hollows, which like their father said, they had begun to accept as a part of everyday life and enjoy.

None of the teachers questioned when either Homura or Shizuku ran out of the classroom claiming they had left something in their locker, or even at home.

Homura, wanting to deviate from what she called 'her boring old hair', begged her parents, and dyed her hair blonde, with a bright pink patch right on top of her forehead, like a flame. (Just like Fade to Black!)

Ichigo had objected, claiming he liked his daughter's orange hair, and Rukia was willing to let her be a little different. She understood a girl's need for individuality.

Homura liked it, and soon, black make-up adorned her eyelashes. Rukia and Ichigo were convinced that their oldest daughter was one-hundred percent teen.

During the years, Homura and Shizuku had achieved the Shikai state of their Zanpakutos. Homura was gifted with the Zanpakuto _Harukaze,_ meaning 'Spring Wind',and Shizuku, _Sakura Seishunka._

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Kentaro had pushed through every day with Homura on his mind. He wanted to see her again, and he was going to do his best, so hopefully, it would be sooner than later.

He also had spent a lot of time with Renji. Renji had become a mentor to him, and Kentaro really looked up to him. Renji had proved to be another good friend to him, even though he was a Lieutenant, and Kentaro was only a student.

Today, three years after the Kurosakis left the Soul Society and a month before eighteen-year-old Kentaro's graduation from the Academy, Renji was taking Kentaro to get a tattoo.

Kentaro, having adored Renji for three whole years, had already decided on what he wanted done. He wanted black lines, just like Renji.

He bit his lip and struggled to keep his forehead flat as the tattoo artist in the Soul Society began the tedious work of injecting ink underneath Kentaro's sensitive skin.

Finally, hours later, Kentaro had two black streaks extending from his eyebrows to his hairline. Looking in the mirror, he was pleased.

'Looks good.' Renji observed.

Kentaro smiled and put down the mirror. 'Do think she'll still recognize me though?' He asked, referring to Homura.

'Definitely.' Renji assured him. 'C'mon, drink's on me.'

Renji had been a great help and support to Kentaro during the last three years, and Kentaro was happy, and even honored to be able to drink with the Lieutenant.

**-X-**

Months later, Homura was walking home from school. She was alone because Shizuku was the president of the swim club and had to stay after school, Rena likewise was involved in the Kendo club and stayed late after school every day. Homura had shown no interest in anything of the sort, and resorted to walking home alone four out of five schooldays of the week.

She had let her mind wander as she twirled her now-blonde hair. Homura was brought abruptly back to reality by the annoying beeping of her Soul-Page.

Popping a Soul Candy into her mouth and ordering her human body to stay put, Homura ran off into the alleys, following the directions on her Soul-Page.

Frantically rounding a corner, the signal of her Soul-Page suddenly disappeared, leaving Homura staring and a dissolving Hollow, and no sign of another Soul Reaper anywhere.

_'Odd...'_ She mused silently, leaving the area and returning to her human body, and later her home.

She didn't think anything about it, neither did she tell anyone.

Finally, when it had happened four occurrences in a row, she was starting to get irritated. No Soul Reaper was going to just _take_ her and her brother's job.

Finally, the fifth time her Soul-Page went off that week, Homura ran faster in the direction of the Hollow. She made it just as a Shihakusho-cloaked Soul Reaper disposed of the Hollow and retreated into the alleys. She caught enough of a glimpse to recognize it was a man.

Wanting to know who the other Soul Reaper in the area was, since it obviously wasn't anyone in her family, she followed the other Soul Reaper.

She was rounding a corner when out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her to his mouth.

Homura was cognizant enough to realize that it was another Soul Reaper, and her quick reactions took over when she slapped her assailant on the cheek. He quickly countered and was now holding her around the waist.

'What the f-hell?!' She blurted out indignantly, struggling in the man's grasp. 'What is your problem?!' She continued. 'And who the hell are you anyway?!' She demanded indignantly. 'What squad are you in and what are you doing here?! As a member of Squad Thirteen, I-!'

'You're still the same, hot-tempered girl you were three years ago...' The voice said smugly.

'How would you know?' Homura snapped, struggling some more. 'If you don't let me go I'll-'

No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, the man's face appeared in front of hers. Homura gasped as she recognized the familiar features of the boy, now a man, she had loved. Kentaro's hair was still thick, brown, and wavy, and his brown eyes still danced with happiness. The matching tattoos on his forehead were new to her, but that didn't matter.

Kentaro realized that she was remembering him, and made his move once more, winding his arms around her waist.

'Three years wasn't so long, now was it, after all the fuss you made when you left?' He asked her, looking deep into her eyes.'

'Kentaro- I, I mean- You-' Homura was at a loss for words as her chest began to buzz and her legs began to melt.

'I'm here to stay now...' He assured her, hugging her tightly.

Homura didn't realize it, but she had begun to cry tears of happiness.

'I didn't realize how much I missed you...' She sighed, hugging him back.

Kentaro sighed in relief. 'And here I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me...' He chuckled, pulling her back into the light to get a good look at her. 'I like your hair...' He smiled.

'So I've been chasing you all week...' Homura sighed happily, tracing the tattoos on Kentaro's forehead, completely ignoring his remark about her shocking change of hair color. 'These are new...' She observed.

'Renji was really influential on me when you guys left, maybe a little too influential actually.' Kentaro chuckled.

'So you- you're graduated?' Homura stammered.

'I'm a member of Squad Five. The eighteenth seat actually, but that doesn't really matter to anyone, so I kinda leave it out.' Kentaro chuckled.

Homura stepped back to get a full view of Kentaro, making sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks with her. He looked easily a foot taller, and thirty pounds more muscular. But underneath all the growing up he had done, he still looked like the same old Kentaro she had befriended and fell in love with.

'You're looking good too.' Kentaro said smoothly, whipping behind Homura and resting his arms just above her generous bosom.

'Hey, hey...' Homura reminded him with a blush, removing his arms from her chest. 'New look, same rules. Got it?' She asked. 'Otherwise my dad'll cut you in half.'

'He's still the same tight old guy?' Kentaro groaned.

'Of course...' Homura wondered, 'Why wouldn't he be?'

'I don't know...' Kentaro shrugged, 'I guess I was just hoping he'd let you grow up in three years...'

'What does that mean?' Homura cocked her head.

'Never mind...' Kentaro shook his head. 'What's for dinner?' He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Homura had completely forgotten about her family and what they would think when they heard Kentaro was in town. Looking at the time on her Soul-Page, Homura also realized that she was late for dinner.

'We have to hurry Kentaro, I'm late and my mom's gonna kill me. I was supposed to help and-' Homura rambled.

Kentaro pulled her back close to him. 'But you're not gonna kiss me first?' He asked. 'That's all I've been waiting for for three years.' He whispered.

As Homura's face neared his, she couldn't help but smile. 'I've missed you more than I thought...' She whispered, as her lips touched his.

'Mmmm...' Kentaro sighed, massaging her back with his hands as she tugged at his hair.

Their lips parted with a loud smack as Homura's Soul-Page chirped.

'Oh God, I am _really_ late!' Homura as she wriggled out of Kentaro's arms. Grabbing his arm, she tugged him in the direction of her human body. 'Good thing I have you...' She chuckled. 'That'll make explaining a lot easier. Where did you leave your body?' She asked him.

'What do you mean 'Where did I leave it?'' Kentaro asked innocently.

'You can't just walk around town as a Soul Reaper!' Homura blurted. 'And you can't just leave your body lying around or people will call an ambulance or something!' She explained.

Homura got back into her human body, and the search for Kentaro's gigai was on.

Finally, they found a group of bystanders watching the secondary soul snoozing against the corner of a building. Kentaro reclaimed his gigai and soon, he and Homura were on their way back to her house.

**-X-**

Homura breathed a prayer silently to herself as she opened the front door and motioned for Kentaro to stay put until she gave the signal.

'Mom?' Homura called sheepishly from just inside the front door.

'Homura...' Rukia scolded from the kitchen, not even looking at her daughter because she was too busy cooking. 'You know I'm usually lenient about where you go, as long as you know where you are and aren't allowed.' Rukia continued. 'But the only thing I ask is that you be home from school in time to help with dinner. There's no excuse for being late...' Rukia finished. 'And don't even say it's Hollows popping up on the way home from school.' Rukia added without giving Homura a chance to speak in her defense.

'But Mom!' Homura defended.

'And last week you said you couldn't find your body...' Rukia reminded. 'Homura, I think you're just-'

'But-!'

'Homura, we don't have time to argue now, just jump in and set the table, your father should be home any minute. We can discuss your tardiness with him...' Rukia stated, stirring a steaming pot whilst setting up the coffeemaker and checking the food in the oven.

Kentaro, hearing the commotion from the kitchen, and hearing Homura's losing battle, decided to poke his head into the kitchen.

'Excuse me, Mrs. Kurosaki,' He started meekly. 'I'm sorry I kept Homura out a few minutes late. It wasn't her fault please don't be angry with her.' Kentaro offered.

Rukia's spoon dropped to the floor as Kentaro emerged into the kitchen, dressed in tattered blue jeans and a T-shirt. She couldn't believe what three years did to the scrawny little boy.

'He's back Mom...' Homura sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Kentaro's shoulders from the side. 'He's here to stay.'

'Yes...' Rukia stuttered awkwardly. 'It would seem that way.' Rukia tried to smile, drawing invisible lines on her forehead with her fingers. 'You look like Renji with those...' She chuckled, referring to his tattoos.

Kentaro was about to say something when Rena and Shizuku traipsed through the front door.

Dropping their heavy bookbags on the floor and wandering into the kitchen, they caught sight of the strange new man in their kitchen.

'Dad's gonna be less than amused...' Rena sighed to Homura.

'Why?' Homura asked, not realizing that neither Rena nor Shizuku recognized Kentaro after three years.

'He said he'd like notice before you brought a boy home for dinner...' Shizuku reminded her.

'Come on Shizuku, don't be like that...' Kentaro groaned as he stood next to Shizuku, who was now the same towering height as he was.

'Don't get friendly with me...' Shizuku started. 'The only person I'd let near my sister like my sister like that is-' Shizuku stopped suddenly when he actually used his eyes and recognized who was standing in front of him.

Kentaro could tell that Shizuku was actually using his brain at the moment. Rena's eyes also began to light up in happiness.

Shizuku opened his mouth to speak, but Rena was faster than him.

'Kentaro!' Rena proclaimed happily, giving him a hug.

'Finally, somebody gets it...' Kentaro sighed.

'If you would've given me a minute, I would have recognized you but-' Shizuku started

'Save it...' Kentaro interrupted with a smile.

'So where are you going to be staying?' Rena asked.

'Not here, unfortunately...' Kentaro sighed. 'The Soul Society set me up with an apartment on the other side of town.'

At that moment, Ichigo walked into the kitchen, getting an eyeful of an unidentified man embracing his youngest daughter.

He cleared his throat loudly.

'Dad, look!' Rena whirled around, introducing Kentaro. 'It's Kentaro!'

'Ohh...' Ichigo drawled. 'How you doing?' He asked Kentaro.

'It's good to see you all again.' Kentaro replied.

'It's good to see you too...' Rukia added, laying a hand higher up on Kentaro's shoulder.

As the clock struck the hour, Rukia remembered dinner.

'Homura, you better set the table for one extra person tonight.' Rukia ordered. 'We can catch up over dinner.' She smiled, glad that everything was back to the way it used to be, even though they wouldn't be under the same roof. They would always be united by friendship and love.

Homura was glad to have her love back, Shizuku, his pal, Rena was happy to see her sister happy again, and Rukia and Ichigo were happy to see the group of friends reunited again after so many years.

But, they were sure that this wasn't the end of the story...

**-X-**

**AN: **The end? Not quite! We still got a little more to go I think, but who knows? I hope everybody likes this chapter. I think at some places the characters didn't have maybe the emotion they should have had, but, I think it works, so...

If nobody likes Kentaro's tattoos, I'm sorry...

Also, thank you everybody who read, and an even bigger thanks to the people that were so faithful in their reviews! I won't mention any names, but you know who you are... ;)

Please, everyone who hasn't reviewed yet, leave a comment for me, even if it's one word: good or bad, and I'll be eternally grateful!

Thanks again everyone! You guys rock!


	28. Epilogue - Part 1

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 1

During the weeks that ensued, the Kurosakis didn't see as much of Kentaro as they would have liked. Kentaro, now a semi-permanent resident of the World of the Living, had a full-time job to support himself with.

The Kurosakis, given their three busy school-aged, Hollow-slaying children, and also Ichigo's job, could hardly ever get their limited free time to coincide with Kentaro's as well. So again, slowly but surely as the weeks dragged on and their studies, jobs, and duties consumed them, they thought less and less of him. The dying need to see him was now gone. Sadly enough, it felt like he didn't mean as much to them as they originally thought he did. It was true they were glad to see him, but it stopped there. He felt like more of a neighbor that they casually talked to over the back fence, and they welcomed him into their house just to be courteous. Even Homura herself felt that she was drawing away from him. She wasn't doing it consciously, it just happened.

Kentaro, however, was always just as happy to be with them as always was, many years ago. Oblivious to Homura's rapidly-vanishing feelings, he continued to display his affection. He was so consumed by his love for her, that he didn't notice when she shrank away, or when she purposely avoided his lips.

But, when she hadn't talked to him, or called, or even a simple 'Hey' via text message, for over a month, Kentaro started putting the puzzle pieces together. She didn't _want _to talk to him. But, knowing Homura, how she was, and what she promised him years before, he sought her out, determined to understand her. Regardless if she was keeping her promise, Kentaro was going to keep his.

His heart buzzed madly in his chest as his fingers fumbled for his cellphone. Dialing the numbers, he rehearsed what he was going to say to her. As the phone started ringing, Kentaro collapsed onto his flimsy bed. He had never been good at anything like this, speaking his mind or anything. Maybe he should just hang up. Hanging up and pleading ignorance seemed like a decent option at the moment.

Kentaro hit the 'End-Call' button on his cellphone just as Homura's voice answered from the other line. Unintentionally, of course.

'Hello-?' *click*

Oh crap... He was definitely going to get a tongue-lashing for this one. Whether they actually wanted to talk to each other didn't matter. They had both been taught from a very early age that it was very rude to hang up on someone, intentionally or accidentally.

Maybe he should call her back. No, maybe this was a good opportunity. If she _really _had any interest whatsoever in talking to him, surely she could tell he called, and would call him back instantly.

However, when she didn't call him back, Kentaro felt like crying. Before he jumped to miserable conclusions, he told himself that perhaps she was in the middle of something important, such as homework or studying. She was in the Kendo club, so maybe she was in the middle of practice or something? That sounded logical enough, but the pessimist in Kentaro told him that she was ignoring him.

Kentaro couldn't understand it. Why? What did he do to her? Was she so cruel a girl that she wouldn't even talk to her? Was she secretly angry at him for all those years? It was a possibility that Kentaro had never considered. He had thought they had everything cleared up when they parted ways, but, one could never tell.

Kentaro was starting to wonder if the decision he made three years ago, to part with the Kurosakis, was such a good idea. He had done it for the sake of his friends, and what would be the best for them. He wanted them to live the lives they were entitled to.

**-X-**

All of what was previously written was Kentaro's assumption. What he didn't know, was the truth. How it broke their hearts, knowing that he didn't care enough to talk to them more about it, and how he was steadfast in not being a part of their family with them. They tried to look at everything from Kentaro's viewpoint, but it didn't seem to work in their minds. The math just didn't add up.

Secretly, Homura had vowed never to love someone so much again. Never again was she going to think of love from an immature child's view, like she had with him. She had learned the tough lesson that life doesn't just go how you want or plan. She vowed she would never make the same mistake twice. She would always love Kentaro as a friend, but she couldn't afford to get attached again. She had cried and cried for a whole year after she left, and finally, when she got sick of her own weakness, she made this promise.

And maybe, just maybe, she was making a mountain out of this molehill, but still, separation from a loved one is never taken easily, no matter how rational the conditions may be. She was hurt, and the only thing she could do was move on. It didn't matter to her now if Kentaro was in the Real World or the Soul Society. She had moved on with her love life, and the only thing Kentaro could do was accept that she could never love him like she did.

However, she had decided all of this before she had seen him again. Seeing him now, how he still cared for her after so many years, she maybe forgot how much he meant to her, how much he still meant to her. Tragically, the flame, the attraction that brought them together as children was gone. However much Homura tried to love him again, she just couldn't bring herself to. She also couldn't bring herself to tell this to Kentaro either. It would break his heart, because he had told her that she was what kept him motivated in the Soul Society. He desperately wanted to see her again.

When he had told her this, she had gone home and cried for the first time in two years. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to lie to him either. But she had already lied. She lied to her family too, and she had even lied to herself. She said she understood and was okay, but in reality she wasn't. She was hurt, and torn, and broken. She had finally freed herself, but was now pushed back to Square-One.

But, the only thing she could do now was tell Kentaro the truth, and it wasn't going to be easy. The truth being: He had let her go, and in turn, she had let him go, not in spite, but in reality.

**-X-**

Kentaro sighed and fell back into his bed. It had been ten minutes since he had accidentally hung up on Homura. Soon, it was fifteen, and then twenty. Was she ever going to call back?

**-X-**

Homura, meanwhile, was sitting in her room, alone and sick to her stomach. Kentaro hadn't accidentally hung up, she had. Her fingers were trembling when she answered, and her mouth had been dry. She couldn't talk, so she hung up. She figured Kentaro would be the one that would call back, wanting to know what was up. When he didn't call back, she began to wonder if he too was feeling the same way. She didn't want to think it, since Kentaro had always been so bold when it came to expressing his feelings. Maybe he was just a good liar. Maybe he didn't want to break her heart, as if he hadn't already.

Homura was jarred from her thoughts when Rukia walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

'That was a fast conversation...' Rukia mused. Homura had never been the one for brief phone calls, ever. 'Who was it?'

'Kentaro...' Homura mumbled weakly.

'You sound upset...' Rukia pointed out. 'What's the matter?'

'I hung up on him...' Homura admitted.

'That's not good...' Rukia tried to sound easy.

'Not good at all...'

'Did he say something you didn't want to hear? Did it upset you?' Rukia questioned.

'He didn't get a single word in...' Homura forced herself to talk. 'I didn't mean to, but I'm glad I did...'

'Why would you be glad?' Rukia asked, who was now doubly puzzled and concerned about her daughter's behavior. 'I thought you liked him.'

'I thought I did too, but-' Homura started. 'Years ago, when I first met him, things seemed much simpler. The Soul Society seemed much simpler.'

Rukia nodded her head, understanding where her daughter was coming from.

'And when we left, I-' Homura cut off again, unsure with her words. 'I was crushed and hurt. I was angry, and I just forgot about him.' Homura admitted.

'I see.'

'When he came back, I remembered why I liked him. But I- But I-' Homura started to choke. 'I can't bring myself to love him again.' She finally finished.

'Again?' Rukia asked, raising a raven eyebrow.

'Again...' Homura repeated. 'We'll always be friends, but nothing more. I want to tell him that, but I don't. I'll break his heart.'

'Like he broke yours?' Rukia asked.

Homura nodded sadly. 'He didn't give us a choice if we wanted to stay in the Soul Society. He pushed us all away, not just me.'

'He wasn't doing it to be cruel...' Rukia assured her. 'He honestly wanted only what he thought was best for you...'

'I cried every night for over a year...' Homura stated, hurt stinging her voice. 'Was that really the best for me? She asked.

'Why don't you ask him?' Rukia offered. 'Maybe actually talking to him will answer some questions... Beating yourself up and ignoring him won't.' She reminded. 'Maybe you'll find your feelings for him again.'

'I promised I would never love anyone again...' Homura stated firmly. 'I won't do this to myself again.'

Rukia shook her head. 'You're only seventeen, almost eighteen. It's too early for promises like that. You're setting yourself up for a lonely, miserable life.'

With that, Rukia left the room.

Digesting her mother's sage advice, honestly thinking about what she and her mother had discussed, she decided that she had better try to straighten everything out.

**-X-**

Kentaro could have jumped for joy when finally, Homura called him back after thirty suspense-filled minutes.

'Hello?' He answered, trying not to sound too eager.

_'Hi...'_ Homura mumbled meekly on the other end.

'Uhh... What's up?' Kentaro started. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to hang up on you, I-'

_'It's okay...'_ Homura assured him. _'I actually thought I hung up on you, the battery in my phone decided to die.'_ Another lie on her part, but what was one on top of so many others.

'Oh...' Kentaro said, starting to fidget with his free hand. 'I was afraid you were mad at me. You didn't call back so I...'

_'Sorry...'_ Homura tried to chuckle. _'I was waiting for you...'_

'Oh...' Kentaro mused, suddenly feeling like an idiot. 'I figured you were in the middle of something, or-or...'

A dead silence on the other end frightened him.

'Hello?' He called, slightly worried.

_'I'm here...'_ Homura answered numbly.

'Is something the matter?' Kentaro asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

_'I don't know...'_ Homura admitted reservedly.

'Did you want to come over sometime?' Kentaro offered. 'Not for a sleepover or anything.' Kentaro clarified. 'That wouldn't be appropriate. But if you want to come over and just talk, I'll be here. I can even order dinner or something, and we can-' Kentaro tried.

_'That sounds like a good idea...'_ Homura answered.

'Really?' Kentaro asked, then cleared his throat. 'Um, okay...' He thought. 'Are you gonna be busy on Friday night? Or even Saturday I think I can do, or-'

_'Friday night's fine... I'm sure my parents will be cool with it. It's just you after all.'_

Kentaro didn't know what that last comment meant exactly, but he wasn't about to ask questions. 'Oh, okay...' Kentaro thought, feeling his confidence swell. 'Well, um, then what time? Six-ish? Seven maybe?'

_'Six-ish sounds good...'_

'Really? I mean, okay, that sounds great!' Kentaro answered, hoping Homura could hear his smile. 'Did you want me to pick you up or anything?' He asked.

_'No, I can walk. I'll be fine.'_

'Are you sure? It's a bit of a walk and-'

_'It's fine Kentaro...' _Homura repeated. _'I'm sorry Kentaro, but I have to go. I have some homework due tomorrow, and I've barely started. It was good talking to you again...'_

'Oh no,' Kentaro assured her. 'I completely understand. I'll let you go...'

Homura heart felt pierced again at those last words. The words that seemed to gnaw at her. _'Goodbye Kentaro...'_ She finished, hanging up and not giving Kentaro another word before she completely broke down.

'Love you!' Kentaro tried to call, but realized that he was talking to a dial-tone.

Slapping his phone shut in disgust and throwing it to the side, Kentaro was mentally kicking himself. He should've spoken his mind then and there, but no, he had to play a coward and invite her to dinner. Was that why she wasn't her usual cheerful self? She just wanted him to be honest with her? He didn't know exactly, but he was at least going to get a chance to straighten everything with her on Friday night.

**-X-**

**AN: **In all honesty, I'm publishing this chapter/epilogue with apprehension and regret. Fear's in the mix somewhere too, but I don't know why. Hopefully, I haven't just SCREWED what was once a good story. This as good as I could come up with. I will totally understand if nobody likes it, because even in my eyes, I think it _kinda_ sucks. If I'm wrong, please let me know ASAP so I'm not going through my days sick in the stomach wondering if everybody all the sudden hates the story. I'm also hoping the transition from the last chapter to this one was okay. I hope the emotions match up too. The two Homuras didn't exactly match up from Ch.27 and now, so... Anyway, I'm rambling! If you have any concerns, comments, (even flames would be appreciated) I will gladly, GLADLY hear them!

Thanks everybody for following and reviewing! Please tell me I did better than I think. :)


	29. Epilogue - Part 2

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 2

**-X-**

Homura kicked the stray pebble at her feet as she walked home from school. Her mind was in a jumbled swarm. She was happy that Kentaro had come for her, but... There was something tugging at the back of her mind that didn't seem to sit right with her. Even she didn't know what it was.

She was jarred from her thoughts when her Soul-Page went off for like the fifth time this week. She had come to love her Soul Reaper duties like a job, but, it really wore her out after a few years.

Moments later, Homura had transformed and begun tracking the Hollow. By the size of the Spiritual Pressure displayed on her Soul-Page, she could tell it was a big one. Bigger than anything she had ever encountered alone, and much less, by herself.

She was easily looking at a Hollow three times the size of the average.

Regardless of the intimidating size she was predicting, she raced through town to find the Hollow before it attacked anyone or destroyed anything. Destruction in the World of the Living in her family's precinct meant trouble for them sooner or later.

As she rounded a corner, assuming the Hollow to be around the bend, she found an empty alley, with no sign of supernatural presences anywhere. Looking back to her Soul-Page, she discovered that the screen had gone blank, and with it, the tracking signal of the Hollow had disappeared as well.

'Oh geez...' Homura grunted. 'All of that running for nothing.'

No sooner than the words of complaint escaped her lips, the signal returned to her Soul-Page. This time however, it had pegged the location of the Hollow to be on the complete other side of town. Verifying the signals from the last Hollow, and the current, she confirmed that they were the same Hollow.

She didn't know how the Hollow could move so fast across town, but she knew she had to hurry, because who knew what else this particular Hollow was capable of?

Running across the rooftops and sprinting over telephone wires, Homura wished she had worked harder on her Flash Step. She could perform the move easily enough, but she had yet to master being able to cover long distances with ease, so she simply resorted to her legs, which fortunately for her, were easily twice, or even more powerful than her Human legs.

Her sandaled feet skidded to a stop when the signal on her Soul-Page disappeared again for a split second, then reappeared, showing that the Hollow had once again changed its position, this time, it was right in the middle of town.

Homura, although a Soul Reaper with superhuman powers, was starting to tire. Turning back around on her heels, she headed in the direction she was told, while simultaneously dialing the number to Shizuku's Soul-Page.

'What's the matter?' Shizuku answered.

'Shizuku, meet me in the middle of town.' Homura commanded urgently. 'It's a big one...'

'I'm on my way...' Shizuku responded. 'Do you know anything about it?'

'It's changed location three times in five minutes...' Homura panted, still running.

'I'll hurry...' Shizuku said before he hung up.

Homura urgently began to pick up her pace, only stopping when her Soul-Page went silent for the third time...

'DAMN IT!' She roared, getting more and more frustrated with every turn this particular Hollow was taking.

Quickly, she shut her mouth and steadied her breath. Calming herself and analyzing her situation. Suddenly, it dawned on her. This Hollow wasn't brainless and stupid. Most of the Hollows she had battled in the past where merely trifles to her. Without even fully confronting this Hollow, already she could tell that it had a strategy. Getting back onto her fatigued legs, Homura hoped she wouldn't have to run anymore.

**'I finally have you...' A gravely voice hissed from behind.**

The hair on Homura's neck stood up as she felt a surge of strong Spiritual Pressure. Turning around slowly, she swiveled to face her opponent.

As she and her Soul-Page had predicted, this Hollow was big, enormous, in fact. It towered easily a story and a half higher than her.

**'Ohhh...' **The Hollow groaned.** 'You're a tiny one. You Soul Reapers are getting smaller and smaller.' **He drooled with a cruel grin. **'Now this means I'm going to have to eat more than one...' **He sneered, extending his gigantic hand down to grab at her.

Homura frantically drew Harukaze, and dodged the Hollow's grasp by jumping off to the side.

Homura was slightly nervous now. Few of the Hollow's she encountered were able to hold semi-intelligent conversations, much less taunt her.

**'Ha!' **The Hollow snorted, '**Like that puny little razor will be able to tickle me!' **He hissed.

Homura gripped the hilt of Harukaze harder, whitening her knuckles. She was in trouble now. Shizuku was headed to the middle of town, and she was not. Even in his Soul Reaper form and with his Soul-Page, it might take Shizuku a little time to find her. She couldn't fight it by herself, but she couldn't run either. She wouldn't run, actually. Her only option was to stay and hold her ground for a while.

'Do you want to call it a razor again?' Homura taunted, holding her Zanpakuto high behind her head, ready to defend herself.

'Splendors of the Summer...' Homura chanted, releasing her Spirit Energy, and also her Shikai. 'Harukaze!'

In a tremendous rushing of wind, Homura disappeared behind a gale of swirling leaves. Using her powerful voice to lend her strength, she roared louder and louder. 'Hiyah!' She yelled, stabbing through the swirling mass of leaves with the tip of Harukaze. Instantly, the leaves subsided and floated away, leaving Homura menacingly bearing the Shikai form of her Zanpakuto.

'Haru no hizashi-!' Homura started to bark before the Hollow flung her to the side with the back of his massive hand, sending her tumbling and sprawling down the street and into a nearby playground.

**'That's impressive power... Even for so small and young a person your Spirit Energy is incredible...' **The Hollow growled, drooling from his long serpent-like tongue.

Homura groaned and rolled her neck, trying to shake away the pain that was coursing through every one of her body parts. Reaching for Harukaze, which was laying conveniently next to her, Homura looked back to her enemy, which was now coming closer and closer, emitting an eerie-colored Spiritual Pressure.

**'Your Spirit Energy...' **The Hollow hissed again. **'To hell with your Soul... All I need is your Energy.' **The eerie glow around the Hollow seemed to intensify.

Inching backwards on her backside, Homura tried to evade her advancing and now, much more intimidating opponent. 'Hado 31!' She called, thrusting out her palm. 'Shakoho!'

Forcing a red attack from her hand, the Hollow disappeared behind a cloud of debris.

Lowering her guard for just a moment, Homura caught a glance of her reeling opponent, groaning and screeching in pain. Out of the Hollow's mouth seemed to flow a translucent worm-like being. As the Hollow clawed frantically at its skull-covered head, it began to howl in pain.

**'Go away!' **He roared desperately. **'You're not my master!**'

Distracted from its task of devouring Homura, and in an attempt to relieve itself from the excruciating pain, the Hollow rammed its head into the nearest building, sending shards of glass and chunks of rubble flying in every direction.

Homura couldn't believe what was happening, only a minute ago had this Hollow been able completely withstand the power of her Shikai, and sent her flying down the street with a flick of his hand. Now, after a simple Kido, was he writhing in pain? Nevermind who he was talking to...

**'You didn't have orders to attack this being!'**

Homura tried to get a better look at the Hollow and the entity protruding grotesquely from his mouth. However, due to the Hollow's insane thrashing and struggling, a thick cloud of dust rose up around him.

**'You're mine... You'll always be mine!' **another voice hissed.

**'No! No!'** The Hollow called.

A flicker in his eyes and the other voice took control, speaking with the Hollow's mouth.

**'You were nothing more than a slobbering fool when I came...'** The other voice taunted cruelly. **'I saved you! You owe me!'**

Another change of expression, and the Hollow's voice was back in control.

**'Go awayyyy!' **He cried.

Homura couldn't believe what she was watching. This Hollow was having a conversation with itself, was it possible for Hollows to have two personalities? Or was there something else beneath the surface? She wanted to run away, or kill it, but she seemed too intrigued in finding out what was going on, that she seemed to be glued in place unable to react.

The Hollow's anguished face changed to a malicious grin with bared teeth.

**"'Go away!?'"** It repeated scornfully. '**You won't get rid of me that easily... But if it's freedom you want...' **The cruel voice trailed off.

The Hollow's normal side once again took control of his consciousness, looking somewhat triumphant. His triumph soon disappeared when his hands began to claw at his body.

**'What is this?!' **It screamed, as he claws began racking his body, fingers digging deep into his flesh and blood spurting everywhere. **'Stop! Please!' **He begged miserably.

**'You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me...'** the other voice hissed.

The Hollow screeched in uncontrollable anguish as his hands, that were no longer under his control, continued to claw and mutilate his body, ripping his flesh from his flesh.

Thrashing around, desperately trying to save himself from his horrid fate, the Hollow caught sight of Homura.

**'Soul Reaper!' **He called mournfully. **'Kill me...' **He groaned as he struggled against the iron will of his possessed hands.

Homura couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't process what the Hollow was requesting of her.

**'Pick up your sword!'** The Hollow ordered, trying to fight against the pain of his own hands ripping him asunder. Struggling against the power that controlled him, the Hollow tried to crawl towards Homura. **'End my suffering...'**

Homura numbly drew Harukaze in front of her, trembling at the gruesome sight in front of her. The Hollow's blood speckled the ground below, accompanied by large chunks of dark-colored flesh. She couldn't tell if she was crying or not. She was scared, more so than she had ever been in her life before.

**'Soul Reaper!'** The Hollow roared painfully as his one arm ripped off his other.

Homura raised her Zanpakuto and bounding into the air, bearing down on the flailing Hollow, split the Hollow's head clean in two.

With one final roar of pain, the anguished Hollow lay dead at Homura's feet. To Homura's horror, she watched as the being controlling the unfortunate Hollow extricated itself from the dead body.

Materializing itself as an almost Human-like being, except with a hole in its chest and a mask over its face, in front of Homura, the other being seemed furious.

**'You'll pay for meddling with other people's affairs!'** It growled, taking a step closer to her, producing a large sickle from the thin air around him.

Homura watched in horror, unable to move as he got closer and closer to her with his huge weapon. She couldn't move, paralyzed and rooted tightly in her fear.

She whimpered as he took his final step. Wielding his huge weapon, his blade passed right through Homura's neck with a single slash.

Homura's eyes rolled back into her head as she began to sway.

This sensation... Not knowing what happened, and what you're doing... it seemed all too familiar to her. What had just happened? What was she doing here at the moment? Why was she even here? Questions seemed to puddle and tangle in her mind as she slumped to the ground, her mind empty and eyes empty of emotion and thought.

The Hollow, about to go for the killing blow, decided to look into her empty mind, digging through her memories.

**'She knows him...'** The Human-like Hollow muttered to himself. **'I've finally found-'**

He was drawn from his thoughts as he detected another Spiritual Pressure easily ten times more powerful than the girl kneeling before him.

'Getsuga...' The familiar voice deepened. 'Tensho!'

Watching the blinding flash of a crimson Getsuga approaching him, the Hollow had to think fast.

**'I'll take care of both of them later...'** He muttered to himself, as he disappeared away to Hueco Mundo.

'Homura!' Ichigo called urgently as he rushed to her side and helped her up. 'What happened?'

'I don't know...' Homura grunted, standing up slowly with the help of her Dad. 'But my head's killing me...'

In the scuffle and the incident with the unidentified Hollow-being, Homura had lost parts of her memory. Parts being, what just happened to her, what she was going to do, sadly even, a part of her personality was shattered.

Ichigo could tell there was something different about her, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. Her eyes seemed dim, and she looked a little lethargic.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Ichigo asked her again.

'Yeah...' Homura grunted as something dark flashed across her eyes. 'Why wouldn't I be? Now lemme go, I can walk just fine.'

Ichigo stepped back and let Homura go. 'Where are you going?' He asked when he noticed Homura walking off in the opposite direction.

'I'm looking for my body...' She growled, totally unlike herself. 'So you can stop worrying now...'

'Okay...' Ichigo agreed insecurely. 'I'll see you at home I guess...'

Once Ichigo had spirited away, Homura sighed with ease.

'It's about time he let me alone. I'm not some kid he has to babysit all the time.' She snorted disdainfully. 'He'll see me when he sees me...' She surrendered, not even realizing the sudden change in her mood and demeanor.

Ichigo however, had, and was beginning to worry all the more. It may not have been the best idea to leave his daughter alone out in town, when clearly she wasn't herself. However, he had faith that his daughter's ever-charming behavior would resurface... eventually. Hopefully.

**-X-**

**AN:** Okay, so I think I might have gone wayyy off with this chapter, but I think it would make for an interesting story. In short, if this chapter made no sense at all. The Human-like Hollow was controlling the ordinary Hollow, when Homura killed the ordinary Hollow, the Human-like Hollow was expelled. Furious at Homura for disrupting his plans, since he apparently hadn't a mind to kill her, he sliced through her with the same sickle from Fade to Black. Instead of erasing her memories completely, it has now altered her memories, thus changing her personality. If I just made this stupid, I'm sorry... But it'll get better, I promise.


	30. Epilogue - Part 3

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 3

After sulking around town for as long as she possibly could, Homura finally surrendered to her better sense and returned home. As can be expected, her parents were less than amused with her being out for so long without at least telling them where she was.

After dinner was finished, Rukia and Ichigo sat their oldest daughter down and tried to talk to her.

Homura twirled a strand of her blonde hair as she tuned out her parents' scolding and reasoning, she wasn't particularly in the mood to be forced onto the living room couch and made to sit and listen. She certainly wasn't in any mind to actually listen and obey, not in her current mind-frame anyway.

She couldn't tell how long she was slouching on the couch as her parents continued to drill their desires and rules into her head. She hadn't been listening at all, their words had faded away some time ago.

'Homura, look at your father when he's talking to you...' Rukia put in, not as gently as she normally would.

Rolling her eyes in as exaggerated motion as she could muster, Homura finally met her father's rather displeased eyes.

'Happy?' Homura grunted sardonically.

'Very...' Ichigo returned through teeth clenched tightly in frustration. His daughter had never been this much trouble for them, ever. Was it possible that teenage rebellion was finally rearing its ugly head? It was a possibility, but given the events earlier in the afternoon, he wasn't inclined to believe that it was normal human behavior.

'Ichigo...' Rukia interrupted, trying to calm his irritation.

'Homura, all your mother and I are trying to do is keep you safe...' Ichigo clarified. 'We're not trying to be control-freaks, or-' Ichigo stopped mid-sentence. 'We just don't want you getting into any trouble or anything. God forbid if we ever got a phone call telling us that you-' Ichigo's bottom lip started to quiver.

'We love you so much, Homura...' Rukia took over. 'We're only trying to keep you safe-'

'Safe?!' Homura sprung up off the couch, yelling into her mother's gentle, genuinely caring face. 'Safe?!' Homura repeated, getting louder and angrier. 'You have me roaming the streets fighting demonic... Things?! And you're worried about my safety?!' Homura spluttered incredulously. 'My life is potentially on the line _every _day, but you don't like me just staying out for an extra hour because I might get myself into trouble?' Homura asked disdainfully. 'What sense does that make? You tell me!' She yelled, again in her parents' faces.

When they were silent, shocked by their normally pleasant daughter's words, Homura snorted again.

'You both need to step back and listen to what you're saying...' Homura growled. 'It's hypocritical, especially coming out of both of you...' Homura finished angrily before she stormed off to her room.

'Homura...' Ichigo called after her.

'My head's hurting...' Homura snarled painfully, 'If you wanna talk, you'll have to send somebody up.'

After a few heavy footsteps in the hallway upstairs, Ichigo and Rukia heard the door slam.

Rukia tried to steady herself. She was utterly shocked by the rebellion, disrespect, anger, and hatred her Homura had displayed. Rukia had always been proud of all of her children because they were so well-behaved. Wherever she took her children, especially when they were much younger, she always received compliments about how pleasant her children were. Even at home they were always wonderful, with few behavioral issues to deal with. She couldn't imagine Homura ever speaking like that to her or Ichigo.

'What has gotten into her?' Rukia mused shakily.

Ichigo flopped tiredly onto the couch. He felt like he had been arguing with a brick wall... and the brick wall had won. Homura had beaten him with words that had never once occurred to him.

'She's definitely been acting strange today...' Ichigo mused.

'But why?' Rukia wondered as she began to pace the floor in her worry. 'Is our parenting that bad?' Rukia mused. 'I thought we were being pretty good and fair, it doesn't make sense that she would suddenly want to be like the rest of her peers...' Rukia started rambling to no one in particular.

'It's nothing we've done wrong...' Ichigo assured Rukia, who was looking more and more worried by the second.

'Yeah, but-'

'I'll try and talk to her again tonight.' Ichigo offered. 'I can't believe that was really her talking to us just now. She's too sweet a girl to be so horrid, especially to her parents.'

'Really her?' Rukia repeated.

Ichigo disregarded Rukia's question and headed for the medicine cabinet, searching for a painkiller for Homura since she claimed she had a headache. By the sudden change in her demeanor, apparently it was a pretty bad one.

'Do you think she'll be in a mood to talk decently?' Rukia asked. 'You don't think she's out about town getting into trouble or anything, do you?' she asked. Se didn't want to think of her beloved daughter as a troublemaker or anything, she couldn't bear the thought. For as long as she could remember, the importance of honorability and serenity had been pounded into her head, and she had tried to teach the same to her own children.

'I don't know...' Ichigo shrugged. 'She's been out late a lot lately, even before... this.' Ichigo reasoned with a wave of his hand.

Rukia sat down on the couch, thinking hard. 'Maybe she's just made friends and gets distracted on the walk home or something. Today's an exception, of course...' She mused.

'Just relax...' Ichigo told her. 'I'll talk to her.'

'Okay...' Rukia sighed. 'And we'll go from there...'

'Right.' Ichigo said as he moved towards the steps leading upstairs. 'Wish me luck...' He tried to smile.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Homura had flopped angrily onto her bed, furious at her parents for being so ignorant, so hypocritical, so... unfeeling. They claimed they were only trying to keep her safe, but she had one of the most dangerous jobs in both worlds. Or so she thought anyway. She was in more danger in battle than she could ever be on the streets of Karakura; she knew that for a fact. Regardless of her Soul Reaper abilities and duties, she _was_ seventeen, almost eighteen, years old. She wasn't some little kid that needed to be babysat, and she was sick and tired of coming home to parents that were always irritated with her timeframe. She didn't understand why they had to be like that. She wanted to love them no matter what, but they made it so hard for her.

All week she had been meaning to ask her parents about being allowed to visit Kentaro sometime over the weekend, but after today's conversations, she didn't even see the need to bother and waste her breath. Her parents would surely say no before she could get another word in.

Homura's thoughts, horrid or kind, seemed to melt away painfully as her head started to pound harder and harder. A hot tear rolled down her cheek as the pain in her head intensified sharply.

As her head continued to pound and throb, Homura found herself crying harder and harder, desperately trying to muffle her sobs in her large, fluffy pillow.

Over her weeping, Homura heard her bedroom door quietly creak open. She had an idea who it was, so she didn't bother looking up.

Ichigo walked softly to the side of Homura's bed and sat down as carefully as possible, equipped with and extra-strength painkiller and a glass of water. When Homura didn't look up at him, he decided to make a move.

Prodding Homura's shoulder gingerly with the hand that held the painkiller, Ichigo tried to get the attention of his daughter who was still trembling in her bed.

After a few gentle pokes from Ichigo, Homura finally lifted her head, exposing her puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. Her makeup was all but smudged and washed away. The stains on her white pillowcase were easily recognizable.

Ichigo opened his hand to show her the small pill he had brought for her. With his other hand, he offered the glass of water to her.

Without a second of delay, Homura greedily snatched the small pill from her father's outstretched hand. Popping the pill into her mouth, she simultaneously took the glass of water.

Gulping down the entire glass, Homura swallowed the pill. Ichigo watched all the while.

Flopping back down into her pillow, Homura tried to take her mind from the pain that ailed her head.

'Thank you...' She groaned weakly, closing her eyes.

'You're welcome...'

After a few long moments of silence, Ichigo dared to speak again. Once again, his daughter's demeanor had changed, this time however, it seemed for the better. Maybe now she was a little more mild-tempered.

'You weren't exactly yourself downstairs...' Ichigo pointed out.

Homura's eye cracked open, listening as her father continued.

'I've been thinking about what you said and, well...' Ichigo started awkwardly. Very infrequently were his children in the right when he was in the wrong, and he was never good at apologizing to them, to his regret.

Meanwhile, Homura had sat up. Despite the crippling pain in her head, she was determined to give her father the respect and attention he deserved.

'Well, I do realize how absurd it sounds when we-'

'And how you and Mom got yourselves into more trouble than I can list... And-' Homura interrupted, trying to help her dad.

'Yes, yes...' Ichigo agreed, trying to keep his daughter from throwing him too far under the metaphorical 'bus'. However, she did have a point. 'Anyway...' Ichigo repeated. 'I just thought I should apologize now. That way we could think of a compromise or an agreement, or-'

'I'm sorry for speaking to you and Mom that way...' Homura said meekly, disregarding her father's attempt at negotiations. 'I don't know what came over me.'

'It's alright sweetie...' Ichigo assured her. 'Today was a long and traumatic day, I'm sure. It looks like you took quite a bump there...' Ichigo tried to chuckle, pointing to a bruise right under Homura's hairline.

Homura nodded, also feeling a little more light-hearted. 'What happened there, anyway?' She asked.

'You don't remember?' Ichigo repeated incredulously.

'Not really...' Homura shook her head. 'It's all fuzzy. I can't remember anything clearly. I remember the one Hollow, and then another one appearing, but after that I'm drawing a blank...'

Ichigo, who was starting to put the puzzle pieces together. The second Hollow, the humanoid one that Ichigo saw earlier must have had some part in Homura's lapse of memory. Ichigo also recalled seeing the Hollow briefly before it vanished. Ichigo thought he saw a weapon in its hand, was it possible that whatever injuries Homura had sustained during the battle weren't physical, but mental? It was a possibility that he would have to discuss with Rukia. It was a long shot, but it seemed to explain all of Homura's sudden mood swings. (Besides the obvious, human factors, of course. Which have no part in this...)

'Dad?' Homura repeated, once she noticed her father deep in thought. 'So what happened afterward?' She asked again.

Ichigo shook his swirling thoughts from his head. 'Nothing worth remembering, really.' He explained. 'Just the usual occurrences. You know...'

Homura nodded.

'Is your head feeling any better?' Ichigo asked as he stood up, changing the subject. He didn't want to seem worried in front of his daughter.

'A little bit...' Homura shrugged with half a smile. 'I'll sleep it away, I guess...'

Ichigo reached for the pile of pajamas Homura had left cluttered on her dresser. In a swift motion, Ichigo tossed them onto her lap.

'Get some sleep then, we can talk more in the morning.' Ichigo told her.

'Okay...' Homura surrendered.

Ichigo smiled gently as he flicked on her side lamp, and clicked off the overhead light. He was barely halfway out the door when Homura called after him.

'Dad?' She asked.

'Yes?' Ichigo answered, turning around.

'Umm...' Homura started awkwardly. 'Well, I, Uh- I talked to Kentaro this week, and I- umm, he said he wanted to talk to me, and uhh... he kinda invited me over for dinner on Friday, and umm, so, I was wondering if that would be okay, and-'

'I'll think about it...' Ichigo said with a twinkle in his eye. 'I don't see why not, I just have to discuss it with your mother. I trust him with you more than anyone else you've brought home...' Ichigo added.

'I _haven't_ brought any other boys home...' Homura reminded him, slightly bewildered.

'Exactly...' Ichigo chuckled, 'Keep it that way. I like him...'

'Dad!' Homura half-whined as her father quickly left her room, with a goofy grin on his face.

Homura changed into her pajamas as fast as she could and dove under her covers, eagerly embracing sleep.

Ichigo was back downstairs with Rukia, explaining everything he and Homura had discussed, much to Rukia's relief.

_But, meanwhile..._

**-X-**

**'This is most fortunate...' **the unidentified humanoid Hollow muttered, deep in the ruins of what used to be Los Noches. **'Most fortunate indeed.'**

_**'What is most fortunate, Daisuke?'**_Another humanoid Hollow hissed as he approached the first, who _was_ named 'Daisuke'.

**'Our new master is waiting for us, Naguto... We must make preparations.'** Daisuke explained to his Hollow comrade, Naguto.

_'**Finally... After all these long years...'**_

Whatever good news both Hollows were rejoicing about, it was reason enough for both of them to remove the masks that covered their faces. Daisuke removed his to reveal dim green eyes and silver hair, while Naguto removed his to expose his fiery orange eyes and jet black hair.

Daisuke pushed a strand of hair back from his forehead to reveal a small, black, numerical tattoo in the palm of his left hand.

The two Arrancars' time for revival had come. Since the downfall of their Lord Aizen, they had been left to wander Hueco Mundo, as well as the World of the Living as mere beasts. Now, everything was about to change for them. For years, night after sleepless night, they had dreamed, and now, everything was about to change. They had received a second chance for a glorious rise to power.

**-X-**

**AN:** Ooh... I think I got something here... Is it, a good idea? A decent plot perhaps? Who knows, but I'm liking it so far.

Daisuke is the Hollow that messed up Homura in the last chapter. I have now identified him as not only an Arrancar, but even a former Espada. Naguto was, and still is, Daisuke's subordinate. They are the only survivors of Aizen's army. They have been in hiding for many, many years, and have now come out into the light.

Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**


	31. Epilogue - Part 4

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 4

Daisuke paced the floor of a long-forlorn dining hall in the heart of the abandoned and run-down Los Noches, concocting a scheme in the darkest parts of his mind. His partner and subordinate, Naguto, watched from the side, not wanting to interrupt his master.

Fingering his own weapon, the giant sickle he had used on Homura, Daisuke continued to pace the worn floor, his jaw set in a firm line deep in concentration.

'You look troubled...' Naguto observed nonchalantly from the sideline.

'I can't imagine why you would think that...' Daisuke responded, slightly irritated with the incompetence of his subordinate.

'Is there something ailing your mind, master?' Naguto asked, trying to decipher his superior's mood.

'It's quite the opposite, Naguto...' Daisuke chuckled slyly, flicking his silver hair over to one side. 'Revival is in our future...'

Naguto cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what his master's words could possibly mean. 'Daisuke?'

'We'll use the girl... The little Soul Reaper.'

'But, whatever for?' Naguto pressed, still hopelessly confused.

'Fool!' Daisuke spat angrily, sitting down on a pile of rubble and crossing his legs irritably. 'I have a plan, but it all hinges on the little girl, and her ability to bend to our will... He's in the town somewhere, and I have a feeling she knows where.'

'Can't we find him ourselves easily enough though?' Naguto asked. 'It's not wise to poke a hornet's nest. We can't afford a war with the Soul Reapers just yet.' He reminded.

'No...' Daisuke assured Naguto. 'But our Lord will need a Lady.' He explained.

'I see...' Naguto breathed quietly.

'I believe we owe some puny Soul Reaper a visit...' Daisuke grin maliciously. 'Care to join me?'

Naguto, catching on to his master's mood, joined in with his master's maniacal cackling, which echoed eerily throughout the hallways of the deserted palace.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Friday had finally come, and Homura was just on her way to Kentaro's apartment. Following the directions Kentaro had given her, which she had scratched messily onto a crumpled piece of notebook paper, she tried to find her way through town.

What she didn't notice however, where the two Spiritual Presences hovering above her, watching from the heights of rooftops and bounding from telephone pole to telephone pole.

'This is unwise, master...' Naguto groaned as they watched Homura round a corner. 'Why are we wasting out time with a half-human Soul Reaper, when we have a glorious uprising we could be planning?'

'I find myself intrigued...' Daisuke explained. 'When we find Lord Aizen, we can decide if she's important or not. For now, her strength's incredible. She could prove to be a valuable asset.' Daisuke continued. 'We'll observe her today, and decide if she could be of any importance to use...'

'And if she is?' Naguto asked.

'Then we'll make our move.'

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Homura continued her walk across town, unaware of the two following her and their plans to manipulate her.

Presently, Homura found herself looking up at a high-rise apartment complex. Homura couldn't help but gawk a little bit.

'Impressive...' She mused to herself as she entered via two large sliding doors.

Kentaro lived in apartment D3 on the sixth floor, which meant she had a choice to make... Elevator or stairs?

Since the sixth floor would be quite a hike, Homura quickly opted for the elevator. She didn't particularly feel like being winded when she knocked on the door.

Reaching the sixth floor in about a minute, Homura proceeded to wander the halls, searching for D3.

Quickly finding apartment D with a single door, Homura wondered how to proceed. Glancing to her right, she found a set of three doorbells, one for each of the apartments listed under D. Reading the names engraved above each individual's doorbell, she quickly found Kentaro's, listed under 'Mr. Kentaro A. Sasazaki'.

She was puzzled at his choice of titles for only a second. Although she wasn't looking for a Sasazaki, she knew she was in the right place, and that she would have more than enough opportunities to ask questions in a few short minutes. Pressing on the doorbell, she withdrew her hand after letting it buzz for a few seconds. Moments later, a familiar voice projected from a well-disguised speaker right above the doorbell buttons.

_'Hello?' _Kentaro called over the intercom.

'Am I too early?' Homura asked, rather unsure of where to talk to concerning the intercom.

_'Oh no, of course not!' _Kentaro called back, recognizing Homura, and his voice instantly sounding happier. _'Give me one second!'_ He assured her before the intercom went silent.

Taking care to straighten her hair, Homura waited for Kentaro to open the door. Presently, the door to the D-complex swung open and Kentaro was on the other side, welcoming her in.

'Come in!' Kentaro said with a breathless smile.

Kentaro shut the main door behind them, and then showed Homura to the door that was marked D3.

'Make yourself comfortable...' He said politely as he opened the door and showed her in. He had never had the opportunity to entertain a young lady before, and he was rather nervous. 'Dinner should be here any minute now.' Kentaro added as he shut the door to his apartment behind them.

Homura, meanwhile, had wandered into the relatively spacious living and dining room combo, amazed. A large TV adorned the wall, with dim lights setting the mood everywhere else. Kentaro's apartment had a very modern look to it. She was expecting to walk into a messy bachelor's pad, not a neat, well-kept condo.

Sitting down in the plush leather sofa, Homura felt herself sink down at least an exaggerated half a foot.

'And I thought it was impressive on the outside...' Homura gawked, eyeing the wide open living space, and even the relatively generous kitchenette. Kentaro's apartment was smaller than her family's house by a lot, but as far as apartments went, it was huge. As far as Homura knew, it was practically a condominium, and a fancy one at that. Looking at the entertainment center on the floor of the living room, did Homura spot a game system behind the glass doors?

'I'm still kinda getting used to it...' Kentaro chuckled as he sat down next to her, trying to ease into a conversation.

'What on earth do you do?' Homura asked incredulously, referring to Kentaro's job while still absorbing the splendor of Kentaro's living establishment.

'Well...' Kentaro started. 'I work in an office.' He said simply.

'Pushing papers pays enough for you to afford _this?_' Homura gawked.

'Well, the managers at the bank recognized my good work ethic, and I've been able to climb some ladders in a few short months...' Kentaro explained.

'So banking's where the money's at?' Homura asked.

'I hope you don't mind, I just ordered some pizza for tonight,' Kentaro said, changing the subject. 'I can't cook to save my life...' He said with a chuckle. 'But, I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked, so I ordered a couple so you could have some selection... and-'

'I would've been happy with anything...' Homura chuckled, feeling more and more comfortable with her former childhood lover.

Kentaro started to talk, but Homura seemed to tune him out. She was too engrossed at studying Kentaro and his choice of clothing. Instead of shredded jeans and a print t-shirt, Kentaro was decked-out in a pair of tan Khakis, accompanied by a solid dark-blue short sleeve collared shirt delicately tucked into his pants, complete with a belt. His longish brown bangs were combed down in front of his forehead, hiding his tattoos. His face was clean-shaven. Whiffing the air around her, did she smell some fragrance? Could Kentaro actually be wearing cologne?

He looked positively handsome, more than Homura ever imagined he could possibly look. Even if it wasn't a first date, Kentaro looked like he was dressed for one.

Then, looking back down to herself in her extremely casual choice of clothing, she felt herself blush, and even feel kind of ashamed. At least she put on make-up; maybe that saved her.

'I should've worn something better...' She mused.

'Oh no!' Kentaro assured her. 'You look just fine in that, and I actually find it kinda charming.' He insisted.

'Yeah... But-'

Homura was interrupted by the sound of Kentaro's doorbell.

'There's dinner!' Kentaro proclaimed, getting up from his spot on the couch beside Homura. 'Hope you brought your appetite!'

Pushing on the button for the intercom, Kentaro let the delivery man know he was on his way.

'I'll be right out...' He called, and left Homura's sight to retrieve dinner.

_'Have a good night...'_ Homura heard Kentaro tell the delivery man before shutting the door. Presently, Kentaro returned with a stack of five pizza boxes, all emitting a jumble of delicious-smelling odors.

'You ordered _five_ pizzas?' Homura giggled.

'Well, like I said, I didn't know what you'd eat, so-' Kentaro explained rather sheepishly. 'So I ordered a plain, two pepperonis, a pepperoni with onions and sausage, and a deluxe.' Kentaro finished, rather out of breath.

'But what are we going to do with five pizzas?' Homura repeated, still not getting Kentaro's line of thinking. 'I mean, that's a lot of food...'

'I'll have enough leftovers to last me for a week...' Kentaro reasoned with a chuckle, setting the pizzas down onto the expansive peninsula in the kitchen. He opened the box on top and inhaled the pleasurable aroma. 'This one's a pepperoni...' He declared, closing it back up. 'What do you want?' He asked with a smile as he opened a cabinet above his head and pulled out a stack of paper plates, handing Homura one.

'Hmm...' She started, gripping the flimsy feeling plate in her hands. 'I'll start with the pepperoni, I guess... If I'm brave enough later, maybe I'll try the deluxe...' She reasoned gently.

'Okey doke!' Kentaro smiled, flipping a box open and beckoning Homura to hold up her plate. Plopping two pieces of greasy, cheesy, steaming goodness onto Homura's plate, Kentaro seemed to beam.

'Two pieces okay to start you off?' He asked happily.

Homura nodded, and then began to look for a table to sit at, because she was used to her family's rule of not eating anywhere but the kitchen or the dining room. Not finding any within Kentaro's apartment, she hesitated to sit on his impeccable plush sofa. However, when she saw Kentaro flop easily onto the couch, his own plate piled high with steaming-hot pizza, she hesitantly followed.

'Don't be shy!' He insisted, taking a piece of greasy-delicious pizza in one hand, and a thick wad of paper napkins in the other.

Finally, Homura sat down comfortably.

'Mm!' Kentaro exclaimed through a mouth full of dinner, setting his plate down on the glass-top coffee-table in the middle of his living room. 'I'm sorry, can I get you something to drink?' He asked, popping up from the couch and hurrying to his refrigerator. 'I've got milk, water, soda, tea...' He said, rifling through the fridge. 'Oops...' He chuckled, shoving a bottle of beer deeper into the fridge. 'Can't give her that yet...' He muttered to himself. 'Wouldn't be a happy ending... So what'll you have Homura?' Kentaro asked. 'If I remember correctly, you're a tea-drinker, right?' He smiled.

Homura swallowed the large bite in her mouth before answering. She thought it impolite to talk with a full mouth. 'I am...' She affirmed.

'Green tea's okay then?' Kentaro asked.

'Sounds good...' Homura smiled. She was having a good time. She had forgotten what a great time she always had with him, and how sweet and thoughtful he could be. And now that he was even easier to look at in his dressier clothes... Already, she was glad that she came.

She was drawn from her pleasant thoughts when Kentaro handed her a tall glass of the chilled beverage.

When Kentaro sat back down having reclaimed his dinner from the coffee-table, he noticed that Homura was practically done with her first serving.

'Eat up!' He insisted, taking a sip from his own glass. 'There's plenty over there!'

Homura tried to chuckle easily as she stood up. Secretly, she was feeling incredibly awkward this evening. She had no idea why, considering she had known Kentaro for what felt like forever, and that they were just having dinner as friends tonight.

Still, there was something in her mind that insisted that she had to display impeccable manners and ladylike characteristics. Meaning, don't be a pig, don't shove your face full, wipe your mouth constantly, and don't overeat the host.

These were some of the rules that Rukia and Ichigo had drilled into their children's behaviors from a very young age. Homura didn't know why she was having such a hard time breaking away from the rules.

Sitting back down on the couch with her seconds next to Kentaro, he started to talk again.

'So how's school going?' He asked, 'You must feel like you've been in school forever, what with the Academy and now high school? Aren't you sick of it yet?' He asked with a smile.

'It's easier than anything the Academy could've thrown at me...' Homura reasoned. 'But I am kinda getting sick of education.' She admitted.

'And do you have any plans after that?' Kentaro asked, biting into what Homura thought was his sixth piece of pizza.

'Not really...' Homura shrugged. 'I want to get out of Karakura...' She explained. 'I kinda wanna see Japan. Maybe even other countries.'

'What's wrong with Karakura?' Kentaro asked, swallowed a bite of pizza whole, and then nearly choking. 'I like it here.'

'Well, yeah... I do too. It's just I-' Homura looked for her words. 'I'm kinda getting sick of my parents...' She sighed.

'What's the matter?' Kentaro asked, genuinely concerned. 'Ichigo finally lose his cool?'

'Kind of... They think they need to babysit me, as if I'm running around getting into danger every afternoon. They don't give me any space.' Homura sighed. 'I'm not asking for free reign of the town or anything, just-'

'Just a little longer leash?' Kentaro finished for her.

'I guess...' Homura sighed. 'It must be nice, living on your own.' Homura tried to smile and change the mood. 'How do you like it, Mr. Sasazaki?' She giggled.

Kentaro chuckled as well. 'I've renounced everything related to my father, right down to the name.' Kentaro explained. 'But I like it... But about living here? It's awfully lonely at times...' Kentaro admitted, washed down a bite with his drink. 'Especially in a big place like this, it can feel really empty at times.'

'I see...'

'I really miss your family...' Kentaro admitted unreservedly.

Homura nodded. 'I know. It's a shame we can't have you over for dinner as much as we'd like.' She agreed.

'I understand...'

'Really?' Homura asked. 'I mean, you do?'

'Yep...'

Homura and Kentaro sat in silence for a while, with the exception of Kentaro insisted that Homura keep eating, and Homura politely obliging. Finally, after thirds stretched out to full length on the sofa, putting her feet up onto Kentaro's knees.

'I can't eat another bite...' She groaned contentedly, closing her eyes.

'And you never tried the deluxe...' Kentaro observed, who himself was still going strong on his dinner. Homura wondered if he would ever stop. He had gotten up for thirds, fourths, and even more helpings. Homura had to wonder where Kentaro put it all.

'Maybe next time...' Homura smiled as she opened an eye up enough to wink.

Hearing Homura even mention a 'next time' gave Kentaro confidence in a way he couldn't seem to explain. His heart seemed to soar with encouragement. Maybe Homura wasn't as coldhearted as he anticipated. He never once thought her to be like that anyway.

'Umm...' Kentaro started awkwardly, already feeling his heart begin to buzz in anxiety. Homura cracked open an eye. 'I know we've been away for a while, and, um...' Kentaro searched for words, realizing that he had Homura's attention. 'And I, I guess that was my fault. I'm sorry about that... Umm, but I guess what I really want to say was...' Kentaro paused, discovering that Homura had sat up. 'Umm... Or what I really want to know, rather... umm, I'm sorry-' Kentaro stuttered, feeling his palms start to sweat. Something about Homura's large violet eyes watching him was making him even more nervous.

'It's okay...' Homura told him. 'Go on...'

'You told me you loved me once...' Kentaro finally blurted out. 'And you promised me- that you'd-... umm...'

'I did make that promise...' Homura confirmed. 'And then I left.' She added.

'I know!' Kentaro exclaimed woefully, almost crying. 'I'm sorry!' He declared passionately, throwing Homura off for a moment. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' He cried, taking her hand in both of his. 'I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I broke your heart, I'm sorry I-!'

'Kentaro-'

'I thought what I did was best for you,' Kentaro explained tearfully. 'I _thought_ it was what was best for you, but then I realized,' He sobbed. 'That it was what I thought was best for both of us... I didn't think, I just- I don't know what I thought... I just wanted you to have your life back! I was wrong! I-'

'I cried every night for practically two years...' Homura told him bluntly, finding courage from his honesty.

'You did?' Kentaro sniffed, stunned.

'When I finally got over it, you came back...' She added.

'I'm so sorry...' Kentaro repeated for the umpteenth time.

'But-' Homura sighed, watching Kentaro's ears perk up. 'I made a promise...' She continued. 'And I'm glad I kept it.'

'Homura?' Kentaro asked hopefully.

'I had forgotten why I loved you...' Homura admitted sadly, 'But tonight, I think I remembered.' She sniffed, taking Kentaro's head and cradling it in her chest. 'I'm sorry I've been so distant...' She apologized.

'I'm sorry I made you eat so much pizza...' Kentaro tried to chuckle and lighten the mood. It was getting much too dismal for him.

'Oh I'm sorry...' Homura said sarcastically, releasing Kentaro's head. 'Here I am, bearing my soul, and food's the only thing you can talk about...' She said playfully. 'I'm sorry we're apologizing so much.' She added.

'One more time, then I'll promise I'll be done...' Kentaro promised. 'I'm sorry; I have to do this...' He breathed, cupping her face and pulling her to his mouth.

Oh, how both of them had missed each other. How ashamed Homura felt. But everything seemed to melt away, because now, they finally understood each other.

Finally, Kentaro released his lips from hers.

'I wasn't done yet...' Homura whispered with what breath she had left, this time, pulling his face to hers. However, since she was still feeling rather nervous around Kentaro, Homura finished what she was doing with Kentaro's face rather quickly. Too quickly for Kentaro's taste actually.

'I'm sorry...' Homura apologized, 'I just- I mean, I think- Um, perhaps-?' She fumbled, taking control of her emotions.

'It's okay...' Kentaro sighed.

'I just thought, that since we- and how I-' Homura still struggled to convey her thought. 'Maybe we should just, you know, keep it cool?'

'If you insist...' Kentaro surrendered.

'It's not that I'm trying to be mean or anything, I just-'

'Yes you are...' Kentaro pouted, in good humor of course.

'I am not!' Homura insisted. 'I'm just thinking, if-'

Homura was interrupted when Kentaro took her under his arm and pulled her close, resting his cheek on her head.

'Please stop thinking...' He begged.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Naguto had been observing through various Arrancar methods. One way or another, they had both seen and understood Homura's romantic attachment with the young man.

'Daisuke,' Naguto gasped, viewing Kentaro's face from whatever they were spying with. 'Is that really him? I knew he'd be young but-'

'Silence...' Daisuke ordered, 'That is in fact Prince Aizen, Lord Sosuke's son, and our master now. You'd better treat him with more respect...' He reprimanded. 'He's young, but we need him to be...'

'Daisuke?'

'We'll wait until the girl leaves...' Daisuke explained. 'She's proved more useful than I could've predicted. She's led us right to him.' Daisuke chuckled. 'We shall have to spare her life for that, am I right?'

'She had no intention of assisting us... I say we kill her along with all the rest.' Naguto opposed.

'Hm...' Daisuke thought. 'She seems too valuable to kill. Although I highly respect your opinion Naguto, we must let her live, until her usefulness withers away.'

'As you wish master...' Naguto resigned.

After a brief period of silence, Naguto dared to question his master again. 'How will she be of any more use to us? She's a Soul Reaper...' He snorted.

'She's proved to be a very headstrong girl, perhaps her emotions are even stronger...'

'But we don't want the _girl_...' Naguto reminded him. 'We want the Prince...'

'Patience, Naguto... Patience.' Daisuke told him. 'I know what I'm doing...'

'_But I don't..._' Naguto murmured under his breath, so quietly that Daisuke had not heard. Naguto was getting fed-up with Daisuke's riddles and talk of riddles. For once he wanted his master to be straight with him. He had had almost enough.

'Naguto...' Daisuke scolded severely. 'We aren't in any situation that allows you to doubt me. You're either loyal to me, or you're my enemy. Choose carefully.'

'I'm with you, master...'

**-X-**

The next few hours seemed to fly by for Homura and Kentaro, who were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. They had talked about so much from current events, pop culture, and even each other. By the end of the night, Homura remembered why she adored Kentaro so much, and was feeling guilty for being so distant with him previously. Soon, the sun had dipped below the horizon and night was setting in, turning the sky a brilliant orange. Homura knew she should be on her way home, but she really didn't want to leave. Finally, when the clock struck nine o'clock, Homura had to be strict with herself.

'Kentaro,' Homura started, getting up from the couch. 'I had better be going, my parents...' She trailed off.

'Oh no, of course...' Kentaro assured her. 'I wouldn't want to get you in trouble or anything.'

'And it's getting dark too...' Homura added.

With that, Homura started to walk to the door. Kentaro, not wanting to see the girl he knew he loved walk away out the door so soon, quickly hurried after her.

'Hey! Um-, how about I walk you home?' Kentaro offered awkwardly.

'Oh, no!' Homura insisted, using her hand to convey her assuredness. 'I can't ask that of you, I'll be fine...'

'Please?' Kentaro begged, taking her hand in his. 'I'll be worried all night.'

'How about I just call you when I get home?' Homura tried. She didn't want to put herself in a bad situation. No matter how much she trusted Kentaro, he was still a man.

'Not good enough...' Kentaro shook his head. 'I'm walking you home and that's that...' Kentaro stated firmly. 'And I will have not a single objection, understand?'

'No...' Homura shook her head, like a little girl who had been told not to do something, but she had done it anyway.

'Good.' Kentaro said, simultaneously grabbing his jacket from the nearby coat rack. 'Now that that's out of the way...'

Pulling the door to his apartment shut behind him, he and Homura were on their way.

**-X-**

'Do you know what I like about Humans?' Daisuke mused sickly to Naguto, fingering the blade of his scythe.

'I never would have expected you to have even a hint of favoritism towards Humans.' Naguto grunted. 'He's not even human anyway...'

'True,' Daisuke agreed. 'But his traits and characteristics are very much human-like.'

'Forgive me Daisuke,' Naguto apologized. 'But I'm afraid I've distracted you from your question. What is it you like about Humans?'

'They're foolish...' Daisuke chuckled. 'I've changed my mind, Naguto. Our revival starts now...'

**-X-**

**AN: **Ugh, this chapter turned out longer than I wanted... Who knew I could make a chapter about almost nothing so long? Also, Naguto and Daisuke refer to Kentaro as the Prince. I don't know why, I guess I just couldn't think of a better title... Anyway, here it is! Thanks everyone! :)

_**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**_

**PS:** quietreaper and Xiledsoul, where have you gone?! :( I know life happens, but I miss you guys anyway...


	32. Epilogue - Part 5

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 5

'See, isn't this much better than walking home by yourself?' Kentaro asked Homura, winding his hand down her arm to hold her hand.

'Yes...' Homura admitted unhappily. 'You won.'

Homura continued walking, not wanting to give Kentaro an invitation for anything tricksy.

Kentaro however, wasn't going to let the night end like this.

Pulling her under the soft yellow light of the nearest street lamp, he looked square into her violet eyes, never wanting to look away.

'You're beautiful...' He sighed happily, holding her chin.

Homura, in the meantime, felt like she was about to melt. Never before had she felt so unexplainable.

As Kentaro pulled her face to his again, she felt like time couldn't go any faster.

_'Do it now...'_ A shadowed fiend whispered to his accomplice.

Homura's lips were barely a hair's distance from Kentaro's when he noticed something flash in her eyes.

_'Owww!'_ Homura shrieked, instantly slumping to her knees, grappling at her head and pulling at her hair, tortured by unexplainable, inhuman pain.

'Oh my God, are you okay Homura?!' Kentaro cried frantically, getting onto his knees beside her.

Homura didn't answer; rather, she started to cry. Not a cry of sadness or anger, but pained cries of anguish.

Kentaro was scared beyond belief, he couldn't understand what was happening, and he didn't know how to help, he felt useless.

'C'mon Homura...' Kentaro tried urgently, 'Talk to me!'

Homura only squeezed her already tight eyes even tighter together and turned her head away.

'Please!' Kentaro tried.

Homura's pain however, seemed to vanish all in an instant, leaving her body unconscious and limp in Kentaro's arms.

'Oh my God!' Kentaro cried, not knowing what to do with the unconscious bundle in his arms. His mind was cracking seeing this situation twice, Homura lifeless. It broke his heart. However unmanly it was to admit that, he didn't care.

What was he to do? What was he to do?! He should have taken her home, but his first frantic action was to call out into the night.

When only the echo of his own voice returned to him, he started to walk towards the Kurosaki house, but he was never to arrive.

**-X-**

Daisuke and Naguto slowly and stealthily crept out from the shadows they had been cloaked in, the crimson blade of Daisuke's weapon glinted menacingly in the dim light of the night.

They watched Kentaro struggle for control of his better sense, his head was spinning in a million ways, too fast for him to think clearly.

'You want to help the girl?' Daisuke called out, walking towards Kentaro and keeping his face lowered. 'There's nothing in this world that can help her.' Although Daisuke knew he wasn't exactly telling the truth, he wasn't lying. Homura was going to feel the side affects of his power until he freed her.

Kentaro whirled around, searching from the person the voice belonged to. Finding Daisuke, shadowed by Naguto, he clutched Homura' body tighter.

'Who are you?' Kentaro demanded lamely, his mind still not straight, scattered in a million different directions.

'If you don't care to listen to us, our names won't matter...' Naguto hissed. 'Do you want the girl to be taken care of or not?'

Taking advantage of Kentaro's ignorance of Homura's condition, Daisuke and Naguto played it for all it was worth.

'Do you want her to die?' Daisuke bluffed. 'I suggest you let us help.'

'How do I know I can trust you?' Kentaro asked distractedly, fidgeting slightly.

Daisuke thought for a moment. 'If you were any other person, I'd say that there's no such chance of us being worthy of anyone's trust. However, you are a special case...' Daisuke concluded. He was trying to fluster Kentaro's already-jumbled mind farther with his word games.

'A special case...' Kentaro repeated scornfully. 'I'm not an idiot. You're an Arrancar, what would you possibly want to do with a Soul Reaper? We're enemies.'

'Ahh...' Daisuke shook a finger. 'We were only enemies during the war. The war's over... It's been over, in fact. So we're no longer enemies, now-'

'But we're not allies either...' Kentaro interrupted.

Daisuke snorted in frustration. 'Are you that dense?' he hissed. 'Do you not know why we're here? Why we chose to descend from our realm to your level!?' He nearly yelled.

Kentaro was about to say something, when Naguto ran forward and flung himself at Kentaro's feet.

'My Lord, please forgive Daisuke for his impudence and disrespect...' Naguto pleaded earnestly, clutching Kentaro's leg. 'We only wish to serve you...' He added, insisting.

'Hold up- My 'what'?!'

'Naguto's right...' Daisuke surrendered, calming himself down. 'As the Prince of Los Noches, we are your humble servants.'

Kentaro's mind was officially blown. The earnestness of these two characters- was it impressing him? He didn't understand... What would they want with him, their so-called 'prince' or not?

'I'm sorry to tell you then, but I've renounced everything related to my father, Sosuke Aizen.' Kentaro explained. 'All that being said, I can't imagine that we have anything more to discuss...' Kentaro stated firmly, turning his back slowly.

'That's foolish...' Daisuke sniffed. 'You can renounce your name and parentage all you like, but it doesn't change anything...' He explained. 'As much as you may try or wish, you can't change your blood. Exceedingly foolish...' He repeated.

Shortly afterward, Daisuke began to chuckle. 'And what about the girl in your arms?' He taunted. 'Are you going to let her mind suffer because you won't take help from servants of your own father? Of you?'

Kentaro turned back around. 'I have her under control...' He snorted.

'And what if you don't?'

Kentaro eyed Daisuke threateningly.

'We only want to help you, my Lord...' Daisuke repeated, holding up innocent hands.

'What's the matter with her then?' Kentaro surrendered.

'I'm afraid we'll have to examine her thoroughly before we can come to a final conclusion...' Daisuke stated with a wave of his hand. 'But remember, we'd never to anything to harm you. We may not be allies per say, but we _are_ friends.'

'How are we friends?' Kentaro snorted, not noticed the wall of space unzipping behind him, revealing the large throne room of Los Noches.

'You're your father's son...' Daisuke explained. 'And we, his subjects... So there's no room for animosity between us.'

Raising his bloodshot teal eyes, Daisuke grinned maliciously. Slowly, the space behind Kentaro began to unzip wider.

Kentaro turned around, only to realize that he couldn't do anything. He was trapped, and about to be abducted. Worse yet, Homura was still incognizant, and her parents would surely be enraged. He had promised to protect her, and here, because his feelings were too strong to see her suffer for a moment longer, he was being taken to his enemy's house. How was he ever going to forgive himself? So help him if they laid a finger on her...

'You filthy liars!' He yelled furiously, clenching his teeth and holding Homura's body tighter.

'Calm yourself, Lord Aizen... It's unsightly for you, a strong leader, to be demanding like a spoiled child.' Daisuke assured him. 'Los Noches is not to be feared anymore. You will be safer here than anywhere else.'

'So help me, if you even-' Kentaro threatened.

'Although it's probably too late for this now, but in return for our services, my colleague and I would request a simple favor?' Daisuke added, stepping into Hueco Mundo.

'Help Homura, then I'll consider listening...' Kentaro growled.

'Then we have a deal...' Daisuke affirmed, leading Kentaro with Homura's body through the hole and into Los Noches, Naguto bringing up the rear.

'No harm will come to her, My Lord...' Naguto promised quietly.

**-X-**

(Upon their arrival in Hueco Mundo, Homura and Kentaro have converted to their Soul Reaper forms. Homura into the white under-layer, and Kentaro in a full Shihakusho.)

Once inside Los Noches, Daisuke took Homura to a separate room, whilst Naguto entertained Kentaro briefly.

'We fixed it up for your return, my Lord...' Naguto explained eagerly to Kentaro, following him closely.

'What?' Kentaro asked, slowly absorbing everything, especially the imposing grandeur of the palace.

'Los Noches...' Naguto repeated. 'After your father's demise, the Soul Reapers came through and reduced it to unsightly ruins. Daisuke and I spent ten years restoring it, so when you finally returned-'

'I haven't returned...' Kentaro snapped, whirling around sharply. 'I was never here, so I haven't come back to you. I never even had intentions of coming, as far as I'm concerned, you and that other character have simply kidnapped us, Homura and me.' Kentaro continued angrily. 'You disguised it by claiming you could help her...' He growled.

'My Lord,' Naguto begged. 'Surely you can understand our actions.' He tried. 'We-'

'My father was evil; he tried to destroy the Soul Society and the rest of the world. I will have nothing to do with anything of his...' Kentaro stated firmly.

'But my Lord-' Naguto stuttered. 'Your father had no intention of obliterating the races, he-'

'Don't talk to me!' Kentaro yelled. 'Are you stupid?!'

'Please listen my Lord!' Naguto pleaded urgently. 'Your father was a gentle, quiet-spoken man. He had nothing against the Soul Society, until he was mistreated by the Soul Society. They claimed his research about domesticating Hollows was foolish and even treasonous. He left for Hueco Mundo because-'

'Is that your image of him?' Kentaro asked, astonished. 'He was a good man?' Kentaro sighed. 'I'm afraid you've been lied to or severely delusional...' Kentaro surrendered. 'Have you not heard the stories? Have you not heard what he did? How he treated his followers?'

'My lord-' Naguto started timidly. 'I never met the Great Lord Aizen... Daisuke was promoted to an Espada the day before your father died.' Naguto explained. 'I was only a humble Arrancar, and I was never privileged enough to gain an audience with him. If there is something I don't know about your father's mannerisms, I humbly ask for your pardon and plead my ignorance.' He begged. 'Everything I know, Daisuke told me.'

'You are confusing...' Kentaro paused, searching for the meek Arrancar's name.

'Naguto.' Naguto offered.

'Naguto...' Kentaro repeated. 'You're different than all of the others...' Kentaro finally surrendered.

'The others?' Naguto asked. 'How many of my colleagues did you have the privilege of meeting?'

'Umm, none, actually...' Kentaro admitted, rather sheepishly. 'I studied it at the Academy, and I heard lots of stories...'

'Then you are about as ignorant as I...' Naguto observed. 'You have only stories to believe.'

Kentaro whirled around, stunned by the Naguto's meek and timid manner, and his ability to think.

'Forgive me my Lord...' Naguto blurted out instantly, bowing slightly. 'I meant no offense, I only-'

'Where's Homura?' Kentaro demanded, changing the subject abruptly.

'I don't know my Lord,' Naguto stuttered awkwardly, unsure of himself. 'I believe Daisuke has taken her to a room in the east wing of the palace.'

'May I see her?' Kentaro asked.

Naguto shook his head. 'I'm afraid Daisuke had given me strict orders to keep you in the throne room.' Naguto explained. 'If it pleases you, I will go and check on her.' He offered meekly.

'Please...' Kentaro implored. 'I want to know if she's alright.'

'Daisuke gave his word that she would be taken care of...' Naguto reminded Kentaro. 'But if that is your desire, I will check in on her.' Naguto surrendered.

'Thank you...' Kentaro said slowly, unsure of his ability to trust either of the Arrancars.

'The pleasure is mine, my Lord...' Naguto responded calmly before he left the throne room, leaving Kentaro alone with his thoughts.

-X-

Naguto navigated the large palace until he came to the room where he knew he would find his master, Daisuke. Without announcing his presence, Naguto walked into the large empty room that Daisuke occupied with the still-unconscious Homura. However, to Naguto's horror, he found Homura's body pressed up against the wall with her hands chained up high over her head. Her head was still slumped over in her coma. Truly it was a gruesome sight for him to behold, seeing such a beautiful young woman treated so horridly. The fact the she was uninvolved in the scheme of everything angered him more. Soon, Daisuke came into view from a shadow on the far side of the room. In his hand, he held a rusty knife.

He watched in horror until he registered that Daisuke was dancing the knife around Homura's throat.

Daisuke raised the knife high above his head, ready to plunge the grimy blade into Homura's unsuspecting heart, ending her life. As his hand began to move forward towards Homura's chained up body, he felt resistance, like somebody was holding him back.

Looking over his shoulder, Daisuke found Naguto grasping firmly onto his knife-wielding arm with both of his, gritting his teeth in strain.

'What are you doing,' Naguto grunted furiously. 'Fool! You promised him she wouldn't be harmed! You lied-!'

'In this instance, I must be a liar to only one of you.' Daisuke explained calmly. 'You have been faithful to me longer, so I will keep my word to you.' Daisuke tried to force the knife closer towards Homura's body. 'I told you I would kill her when she was no longer important. That time has come...'

'I can't let you do that...' Naguto strained, trying to pry Daisuke's claw-like fingers from the ancient knife. 'What's the matter with you?' He growled incredulously.

'You disappoint me, Naguto...' Daisuke sighed, cruelly flinging Naguto to the side effortlessly, sending Naguto crashing painfully into the other wall. 'I thought for sure you were the type to stay true no matter what...'

'Daisuke, please!' Naguto grunted breathlessly, struggling to stand back up. 'Spare her life!' he begged hoarsely. He was now deeply afraid of his master.

'If you do not let me do my own will Naguto, I shall have to cut your heart out as well...' Daisuke threatened, his voice elevating only a little as he took a step towards Naguto menacingly.

'Daisuke have you gone mad?' Naguto pleaded earnestly, his voice shaking in fear. 'You know how he cares for the girl! If you kill her, our cooperation with him will be lost!' He tried, closing his eyes as Daisuke continued his advance, the knife poised to strike.

Daisuke stopped abruptly mid-swing. 'Is that what he said?' He asked.

'His compliance is tied to the fate of the girl...' Naguto stated shakily, his eyes closed and his body still quivering in fear for his life.

Daisuke held the knife still in thought, then finally put away into a fold in his robe with a frustrated growl.

'As you wish then...' He surrendered. Then, he walked over to Homura's bound body, unshackling her chains and dropping her to the ground, where she woke with a start.

Looking up, a mix of shocked, dazed, and utterly confused, Homura laid eyes on Daisuke. Recognizing him, she jumped back in alarm.

'You need not fear mistress,' Naguto assured her gently, stepping in and stretching out his hand to her. 'Come,' He added, helping her to her feet. 'There is someone that must see you...'

Homura, still overwhelmed with everything that just happened, utterly confused as to where she was, who was with her, and what even happened to put her in this situation. Dazed, but obedient, she nodded her head and followed the two Arrancars out of the room.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Kentaro paced the large throne room, meditating deeply upon his current situation and how he could get both him and Homura out of Hueco Mundo.

Knowing full well that he hadn't the strength to confront both Arrancars, even though he and Homura were equipped with their own Zanpakutos, he quickly cast aside the idea of resistance. Using his conversation with Naguto, Kentaro didn't peg him to be much of a fighter, and he didn't want to underestimate him. He didn't want to underestimate Daisuke's ability to fight by himself either.

However, simply giving into their demands or pleas to become their leader wasn't an option either. Also, where would that leave Homura if he did?

His thoughts and contemplations were interrupted when the large door to the throne room clanged open. Daisuke led the still-dazed Homura in gently by the hand, while Naguto followed meekly, not quite sure what to make of his master's actions, both past and present.

'She is well...' Daisuke stated simply, handing Homura over.

Once Homura recognized Kentaro, she snapped out of her confused state and rushed to his arms, where she clung to him tightly.

Feeling her trembling in his arms, Kentaro stroked her hair. 'You're okay now...' He assured her gently.

Homura nodded her head, which was buried in Kentaro's chest.

'Does she want to sit?' Naguto asked meekly, pulling over an intricately carved marble chair. Meanwhile, Daisuke skulked crossly in a distant corner.

'Thank you...' Kentaro told Naguto as he helped Homura ease gently into the chair that was easily twice as big as what could comfortably accommodate her.

Finally, Daisuke emerged from his corner. 'We gave you our word that the girl would be made well, and she has been...' Daisuke stated sternly. 'And now, it's your turn to keep your end of the agreement...'

Kentaro sighed, remembering that he had indeed agreed to listen to Daisuke's proposal. 'So I did...' Kentaro admitted. 'What is it you want?'

Daisuke flashed a cruel smile, chuckling within about how his horrid scheme was falling into place. 'Walk with me, Lord Aizen...' He offered, beckoning with a pale hand.

**-X-**

**AN: **Oh my goodness, I'm sorry it took so long for me to have this chapter finished and up! I thought for sure I would have more time over the holiday to get this finished, but I guess I didn't! Anyway, thanks for being patient, and here's another chapter for everybody! Hopefully this is where it starts getting good! :) Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! _**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**_

PS: I don't know if anyone cares about the American Dub of BLEACH or not, but I thought I'd put this out there... Bleach Movie 4: The Hell Verse is now available in America, so far on DVD! (I'm hoping for iTunes very soon as well... :)

Thanks again everybody!


	33. Epilogue - Part 6

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 6

**-X-**

Daisuke led Kentaro to a distant, out of the way alcove on the far edge of the immense throne room, far away from anything that could produce a distraction. Naguto had stayed near Homura, to keep her calm.

Stopping in front of a massive portrait of Sosuke Aizen, looking solemn and impressive, the exact image of everything Kentaro knew him _not _to be. Daisuke looked to Kentaro expectantly.

'So...' He started.

'So what?' Kentaro grunted, tearing his eyes away from the picture his found himself despising.

'You know what I'm going to ask of you...' Daisuke said smoothly.

'You are too presumptuous...' Kentaro shot back. 'If I had the courtesy to guess what you want, you could return the favor and anticipate my answer...'

'Your answer being...?' Daisuke cocked his head with a slightly cruel expression.

'No...' Kentaro stated firmly, looking Daisuke squarely in the eyes.

'But my Lord,' Daisuke tried to chuckle. 'You've yet to hear my plea. I only ask-'

'Anything that you could possibly ask me to do for you would turn me in the direction of my father...' Kentaro explained, setting his eyebrows and mouth in a firm line. 'I will not let myself do that...'

'My Lord, please,' Daisuke continued to press, his pent-up frustration beginning to seep out in his voice. 'The only I would ask of you is to take up your place on the throne, where it's intended to be...' He pleaded, gritting his teeth.

'No...' Kentaro repeated sternly.

'But we only want a leader, my Lord. If you were to-'

'No...' Kentaro enforced a third time, not even bothering to even blink his eyelids.

'May I ask why my Lord would make up his mind with so little time for thought and consideration?' Daisuke asked, getting irritated with word-games.

'I've had enough time to think about it...' Kentaro stated. 'No matter what you may say to me, I will _not _become your leader. I will not be my father's successor...'

'Yes...' Daisuke agreed. 'Your father's reign was in fact a cruel one, and his leadership poor, with miserable ends, ending with all of his followers' deaths, and eventually his own, but-' Daisuke tried, lying through his teeth to Kentaro. 'Have you ever thought that you would be different? That you might bring the glory you father intended? That you would be better than him?' He finished.

Kentaro couldn't believe how much the Arrancars thought of his father, and how they blindly believed whatever they were told. He couldn't imagine why they would ever want to be back under his father's reign. Why did they want him back? Why did they even want a leader now that they were free from all tyranny? A million questions seemed to flow through his mind in a second, and he was getting annoyed with Daisuke's persistence.

Then, it dawned on Kentaro.

As per the definition of an Arrancar, they're extremely glorified Hollows, with powers greater than any others. Kentaro didn't know where Daisuke or Naguto had been created from, but he himself foolishly had overlooked the fact that they were Hollow, devoid of conscience, heart, and feelings. Not to mention they were what he thought, pure evil.

He couldn't believe his stupidity. How could he have been played for such a fool? How could he have let both him and Homura been dragged to this God-forsaken place? And on another note, how much of what either of the two Arrancars claiming to be his servants told him was a lie? If Kentaro could give a guess, he would guess all of it. Not a single word out of their lips could have been honesty. Even with Homura, did they tell him the truth? Did they even help her at all? He took comfort at the thought that they gave him their word, and if they really wanted his cooperation...

The weight of the fear he suddenly felt seemed to crush him. Kentaro had to get himself and Homura out of Hueco Mundo as fast as he possibly could, but how?

'I don't need to mimic him to know I'm a better man than he was...' Kentaro answered Daisuke with a growl, suddenly becoming distracted. He just realized that Homura was out of his sight. Now he was doubly a fool. Kentaro started to walk away, but Daisuke grabbed him sharply by the shoulder, digging his strong fingers deep into Kentaro's flesh, eliciting a wince from him.

'My lord,' Daisuke hissed cruelly. 'Have you forgotten the terms of our agreement? We restored to you your precious lover; now, the time has come for you to fulfill your end of our bargain...'

'Then you'll have to ask of something else... Something that's morally right...' Kentaro grunted, attempting to free his shoulder from Daisuke's grasp.

Finally, Kentaro did free himself, and proceeded to turn his back to Daisuke and start to stalk away.

Daisuke was furious. His so-called 'master' had just figuratively spat in his face. How dare Kentaro walk away from him, if he was supposed to be their leader? How dare he refuse him? This boy was not what the Great Lord Aizen had promised them so many years before...

'If you walk away now, then you're exactly like your father!' Daisuke yelled after Kentaro. 'You're a lying, backstabbing, traitor!' He roared angrily. 'You walk away now from everyone that ever wanted you, you ungrateful brat!' He yelled again, slamming his fist into the nearby wall.

When Kentaro didn't even dignify his taunting with a single word, or even eye contact, Daisuke was angered even more.

'You know what?!' Daisuke yelled again, not caring if Kentaro was even listening or not. 'I was wrong; you're nothing like your father!' Daisuke taunted. 'You'll never be like him! He was strong and brave, firm, and forceful! A true leader! You're nothing but a spoiled, weak, goody-goody prodigal son! How dare you defile Los Noches with your filthy presence!?' Daisuke yelled indignantly, as a last resort.

Finally, Kentaro spun around sharply on his heel, as calm as ever. 'Finally, someone tells me that...' Kentaro smiled antagonistically. 'All I've ever wanted was to be told I'm not like him...' Kentaro sighed. 'And remember,' Kentaro added. 'I didn't come here on my own accord. You brought me here... You've no one to blame but yourself for my presence.' He finished.

Daisuke couldn't control his anger any longer. He had expected Kentaro to refuse him, but he had never expected to be treated thusly. He drew his weapon, which was a sword hanging at his waist, but when drawn became his scythe.

'Insolence!' He roared furiously, charging at Kentaro with his weapon poised to attack.

In a shower of sparks, Daisuke's weapon clashed onto Kentaro's Zanpakuto. Fortunately for Kentaro, he had been clear enough in the mind to draw his weapon and defend himself.

'I will not allow Sosuke's weak child to live any longer!' Daisuke roared, repeatedly slashing at Kentaro.

Kentaro's defense was slightly slower compared to Daisuke's attack. Daisuke's weapon caught Kentaro across the chest, sending him flying through the wall of the alcove, and into the middle of the throne room. Inconveniently, he crashed in and after tumbling a few meters, landed in a painful heap right in front of Homura. Judging by the shocked and frightened expression on her face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Are you okay?' Homura whimpered, not seeing Daisuke leap bloodthirstily out of the hole in the wall that Kentaro created. Naguto was wondering what was happening as well.

'Homura-' Kentaro started hurriedly, all of his words blurring into one as panic racked his voice. 'I'm fine... Please, just stay back, I don't want you to-'

Daisuke had thrown everything away, recklessly jumping at Kentaro, hoping to drive the pointed spike at the bottom of his weapon's handle through Kentaro's skull, which he found himself despising after every passing second.

'Die!' He shrieked as he bore down above Kentaro, believing this would be the end.

'Homura-!' Kentaro yelled, taking her and pushing her out of the metaphorical line of fire.

Homura went skidding across the floor, until she came to a stop, lying on her side in pain, the material of her white robe was either dirtied or worn thin to tatters.

She tried weakly to get up as Kentaro struggled to defend himself.

'Why to you fight?' Daisuke hissed angrily, forcing his much-bigger weapon against Kentaro's Zanpakuto, creating a shower of sparks, one of which caught Kentaro on the face.

Kentaro yelped and jumped back out of the weapon-lock and tried to rub the burning sensation from his cheek, to no avail.

Of course, Daisuke laughed at him. 'Does a mere burn discomfort you my Lord?' He sneered antagonistically, 'Here let me take your mind from your pain!' With another swing of his scythe, Daisuke ripped a huge gash in Kentaro's shoulder.

Despite his pain and wounds, Kentaro raised his weapon, his teeth clenched in pain.

'You won't last much longer...' Daisuke spoke, continually beating his weapon strongly off of Kentaro's, causing Kentaro to madly struggle to draw his weapon back in front of him, only to have it knocked away again by Daisuke.

'The time, it'll be your whole arm...' Daisuke hissed, sending Kentaro sailing upwards with unanticipated uppercut.

Presently, Kentaro crashed back into the floor, his body imprinting a large crater into the floor.

He stood up again, grunting as he held his bleeding right shoulder, the arm that held his Zanpakuto. When he discovered thick red blood pouring down his forehead into his eyes, he removed his hand from his shoulder and tried to wipe it away.

Homura, all the meanwhile, could only watch in horror and attempt to keep up watching the two fighting. However, they moved too quickly for her eyes to catch, and the only thing she knew for sure was that Kentaro was hurt. Naguto had been shouting at his master from the sidelines, begging him to stay his madness and anger, but of course, was ignored.

Daisuke stood poised with the end of his scythe ready to charge and Kentaro, who had barely just stood back up.

Through his shooting pains everywhere, and the double vision that seemed to blur everything, Kentaro could barely see where his opponent was coming from. Blindly, he discharged a Kido straight in front of him, hoping it would have some affect against Daisuke.

Daisuke merely had to flick his finger for the wave of blue fire to hiss and fade away, emerging through the remnants of the Kido, Daisuke was now face to face with Kentaro, whose blood covered his pathetically pained face. Kentaro had never been in a duel like this before, and found himself to be dreadfully outmatched.

Daisuke had to chuckle at the bloody wretched heap in front of him, who was struggling just to stand straight, nevermind even fighting.

'I hope your father can see you now from where he's burning in Hell...' Daisuke sighed, hooking his foot around to the back of Kentaro's knee, dropping him to his knees with a painful thud. 'Then he can see what a good servant I really am to him, and how pathetic you really are, contrary to what he really believed.'

Kentaro hadn't the strength to stand, so he relented, his head bowed low, content that if he died, Homura would be safe.

'After seventy-five percent of your father's Espadas died, he decided that he could no longer put his trust in his followers.' Daisuke explained. 'I served him faithfully, forever...' He growled, his mere reminiscence making him angry. 'Los Noches was to be mine one day, and when I was finally next in line for leadership, he declared that an Arrancar would never sit on the throne of Los Noches, and all who would, would be his descendants.' Daisuke glared at Kentaro. 'Well, you can see why this has to be. Your father never cared to even remember you, and then he declared you heir to everything we had ever slaved for and fought for.' Daisuke growled. 'When I first saw you, I was content to follow you, but when you spat in my face, and dragged everything we bled for through the mud, I remembered that you must die, and that it can't end any other way...'

Daisuke raised his scythe, ready to swing.

'However, how can I be a good servant to your father, if I don't even obey him in the least of requests?' He asked. 'You have one more chance to join us, and this time, we're not giving you an option...'

Kentaro looked up weakly just as Daisuke's glowing red blade passed painlessly through his neck. Just as it had affected Homura, Kentaro's eyes also went dim, and he fell heavily to the floor.

Homura screamed in woe as she watched everything in slow motion, telling herself that what she was watching couldn't be true. Kentaro had to protect her, he had to save her. How could he do that now?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Homura looked up to find Naguto looking very sorry indeed.

'Will you be okay by yourself?' He asked her, his orange eyes drilling through hers.

'I think so...' She whimpered through her hyperventilating. 'But what about Kentaro- He was- and now...' She trailed off to avoid tears.

'He'll be fine I think, I just need to know if I can leave you here...' Naguto insisted. 'He won't be able to defeat Daisuke, and I know I won't be able to either. I have to find help...'

'I'll be fine...' Homura sat up, straightening herself. 'Go...'

'I'll be quick...' Naguto assured her before disappearing.

**-X-**

**MEANWHILE:**

'You'd think she'd be home by now...' Ichigo mused to Rukia uncomfortably.

'I'm sure she has a lot to discuss with him...' Rukia assured her husband from behind the book she was absorbed in.

'I think I'll take a walk over that way...' Ichigo decided. 'Lot's to talk about or not, I told what time she was to be home, and it's way past that...'

'Keep your cell phone on...' Rukia reminded him as he headed out the door.

**-X-**

**AN:** Ooh, how's this chapter for everybody? Hope everybody likes it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**_


	34. Epilogue - Part 7

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 7

**-X-**

Ichigo walked through the dim light of the Karakura evening, heading towards the young man's apartment his daughter said she'd be. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or anything, but a bad vibe seemed to tug at the back of his head, and it was something he didn't want to ignore, so on he walked.

**-X-**

**IN HUECO MUNDO:**

Daisuke chuckled darkly as he bent down to feel Kentaro's jugular vein. Feeling a pulse, he was pleased with himself. He stood up and called for his subordinate.

'Naguto!' He barked impatiently.

When silence greeted his ears, he began to look around the throne room, which was empty of all but Homura, who had curled her knees up to her chest, clutching them tightly and sobbing to herself.

'Naguto!' Daisuke called again. Finally, it was clear to him, that his companion wasn't going to answer him. How could he if he wasn't present? 'That traitor!' Daisuke roared.

Diasuke stormed over to where Homura sat, loathing in her sorrow and fear, his anger and frustration rising even higher with every second.

'You girl!' Daisuke snarled, grabbing Homura by her hair and drawing her face to his. 'Where's that bastard gone?!' He demanded angrily.

Homura couldn't answer him. Everything she had just witnessed and heard had horrified her deeply. The shock had come so quickly and so unexpectedly, she had lost the ability to speak, she simply trembled in Daisuke's firm grasp, determined not to let the pain that being held up by her hair brought her draw tears.

'Fine...' Daisuke snorted. 'Don't answer the Lord of Los Noches. You'll be sorry you didn't.' He grunted as he dropped Homura back to the ground with a sickening crunch.

'Who needs that foolish deserter anyway?' Daisuke muttered to himself as he stormed away, leaving Kentaro's limp, bloody body where it lay, and Homura utterly alone.

Homura couldn't help but cry now. She had suffered intense, unexplainable pain, and when she woke up, she was in a strange, fear-inspiring place, and no sooner than she had registered that, she found Kentaro lying seemingly dead not five meters from her feet. All this after a seemingly perfect night. Why? Why did this have to happen?

**-X-**

Ichigo had walked in peace towards Kentaro's apartment. At the moment, he was stopped, waiting for the crosswalk light to change to _WALK_. Finally, the light changed, but as he lifted his foot to take a step, something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Something was piled at the bottom of the nearest streetlamp.

His curiosity overpowering the need to walk to Kentaro's living establishment, he approached the streetlamp.

As Ichigo finally got close enough to make out what he saw, he instantly felt sick as a knot twisted tight in his stomach.

Two bodies lay clumped together, their heads slumped over limply. Normally, Ichigo would've been sickened enough finding just any old body under the lamppost, but the distinctive blonde hair with the pink streak almost stopped his heart. But then, there was the second body to deal with, which was easily recognizable as a man's. Lifting the cold head, Ichigo spotted tattoos, and confirmed his theory that it was Kentaro.

That was taken care of, identifying the bodies. Now what? Ichigo could barely move his shaking fingers to the neck of Homura's body. No pulse, no breath either. Kentaro was the same. Oh God, what happened? Trying to calm himself down, Ichigo tried to think. But then, he realized something, and at least a third of his fears seemed to melt away. He wasn't sensing a soul in either of the bodies, none in Homura's, nor in Kentaro's gigai. There was no sign of struggle, so they couldn't be dead, could they? Ichigo hoped not. So maybe, if miracles were real, Homura's and Ketnaro's souls escaped from their bodies in their Soul Reaper form. That was a comforting thought to him, but the question of where were they now concerned him.

Ichigo began to pace the sidewalk, making a list of possible scenarios and situations. In the back of his mind, furthest from his priorities, he wondered why nobody else had found the two empty bodies and caused an uproar.

Finally, when Ichigo had exhausted every possible option and plans, an unrecognized Spiritual Pressure flowed through his body.

Turning around sharply, he found himself literally face to face with a Hollow. Jumping back, not even taking time to analyze his opponent, Ichigo thrust his Substitute Soul Reaper Pass to his chest and instantly transformed. Just as his soul emerged from his body, he drew Zangetsu.

'Please please!' Naguto cried frantically but quietly, waving his hands. 'Before you-'

'Who are you?' Ichigo demanded, recognizing that this Hollow was an Arrancar. 'What are you doing here?' He pressed.

'Please, before you cut my head off,' Naguto started meekly. 'there is one who needs your help...'

'Where's my daughter?' Ichigo demanded. He was getting a feeling that this dubious-looking character was somehow linked to Homura and Kentaro's disappearance. He didn't know how right he was...

'I don't know anything about your kinfolk, sir.' Naguto assured him. 'Please, the fate of our world is at stake...' He pleaded. 'You saved it once, please help us do it again.'

'Where is my daughter?' Ichigo repeated sternly, grabbing Naguto by the collar of his robe, trying to wring the answer out of him.

'I swear! I don't know!' Naguto winced, closing his eyes slightly. Honestly, he had no idea that the young woman held back in Los Noches was the offspring of Sosuke Aizen's executioner.

Ichigo stepped back, there was something wrong with this Arrancar, he was meek and quiet-spoken, not loud and arrogant and horrid like all the rest had been.

'If you come with me I will be forever indebted to you...' Naguto begged, opening an eye. 'Please sir!' Naguto begged urgently, finding his courage in the face of the most powerful man he had heard of. 'If Aizen's son is set back on the throne as the puppet of Daisuke, we'll all surely-!'

'Aizen's son?!' Ichigo interrupted urgently, his hope soaring a bit. Kentaro was sure to keep Homura near him, but... What was the rest of what this Arrancar was telling him? Were they in trouble, or were they going to be?

'Yes sir...' Naguto winced in Ichigo's strong gasp. 'I'm not asking you to kill him or anything,' He clarified. 'I only want you to stop the mastermind behind the plan, my former master, Daisuke. His malice and power combined with the boy's will surely bring fire and destruction. I can't defeat him myself, and neither can the boy...' Naguto explained with extreme urgency.

'Take me now...' Ichigo demanded the second Naguto stopped for a breath.

'Really?' Naguto asked, not quite expecting Ichigo's urgent reaction. When he had gone looking for the only man that could defeat multiple Espadas and even Lord Aizen himself, he knew he was their only hope, if he was actually willing to aid his sworn enemies.

'Take me quickly!' Ichigo almost yelled, dropping Naguto.

Naguto was taken aback with unbelief, but being grateful, he opened the space that led straight into the throne room of Los Noches, where time was rapidly running out.

**-X-**

Homura could've had cried until she had no more tears, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kentaro sit up slowly. Overwhelmed with relief, Homura immediately ran to him, enveloping him in a hug. What she didn't realize was the eerie yellow halo surrounding his deep brown eyes.

'Filthy human!' Kentaro grunted, pushing her off of him. 'How dare you touch me...' He snarled, standing up and glaring down at her.

'Daisuke!' Kentaro barked.

'Yes my Lord?' Daisuke asked meekly.

'These robes disgust me...' Kentaro snorted. 'Get me a change of clothes.'

'Follow me my Lord...' Daisuke answered, leading Kentaro out of the throne room, leaving Homura by herself, utterly heartbroken.

Homura could have died right then, and have no regrets, until a wall opened, and familiar faces stepped in.

Even though Homura felt like she couldn't cry anymore, when she saw her dad, looking equally distraught, she was equipped with a fresh river of tears.

'Daddy!' She moaned pitifully, awkwardly stumbling to her father as quickly as her weak legs could carry her, collapsing into Ichigo's arms. At the sight of her father, she instantly reverted back into his little girl, utterly frightened in her predicament. 'Daddy...' She sobbed again, burying her face in his chest.

'Daddy?' Naguto drawled incredulously, his jaw dropping to the floor.

'I'm here...' Ichigo soothed her.

'Daddy- I-I-' Homura hyperventilated.

'I'm sorry sir...' Naguto blathered urgently. 'Had I known she was your daughter I-'

'Shut it...' Ichigo snapped. 'And why are you calling me 'Sir'?' He demanded.

'Well...' Naguto started meekly. 'You could easily kill me at any time, if the mood strikes you. I simply wish to prolong my life by remaining on your good side...' He stated simply.

Ichigo nodded, understanding Naguto's logic. 'Fair enough...' He turned his attention back to Homura, who was still sobbing in his arms. 'Now...' He started gently. 'What happened?'

Before Homura had the opportunity to speak, the altered Kentaro reentered, dressed in the white robes of the Arrancars. Daisuke followed close behind him. However, the second Daisuke laid eyes on Ichigo, who was being shadowed by Naguto, his smug expression changed quickly back to one of anger.

In an attempt to keep calm, Daisuke had to chuckle sadistically. 'Seriously Naguto?' He taunted. 'You decided to put all of your faith in the foolish human? This, 'Ichigo Kurosaki'?' He smirked. 'You're dumber than I ever would have thought...'

'Is he...?' Kentaro asked Daisuke, trailing off before he finished his sentence.

'Yes...' Daisuke answered, lowering and closing his eyes. 'He's the monster that left you an orphan, despised by all, ruining your innocent childhood...'

'So he did...' Kentaro growled in affirmation, keeping his voice an even tone.

'Your father would be very displeased if you let him live...' Daisuke offered his opinion.

'He would, but...' Kentaro trailed off, cocking his head to the side as he studied Ichigo. It felt to him like he recognized this orange-haired man. 'He seems familiar, like from a dream, or-'

'Are you going to be weak and merciful?' Daisuke hissed angrily. 'and allow your father's murderer to continue living?'

Kentaro's eyes flashed a yellow color. 'No... I'm not.' He answered calmly, agitated by his follower's urgency.

'What are you going to do, then?' Daisuke hissed expectantly, his words twisting and writhing in Kentaro's mind.

'I'm going to kill him...' Kentaro mused, almost smiling slightly. 'I'm going to make him and his family suffer, just as he made me...'

'What are you waiting for then?' Daisuke hissed, pleased that his plan was falling right into place, just as he planned.

Kentaro had proved to be a valuable asset once his mind was under Daisuke's control. Kentaro had been transformed from a meek, gentle soul, to a revengeful, bloodthirsty beast, just as Daisuke wanted. He was going to kill the only man that could hinder their progress, or Kentaro would die trying, and he, Daisuke would be lord of all Hueco Mundo, since Sosuke Aizen would have no more living descendants. Either way, Daisuke would win in the end...

'He must die now...' Kentaro repeated, drawing his Zanpakuto as he took a step towards Ichigo, who sense the impending danger, quickly set Homura to the side and drew Zangetsu.

'You don't want to do this Kentaro...' Ichigo said firmly as Kentaro continued his malicious approach, his thundering footsteps driving fear into all.

'Yes please Kentaro-!' Homura begged through her tears.

'Hold your tongue, you miserable worm!' Kentaro spat, ordering angrily.

Homura bit her trembling lip obediently. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kentaro would never do or say anything that he was doing now. She didn't understand it. She wished it were all a bad dream, and that she would wake up safe and happy on Kentaro's couch. As much as she wanted to think it was all a nightmare, she had to believe it was reality, much to her panic.

'Kentaro...' Ichigo repeated sternly. 'This isn't you. I don't know what that other guy did you, but this isn't you!' Ichigo tried. 'Look at yourself! You-!'

'Don't tell me why I am not!' Kentaro yelled. 'After _you_ lied to me all this time!'

'Kentaro, we weren't lying...' Ichigo blathered hurriedly, his words picking up pace as Kentaro neared, showing no signs of stopping.

'I said be quiet!' Kentaro roared, banging his Zanpakuto against Ichigo's much bigger one.

'I'm not going to fight you!' Ichigo strained. Although his Spiritual Pressure was exponentially higher than Kentaro's, Ichigo was older, and not as nimble as he used to be. He hadn't been in a real life or death battle in at least ten years. At least he had faith in his ability to defend himself and those around him. But, how to get Kentaro to see what he was doing? How could he do that to a person so drastically altered?

'You _will_ fight me!' Kentaro enforced, slashing with his Zanpakuto at Ichigo's chest, which he deflected with ease. 'How dare you treat me with compassion now, when you were the cause of my misery?! It's your fault I was alone and miserable for so long!' Kentaro bellowed furiously.

Daisuke's lies had embedded themselves into Kentaro's mind, and now he had completely forgotten Ichigo and his family, and all they had done for him. That's what had hurt Ichigo and Homura the most, Kentaro had forgotten them, and now because of Daisuke's lies, he hated them. It was like Kentaro had gone insane.

'I didn't!' Ichigo yelled back through gritted teeth, trying to get his words into Kentaro's head. 'We weren't!'

Kentaro continued to ignore Ichigo's insistent words, and ensued to rain blow after countless blow on Ichigo's Zanpakuto, releasing all of the anger he seemed to build up in the last hour.

Meanwhile, Naguto hurried over to Daisuke's side. Daisuke, watching with pleasure Kentaro beating the life out Ichigo's blade without an inch of results, couldn't help but smile.

'What have you done to him?' Naguto questioned hysterically. 'He's gone mad! Surely he'll kill us all!'

'Hush Naguto...' Daisuke grunted. 'You're disrupting the show.'

'But-!'

'I have no room at my side for traitors like you, Naguto...' Daisuke told him. 'Leave, and retake your place beside the doomed Humans.' He said with a wave of his hand, beckoning Naguto to leave.

With that, Naguto obeyed.

Meanwhile, Kentaro continued to bombard Ichigo with attack after attack, ignoring the pleading words of all those that ever truly cared for him.

Finally, Ichigo realized that words weren't going to halt Kentaro's attacks.

'Bankai!' He yelled, disappearing behind a thick curtain of red and black Spirit Energy.

'That's fine...' Kentaro snorted when Ichigo finally reappeared, his Shihakusho changed, and his blade transformed. 'It won't matter what you look like when your body lays dead at my feet...' He snarled.

Kentaro's mind had been so shattered and reassembled, that he didn't realize the power and formidability of a Bankai, let alone Ichigo's...

If Kentaro didn't back off, he ran the risk of being killed, intentionally or otherwise. Ichigo and Homura realized this. Nevertheless, Kentaro charged straight at Ichigo his Zanpakuto raised and poised to strike.

'Oh my God, Dad!' Homura cried from the sidelines. 'He's going to kill himself! He doesn't even have a Shikai!' Surely Ichigo's immense Spiritual Pressure would be enough to force Kentaro to the ground.

Ichigo, who up till now had been relatively calm in spite of the current circumstances, was truly starting to worry about Kentaro. As if he wasn't worried before... Kentaro now had thrown away all of his training that he had been given, and was charging full on at a formidable opponent.

'Stop!' Ichigo yelled, enclosing the blade of Tensa Zangetsu with a crimson Getsuga.

Homura sat by, watching, and unable to control her thoughts or actions. Her gravest mistake was coming soon.

When Kentaro clearly wasn't going to listen to Ichigo, and attempt to kill him at all costs, Ichigo knew he had to get serious.

'Stay back!' Ichigo roared, slamming his Getsuga enveloped Zanpakuto into the stone floor. The entire room shook and trembled, and the floor panels flew in every direction and crumbled on their descent back to the ground.

Kentaro likewise was caught in the storm of Spirit Energy exuded by Ichigo's release. He was forced off his feet and slammed into a wall. Peeling himself from the crater his body made, Kentaro dusted the rubble from his hair, clearly very disturbed about what had just happened.

But, his desire to kill Ichigo blinded and covered even his common sense.

'I barely felt that...' Kentaro sneered, oblivious to the blood running down his face. 'Do that again if you dare...'

_'Is he insane?!'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'Is he oblivious to how weak he is? Does he think he's a god or something?!'_ Ichigo didn't know how right he was.

Daisuke's lies twisted and knotted themselves deep in Kentaro's mind, taking control of reality, and now Kentaro believed himself to be invincible. Kentaro didn't know his body was just his body... nothing special, and most definitely not invincible. If Ichigo's Getsuga ever made direct contact with him, Kentaro would die.

'Die now...' Kentaro sighed, disappearing in a flash step to the side, then reappearing shortly afterward, directly behind Ichigo.

He tried to ram his Zanpakuto through Ichigo's back, but Ichigo spirited away in an instant, barely missing Kentaro's attack.

Homura didn't want to keep her eyes open, but something made her. Seeing the man she loved, completely changed into the monster he always dreaded, trying to kill her father... it broke her heart into a million pieces. The same thing that kept her eyes open, also seemed to make her struggle from her knees to her feet.

As much as Kentaro continued to attack, Ichigo constantly backed away, keeping his distance from the delusional lunatic.

'Don't run away!' Kentaro roared angrily, clutching his Zanpakuto with both hands, raising it high above his head, ready to swing it down.

A mad tugging nuisance on his robes distracted him from his actions.

'Kentaro stop!' Homura wailed, clutching his robes and shaking him hard. 'Can't you see what your doing?!' She begged, tears streaming profusely down her face. 'Please stop! My dad'll kill you! Please, please-!'

'Don't talk to me!' Kentaro roared, raising his sword again.

'Homura!' Ichigo cried frantically, extending his hand out to her.

Next, everything seemed to blur together. An intense, sharp pain gripped Homura's torso and she dropped to her knees. She suddenly felt shaky. Was something trickling down her body? She suddenly felt herself gag. Choking and sputtering, Homura spit out a mouthful of blood, leaving a single stream trickling out of her mouth.

Her tears subsided, and she forced herself to look down. Blood was everywhere. Kentaro's Zanpakuto was shoved into her stomach, with just the hilt sticking out in front of her. Kentaro's bloody hand still clutched it tightly, his eyes burned of anger, the yellow halo still encircling them. The other end of the Zanpakuto extended out of her back. Homura slowly moved her trembling hand to touch her own blood. Her face turned pale as she looked at her blood-covered fingers.

'Kentaro...' She choked weakly. 'Why?'

She winced as Kentaro drew his Zanpakuto back out of her body, the blade now a sickening shade of blood. Weakly, Homura pressed a hand over her bleeding wound, and slowly, slumped to the floor, lying face-down on the bloody stone floor.

By now Ichigo had begun to tremble too... 'Homura!' He cried frantically, rushing to her. 'Oh god!' Ichigo cried again, feeling tears of panic spring to his eyes. Naguto as well, came running.

Daisuke watched with amusement the entire spectacle. The girl and her pathetic father, she was dying by the hand of her lover, and the traitorous Arrancar attempting to save her. It seemed to chill his already icy heart.

Ichigo rolled Homura over and held her in his arms.

'Dad?' Homura asked weakly, trying to recognize her father as her vision began to dim.

'I'm here...' Ichigo sniffed gently, holding his daughter tight. 'You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay...' He sobbed, a single tear running down his cheek and landing on Homura's.

'Don't cry Dad...' Homura choked, 'It'll make you look weak...' She tried to smile, wincing in pain.

'I have to cry...' Ichigo sniveled. 'Or I'll never forgive myself.' He wiped a tear away, then ran a hand through her hair. 'I'm sorry...' Ichigo sobbed again. 'Please, keep your eyes open...' He begged through his tear-filled eyes. 'Please...' He sobbed.

'Oh God...' A voice said from the side. Ichigo looked up to find Kentaro clawing his hair out, the yellow halos around his eyes beginning to flicker. 'What have I done, what have I done?' He asked frantically, renting huge handfuls of hair as he did so. Something changed in him and he reverted back to the angry monster, the halos turning a deeper color. 'But she deserved to die...' He hissed angrily. The halos flickered again. 'I did it though...' He sniffed, looked at Ichigo, crying and rocking his fading daughter in his arms. 'I've killed her.' He gripped his head, fighting off painful thoughts.

Witnessing Kentaro's shift in emotions, Daisuke stood up from the throne he had claimed.

'I loved her...' the _real_ Kentaro moaned sadly. 'And now I've killed her.' Now, Kentaro was crying as well.

Ichigo turned his head to face him. 'That's right, you have...' He said sternly, finding it difficult to stop crying for his firstborn child.

'I'm sorry...' Kentaro wept. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' he repeated mournfully as he knelt down beside Homura's body. He touched her bloody hand.

With what strength she had left, Homura tried to grip his hand.

'I'm sorry Homura...' Kentaro cried, taking her pale hand in both of his and pressing them to his cheek. 'I'm sorry.'

'I knew that wasn't you...' Homura whispered weakly.

'Wha?' Kentaro asked sadly through his tears.

'I knew that wasn't the real you...' Homura repeated. 'You never would have done this to me...' She breathed.

'But I did...' Kentaro cried. 'I did! And I'm so sorry...' He mourned, repenting of his evil. 'Can you ever forgive me?' He begged her.

'I'm not... the one you... need to... ask.' Homura grunted, painfully shifting her eyes to her father. 'You...' She started, but she never finished her sentence as her eyelids began to droop and her last breath left her lips.

'No Homura, please!' Ichigo begged frantically, still crying, 'Don't close your eyes, please!'

Kentaro too begged Homura to stay with them.

Up till now, Naguto had kept his distance, wishing that he could help them. Now his time had come.

'Lay her down...' Naguto whispered urgently.

'What?' Ichigo asked, wiping more tears away.

'Lay her down on her back...' Naguto ordered. 'I may be able to save her.'

At the news that there was hope for Homura, Ichigo and Kentaro quickly obeyed, being very gentle with Homura's limp head.

'She's still alive...' Naguto stated as her passed his hand over her body. 'I'll be able to fix the damage done to her internal organs, but I won't be able to stop the bleeding. But, we can manage that just fine...'

'How?' Kentaro asked incredulously.

Naguto didn't answer, but with a flex of his fingertips, an orange forcefield appeared and enclosed Homura within.

'How is this possible?' Ichigo breathed, recognizing the power of Orihime's Tsubaki. (Spelling?)

'Another one of Lord Aizen's experiments.' Naguto explained. 'I'm just a prototype. He didn't have a chance to perfect me before he died...' Naguto told him. 'I'm not as powerful as the original power, but I _can _help her.'

'Go for it...' Ichigo urged.

Slowly, Homura's internal wounds began to heal, but the points of entry and exit of the weapon would not close, just as Naguto predicted.

'It seems that in the end, heart does prevail over will...' Daisuke sighed, jarring everyone from their thoughts.

'You had so much potential, but the silly little girl had to get in the way...' Daisuke continued, ignoring the angry, furious glares from all that looked upon him, especially Kentaro's. 'Congratulations...' Daisuke sneered. 'Like it or not, you're become your father, Kentaro... You killed your lover.'

'She's not dead yet...' Kentaro growled, reaching for his Zanpakuto. 'I'm not your puppet anymore.'

Kentaro was about stand up, but Ichigo laid a staying hand on Kentaro's arm.

'This guy's mine...' He ordered, picking up Zangetsu.

'The crying weakling hopes to defeat me?' Daisuke scoffed. 'You might want another strategy...'

'You did this to her...' Ichigo growled.

'No matter what happens, Kentaro...' Ichigo whispered to the side. 'I want you to get her out of here...'

Kentaro nodded.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the smirking Daisuke. 'Now I have to do unto you...' He paused, releasing all of his Spiritual Pressure. 'What you've done unto her...'

Ichigo disappeared in an explosion of Spirit Energy and rubble, while Daisuke's menacing laugh permeated the room eerily.

Kentaro prayed for Homura, and Naguto continued as fast as he could.

'You're so predictable...' Daisuke sneered, raising his hands to the sky. The end he dreamed of for so long had finally come.

**-X-**

**AN: **Oh wow... I made the mistake of listening to 'Dear God' and 'So Far Away', both by Avenged Sevenfold, whilst writing the sad enough HomuraXIchigoXKentaro sequence... My own writing makes me cry... Anyway, I hope the feeling of panic seems to permeate this chapter, reading it myself, I don't think it's strong enough, but I'll let the reader decide. Hopefully everyone also understands the damage Daisuke did to Kentaro's mind. I think this chapter might be a little confusing, but I hope not... Tell me what you think!

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**


	35. Epilogue - Part 8

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 8

Naguto continued to work his healing on Homura, whilst Kentaro kept watch, and Ichigo prepared for the impending battle, a battle he was all too eager to be over with.

'You're not intimidated by the fact that I _am _an Espada?' Daisuke taunted Ichigo, from his place high upon a pedestal.

'Don't even talk to me...' Ichigo growled, white-knuckling Zangetsu. 'Let's just finish this...'

'We can't finish this...' Daisuke hissed. 'Because it hasn't even started yet.'

Ichigo's anger was rising with every passing second, and his patience was running thin.

'You better shut your mouth while you still can...' Ichigo threatened deeply. 'You're lucky I haven't run you through already.' He growled angrily.

Daisuke chuckled menacingly. 'You can't kill me that easily...' He smirked, laying a hand on the hilt of his weapon.

'If your target was really me,' Ichigo asked. 'Why did you have to meddle with the lives of two young people?'

'My target wasn't originally you...' Daisuke corrected. 'My intention was for a glorious revolution of some sort, with the boy at the lead, but when that fell through, I was ready to kill everyone myself.' Daisuke explained. 'And now that you're here, it seems a pity to let you live, to let you recall all the atrocious memories I created. It only seems fair for me to rid your mind of the many pains I've caused.'

'You won't have to get rid of us...' Ichigo growled. 'I just have to get rid of you!'

Daisuke shook his head in pity. 'You just don't understand, do you?' He asked, flexing the fingers of his left hand. 'You don't even care to see what you're up against?' He asked.

'I don't...' Ichigo retorted shortly. 'Right about now, I wanna beat you into a pulp so thin, there won't be enough left of you to spread on a cracker...' Ichigo snarled.

'Silly humans...' Daisuke sighed, shaking his head. 'I'll beat some sense into you... Behold!' He yelled, thrusting out his palm so all could see the raven number two tattooed on his palm.

'So what?' Ichigo asked calmly. He had defeated numerous Espadas, and even Aizen himself. A wimpy number two wasn't going to intimidate him.

'You're not afraid to die?' Daisuke taunted arrogantly, closing his hand.

'I'm not going to die...' Ichigo retorted firmly.

'You're awfully confident...' Daisuke observed slyly.

'I'm kinda used to this...' Ichigo answered. 'Empty words, petty threats... it's all useless. Let's just get to it.' Ichigo sighed, readying his weapon. 'But not in here...' He quickly added.

'We will fight wherever I want you to die...' Daisuke ordered firmly. 'I want them to watch...' He stated, pointing to Homura and Kentaro.

'Don't you dare-!' Ichigo started to yell, until Daisuke cut him off.

'Silence!' Daisuke roared, thrusting his arms out to the side, releasing his Spirit Energy and emitting a green aura.

The ground started to tremble as the entire palace itself began to shake.

'Are you insane?!' Ichigo yelled, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. 'You can't perform a Sword Release in here! You'll bring the entire palace down on us! What about Aizen's rule?!'

'Don't you dare question me!' Daisuke roared from behind the curtain of his Spirit Energy. 'That weak old fool just didn't want to have anyone equal in power with him on the same level!' He yelled, continuing his release.

'Stop it!' Ichigo yelled, shielding his head from the rubble that had begun to fall.

'_Diablo_!' Daisuke roared, exploding in a blinding light and a shattering earthquake, causing massive chunks of the ceilings and walls of Los Noches to come tumbling down.

Los Noches was falling apart. Long ago, Lord Aizen had restricted Sword Releases of Espadas number four and above, to never release their Swords within the canopy of Los Noches, because they were too powerful. But here, Daisuke was releasing his right in the heart of the palace, in as close quarters as there were to be found. It was utter madness, and Ichigo had finally started to panic. He had never thought Daisuke to be so stupid. Nor had he expected Daisuke's response. He thought Aizen instated the rule for some selfish reason, as opposed to the wellbeing of Los Noches itself. What was with Daisuke? What caused him to act the way he did?

Chunks of rubble of all sizes had started to rain down from every area of the palace. Daisuke was nowhere to be seen.

'Naguto!' Ichigo struggled to yell over the loud volume of devastation. 'Get them out of here!' He ordered, dodging a large chunk of rubble.

'No!' Kentaro opposed. 'I want to fight with you!' He yelled, taking a place beside Ichigo.

'You can't!' Ichigo insisted, pushing Kentaro back. 'Go!'

Kentaro was prepared to hold his ground, until a huge crack spread across the floor of the palace. Not only was the ceiling collapsing on top of them, but now, the floor was giving way as well. It was definitely turning into a panic-stricken situation.

'Go!' Ichigo repeated in frantic earnest.

By now, Naguto had deactivated his healing field around Homura, and had helped her to stand. Kentaro dodged rubble and immense cracks in the floor until he was at Homura's side. He picked her up and proceeded to run and avoid being crushed.

Finally, Kentaro saw Naguto open a portal in the wall that lead to the World of the Living. However, Homura had gained complete consciousness regarding the situation. She and Kentaro were leaving, but her beloved father wasn't...

'Dad!' She cried out, struggling in Kentaro's arms, desperately trying to free herself as she was carried farther and farther away from him. 'Dad!'

'Homura!' Kentaro grunted, fighting to keep control of her without hurting her.

'I can't leave him!' She wailed.

'He told us to leave...' Kentaro told her. 'He'll be okay.'

'Please don't struggle...' Naguto put in. 'Or you'll be likely to start bleeding again...'

'Let me go!' Homura grunted.

'Just take her and go!' Naguto ordered, beckoning them to cross through the portal.

'But what about you?' Kentaro asked him, still fighting with Homura as he stepped into the World of the Living.

'It'll be an honor to die with him...' Naguto surrendered from the Hueco Mundo side of the portal, where Los Noches was still collapsing.

Before Kentaro could put in another word, Naguto disappeared behind the closed gateway, leaving Kentaro looking helplessly down an empty street, with all the sounds of destruction and chaos died away. It was over. They were safe now...

'Dad!' Homura cried one last time, reaching out to where the gateway to Hueco Mundo used to be. 'No...' She gasped, sobbing.

'He'll be okay...' Kentaro said gently, trying to soothe her.

'No he won't, he won't...' Homura covered her eyes in sorrow and started to tremble. 'I had so many things I wanted to do with him...' She sobbed. 'Now he's gone.'

'He's not gone yet...' Kentaro told her. 'He-'

'Didn't you see any of that?' Homura asked him. 'The whole palace is coming down...' She sobbed. 'He won't make it out of there...'

'Well I refuse to believe that...' Kentaro enforced. 'Your dad-'

'Put me down!' Homura grunted, struggling in his arms.

'Homura you need to stay still,' Kentaro reminded, restraining her tightly. 'You'll start bleeding again if-'

Before Kentaro could say another word, Homura had a reddened hand pressed gingerly against her stomach.

'Ouch...' She winced, keeping the pressure on.

'I told you...' Kentaro sighed. 'Let's get you home so we can get a _real _bandage on it.'

**-X-**

Needless to say, when Rukia opened the front door, already worried enough, and found Homura and Kentaro's arms, dressed in her bloody clothes, with more blood coming, and Ichigo nowhere to be seen, it was more than her heart can take.

Shizuku had come and helped his mother to the nearest seat, whilst Kentaro took Homura upstairs to clean her wounds.

'It's okay Mom...' Shizuku soothed, stroking his mother's trembling hand.

'Thank you...' Rukia sighed gratefully, struggling to stand up. 'I think I'll go see to Homura.'

Rukia found Kentaro standing over Homura, who was lying flat on her back on her bed. He had spread multiple bathtowels over the linens to avoid getting blood on them. He stood stroking his chin wondering if there could be any appropriate or tactful way to remove Homura's shirt to clean and dress her wound. That was when Rukia came in.

'I'll take care of her...' Rukia offered mildly, sensing Kentaro's unease.

'Thank you... I-' He stopped himself when he sensed Rukia's disheartenment. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'You can pray that Ichigo's still alive...' Rukia sighed, kneeling over her daughter's bedside. 'I can't live without him...' She added, fighting off tears.

'Dad'll come back...' Homura choked weakly, trying to smile as she held her mother's hand. 'When has he not?'

'Homura, you need to keep that hand there for just a little longer while I go fetch some bandages, okay?' Rukia told her, replacing her hand on her still-bleeding wound.

'Yes Mom...' Homura sighed obediently.

Presently, Rukia did return carrying an armful of thick, white bandages. Peeling back her daughter's blood encrusted shirt and revealing her bleeding incision, Rukia tried to chuckle.

'I think I'm going to have to keep you on a leash... You seem to have a knack for getting yourself into trouble like this...' Rukia tried to smile at her daughter, happy that at least one of her family members had returned alive.

'I don't think you'll need one Mom... I'll just stay home from now on...' Homura sighed, gritting her teeth as the peroxide her mother was using to clean stung at her skin. 'And I'll never be late for dinner again.' She promised.

'What in the world happened to you?' Rukia asked incredulously, wringing the blood out of her rag.

At this, Kentaro quietly left the room, feeling very ashamed.

'I think I'd rather let Dad explain it to you...' Homura sighed, averting her eyes.

'Kentaro told me about Los Noches...' Rukia told her. 'It doesn't sound too promising...'

'Dad _will _come back, Mom...' Homura insisted. 'He promised he would...'

Rukia ran a hand through her raven hair. 'How am I going to tell your brother and sister?' She sighed.

'I'm sorry Mom...' Homura sniveled. 'This is my fault...'

'Homura,' Rukia comforted, 'It's not anybody's fault. We just seem to be a family that attracts all the bad luck...'

'Is it because we have Soul Reaper powers?' Homura asked, wincing as her mother continued to clean.

'Possibly...' Rukia surrendered.

'Do _you _think Dad'll be okay?' Homura asked.

'I want to hope so...' Rukia guessed. 'but what Kentaro's told me... I-'

'Naguto's there with him...' Homura reminded. 'He'll be just fine...' she assured Rukia.

'Who?' Rukia asked.

'Oh...' Homura stopped, recalling that her mother had yet to hear the entire story from start to finish. 'He's somebody we met, who really helped us out. He'll help Dad too, I'm sure of it...'

'That's comforting...' Rukia tried to smile. 'Did you have a good time with Kentaro before-' Rukia trailed off with a wave of her hand. '...This?'

'Mm-Hmm...' Homura sighed fondly as she remembered, blushing slightly.

'I know that look...' Rukia chuckled, forcing her drooping eyelids to perk up.

Homura giggled softly. 'He- OW!' She cried, as her mother cleaned a little too vigorously.

'I'm sorry!' Rukia apologized, drawing her hand back as quickly as she could.

Meanwhile, Kentaro was sitting awkwardly downstairs with Rena and Shizuku. They were just staring at him... Like it was his fault their dad wasn't with them right now. He felt like he had to say something, but what?

'Was it scary?' Rena finally chirped, breaking the painful silence.

'Pretty...' Kentaro sighed.

'Where's Dad? Shizuku asked.

Finally, he got to it...

'He wanted to stay and fight...' Kentaro said simply after a moment of contemplation.

'Fight who?' Rena questioned.

'How about we wait until your mom comes back down? Then I guess I'll tell the whole story...'

Rukia did come back downstairs after what felt like the longest ten minutes of Kentaro's life.

'I told her to sleep...' Rukia stated. 'It's a curious wound the way it's healed inside but not on the outside...' She mused, sitting down on the couch between her two other children, taking one in each of her arms. 'Did you have something you needed to say, Kentaro?' She finally asked.

'I don't _want_ to say it, but I _need _to say it...' Kentaro agreed, hanging his head. Finally, he found his courage to say what needed said.

Starting from the very beginning when he was walking Homura home, Kentaro went through the whole story, putting extra emphasis explaining that it was his fault Homura was abducted in the first place. He told of how Daisuke wished to corrupt him and turn him into his father. Kentaro also made it a point to state that that wasn't what he wanted, so he refused, angering the Espada and causing him to attack. Not leaving out any details, describing his fight with the Espada, Kentaro admitted that he was finally defeated, and regretted to say that he couldn't remember much after that, until he saw Homura bleeding.

'I fought Ichigo too...' Kentaro admitted regretfully. 'I tried to kill him. I don't know why... I think it was that Espada Daisuke that had something to do with it. He had this big scythe, and...' Kentaro trailed off, hanging his head. 'Anyway, I'm responsible for Homura's injuries. Ichigo tried to stop Daisuke, but Daisuke released his sword directly inside Los Noches, causing it to fall apart on top of them... Another Arrancar said he'd stay with Ichigo, but...' Kentaro finally explained. 'I don't know what happened to either of them. The last I saw the entire ceiling collapsed in one big chunk.' Kentaro said. 'I don't know if Ichigo and Naguto are dead or alive...' He finished quietly. 'I don't have anything else to say, but 'I'm sorry'...' He added sadly.

By the time Kentaro's story was over and done, Rena had cuddled tightly to Rukia, and Shizuku seemed to be holding back an emotional breakdown. He had a deep connection with his twin sister. Whatever made her cry made him cry as well.

Rena was the first to break the ice and start sniffling. 'I miss him...' She sniveled.

'Is there anything I can do for any of you?' Kentaro asked gently.

'Maybe we should just take everything normally...' Rukia suggested. 'Why don't you go home? I'm sure you have to work tomorrow...'

'But I really-!'

'We'll be fine...' Rukia assured him. 'I think we just need some time to ourselves, to think, you know?' She reminded.

'Okay... Goodnight then...' Kentaro relented, standing up. 'I _am _sorry...' He repeated before walking out the door.

He walked in silence until he was halfway back to his apartment, when suddenly his sorrow overwhelmed him, and he dropped to the ground, burying his face in his hands. The guilt and shame he had been feeling all evening had finally caught up with him. It was his fault Ichigo was dying or already dead, and he knew it full well, which was the hardest part for him. He could handle Ichigo killing his father, but Kentaro couldn't handle being responsible for Ichigo's death. It was horrible to think that such a kind man died so horribly. It brought Kentaro to tears of anguish. He wanted to do something for Ichigo's family as well, but they had retreated to their own corners. The fact that they seemed neither angry nor spiteful was even more discomforting to him.

Kentaro vowed that the next day, and every day following, he would do as much as he could for them, even if it meant sleeping on their front porch. If he could just sit with them...

Kentaro went home, and after work the next day he stopped by the Kurosaki house. He found them simply lounging around in silence. No smiles, no laughs. The girls sat around in comfy pajamas, and Shizuku aimlessly wandered the house. It was very odd for Kentaro to see such normally happy people devoid of joy and feeling in their life. Their father and husband meant everything to them, and now that he was gone, their life lost meaning. The children's motivation to go to school was gone, and Rukia's mothering ability declined drastically. Rena sat by herself munching on some sweets. Comfort food no doubt. Homura lounged in a reclining chair with her feet up to keep stress off of the healing wound on her stomach.

Kentaro put water on for tea, and in a few minutes, he was handing out full, steaming cups to the family.

'Thank you...' Rukia mumbled numbly.

'Is there anything else I can get you?' Kentaro asked.

Rukia shook her head. 'Not at the moment...'

'I'll lock the doors on my way out, and I'll be back tomorrow.' Kentaro told her.

'We'll be here...' Rena mused out loud, biting into a piece of chocolate.

'Rena, too many sweets at one time is bad for you...' Rukia reminded her daughter, in an even, dull tone.

'Do you want one?' Rena asked her mother, ignoring her advice.

'Sure...' Rukia agreed simply, taking the candy from her daughter and popping it into her mouth.

Kentaro shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Their lives seemed completely empty of happiness now. Ichigo was the center of his family, and now that he was gone, the rest of the Kurosakis had nothing to inspire them to be happy.

Day after day, Kentaro came back to the house to see if anything could be done, and as always, everyone looked depressed. It killed Kentaro to see everyone so depressed, and it hurt him even more to know it was his fault.

Finally, after a week, and no sign of Ichigo, the Kurosakis didn't even open their house to Kentaro. They assumed Ichigo was dead for sure, and stayed hermits in their house. Kentaro continued to knock at their door, waiting to be let in.

Homura answered the door. 'I'm sorry, my Mom just wants to be left alone now...' she apologized numbly. 'You can come back tomorrow if you like...' She added as she closed the door.

Before Homura had completely shut the door, Kentaro thrust his hand out and held the door open.

'How are you feeling?' Kentaro asked.

'Fine...'

'I'm so sorry...' Kentaro repeated for the hundredth time that week.

'I have to go...' Homura insisted, closing the door, barely allowing time to get his fingers out of the door.

Kentaro was left standing on the Kurosaki's front porch, nursing his slightly crushed fingers. He wished Ichigo would just come back, but he knew it was impossible.

Meanwhile, the Kurosakis inside wished they could just die, so they could be with their father and husband again.

As per Homura's instructions, Kentaro came back the next day, exactly one week from their escape from Los Noches.

Homura opened the door and let him in. Leading into the living room, she started to speak.

'Mom's sleeping upstairs. I think Rena's asleep too. Shizuku hasn't opened his door all day, so I don't know what he's doing. So it's just me...' Homura explained.

Kentaro took her into his arms and sat down on the couch. Instantly Homura broke down in uncontrollable tears.

'I miss him so much...' She sobbed into his shoulder.

Kentaro sighed in relief. 'I was wondering if you were ever going to cry...' He told her.

'I didn't want to believe he was gone, but...' Homura trailed off, wiping her eyes. 'It's just been so hard...'

'I know it's been...' He said, pulling her closer to him.

Homura didn't speak, but continued to sob.

'Homura...?' Kentaro asked, picking up courage. 'I know that it's probably not a good time for anything, but-' he stuttered, 'and I know you're still in highschool... but I- I was wondering, um-'

Suddenly, Homura lifted her head, her eyes wide.

'Did you feel that?!' She exclaimed quietly.

'Feel what?' Kentaro asked nervously, feeling sweat run down his neck.

'That Spiritual Pressure!' Homura cried, getting excited. 'I know that Spiritual Pressure!'

She stood up and walked to the front door, putting on some shoes before heading out the door.

'Homura!' Kentaro called out as he followed her.

Homura wandered the streets forever, following what she thought was a familiar Spiritual Pressure. Kentaro followed her, making sure that nothing happened to her. Homura stopped and looked around. Her trail had run cold.

'It was right around here...' Homura mused sadly to herself. 'What happened?' She asked aloud, her excitement dying away.

'It must have been your imagination...' Kentaro told her, who himself had felt nothing.

'It wasn't...' Homura insisted, pulling away and continuing to look around. 'It wasn't!' she told herself.

'Let's go home...' Kentaro tried, herding her back in the direction of her house.

'But I know it's here!' Homura protested, resisting slightly.

'Homura, if we-'

Homura had suddenly become still as her eyes locked onto something down the road. Kentaro hadn't seen it until she took off running.

Kentaro didn't understand what could possibly make Homura take off running down the street crying a river of tears, until he saw it. Like a bright orange beacon.

Homura ran at least two blocks until she got to where she wanted to be. When she got there, she found two arms outstretched, waiting just for her... She had found what she was looking for. She was looking for the center of her life.

Kentaro couldn't believe what he was watching... Was it really possible that Ichigo was alive? Kentaro was skeptical until Homura jumped into Ichigo's arms and he swung her around once. Then, Kentaro too bolted off in that direction.

'Dad!' Homura wailed, burying her face in his shoulder. 'Dad...' She sobbed uncontrollably.

'It's okay now...' Ichigo soothed her, stroking her hair.

'I'm so happy... I knew you'd come back.' Homura sobbed tears of joy. She pulled her face out of her dad's shoulder and looked at him. She found him covered in bruises, with remnants of blood peppering his body.

'You're all beat up...' She sobbed.

'I'm am... But I'm here now...' Ichigo told her.

Homura nodded and sucked up her tears before she uncontrollably began to cover her father's face with kisses.

'I've missed you so much...' She cried, hanging on his neck.

'I've missed you too...' Ichigo told her, his own joy nearly exploding out of him. 'But I'm sure your mother's missed me too...' He reminded her gently with a smile.

Homura lifted her head. That's right.

'Then hurry Dad!' Homura begged him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him home. 'We have to hurry! Faster, faster!' She smiled.

'Easy, easy!' Ichigo winced, limping along behind her as fast as he could. Seconds later, Ichigo felt Kentaro help him lean onto his shoulder, grinning widely.

'It's been too long...' He chuckled.

'Mom'll be so happy, so happy!' Homura bounced joyfully in front.

Homura and Kentaro helped Ichigo home as fast as they possibly could.

'Just set him on the couch...' Homura ordered Kentaro. 'I'll go get them...' She smiled.

Moments later, Homura returned, flanked by the rest of her family.

Rukia was the first to get an eyeful of Ichigo, and as to be expected, she couldn't help but cry as she ran to him. In just a short amount of time, the brightness and joy had returned to her eyes.

In an instant, Ichigo had captured his wife's lips with his, whilst Homura, being overcome with joy herself, captured Kentaro's. Rena and Shizuku stood by as the pairs of lovers embraced, sharing awkward glances between each other.

'I love you Ichigo...' Rukia whispered, finally back to her old self.

Ichigo didn't answer, but buried his face in his wife's hair.

'Oh, Ichigo!' Rukia suddenly exclaimed. 'You're hurt!'

'It's just scratches now...' Ichigo assured her. 'That Naguto guy was really helpful...' He told her. 'He must have spent two days digging me out, then another two days healing me sporadically.'

'You were buried for two days?!' Rena cried, aghast.

Ichigo lowered his voice. 'The poor guy... All that work was a real strain on his body. He died before he could finish fully healing me...' Ichigo said sadly.

'Aww...' Homura moaned in disbelief. 'He's really dead?! For a heartless Arrancar, he was pretty nice, to me anyways...' She added.

'We don't need to concern ourselves with them anymore.' Rukia assured everybody, getting closer to her husband.

'What about Daisuke?' Kentaro asked.

'He died in the first twenty minutes...' Ichigo stated simply. 'A ton of stone falling down on you will do that...' Ichigo explained. 'I was lucky...'

'It's so good you're back...' Shizuku sniffed hugging his dad. Soon, the entire family had enveloped Ichigo in a large group hug. Homura had insisted that Kentaro join in on the act, which he obliged.

Finally, Rena broke the silence, slightly muffled from being in the middle. 'I can't breathe-!' She choked.

Everybody instantly backed off. 'Are you hungry Dad?' Rena bounced happily. 'Or thirsty? I know! You just sit down, and I'll bring you some tea!' With that, Rena practically forced her very happy looking father onto the couch, and hurried off to the kitchen. Rukia sat beside her husband, never wanting him to leave again.

Homura turned to Kentaro, finally, looking happy again.

'Now, what was it you were going to say?' She asked with a smile.

'What was I going to say?' Kentaro repeated, digging through his mind, and finally remembering. 'Umm...' He started. 'Is there somewhere we can sit, y'know, by ourselves?' he asked meekly.

'Let's go out on the porch...' Homura smiled taking him by the arm and leading him away, leaving her family to sit in their overwhelming joy.

**-X-**

**AN: **Okay, who actually thought for even a second that I'd kill Ichigo? Anyway I hope the emotion in this chapter was strong enough as well. The one thing I don't like about being an author, is that I will always read like the author, and not like the reader... Oh well, as the readers, it's your job to tell me how I'm doing, in the form of reviews! :) Thanks in advance! Feedback Please!

PS: Who's already guessed what Kentaro wants to ask? (^_^)/


	36. Epilogue - Part 9 - END

After Ten Years - Epilogue, Part 9 - **End**

**-X-**

'So what's up?' Homura asked with a smile as she flopped down onto a chaise lounger her family kept on the front porch. It was a mid-spring afternoon, so the weather was absolutely gorgeous.

'What's up...' Kentaro repeated numbly, feeling his stomach begin to twist up.

'Is there something on your mind?' Homura asked innocently, putting her feet up and leaning back easily, like she hadn't a care in the world.

'Umm...' Kentaro started to stutter. 'Kinda...' He finally admitted, sitting down on the far end of the chaise lounger. Homura was kind and curled her feet up closer to her.

'Y'know, we've been through a lot...' Kentaro started bravely. Here went nothing.

'Yep...' Homura agreed simply, nodding her head.

'And, well...' Kentaro gulped. 'We've been through it together.'

'Mm-hm...' Homura nodded again.

'And... You know I love you...' Kentaro said shakily.

'And I love you too...' Homura smiled, crossing her arms behind her head. 'C'mon, tell me what's on your mind. It's just me.'

'You seriously don't know what I want to say?' Kentaro asked, standing up.

Homura stood up and shrugged. 'I'm horrible at guessing games. Ask my family...' She added with a chuckle.

'Oh...'

'Spill it...' Homura urged playfully.

'Okay...' Kentaro sighed, taking a big breath and gathering all of his courage, shoving a hand into a pocket in his jacket. 'Homura, you know that I love you, and you know how much I've been through,' Kentaro blathered, not even knowing if what he said was making sense to her, she was just staring at him. 'and I know what you've been through, and... And I don't want to have to face fear or pain alone again.' He trailed off, closing his fist in his pocket. 'And I wanted to ask, if we ever had to go through anything else, if you would want to go through it together?' He finally asked, pulling a shining ring from his pocket and dropping to a knee.

Homura stared and stared at the shimmering jewel.

'I know this is sudden and random, but if you would just blink once...' Kentaro begged. 'It would make me feel like I haven't blown it...'

Homura went the extra mile and blinked twice.

'Are you asking me to-?' Homura croaked quietly, her own mouth becoming dry.

'I know you're only seventeen, and you're still in highschool, but I love you...' Kentaro told her. 'Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?' He asked quietly.

Homura dropped back onto the chaise lounger. 'I've never-'

'We don't have to do anything immediately. You don't even have to answer if you don't want to, I'll understand.' Kentaro told her. 'Even if it's three more years, I'll wait until you're ready...'

'I _am _kinda young to get married...' Homura reasoned.

'I know...' Kentaro sighed dejectedly. She hadn't kissed him and said 'yes' without a thought like he had predicted.

'But I _do _graduate in a few months, and then I'll be eighteen.' She concluded. 'That wouldn't be so weird, right?'

'And...?' Kentaro asked, feeling a little more hopeful.

'My parents would approve of you...' Homura thought some more.

'Even if you just wear it...' Kentaro told her, holding out the ring. 'I love you and want you to-'

'Yes...' Homura finally answered.

Kentaro wasn't sure if heard correctly. He _had_ been talking after all. 'Yes?' He repeated. 'You don't even want to ask your parents?' He asked.

'Nope...' Homura shook her head, her cheeks flushing.

'Okay.' Kentaro smiled in relief. 'May I?' He asked, reaching for her left hand.

Homura nodded silently without a word.

Kentaro couldn't hide his pride as slid the engagement ring onto Homura's slender ring finger. There was some wiggle room, so it slid around a little.

'This isn't anything like I thought it would be...' Homura sighed distractedly, holding up her hand to examine the ring.

'I'm kinda shy...' Kentaro apologized. 'Not very creative either...'

'Oh, silly!' Homura chuckled, leaning in to kiss him. 'It's better...'

Homura and Kentaro had barely begun their passionate exchange when a light tapping was heard on the front window.

Immediately ejecting from one another's grasp, they looked around to see who might be watching. To Homura's relief, it happened to be only Rena, but still she was known for running her mouth.

Rena's eyes were a mile wide, and her face was set in an expression that screamed 'What just happened?!'

'We'd better go inside...' Homura sighed, taking her new fiancée by the arm. 'We're not doing anything right away are we?' Homura added suddenly, a little worried.

'We don't have to...' Kentaro told her.

'Good...' Homura sighed in relief. 'I'm terrified of dresses.' She explained with a giggle. 'It might take a few years for me to be brave enough.'

'We could get married in blue jeans for all I care...' Kentaro assured her with a smile.

Suddenly the door opened, and fourteen-year-old Rena poked her head out. 'I'm watching...' She reminded with a _hint _of sarcasm.

'We're coming...' Homura groaned, dragging Kentaro into the house.

Once they got inside the house, it was Homura's turned to get dragged away, up to the bedroom she shared with Rena. 'I'll bring her back...' She promised Kentaro.

Forcing Homura into their bedroom, Rena shut the door behind them.

'Are you serious?!' She exploded, unable to contain her disbelief any longer. She grabbed Homura's left hand and held it up exposing the ring. 'You're marrying him now?!' She exclaimed, scolding ever so slightly.

'Why shouldn't I?' Homura asked innocently. 'He loves me and I love him...'

'What'll Dad say?!' Rena insisted.

'I _have _to marry somebody when I grow up, at least it's Kentaro and not a total stranger...' Homura reasoned with her immature younger sister. 'We're not doing anything for a few years anyway...' Homura told her, taking her hand back.

'You know there's only one reason seventeen-year-olds get married...' Rena said immaturely, narrowing her eyes into slits, hinting at something inappropriate.

'Rena, I am _not _pregnant!' She scolded loudly.

'Why don't you say it a little louder?' Rena asked. 'I'm sure Dad'll come up and straighten everything up...' She antagonized.

Homura clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed upon realizing how loudly she had said that.

'What were you doing watching anyway?' Homura changed the subject. 'It's not polite to eavesdrop...'

'I wasn't eavesdropping!' Rena defended very matter-of-factly. 'Mom told me to find you because she wanted to clean the table off. Well, I cleaned it off for you, then I was going to come tell you we're going to be eating, and-'

Rena rambled on with an extremely detailed story that Homura didn't care to hear.

'You were listening...' Homura told her, not amused. Rena was fourteen now, the cute little girl act wasn't going to work anymore, and certainly not on her older sister.

'Only until I heard was he was doing!' Rena protested with a little pout.

'No, then you watched...' Homura scolded, trying not to smile.

'It was cute...' Rena admitted.

The two sisters could have gone around and around for hours, but fortunately for both of them, Rukia called everyone to dinner. Upon Ichigo's miraculous return, Rukia immediately set to cooking a large celebratory meal.

Needless to say, at dinner, Homura was very careful about keeping her betrothed left hand discrete. It wasn't too difficult of a thing to do, seeing that she was right-handed.

However, as if fate would have it, someone down at the far end of the table wanted the pepper shaker. Homura, not thinking, continued to hold her fork in her right hand, and pass with her left.

Ichigo, being a dad who was always on top of things, couldn't possibly miss the glittering rock that sat on her hand.

Normally, he wouldn't think anything of either of his daughters wearing jewelry, but Homura had never worn jewelry, _ever_. Not rings, not necklaces, nothing. Certainly never anything with a diamond. He hadn't seen her all week, but he had never seen anything like it on her before. All too easily, in the all-knowing dad manner, he guessed the ring to be very, very important. Her cheeks had been rosy all night too. Now, everything made sense.

At that time, Ichigo had put his cup to his lips. The water he had in his mouth was spit out back into his cup as he tried to cough up the rest of the liquid from his windpipe.

'Upstairs... Now.' He said weakly, but firmly between coughing spurts as he pointed to Homura.

Homura shot a quick worried glance to Kentaro before obediently excusing herself and following her father, who had begun to lead the way.

None of the rest of the Kurosaki family had noticed anything out of the ordinary, and were greatly confused. Kentaro had become sick to his stomach, nervous.

Ichigo led his seventeen year old bride-to-be upstairs to his room and shut the door behind them. Resting an elbow on the wall and crossing his legs, he looked firmly at his daughter.

'Is there something you need to tell me?' He asked sternly, but determined not to sound accusatory.

'Nothing gets by you?' Homura guessed sheepishly, clasping her hands behind her back and blushing furiously.

'I know that already...' Ichigo said, determined. 'Homura, I'm not angry, I'm not upset, and I'm not even raising my voice... I just need you to talk to me...' He told her.

Homura sighed, knowing full well that she couldn't hope to hide anything from her father.

'Kentaro asked me to marry him-' She blurted out quickly, preparing herself for the worst-case scenario. 'I said yes...'

Ichigo nodded his head, feeling very nervous indeed. 'You didn't say anything to me.' He observed, not knowing whether to leap for joy for his daughter, or reprimand her for her hasty, opinionless decision.

'Are you objecting to it?' Homura asked, fear welling up in her throat.

'I don't know yet...' Ichigo admitted, hanging his head in thought. Soon afterward, his ears perked up, and he made his way to the door. 'Stay here please...' He asked, heading downstairs.

Ichigo marched downstairs to find that the rest of the family was still enjoying their dinner. Silently, Ichigo tapped Kentaro on the shoulder. Kentaro, finding Ichigo towering over him, got up obediently, as to avoid a scene.

'I'm sorry to steal our dinner guest...' Ichigo apologized to his family. 'But this will only take a few minutes.'

Without a word of opposition from his family, Ichigo proceeded to force Kentaro up the stairs to his room, where Homura was still waiting.

'There now...' Ichigo sighed as he closed the door again. 'Now that we're all here... I can-'

'Ichigo-' Kentaro interrupted. 'Ahem,' He cleared his throat. 'Mr. Kurosaki. I love your daughter, and I-'

'Yes I see that...' Ichigo said, his turn to interrupt. 'If you didn't, you wouldn't be asking to marry her, now would you?'

Kentaro slowly shook his head.

Homura kept her mouth shut, seated on the bed whilst the two men talked back and forth. Finally, Ichigo was tired of arguing, or whatever it was they were doing. Ichigo sighed deeply, admitting his defeat.

'So you want to be part of this family?' Ichigo interrogated.

'I want her to be my family...' Kentaro responded bravely.

'Then do you promise to protect her?' Ichigo asked.

'Absolutely...'

'And love her, no matter what?'

'Of course...'

'And respect her?'

'Yes.'

'And take good care of her?'

'Yes.'

'Children?' Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Eventually?' Kentaro responded, unsure of his answer since the subject of children never occurred to him.

Ichigo stroked the stubble on his chin.

'And you really, truly love her?' Ichigo asked again.

'You know I do...'

'Then you can have her when she's nineteen, and not a day younger.' Ichigo finally decided. 'Until then, she's still my little girl, understand?' Ichigo asked.

'Yes sir...' Kentaro agreed respectfully.

'You may leave now...' Ichigo said, beckoning him to go to the door. 'I have only a few more things to say to my daughter.'

Nobody in the room could see it, but Ichigo was barely holding everything together. This happy time in his daughter's life, although happy for him too, made him want to cry.

He turned back to Homura, finally letting the tears in his eyes shine.

'You're going to be happy with him forever?' Ichigo finally asked.

Homura slowly nodded her head, suddenly sobered at the sight of her father's emotions.

'Although I never expected to give him one of my daughters, I'm proud to. He seems deserving.' Ichigo added, trying to smile while he cried tears of happiness.

'Is this a 'yes'?' Homura asked slowly.

'I'm afraid so...' Ichigo forced himself to smile.

Homura jumped out of her sitting position on her parents' bed and hugged her father tightly. 'Thank you Dad...' She sighed. Then, she noticed his sadness. 'What's the matter? Aren't you happy?' She asked.

'As much as I hate to admit it, you've grown up...' Ichigo admitted. 'I'll only have you for another year and a half...' He added.

'I'll be yours forever Dad...' Homura told him, hugging him tight.

'Congratulations...' Ichigo offered, holding his daughter.

'Are we done here?' Homura asked, smiling uncontrollably. 'I want to tell him.'

'I don't have anything else to say...' Ichigo admitted sadly.

'Thank you again Dad.' Homura smiled with glittering eyes, kissing her father on the cheek before leaving the room.

She found Kentaro waiting just outside the door.

'He said yes!' Homura announced excitedly, barely containing her happiness.

Kentaro let all his pent-up worry out in a single relieved exhale, pulling Homura close to him. Their faces were closing in on each other, until Ichigo came out of the bedroom.

'Oh, please don't stop because I'm here...' He said, sensing their embarrassment. 'You're getting married, I had better get used to it...' He said as he started walking down the stairs.

'I barely get in the door after just nearly escaping death, and I have to give my daughter permission to get married...' He mumbled to himself, barely loud enough to hear. 'What a welcome home. And now my dinner's probably cold...' He added. He turned around to face the newly engaged couple, who were passionately kissing. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

'Homura, you two are in charge of telling your mother and siblings, understand?' Ichigo told them. 'I've done my part...'

'Yes Dad...' Homura agreed, going back to her fiancée.

'Save that for after dinner...' Ichigo added, continuing down the stairs, with the blushing couple close behind him.

**-X-**

Naturally, the news came as quite a shock to Rukia and Shizuku. Rena was indifferent, seeing as how she already knew.

Rukia digested the news internally, while Shizuku accidentally inhaled his dessert. I wasn't the thought of sister getting married that startled him, it was the image he got of his sister in a dress. However, he was the only person that knew his reason for snorting.

Finally, Rukia accepted the idea of her daughter being engaged, and heartily congratulated her, with her own supply of tears.

'At least they're doing it the right way...' Rukia told Ichigo that night as they got ready for bed. 'Get married, then have kids.' Rukia chuckled, referring to their past escapade.

'Hey,' Ichigo defended. 'We all turned out all right.'

'Some of us more than others...' Rukia chuckled, rolling over.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ichigo asked. 'If you're talking about my parenting, I think I did excellent tonight.'

'You know what we have to do next...' Rukia mumbled, falling asleep.

'What?'

'Wedding plans.'

'Let's keep it small and cheap...' Ichigo groaned, flopping his own head into a pillow.

'She's your daughter, don't you think she's deserves a little bit better?' Rukia asked with a chuckle.

'I don't have a little bit better to give her...' Ichigo sighed. 'I'm not made of money.'

'Guest lists too...'

'Urg.' Ichigo replied from underneath his pillow. 'Like I said, small and simple.'

'Good night Ichigo...' Rukia chuckled.

**-X-**

Looking towards the future, a year and a half until Homura's nineteenth birthday seemed like so far away for the two young people. But sooner than later, the date rolled around, Homura turned nineteen, and the day for the wedding was set.

In that time, much had changed. Of course, Homura and Shizuku had graduated from highschool, while also maintaining their Soul Reaper duties, which had slowed down over the years.

Shizuku went to the University in Tokyo to study Ancient Japanese history. Rena entered her junior year of high school. Even though he was away at school, Shizuku managed to come back into town for the wedding.

As Ichigo hoped, it was kept very small, with an even smaller guest list. Ichigo's family, along with Rukia's brother, and at Kentaro's request, Renji. There were a few other guests, such as some of Ichigo's friends, and Homura's from high school. Shizuku had invited a girl he met and become friendly with in college to join in his family's special occasion.

Homura wore a dress and lived to talk about it.

Ichigo couldn't help but cry as he watched his oldest daughter become Mrs. Kentaro Sasazaki and kiss her new husband.

Finally, after all the festivities and celebrations surrounding the wedding were over, Kentaro found himself opening the door of his apartment for his new wife.

In preparation for his new partner, Kentaro set vases of flowers on every available surface in the apartment. His living space looked absolutely adorable and homey.

'Now what?' Kentaro asked meekly, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his dress trousers as Homura took in her new home.

'Do you want me to cook dinner?' Homura asked.

'You can cook?' Kentaro asked raising an eyebrow.

'A little...' Homura admitted, measuring with her pointer finger and her thumb.

'Aren't you tired?' Kentaro asked. 'Maybe we could just order out tonight and tomorrow you can cook us whatever you'd like.' He suggested.

Homura thought for a moment. 'That's sound fine, except for the fact that I'm not really hungry tonight.' She chuckled seductively as her fingers played with Kentaro's tie.

Finally, her hand grasped it tight, and she proceeded to drag Kentaro to the bedroom and bed they now shared, shutting the door and locking it behind themselves, where they discovered a new part of married life.

**-X-**

_**Two Years Later...**_

Twenty-one year old Homura stood over a cutting board chopping onions while her husband made room in the living room for their dinner guests. Homura and Kentaro had made it a point to have Ichigo, Rukia, and Rena over for dinner periodically, since their home was infinitely emptier without Homura _and _Shizuku, who was still in college.

Kentaro was attempting to make everything absolutely perfect, from straitening everything right down to the throw pillow on the sofa and the coaster on the coffee table. He was nervous, and he vented it by obsessively fixing everything.

'What's the matter Kentaro?' Homura asked with a chuckle, turning from her work to look at her husband, who had now moved from the living room to the front door to fix the foot mat. 'It's only my parents and my sister...' She reminded him. 'There's no need to get uptight.'

'I know...' Kentaro sighed as he put a pair of shoes into the closet.

'And it's only been three months since we last had them over...' Homura added, smiling slightly.

'I know, I know...' Kentaro repeated, pausing his work for only a few seconds. 'But you weren't noticeably pregnant last time either...' He added.

'That's true...' Homura admitted, her hand straying to her distended stomach.

Kentaro nodded. 'Your dad still scares me...' He admitted, embarrassed.

'Oh...' Homura shushed him, taking him into her arms. 'They'll be fine.' She told him. 'I mean, we _are _married after all, I guess this is what we're supposed to do.' She giggled.

Kentaro sighed contentedly as he felt his wife's stomach with their tiny unborn child inside press against him.

'I love you...' He sighed.

'I love you too babe...' Homura said as she ejected herself from his arms. 'But dinner's not going to make itself.' She chuckled as she went back to what she had in the oven.

'The idea of being a parent scares me too...' Kentaro admitted, rubbing Homura's shoulders gently.

'We'll be _fine..._' Homura insisted kindly, turning back around.

'How are you feeling?' Kentaro asked. 'Are you tired at all? Do you need to sit down for a bit?'

'Kentaro, I _need _to get dinner done...' She chuckled. 'You don't need to worry about me until my water breaks and I'm on my back screaming for medications.' She chuckled.

'Oh...' He understood, blushing slightly.

'Do we have enough water glasses?' Homura asked.

'I don't know...' Kentaro answered.

'Then how about you stop interrupting me and find out?' Homura smiled.

She chuckled as slowly her husband released her again and began to rummage through his small cabinets.

'Daddy...' She chuckled quietly.

'What did you just call me?!' Kentaro exhaled, pulling his head out of a floor level cabinet. 'Did you just call me 'Daddy'?' He asked again, standing up and taking a step towards her.

'Don't you like it?' She giggled, holding her smallish belly.

'I love it...' He sighed, kissing her firmly until the buzzing doorbell interrupted them.

'I'll get it...' He said quickly, turning Homura back to her work. 'You just keep your back turned.' He told her. 'We'll tell them when we tell them I guess...' He decided as he walked to the door.

'Daddy's scared...' Homura chuckled to no one in particular as she opened the oven and peeked in.

'Have a seat...' Kentaro tried to chuckle as he led Ichigo, Rukia, and Rena into the living room.

'Hi Homura!' Rena smiled, stepping into the kitchen, and _not _into the living room as Kentaro planned, and waving to Homura's back.

Homura sighed, figuring that she had better just turn around and expose her pregnancy, since really, it wasn't anything to be ashamed about.

Homura turned around, and instantly, Rena's jaw dropped. Homura had to chuckle; that awestruck surprised expression of Rena's never got old.

Rena buried her face in her hands. 'Why Homura?' She asked, blushing behind her hands. 'Why, why, why do I always have to walk into it and nearly die of shock? One of these days...' Rena peaked out from behind her hands. 'One of these days I'm really going to die. You're gonna turn around one day, and I'm just gonna fall down dead...' Rena tried to chuckle.

'Rena...' Homura chuckled.

'Why can't you give me a sign or something?' Rena asked. 'I mean, we should both get used to this... I always walk in, and then I just want to wash my eyes out.' Rena continued her ridiculous, yet amusing speech. 'Should I just ask you from now on what you're planning on freaking me out with?' Rena groaned sarcastically.

'Are you really freaked out?' Homura chuckled slightly.

Rena looked her pregnant sister up and down. 'Only with the fact that my sister isn't a virgin anymore...' Rena finally decided.

Homura couldn't help but laugh. 'I've been married for two years!' She choked out between laughing spurts. 'I haven't been for some time.'

Rena paused a minute to process what her sister said, until a disturbing image of her sister popped into her mind's eye. 'Oh God!' She exclaimed quietly, rubbing her eyes and palming her forehead. 'Oh God, God, God...'

'Dinner's ready!' Homura called/laughed to the rest of her company. 'Guttermind...' She whispered in Rena's direction. 'That's what you get...' Homura chuckled.

'Why doesn't Mom walk in on anything important in your life?' Rena groaned to Homura. 'I think I could handle it better if someone told me, and I didn't have to find out for myself...'

'Why don't I walk in on what?' Rukia asked, who was leaning on the threshold to the kitchen, eyeing both of her daughters, especially the one expecting.

'Hi Mom...' Homura exhaled, happy to see her mother again, and happy to see someone who would share in the joy of her pregnancy, and not writhe like Rena had.

'Look at you!' Rukia said happily as she hugged her pregnant oldest daughter. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks Mom...' Homura sighed contentedly.

'Well?' Rukia asked excitedly, barely containing her happiness for her daughter's expanding family. 'A boy? Girl? What is it?!' She asked, still excited.

'We don't know yet...' Homura said with a slightly disappointed sigh. 'Just a few more weeks.'

'Either way, I'm so happy for you!' Rukia sighed, hugging her daughter again.

At this moment, Ichigo walked in, curious as to what all the happy chatter was about. He was shadowed by Kentaro, who was looking very nervous. 'What are we happy about?' Ichigo asked with a smile.

'Dad!' Homura breathed, hugging him next.

Ichigo took Homura into his arms without even blinking his eyes in surprise at her pregnancy. He had learned to relax over the years.

'You look great...' Ichigo sighed as he held her tight.

'Thanks Dad...'

'See Homura?' Kentaro stepped in with an antagonistic chuckle. 'I told you there was nothing to worry about.' He said with a wink, hoping she realized that she was the one who told _him _not to worry.

Homura did, and instantly shot back a playful glare.

'Guess what Ichigo?' Rukia chuckled as she patted her husband's shoulder. 'You're Grandpa now, and barely forty!' She laughed.

'Don't remind me...' Ichigo groaned as he released his daughter.

'Mom, that was mean...' Homura reprimanded Rukia playfully.

Rukia shook her head. 'It wasn't mean at all, it's just reality.' She chuckled, rubbing Ichigo's back.

'What do you hope it is?' Ichigo asked Homura with a proud grin.

'Well,' Homura started. 'I'm hoping for a boy, but Kentaro will tell you that it's a girl for sure...' Homura chuckled fondly, patting her stomach gently.

'I'm ninety-eight percent positive...' Kentaro agreed proudly. 'Of course I could be wrong.' He added humbly.

'Anyway...' Homura said, changing the subject. 'Who's ready for dinner?'

Everyone agreed that they were hungry simultaneously and unanimously.

Dinner conversation was pleasant and refreshing for everyone, and the food was delicious. Homura's cooking had improved a lot over the past two years. Kentaro particularly enjoyed playing with Homura's feet under the table. Soon the meal was over, and even sooner afterward, once the cleanup was done, it was time for the company to leave, much to everyone's dismay.

'Call often dear...' Rukia reminded her daughter, kissing her goodbye.

'You bet Mom...' Homura smiled.

'Bye Homura!' Rena waved. 'Warn me next time!' She added with a smile.

'Definitely...' Kentaro answered for her.

'Take care of her...' Ichigo reminded Kentaro as he herded the remaining ladies of his house out of Kentaro and Homura's apartment.

'Yes sir...' Kentaro nodded, wrapping his arm around his wife.

'Bye Dad!' Homura waved slightly.

'Bye...' Ichigo breathed, blowing his daughter a kiss before shutting the door after the rest of his family.

Finally, Homura and Kentaro were left alone.

'And you were all worked up with worry...' Homura chuckled sarcastically, elbowing Kentaro gently.

'Hey, you never know...' Kentaro defended. 'At any time tonight he could've pounced.' He chuckled.

'You are so full of it!' Homura laughed.

'Yep...' Kentaro agreed. 'But now, you're all mine preggers.' He chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss.

'If you want any more children...' Homura breathed into his lips. 'You had better not call me that, _ever _again...'

'Yes Ma'am...' Kentaro answered obediently, walking her into the living room and sitting them down on the couch.

'Sit with me...' He said, laying her head down on his lap.

'You spoil me...' She sighed, closing her eyes contentedly, feeling her basketball-sized stomach all over.

'Can you feel anything?' Kentaro asked meekly, twirling a strand of her hair.

'Very, very lightly, every now and again...' Homura sighed, holding her husband's free hand.

'Well, maybe Saaya's just sleeping...' Kentaro suggested, attempting to poke Homura's stomach.

'Saaya?' Homura repeated incredulously, holding her belly defensively. 'Is that what you're calling it now?'

'I am.' Kentaro affirmed. 'Unless it's a boy... Then you can call him whatever you want. But, since I'm positive it's a girl, that's what I want to name her.'

'Honestly Kentaro...' Homura started, chuckling. 'How would you feel if you were a boy and your father was calling you by a girl's name?'

Kentaro thought for a minute. 'I'd like it better than an 'it'...' he finally answered.

'You win...' Homura sighed, closing her eyes again. ''Saaya', if it's a girl...'

'Which it is...' Kentaro insisted.

'There it goes again...' Homura breathed quietly, resting her hand on her swollen belly.

'There goes what?' Kentaro asked.

'Shh...' Homura shushed him, guiding his hand to a resting spot by just below her belly button. 'It's very, very light...' She whispered.

'I don't feel anything...' Kentaro said disappointedly. 'She _must _be sleeping.' He insisted.

'It-'

'She_..._' Kentaro repeated.

'_She_ is definitely not asleep...' Homura told him. 'Not if it's moving _this _much...'

'Then why can't I feel it?' Kentaro pouted slightly.

'Maybe 'cuz it's a boy and he's getting back at you...' Homura chuckled, repositioning Kentaro's hand. 'Maybe here...' She whispered.

'Why are we whispering?' Kentaro asked quietly.

'So we don't miss anything...' Homura told him.

'But we're feeling, not listening...' Kentaro reasoned, utterly confused.

'Hush...' Homura slurred, falling asleep.

Kentaro obeyed, and let Homura fall asleep. When finally, he thought he felt something light, however, it could have been his imagination.

'Was that it?' Kentaro asked rather excitedly, not knowing if he actually felt movement in his wife or not.

'Mmm...' Homura smiled in her sleep, holding Kentaro's hand tighter.

'Can I poke it a little?' Kentaro asked meekly. 'And maybe wake her up?'

'I'm telling you, she's awake all right...' Homura slurred, not even opening her eyes. 'Just make sure you don't wake _me _up...' she ordered.

'Then I better get you into bed...' Kentaro told her fondly, delicately jostling her head with his legs.

'No...' Homura mumbled, holding Kentaro's hand and her stomach even tighter. 'I don't wanna move...' She moaned lightly.

'But I can't feel my legs...' Kentaro whimpered lightly.

'Tough...' Homura mumbled.

'How about I carry you then?' Kentaro offered.

'If you can lift me...' Homura resigned, falling deeper into sleep.

Kentaro tried to wake his legs up before lifting Homura, which he found to be rather easier than what he was expecting. Although Homura was taller, plus the baby she was carrying, Kentaro found her relatively easy to lift and carry into their bedroom.

Putting her down onto the bed, he intentionally jostled her.

'Mmmm-!' She groaned irritably, stretching out her legs, which had been curled up until now.

'You need to get into your pajamas...' Kentaro reminded her. 'I'm not going to do that for you.'

'Fine...' Homura mumbled, blindly grabbing for a pair of sweatpants that conveniently were already lying by her on the bed. Still with her eyes firmly shut in sleep, Homura wriggled out of her non-maternity jeans, and slipped the sweatpants onto her legs, leaving on the comfy t-shirt she had been wearing all day. Slowly, she crawled under the covers and pulled the blankets up to her face.

'Happy?' She mumbled.

'That's my side of the bed...' Kentaro chuckled fondly. He found pregnant Homura infinitely more attractive and cute than normal Homura.

'Good night...' She moaned, not caring to move.

Kentaro also changed into his night clothes, and very gently, inched Homura over to her side of the bed. She was easily thirty pounds heavier when she was fast asleep, so Kentaro moved her only so much that he would have enough room to lay beside her.

He nestled his face tightly in the back of her neck and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Then slowly, he wound his arms around her expanding waist, eager to feel their child again. He jumped slightly when Homura growled in her sleep.

'Just don't wake me up...' She threatened, the playfulness drowned out by her exhaustion.

'And if I do?' Kentaro asked.

'Then we'll be up all night playing with the baby, and we'll never get any sleep.' Homura mumbled her explanation, not bothering to roll over and face her husband.

'I'm fine with that...' Kentaro insisted hopefully, squeezing her gently.

'I'm not though...' Homura mumbled matter-of-factly.

'Then Saaya and I will have fun all night without you...' Kentaro bargained, jiggling Homura's belly gently.

'As long as I'm asleep, I don't care.'

'Goodnight, love...' Kentaro chuckled, kissing her neck.

'Uhmph...' Homura mumbled back, but Kentaro knew what she meant. Although Homura was asleep, she was still cognizant enough to move Kentaro's hand to a place on her stomach. 'Now...' She ordered firmly. 'Don't move.'

Kentaro waited and waited for the tiniest bit of movement, but unfortunately, he fell asleep with his face nestled in Homura's neck before anything moved.

**-X-**

'Kentaro, can you pick up this dishtowel for me?' Homura called. 'I dropped it...' She explained.

'Why do you need me?' Kentaro asked, walking into the kitchen, finding his wife at the sink.

'Do you really want to see me try to bend over?' Homura asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned forward over her eight and a half months pregnant stomach.

'Oh no, of course not...' Kentaro assured her quickly, already bending down to pick up her towel. 'I don't need you falling over.' He chuckled. 'Sorry...' He apologized, handing Homura her towel with one hand and frisking her tummy with the other. 'How're you doing?' He asked with a smile.

'I'm ready to have a baby...' Homura sighed tiredly, holding the underside of her stomach. 'It won't stop moving and it keeps me up all night. My back's killing me...'

'She?' Kentaro reminded her. He was still intent on her having him a little girl.

'Kentaro, you heard what the doctor said. We don't know what it is because of the way it's laying. It could be either a boy or a girl. We'll have to be patient just a little bit longer.' She said, patting his cheek. 'Soon enough.' She repeated contentedly.

Kentaro put his hands on his wife's stomach and prodded gently with his fingers, eliciting movement from the baby inside. Kentaro smiled as he savored the gentle pressing and kicking. 'I never get tired of this...' He sighed.

Kentaro smiled lazily until he noticed his wife's less-than-amused glare.

'It was asleep all afternoon... Now you woke it up.' She half-scolded.

'Sorry...' Kentaro hung his head.

Homura waddled into the living room and flopped down tiredly onto the couch.

'Just three more weeks...' Homura encouraged herself, wincing as she tried to rearrange the baby inside her. It felt like a tiny arm was pushing against her ribcage, which was horribly uncomfortable.

'I like your belly...' Kentaro sighed, laying his head down on it and closing his eyes.

'Ouch...' Homura winced.

'What's the matter?' Kentaro asked, removing his head.

'Nothing...' Homura assured him, holding her stomach gingerly. 'Something just pinched, that's all.'

'Is that bad?' Kentaro asked, getting slightly worried.

'It's totally normal...' Homura chuckled. 'But if you'll excuse me,' Homura added. 'Your daughter seems to enjoy using my bladder as a pillow...' Homura grunted, awkwardly standing up and making her way to the bathroom.

Finally, Homura returned and sat back down beside her husband. 'Yep...' She repeated. 'I'm ready to have a baby.' She sighed as she struggled to button the button on her jeans just underneath the broad curvature of her belly. Finally, the button was fastened, but it was a very tight fit.

'I should just wear sweatpants...' She sighed.

Kentaro simply nodded, his hand slowly making its way back onto her stomach.

'Ow...' Homura grunted again, leaning forward slightly and holding her stomach.

'Are you _sure _you're alright?' Kentaro asked again.

'I'm positive.' Homura smiled lightly. 'It's just the baby moving...' She assured him.

'What if it's coming early?' Kentaro asked, getting jittery.

'It's not...' Homura repeated. 'I still have at least another month.'

'How do you know?' Kentaro asked, fidgeting slightly.

'I don't but-'

'Then you'll understand my worry...' Kentaro insisted.

'I'm fine...' Homura forced herself to smile easily. 'See? The pain's all gone.' She assured him, standing up. 'I have to finish the dishes.'

'No, don't!' Kentaro insisted, standing up as well. 'I'll do it, you just sit down and relax.' He offered.

'Thank you...' Homura sighed with an appreciative smile as she sat back down to play with her stomach.

Kentaro generously washed the dishes until he was distracted by the sound of Homura giggling on the couch, feeling her belly.

Kentaro could watch her all day she looked so pretty with her big stomach. He couldn't help smiling dreamily in her direction.

'It's got the hiccups...' Homura chuckled.

'Really?' Kentaro asked, taking a step closer to her.

'Ah-ah!' Homura stopped him, holding up a finger. 'Finish the dishes first.' She reminded.

Kentaro obediently went back to the dishes, not wanting to make his wife get up. However, Homura got up anyway and waddled to his side.

'It went away...' She pouted.

'Oh...' Kentaro sighed, also disappointed.

'Is there any laundry that we have to do today?' She asked.

'I don't know...' Kentaro answered simply, his mind lost in thought.

'I guess I'd better check...' Homura supposed, turning to go.

After taking a few steps into the other direction, she slammed her hand down onto the peninsula, letting out a small groan in pain. 'Ouch...' She groaned deeply as she doubled over.

'Are you okay?!' Kentaro cried, hurrying to her side and helping her stand up. 'The baby?' To his surprise, instead of groaning in pain, Homura was laughing gleefully as she stood back up.

'What was that?!' Kentaro asked, somewhat frantically.

'Nothing...' Homura laughed. 'You need to relax.' She added. 'I'm fine, I swear...' She assured him fondly.

'Don't do that again...' Kentaro scolded. 'You nearly gave me a heart attack.'

'Sorry dear...' Homura smiled. 'But you do _need _to relax...' She repeated.

'I'll be relaxed once you stop doing that...' Kentaro told her. 'You know I'm already edgy enough, why did you have to do that?' He asked, slowly releasing his pent-up anxiety.

'I wanted to see how fast you'd come running...' Homura admitted shamefully. 'I'm sorry. 'I won't do it again.' she promised.

'If you keep doing that, I'm not going to let you off the couch...' Kentaro told her, somewhere between playfully and dead-seriously.

'Okay...' Homura pouted, sitting back down on the couch.

A twinge in her stomach prodded her to begin attempting to shift her baby again.

'Why can't you sit still with it?' Kentaro asked, flicking a dishtowel over his shoulder as he sat down.

'It's uncomfortable...' Homura grunted. 'Don't question me until you know what it's like to have a little foot stuck in your diaphragm.'

'I can't...'

'Exactly...' Homura chuckled, patting Kentaro's leg.

**-X-**

Slowly but surely, to Homura's anxiety, and Kentaro's as well, the last couple weeks dragged by.

'Now how are you feeling?' Kentaro asked one night as they were lounging in their bed.

'Big...' Homura answered simply, wincing slightly.

'Oh, don't think like that...' Kentaro assured her, pulling her close. 'I like you just like this.' He smiled, fondling her belly. 'Although I do wish I could hug you from the front again.'

'You think I'm fat?' Homura asked.

'Not at all...' Kentaro insisted.

'But I'm not skinny...'

'Not quite...' Kentaro admitted, avoiding her eyes.

'I'm hungry...' Homura announced, changing the subject as she struggled to get down off the bed, much to Kentaro's relief. He had yet to master the art of talking to women about their weight.

Homura slowly waddled her way out the bedroom and into the kitchen, where all was silent for a couple minutes as Homura got together her snack.

However, a distinct-sounding splash on the linoleum brought Kentaro racing frantically out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he found Homura looking down, horrified at the large puddle of her water on the kitchen floor. She still had a cup of milk and a stack of crackers in her hand.

'You're not fooling with me this time, are you?' Kentaro asked, worried.

'No...' Homura grunted, clutching her stomach and doubling over. 'I'm not.' She groaned. Homura was having her baby.

'Oh jeez!' Kentaro exclaimed to no one in particular as he raced around the apartment gathering the hospital items and such, avoiding the crib and baby clothes they had accumulated over the past few months. When he raced back into the kitchen, he found Homura down on her knees, cleaning up the mess her broken water had made.

'What are you doing?!' Kentaro cried.

'I'm cleaning it...' Homura grunted innocently between her contractions. 'I can't just leave this mess here.'

'I'll get it...' He told her, helping her stand back up and throwing paper towels all over the puddle. Tossing the soaked towels and wiping the floor one last time, Kentaro declared the kitchen floor clean and hurried his wife to the car.

'Do you want me to call your mother?' Kentaro asked the now panting Homura as they sped to the nearest hospital.

'Please...' Homura grunted, rocking forward in her seat.

Rukia arrived at the hospital just as Kentaro helped Homura in.

'Dear...' Rukia breathed gently, taking her travailing daughter's hand.

'It hurts Mom...' Homura cried painfully, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her heaving stomach.

'I know it hurts dear...' Rukia tried to comfort her. 'But it's only for a little longer. You'll be okay.'

Hours later, the doctors declared Homura ready to start pushing. And bravely, with her husband on one side, and her mother on the other, Homura gave birth to a baby girl with brown hair and bright violet eyes.

The doctor laid the tiny baby in Homura's arms, and instantly, Homura looked to husband. 'Saaya?' She asked him expectantly.

'Whatever you want to call her...' He told her, content to just see his daughter.

'I like it...' Homura sighed contently. 'Saaya it is.' She smiled at Kentaro.

'I love you...' Kentaro breathed, kissing first the forehead of his wife, and then the forehead of his daughter. 'Both of you.' He smiled. 'I _knew _it was a girl...'

Both of them were blissfully happy that night, finding it impossible to imagine their lives if they had never met that one day at the Shino Academy, and if Homura never brought him home, and if she never kissed him that first time he saved her. Never minding who Kentaro was or where he came from, but the incredible loving and gentle person he was. Homura was happy that he was the father of her children, and she was proud to have his children.

Shizuku later returned to the Soul Society, deeply wishing to see his uncle again, and also claiming that he had to be the member of his family to continue his duties to the Soul Society, where he also eventually married, shortly after reaching the rank of Third Seat. Rena became a music teacher at Karakura High, remaining close to her parents and sister all throughout her married life. While Ichigo and Rukia aged with grace, looking proudly at their children, and their children's children, knowing that it all began with their promise to be together, no matter what happened, and no matter where life took them.

**THE END**

**AN: **What a totally awesome way to spend the last day of the semester. Rushing through a few finals in the morning, then coming home and writing for innumerous hours straight with only a bag of potato chips and a bottle of soda! By far, the most fun I've ever had. A totally relaxing way to end a particularly busy and stressful semester. And not to mention this chapter! Quite a doozey of an ending if I do say so myself, but not to brag or anything. I didn't want to just stop after the wedding, but then I figured I couldn't stop until Homura had a baby, cuz that's probably what half of everyone was expecting. Anyway, I hope I provided an ending and the closure the story deserved. :) Saaya is pronounced (sigh)-(yuh). I also want to apologize to any men reading this ending, it seems, to me at least, that it might be more appealing to a female audience... I'm sorry, I tried my best... :(

Wow... When I first introduced Kentaro's character in chapter 4, as an unnamed student, I had neither idea nor intention that I would get him to the place you read in the ending. As the story moved forward, I started liking him more and more. And don't get me started about how I said I was wrapping up at the end of chapter 15... When the story's now twice as long?

Please nobody beg for a sequel... As far as I'm concerned, this tale is over. Sadly enough, if people beg for another sequel, I won't be able to say no, but then I won't be able to finish it, so I'll only disappoint everybody.

Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read and followed along, and an even bigger thank you to everyone who faithfully reviewed! :D We reached one hundred reviews! As a final favor from everyone that read or followed, I would really appreciate a review, even if it's just one word: good or bad. It'll take all of two seconds in the box below! :) Thanks so much again everyone, I'm not lying or exaggerating at all when I say you guys rock, cuz you do!

Thank you, goodbye, and Peace! (^_^)v

PS: My thoughts and prayers to all the victims and their families of the elementary school shooting tragedy in the state of Connecticut, USA. 12-14-2012 3


	37. Christmas Special

After Ten Years - Christmas Special

:For Smitha, who really inspired the sequel for me... (^_^)v

**AN: **It's apparent by now that I can't possibly put this story away just yet. Since it ended just as Christmas rounds the corner, I felt the need to write just one more chapter. I know it's a little late, but everyone should still have their trees up, so as a Christmas present to all the awesome readers and reviewers, I give you a Christmas Special! It has nothing to do with a story or a plot, it's just a warm and fuzzy 'filler' I guess... Although I sincerely hope that everyone is spending the holiday with family and loved ones, and not sitting alone reading FanFiction... :P Hope you guys like it! :)

**-X-**

'Homura, do you have Saaya's coat in there with you?' Kentaro called, holding his one and a half year old daughter in one arm, and ransacking their apartment searching with the other.

'Yes it's here!' Homura called from the other side of their closed bedroom door.

'Can I come in and get it?' He asked meekly, knocking on the door with his free hand.

'Just give me a few minutes...' Homura called back. 'I can't find anything that fits.' She groaned.

'What do you mean you can't find anything?' He asked, very confused. 'Why don't you wear that cute maternity outfit your mom gave you?' He asked through the door.

Homura stuck her head out of the door, covering her bare body which was carrying their second child, with just a shirt. 'Kentaro,' She told him firmly. 'I'm only five months pregnant, I am _not _wearing maternity yet...' She finished, shutting the door again.

'We need to hurry though...' Kentaro groaned slightly. 'I'm sure your parents won't care what you come in.' He assured her.

'But I will!' Homura called through the door.

Kentaro sighed and looked to his young daughter, who was still in his arm, looking very unconcerned. 'Tell Mommy you think she looks just fine...' He said with a smile.

Saaya answered with a gurgle and waved her little arm in the direction of the door.

It was Christmas Eve, and Homura and Kentaro were getting ready to take Saaya over to the annual Kurosaki Christmas family gathering for her second Christmas. The family would have done something larger for Saaya's first Christmas, but the poor child was sick with a double ear infection the last year, so Ichigo and Rukia promised that would have a gathering this year.

Finally, Homura, sporting her pregnant stomach once again, came out of their bedroom dressed and ready to go, carrying Saaya's coat as well.

'You look great...' Kentaro observed with a smile.

'It's a little tight...' Homura grunted, helping little Saaya into her sleeves. 'You ready to go?!' Homura asked her daughter in a cutesy voice, tickling her cheek.

Saaya responded with a wide smile showing the tops of a few baby teeth.

'Do you have everything?' Kentaro asked his wife, looking around the apartment one last time.

'Yep.' Homura answered, slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder and grabbing her set of keys. 'Let's go...' She smiled.

**-X-**

Ichigo had the Kurosaki house decked out with Christmas lights of almost every color, some even blinked. Homura made sure to point out the bright display to their young daughter, who thoroughly enjoyed it.

Shizuku, being home on break from college, was the one that opened the door to his sister and her family.

'Hi Shizuku!' Homura grinned, hugging her brother.

'Where've you been?' Shizuku asked, returning his older sister's smile. 'We've been waiting for you!' He told them as they walked in the front door.

Upon seeing her uncle, Saaya instantly held out her little arms, begging with her large violet eyes for him to take and hold her.

'There she is! Come to Uncle Shizuku!' Shizuku exclaimed, taking his niece into his arms and covering her face with kisses as Saaya giggled in glee. During the few times that she had seen her uncle, Saaya had demonstrated that Shizuku was her favorite.

Shizuku held Saaya on his forearm and led his sister and her husband into the living room, where Ichigo was putting the finishing touches on the lights and decorations. Rena was standing on the side, holding a box of ornaments and handing them to her father one by one for placement on the tree.

Ichigo stopped the backbreaking task of making sure the colors were evenly distributed across the artificial pine tree to greet his daughter and son-in-law.

'Looking good!' He smiled, giving his once-again-pregnant daughter a welcoming hug. The whole family was already aware that Homura was expecting again.

'Thanks Dad...' Homura sighed contentedly.

'Hello!' Ichigo continued happily, turning to shake Kentaro's hand, but noticed that his daughter was still standing. 'Oh, your mother's in the kitchen Homura.' He told her.

'Oh, thanks Dad!' Homura smiled, wondering how her father read her mind so easily and heading towards the kitchen, where she found Rukia removing a tray of tree-shaped cookies from the oven.

'Is there anything I can to do help?' Homura asked her, stealing an already cool cookie from a large plate.

'You can stop eating my cookies...' Rukia chuckled, not even bothering to turn around.

'You're good...' Homura breathed in awe, catching a stray crumb that fell from her mouth with her hand.

'Grab an apron from the wall, and I'm sure there's something you can do...' Rukia added.

Obediently, Homura tied a red apron loosely around her distended waist.

'The cookies in the oven have about five more minutes...' Rukia said as she turned around to hug her daughter. 'Hi dear...' Rukia sighed, squeezing slightly.

'Have you been baking all day?' Homura asked with a giggle.

'It feels like it...' Rukia sighed. 'When I wasn't cleaning, that is.' She added.

'I was gonna say...' Homura chuckled. 'You look tired, Mom...' She said with a fond smile.

'I'm willing to bet I'm not as tired as you are though...' Rukia answered with a smile. 'How are you feeling?' Rukia asked as she leaned against the counter.

'I'm tired...' Homura said with an exasperated sigh. 'If it's not Saaya, it's Kentaro... He can't seem to leave my stomach alone.' She chuckled fondly. 'It's cute, don't get me wrong, but...' She trailed off with a light groan.

'I meant, 'How are you feeling?' Rukia repeated, referring to her daughter's second pregnancy.

Homura groaned again, taking another cookie from the plate. 'I'm eating like a horse, Mom!' She half-whined half-groaned as she bit into her second cookie. 'It's ridiculous! I feel if I weren't busy with Saaya all the time, I'd just sit around and eat us out of the apartment! I just can't stop!' She whined through her crammed cheeks.

Rukia chuckled fondly as she watched her daughter scarf down yet another cookie.

'Let me try and help you...' Rukia chuckled as she picked up the large plate of cookies and moved them out of Homura's reach. Then, Rukia handed Homura a shaker of colored sugar. 'Get sprinkling...' She grinned, showing Homura to a tray of cookies ready to go in the oven. 'And no more eating until dinner...' Rukia playfully scolded, shaking a friendly finger in Homura's direction.

'Yes Mom...' Homura drawled shamefully, feeling like a little kid again, which wasn't such a bad thing to her.

There was silence for a few minutes as the ladies continued working on dinner and dessert.

'How did the ultrasound last week go?' Rukia asked after a few minutes, stirring a pot on the stove.

'Good...' Homura said simply, smiling as she turned around from her work.

'And...?' Rukia asked expectantly, waiting for her daughter's answer.

'It's a boy...' Homura sighed happily.

'And did Kentaro want another girl?' Rukia asked with a smile.

'He's _just _starting to get over it...' Homura giggled, affirming what her mother asked.

'What am I doing?' Kentaro asked as he walked into the kitchen, bent down helping Saaya toddle along in front of him with his two pointer fingers.

'Nothing dear...' Homura chuckled, turning back to her work.

'But I heard my name...' Kentaro pouted, picking up Saaya.

As soon as Saaya was up at eyelevel with the rest of the adults, her eyes instantly landed on the countless trays of goodies spread out on the counter. Quickly, she reached her chubby little hand out to try and reach a cookie.

'Can she have a cookie?' Kentaro asked meekly, fighting to try and keep little Saaya from climbing down and taking one for herself.

'Here you go!' Rukia crooned in a sweet voice as she handed her granddaughter a frosted snowflake-shaped cookie. Saaya shyly took the cookie from Rukia and put it to her mouth, then resting her head on Kentaro's shoulder she began to eat.

'Can Daddy have a bite?' Kentaro turned his head and asked his daughter with a smile. 'Please?'

With an adorable smile, Saaya slowly put the cookie to her father's lips.

'Yum!' Kentaro declared after taking a small nibble, looking at his daughter for a reaction.

'What about Mommy?' Homura asked her daughter equally sweetly, drawing up beside Kentaro and looking up to her daughter.

Rukia growled playfully under her breath. Thinking, '_It's your own fault you're eating all the time...' _All in good humor, of course.

Saaya, seemingly reading her grandmother's thoughts, pulled her hand with the cookie away and shook her head, causing her wavy brown hair to swirl in all directions.

Rukia couldn't help laughing out loud when Homura gasped in mock shock and began to pout.

'That's a good girl...' Rukia laughed, handing Saaya another cookie. 'Have another.'

Again, Saaya played shy, laying her cheek on Daddy's shoulder as she meekly took the cookie.

'Isn't she cute?' Rukia giggled.

'She's just like Daddy...' Homura chuckled fondly with a mouthful of raw cookie dough, which she promptly stole after her daughter adorably refused to share.

'Homura!' Rukia cried, finding that her daughter was eating once again. 'I was going to _bake _that!' She added, snatching the bowl away from Homura's devouring reach.

'It tastes good anyway...' Homura muttered as she swallowed. 'And I'm hungry...' she added under her breath.

'You better get your wife out of the kitchen...' Rukia chuckled, turning to Kentaro.

'Good idea...' Kentaro agreed. 'Have a baby...' He grinned, handing Saaya over to Homura.

'But I already have one...' Homura pouted, rubbing her belly.

'Have two then...' Kentaro insisted, pushing Homura holding Saaya out of the kitchen and into the living room.

'You'll thank us later Homura!' Rukia called out as Homura crossed the threshold into the living room.

Homura sat down on the couch next to her brother, and started bouncing Saaya on her knees. However, Saaya quickly wriggled her way over to Shizuku's lap, as eagerly as an eighteen month old could be to be with her favorite uncle.

'Mom didn't need your help anymore?' Rena asked, handing Ichigo another ornament.

'Nope...' Homura sighed as she stretched her legs out. 'She kicked me out 'cuz I was eating more than I was helping...' Homura pouted.

'Is there anything left in there then?' Ichigo asked antagonistically with a laugh.

'Of course!' Homura exclaimed indignantly. 'Mom's got so much food in there you'd think we're entertaining the entire Sereitei!' She exaggerated.

Rena was about to say something equally antagonistic, when Rukia carried into the dining room a large platter piled high with turkey. Kentaro followed with a large covered casserole dish.

Homura couldn't help but smirk seeing her husband wearing her mother's oven mitts.

'Dinner's ready...' Rukia announced pleasantly.

Soon, everyone was seated at the family table with plates piled high with their delectable Christmas dinner.

Homura sat on one side of Saaya with a plate of dinner cut into tiny half-bite sizes. With one hand, Homura put bits of food into Saaya's mouth, while shoveling enormous bites into her own at a rapid pace.

'Where's the fire Sis?' Rena chirped, noticing her sister's ravenous appetite and lacking manners. 'Don't forget to come up for air...' She giggled.

'Homura...' Rukia scolded gently, agreeing with Rena. 'We all understand you're hungry and eating for two, but don't punish us with your manners...' She said fondly, trying not to chuckle.

Homura stopped just as her fork piled high with turkey and potatoes entered her mouth. She blushed furiously as she felt her family, and even her own daughter staring in amusement. Slowly, she pulled the empty fork out her mouth and began to chew slowly.

'Sorry...' She mumbled meekly. 'How's school going Shizuku?' She asked, changing the subject.

'Not too bad...' Shizuku shrugged. 'It's kinda cool living in Tokyo. The people aren't the nicest sometimes, but I like it enough.' He finished.

'That's cool...' Homura agreed.

After much more small talk, dinner was finally over and cleaned, and everyone lounged around on the couches and loveseat in the Kurosakis living room. Finally, to Homura's glee, the large plate of cookies appeared on the coffee table in front of her.

'I lost count after your thirds at dinner Homura, and now you're _still _eating...' Shizuku observed as he watched his sister take a small stack of cookies in her hand and begin to munch on them idly while seated on the couch. 'Where do you put it all?' He asked incredulously

'Right here!' Kentaro snickered, patting Homura's slightly swollen stomach, which was carrying his second child.

'And when you're in Kentaro's place when you have your own wife, I'm sure you'll understand...' Homura added, finishing Kentaro's thought and another cookie at the same time.

Shizuku couldn't think of a witty comeback, so he simply shook his head.

'Are you really having _another _baby?' Rena asked her sister from over on the loveseat beside Rukia, who was rocking Saaya gently back and forth.

'Shizuku, Rena,' Rukia said gently. 'You don't need to question your sister about how much she eats or how many children she and Kentaro plan on having.' Rukia paused her speech to rub noses with Saaya. 'It's none of your business or concern... She can eat as much as she wants if she really needs to.' She finished.

'Yes Mom...' Rena and Shizuku sighed in unison.

At this time, Saaya had begun to squirm and grunt on Rukia's lap. She had had enough of sitting still and was ready to change laps.

'I'll take her from you...' Kentaro offered, standing up and relieving Rukia. 'Come sit with Daddy...' He cooed to Saaya as he sat back down next to Homura, who was _still _munching away.

'Save some for me...' He joked quietly as he sat back down.

'That's it!' Homura exclaimed angrily, slamming her hands down on the couch and standing up as quickly as her laden body would allow her. 'If you guys are sick of me eating...!' She trailed off angrily as she stormed out of the living room and up the steps in the direction of her old bedroom.

'I thought she was over the hormonal mood swings...' Kentaro mused sheepishly to the rest of the family, who was utterly confused by Homura's change of demeanor. 'I'll go talk to her...' Kentaro decided, handing Saaya back to Rukia.

'Good luck...' Ichigo smirked lightly as Kentaro began to climb the steps.

Kentaro found Homura pouting in the room that she used to call hers. Since she got married a number of years ago, Rukia and Rena had commandeered it as their own womanly sanctuary.

'What's the matter?' Kentaro asked gently, taking his wife by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

'You guys are so mean!' Homura sniffed angrily, looking away.

And now Homura was crying... Kentaro wondered where Homura's emotions would go next. He hoped she wouldn't hit him.

Still, Homura continued to cry angrily. 'I can't help it I need to eat! I'm pregnant for Christ's sake!' She yelled indignantly. 'What do think I'm going to do? I-'

'I'm sorry Homura...' Kentaro interrupted, trying to soothe her. 'We weren't trying to be mean, honest we weren't.'

'But-' Homura sniffed.

'Homura, I think you're absolutely adorable!' Kentaro insisted, holding her tight. 'No matter what you do or how high your plate's piled, or-'

'But I _did _eat like a pig...' Homura sighed. 'A little.' She quickly added.

'Homura...' Kentaro said firmly. 'I don't care what you do... I don't care about anything at all. You just do what you have to for our baby, and I'll be the happiest man alive.' He told her. 'If anyone ever tells you anything different, I'll stomp on them...' He chuckled slightly. 'Don't be like this tonight, it's Christmas...' He added with a smile.

Homura smiled, grateful for Kentaro's comforting words. However, she continued to sob in his arms.

'_Now _what's the matter?' Kentaro asked again, trying not to become agitated as he wondered if his wife would ever level back out emotionally.

'You're so patient...' Homura sobbed sadly, clutching Kentaro's shirt and using it as her tissue. 'And I'm not...'

Kentaro sighed deeply. How long were they going to go around and around?

'Please don't cry...' Kentaro pleaded simply.

'I can't help it...' Homura sniffed pitifully, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

'Do you want to go home?' Kentaro threatened gently. 'Because if you can't stop crying, I'm going to throw you and Saaya in the car, and we're going to go straight home to bed.' Kentaro told her.

'I'm trying...' Homura sniffed as she inhaled deeply, desperately trying to avoid giving Kentaro a reason to take her home. She wanted to spend a wonderful Christmas Eve with her family.

'Try harder...' Kentaro insisted.

Homura forced herself to put on a very wide, and very fake-looking, grin. It looked completely unenthusiastic coupled with her tear-stained cheeks and bleary eyes.

In an instant however, a switch inside Homura seemed to flip, and she instantly began to look as happy and content as one could possibly imagine. She sighed contently as she hugged Kentaro tightly.

Finally, Kentaro had spoken some sense to her. Kentaro raised an eyebrow once Homura started laughing lightly and tugging at him more. To finish, she pulled his head down to her and kissed him sweetly.

Kentaro didn't mind one bit at all, but Homura's third drastic change of emotions confused him once again.

'This is really strange of you, Homura...' Kentaro wondered quietly. 'What is it now that's got you _this _happy?' He hoped his words wouldn't set her off again.

'Our baby's moving...' Homura sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Kentaro and laying her head on his chest.

'That _is_ a good reason...' Kentaro breathed happily, stroking Homura's hair.

A knock at the door startled Homura and Kentaro from their peaceful embrace. Ichigo poked his head in the door.

'Just making sure everybody's okay up here...' He explained meekly. 'But I see Kentaro's got everything under control. Umm...' He paused. 'Are you guys planning on coming down any time soon?' Ichigo finally continued. 'Saaya-'

'We're on our way...' Homura smiled. 'Thank you Dad.' She added, leading Kentaro out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

**-X-**

Finally, everyone was back downstairs. Contrary to what Kentaro and Homura assumed when Ichigo mentioned Saaya upstairs, Saaya was fast asleep on Shizuku's shoulder. Supposedly, after being passed around, she finally dozed off.

'As much as I love this...' Shizuku whispered as he handed Saaya back to Kentaro. 'My arms hurt.'

'This is really nice...' Rena mused aloud to no one in particular.

'What's nice?' Ichigo asked, tilting his head to one side.

'That we're all here... together.' Rena elucidated. 'On Christmas.' She smiled slightly. 'I wish we could get together like this more often.' Rena sighed wistfully.

'We all wish we could...' Rukia added. 'But unfortunately, we all have our own lives now, and it truly _is _difficult for us to try and synchronize them.' She explained.

'Are you guys coming back tomorrow morning?' Rena asked her sister hopefully.

'I'd like to...' Homura admitted hopefully. 'But we'll have to see how we're all feeling in the morning... We all just might want to stay in bed.' She chuckled lightly. 'But we'll try...' Homura quickly added when she saw Rena's eyes fall.

As to be expected, Rena's eyes lit back up.

'Please?' She begged.

'Ask me again tomorrow...' Homura surrendered, yawning slightly.

'We can't open our presents without you...' Rena added with a light pout, folding her arms across her chest.

Homura was drawn from her conversation with her family when her daughter began to stir on Kentaro's lap. And eyelid popped open for a brief second, but then slowly slammed shut again.

Homura sighed with relief, not wanting the youngster to be awake just yet. 'What do think about young children and Spiritual Pressure?' She asked, turning to her parents.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo asked.

'Well...' Homura thought for a second. 'Is it good or bad?'

'Has Saaya shown signs of Spiritual awareness?' Rukia asked, trying to decipher her daughter's question.

'You can just feel it...' Homura said. 'From what we've seen of her, it's tied together with her emotions.' Homura explained. 'If she's happy on your lap, you'd never notice it, but if she gets into a tantrum, it reverberates all over the place.' Homura sighed. 'Is there anything we should do about it?'

Rukia and Ichigo thought for a few long moments, exchanging thoughtful glances between each other. Finally, they had come to a conclusion.

'There's nothing wrong with being Spiritually aware. It's only natural, since she _is _the child of Soul Reapers...' Ichigo concluded.

Rukia added to Ichigo's thought. 'I don't see anything wrong with it per say. Or even if she's exuding Spiritual Pressure, just as long as you don't ignore it. Just keep it in check and make sure it doesn't hurt her.' She decided.

'It could hurt her?!' Homura gasped lightly.

'Only in rare cases, when the Spiritual Pressure's too strong for the body...' Ichigo clarified.

'But you don't think she'll have any trouble?' Kentaro asked, making sure he understood what his in-laws were telling them.

'I don't see any problems in the future...' Rukia said, shaking her head. 'Just keep her temper in check if you think her emotions are linked with it somehow...'

Homura sighed deeply. She had been hoping that seeing and talking with her parents would give them some answers and direction, but here in the end, it only left them with more questions.

'Only if you _want _her to do something with her abilities would I suggest honing her abilities.' Ichigo put in the final word.

'Would you want her to be put through what you and your brother went through?' Rukia asked. 'Because that's the only thing I can see possible in her future.' She added.

Homura thought for a second and reflected back on her time in the Shino Academy. 'Nope...' Homura admitted. There was nothing in either worlds that would persuade her to do that to her daughter. 'I want her to have a normal life. Should she even be told of Soul Reapers and Spirits?' Homura asked.

Rukia shook her head. 'She'll find out sooner or later.' She said. 'Just enjoy her and love her while she's young and sweet, enjoy your beautiful family, and everything will work out in its own time.' Rukia smiled fondly.

Homura nodded, understanding. 'Yes Mom...' She resigned compliantly.

'Homura?' Kentaro interjected, shifting Saaya in his lap while looking out the window. 'The snow's really coming down now... I think we should scoot along before it gets any more hazardous tonight. Remember we still have to drive home.' He reminded.

'Awww...' Rena and Shizuku groaned sadly in unison.

'Do you really have to go?' Rena whined.

'I'm afraid Kentaro's right.' Homura sighed sadly. 'It _is _getting late, and we should be moving along.'

'I'll miss you...' Rena sighed, hugging her older sister tightly.

'We'll be back over for New Year's...' Homura offered. 'I promise.'

Finally, after a longer series of goodbyes, Homura and Kentaro found themselves back at their apartment, winding down and getting ready for bed themselves. Saaya had fallen asleep in the car, and was willing to embrace slumber once she returned home.

'What was with your sister?' Kentaro finally asked. 'She seemed a bit clingy...' He observed.

'It _was _strange of her...' Homura agreed, closing her eyes and leaning back. 'No need to worry about her though...' She decided.

'Merry Christmas...' Kentaro chirped.

'Goodnight...' Homura slurred, ignoring Kentaro's wishing her a Merry Christmas.

'Are we going back tomorrow morning?' Kentaro asked.

'Goodnight...' Homura repeated firmly.

**-X-**

The Sasazakis dragged themselves back to the Kurosaki house the next morning, and were glad that they did. Soon, as the days passed, the busyness of the holidays died down, and everyone returned to their normal lives.

'She's too much like you...' Kentaro chuckled fondly to Homura as he played with Saaya in his lap one early-March morning.

Homura shook her head playfully. 'I don't think you can tell that quite _this _early.' She grinned, playing with Saaya's chubby hand.

'How's he doing?' Kentaro asked gently, wrapping his arm around Homura's waist and resting it by her round stomach once he had noticed her recline back and sigh tiredly.

'I don't know...' Homura sighed again, holding her stomach gingerly.

'You don't know?' Kentaro repeated, slightly confused.

'Something's been hurting all day...' Homura told him, wincing just a little bit.

'That's not good!' Kentaro cried slightly urgently, putting Saaya down and looking Homura square in the eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because it's nothing...' Homura assured him, standing up from the couch. 'It's fine.'

'But what if it's-?!' He insisted, picking Saaya back up and following Homura out of the living room.

'It's nothing!' Homura insisted, raising her voice slightly. 'Stop worrying so much!'

'But I have to!' Kentaro defended. 'You-!'

'I'm fine!' Homura insisted forcefully for the third time, gritting her teeth for emphasis. 'I'm not due for another month and a half, nothing's happening!' She told him vehemently.

'I'm not saying anything is!' Kentaro responded defensively, his own voice rising in volume. 'I just want to know what's wrong!'

'Nothing's wrong!' Homura yelled, storming to their bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Kentaro with Saaya watching, not knowing what to say or do.

Finally, Kentaro resigned back to the couch to continue playing with his daughter. Presently, the door to their room that Homura slammed shut, burst open again just as quickly as she stumbled out slowly and leaned against the threshold. Her face had the look of defeat about it.

'I'm sorry I yelled and I didn't listen to you...' She apologized quietly.

'What do you mean?' Kentaro asked, feeling her unease as he stood up, his own confusion overwhelming him.

'You told me so...' Homura admitted shamefully, gritting her teeth. 'My water just broke...'

'No... no!' Kentaro panicked, hurrying to her side. 'It can't! What about the baby?! It's too young! He won't-!' He rambled on, concerned for the welfare of his second child, soon to be born.

'Kentaro...' Homura steadied him firmly. 'There's nothing we can do about it now.' She told him. 'Just call my parents and see if they can keep Saaya for the night.' Homura explained. 'It looks like I'm having this baby today...' She tried to smile.

'But it's so premature!' Kentaro cried.

'We can't do anything about it...' Homura repeated sternly. 'Just call my parents and let's go...'

**-X-**

As to be expected, Rukia came as quickly as she could to collect Saaya so Kentaro could take Homura to the hospital and not be distracted by his daughter. The delivery room was no place for an almost-two-year-old anyway. Rukia too was concerned about the baby's ability to survive outside of Homura.

Finally, after eight hours of medical tests, all while Homura was writhing in pain of course, and anything else imaginable, Homura gave birth to an almost five-pound preemie. The doctors had whisked the little boy away so quickly, neither of the parents had a chance to see him until he was under the incubator with countless wires and breathing machines attached to him.

Finally, when Homura was able to stand the next day, she and Kentaro were able to see their truly tiny son. Barely recognizable was the tiny pink bundle underneath all the lifesaving medical equipment.

Homura wiped a tear from her eye. 'He's so small...' She mused. 'Have the doctors said anything?'

'They said she'll be in, in a few minutes.' Kentaro mumbled numbly, unable to take his eyes from the heart monitor.

'The poor little thing hasn't had that good of a start to life.' The human doctor admitted as she walked into the room. 'Born a little more than a whole month early, feet first, with his cord wrapped three times around his neck.' She told Homura and Kentaro. 'Although premature babies can make any parents nervous, it's lucky you had him when you did.' She said to Homura. 'The umbilical cord could've strangled him if you carried him any longer.'

Homura nodded solemnly.

'We'll need to keep him in the Premature Care Unit for the next few weeks.' The doctor told them.

'Is he going to be okay then?' Kentaro asked, holding Homura tight.

'In the age of advanced medical technology, every baby has a chance.' She smiled. 'Some just take longer than others.'

'I'll stay at the hospital then.' Kentaro insisted.

'Are you sure?' Homura asked him once the doctor walked away.

'Positive...' Kentaro assured her. 'It's only for a few weeks, you stay home with Saaya.'

'We'll visit often.' Homura nodded, taking another glance at their baby in the incubator. 'What shall we name him?' She tried to smile, but her tears prevented her.

'I named the last one...' Kentaro told her, hugging her gently. 'It's your turn.'

Homura thought for a minute. She had made a list of ones she liked, but she had yet to make her final decision.

'I like 'Tomoya'...' Homura finally decided.

'I like it too.' Kentaro sighed, kissing her forehead. 'He'll be fine. I promise...'

**-X-**

After several long weeks of changing shifts at the Karakura Hospital, Homura and Kentaro felt like they had reached the end of their ropes, the exhaustion and the worry for their son was weighing heavy on them.

Finally, when everyone (the Kurosaki family included) felt like they couldn't make it through the day, little Tomoya was declared able to survive and leave the hospital to return home. As to be expected, everyone rejoiced greatly, and Homura was finally able to hold her child. She hadn't noticed in the weeks prior, but she had missed the son she hardly knew tremendously. Everyone was so happy to have the families all together in happiness once again.

'It's an 'after-Christmas miracle!' Rena declared happily to no one in particular, but everyone else heard, and heartily agreed as they formally welcomed Tomoya home as a part of the family.

**-X-**

**AN: **And even I thought this story was done for good, but I wanted a Christmas special... Hopefully everyone now still remembers Christmas as the holiday that was over two weeks ago... :P Sorry it took so long. Thanks again everyone! I love you guys! (^_^)v Hopefully this chapter doesn't leave anyone hanging, because I PROMISE, there's nothing after this...


End file.
